Sweet Surprises
by UltimateBethylFicList
Summary: (AU/No ZA) All Beth wanted to do was bake and make her mother proud. In the small town of Woodbury she'll get to do that. But this town has much bigger plans for her and a certain redneck butcher. 3rd Place - Best Happily Ever After 2015 Moonshine Awards.
1. Chapter 1

As Beth drove down the highway, her thoughts were running all over the place. Was she making the right decision? Should she have stayed in Atlanta and gotten more experience? Is this the plan her mother would have had for her? Her anxiety grew with each mile marker she passed but knew that she needed to do this.

As she drove closer to the small town of Woodbury, Georgia, she felt her heart pound in her chest. It had been years since she had stepped foot into the town limits. Eight years to be exact. Although this was not the town she was born into, it felt like a second home. The memories from her visits here, still remained vivid and clear, like it was just yesterday.

She saw the familiar farms that were on the outer parts of town, where during the summer months, you can pick as much fruit and berries for a small price. The warm fuzzy feeling in her belly started, as she remembered all the fun times she had with her family here. It was only the spring, but she knew those fruit trees would be wonderfully ripe to be picked within a few months.

She saw the Welcome to Woodbury sign, just as she remembered it. It stood tall and proud and welcomed everyone to this town. The residents had grown over the years, although very minimally. The last she remembered, this town had about 110 people in it, now it reached 165. It's what drew her to this place; the small town and friendly people.

Woodbury was a tourist town. Over the long weekends and all through the summer, people came in droves. They wanted to get out of the big city of Atlanta and experience small town fare. With all the farms with their fresh produce, the specialty shops on the main street and the beautiful woods to go camping in, it was a vacationer's dream. Even in the fall and winter, the hunters would come out for week long vacations to get their big kills. With so much land surrounding this small town, the wildlife was plentiful.

Beth drove down the main street and was amazed to see that this had changed. New stores had popped up, new signage and paint on all the buildings. They even added a new parking lot to allow for extra visitors.

She parked in front of the store front with the For Rent sign. As she got out of the car, she saw someone inside the building, which she assumed to be Andrea, the real estate agent she was supposed to meet. As she looked around, the streets looked barren. Very few stores looked open and it made her worry that maybe this was a mistake. Maybe things had changed too much in the past eight years.

"Beth Greene?" asked the blonde lady, coming out of the shop.

"That would be me," she replied, grabbing her computer bag from the back.

"I'm Andrea Harrison, from Blake Realty. "She said as she put her hand out. Beth shook her hand and Andrea showed her inside the building. "I saw the look on your face outside. Don't worry. Most businesses are closed on Wednesdays. It's the slowest part of the week. Friday to Monday is crazy busy around here."

"Well that's good to know," Beth replied as she looked around the space. It was a blank canvas. The walls were all painted a light beige colour; the floors were brand new barn wood, the lighting, basic and nothing spectacular. Everything was perfect for what Beth had planned.

"So you wanted to open a bakery, right?"

"Yeah, I just finished pastry school in the winter. It's always been a dream of mine to open a bakery here so I figured, why not," Beth giggled. Andrea gave her a warm smile.

"Woodbury had a bakery up until 5 years ago but the owner wanted to move down to Florida for retirement. No one wanted to take it and no one has wanted to open one ever since. Real shame though. I also know you zjwanted to look at apartments today but as luck would have it, the tenant who lives above this building gave their notice and left yesterday. Would you like to take a look at it?"

"Absolutely," Beth exclaimed. This would make things even easier. She would be able to live right above her bakery, so those early mornings she would need to do every day, wouldn't be so hard.

As the ladies climbed the stairs from the back, Beth's excitement grew. When the door opened to the apartment, she was floored. It was beautiful. It was completely open concept but the bedroom was behind a half wall so there was still some privacy. The living room was right next to the kitchen which was perfect for her work. The bathroom was tucked behind the bedroom and there was even a small area to use as an office.

"If you rent both together, I can get you a great deal,"

"Well, I guess that makes this decision easy then, where do I sign?" Beth smiled. Andrea looked to her with a wide grin. She grabbed the papers from her briefcase and they went through all the documents that Beth needed to sign.

The rent was perfect for her budget and still gave her some room to breathe. She knew opening her own business would be difficult and costly but she had crunched the numbers for months now and knew exactly what her price points were.

Once all the papers were signed, Andrea handed over all the keys.

"Well, these are all yours. If there is anything else or if you have any questions, please let me know."

"Actually, I have a few questions. I need to get setup in this town and I fear it's been too long since I've been here and I don't know where anything is," Beth said with an embarrassed face.

"Oh no problem at all. Here, let me just grab..." she replied, going into her bag. She grabbed the paper she was looking for and pulled it out for Beth "You should always have a map of this place on you, just in case. Alright well, we are right here and this is the main street. This is the bank so I would recommend opening a bank account. We can just withdraw the money straight from the account for rent to make it easier. Schweppes Pharmacy is where you can pick up the majority of your groceries but most people around here just head into Atlanta on their days off to do their larger shopping. Dr. Stookey is the only doctor in town now and he's setup out of his house, so you can call him directly on his number if you need anything. The Sheriff station is just across the street here and everything else you might need is on the main street,"

"Thank you so much Andrea, this is such a help,"

"Well, welcome to Woodbury. I'm sure the Mayor will come by and introduce himself once you're settled. He likes to meet everyone new in town. I'm sure everyone will make it a point to come and say hi to you in the next few weeks. Do you know where you are staying tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going back to my place in Atlanta tonight. I have movers coming next week to get me out here so I'll just be finishing up packing around there and maybe start slowly moving things over here." Beth stated. Andrea gave her one last handshake and left in her car. Beth saw the Bank and decided it'd be best that she open up her new accounts while she was here. Then she could get her money transferred over as soon as possible.

As she walked down the street, she was able to take in a lot of the shops. The one right next door to her was Dixon Meats. It was closed Wednesday and Thursday so it was pretty dark inside. She could see the display cases empty and what seemed to be the butchering station in the back. Next door to that was Schweppes Pharmacy. It was open but with what looked like the pharmacist stocking shelves, it must be slow around here.

Across the street was the bank and it too was open. She opened the doors to see that it was not busy at all. The bank teller was helping one client, while another was putting away files. She waited in line until for her turn.

As the client before her left, the teller looked up surprised, but still maintained a smile on her face.

"Hi there, how can I help you today?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm new to town. I'm going to be moving in next week and Andrea suggested I get things setup at the bank," Beth replied.

"Oh, well welcome to Woodbury. My name is Lori Grimes," she stated, stretching her hand over the counter for Beth. Beth returned the handshake,

"Beth Greene"

"Well Miss Beth, I can get you a bank account opened today if you have some ID on you,"

"Sure, and these are the papers I just signed with Andrea. I'll be moving into that address as of next week," Beth handed over her driver's license and the rental agreement she just signed. Lori looked the over and looked up surprised.

"You're renting both spaces?" she asked, as she typed in the information into her computer.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be opening a bakery there, hopefully in the next 2 months."

"Well, you will be very popular than. We haven't had a decent bakery in probably about 5 years now. Mrs. Neidermeyer was quite popular until she retired."

"Well I certainly hope that I can fill her shoes then," Beth hoped that people would respond well to her baked goods. She would have to find out more about what people around here liked and see what the tourists would enjoy as well.

"I'm sure you will do fine, maybe you could sample some of your treats ahead of time. Get people excited,"

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea. I might just do that."

"Well in that case, I love anything chocolate," Lori laughed. Beth giggled at her joke but promised to bring her some chocolate cupcakes as soon as she got setup. Once Beth was done at the bank, and an appointment was made with the bank manager to setup her business accounts, she made her way back to her car.

She stood in front of the storefront and looked at both her apartment and her future bakery. She felt good about this place. She knew that her mother would be proud of her.

* * *

Okay, I'm trying my hand at writing. I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read and leave a review. Thank you so much to Brandy and Carla for giving me advice and for checking for mistakes. Lots of Love and Bethyl On!


	2. Chapter 2

Once Beth had her space and her apartment figured out, she needed to get everything organized. She knew that getting a contractor in to help her with the renovation would be her biggest priority. As much as she wished her father could do it, he had enough going on with his farm right now. Beth had all her paperwork that she would need but wanted to take a closer look at everything back at the shop. Maybe even start getting some measurements of her apartment to make sure her furniture would fit through the door.

On the drive, Beth sipped her Iced Coffee and enjoyed the silence. Being in school constantly for the past six years, with all the noise and stress, took a lot out of her. To be able to live in a small town now, and enjoy silence and peacefulness was going to be welcome in her life.

She noticed, as she made it to the city limits that there were some vehicles mulling about. It seemed most of the businesses were open today, although a few still were closed. When she unlocked the front door of the shop, she made inventory of where everything was. It was a giant space that needed to be sectioned off into the shop and the kitchen. The back door would be more than enough room to fit in deliveries and there was even a parking spot back there for her to park her car. There were electrical outlets but probably not enough for all the display cases she wanted to have. Also, would the electrical panel have enough amps in it to be able to handle everything that was to be plugged in?

She knew that she needed a professional opinion and would most likely have to get a contractor in from Atlanta. While searching through her bag, she noted that she forgot her tape measure back at her apartment. She remembered that last night, she was measuring her doorway to see if she could fit her desk out the door, or if she would have to take it apart.

She sighed but remembered that the hardware store was just down the street. Locking the door behind her, she walked the short distance to Dale's Hardware and opened the door with a ring of the bell, alerting them to her presence.

An older man, popped his head out from behind the counter and smiled big.

"Hello there dear, how can I help you?" he asked.

"I just need a tape measure, where could I find that?" she replied.

"Just down here, let me show you," He stepped out from behind the counter and brought her down one of the aisles. "So what brings you to Woodbury, apart from the need to be measuring things?"

"I just moved here. I'm renting the store three doors down," she began to say before he interrupted her.

"Beth, right?" he asked. She seemed confused and slowly nodded her head. "I'm good friends with Andrea and she was in last night and told me that someone was renting the place," he laughed. Beth still seemed taken aback that people already knew about her. He sensed her displacement and laughed again. "I'm sorry, it's a small town. Someone new moves in, and everybody knows pretty fast. I'm Dale by the way."

Beth was ecstatic to see that some things stayed the same in this town. Everyone was so warm and welcoming. And although it was a little strange to have complete strangers know so much about her already, it was heart-warming to see them accept her already.

"Beth Greene," she replied as they stood in the middle of aisle.

"Greene, Hershel Greene?"

"Yeah, that's my dad,"

"Oh, me and Hershel go way back. While you ladies were off to the ice cream store, he would come in here and see what new farming tools he could get. He was always a man about supporting the little guys,"

"That's him, for sure," she giggled back. Hershel was a man of integrity and respect. He would always support local producers and merchants as he himself was one. He felt better about business transactions with people who knew what he had to go through.

"I was very sad to hear about your mother's passing," Beth froze at the mention of her mother's death. She should have known that since Dale knew her father, he must have known about her mother. Beth absent-mindedley touched the bracelet on her wrist. She gave him a small smile and gave her thanks.

Dale, noticing her demeanour change at the thought of her mother, showed Beth where the tape measures were. She picked one out that was relatively inexpensive and they made their way back to the front.

"Dale, do you know anyone around here that could help me with renovations? I got electrical questions, plumbing issues I need to sort out and a wall that needs to go up," she asked as she paid for the tape measure.

"I know just the person actually. ABE!" he yelled out to the backroom. He heard some boxes fall and a loud voice yell out "MOTHER DICK"

Beth laughed at the poor guy who probably got scared by Dale's voice. Within a minute, she saw a very tall muscular man come out of the back stock room. He stilled when he saw there and reddened in the face.

"My apologies ma'am. I try not to curse in the presence of a lady," he stated. Beth giggled at his southern charm. Although he didn't sound like a native of Georgia, he sure fit in well enough.

"Beth here is renting the vacant storefront a couple doors door and she needed some advice on renovating it. Think you could give her a hand?"

"Absolutely, if you have time now, I could take a look with you,"

"That would be great, save me a trip out later," Abe stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Abraham Ford, but you can call me Abe."

"Beth Greene," she replied back as she grabbed his hand. It was much bigger than hers and she felt a little intimidated. But knowing how he spoke, she felt more at ease.

As they walked down the street back to her store, she learned that he was the unofficial handyman of Woodbury. He grew up around construction sites and he learned a lot of electrical and mechanical things from his time in the army.

"Wow, you really are a jack of all trades,"

"Gotta pay the bills, helps when you can help out anywhere,"

"How long have you been living here?" Beth wondered.

"Me and my girl moved out here about a year ago. We weren't treated too well back home so we wanted to start fresh. Came here and we've been happy ever since," Beth smiled up to Abe. He was just a big ole softy at heart. Abe, realizing he was being a little too sentimental, decided to focus on the task at hand.

"So what are you opening up in here?"

"A bakery. So I need a store front as well as a kitchen. As much as I would love to have it all open concept, I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"You would be right, little lady. You could look at having a window put in but if you want to have some privacy, then I would just recommend putting up a wall between the two spaces. You can leave the doorway open, might make it easier for you to get your product from the back to the front. The wall also gives you more space for counters, cabinets or sign boards."

"That would make sense. I know I'm going to need a sink near the cash area so whoever is working can wash their hands. Do you think it would be expensive to get plumbing over here?" She was slightly concerned how much that would cost. She had a budget for this renovation and depending on what Abe said, she might have to back track on some of her bigger purchases.

"No, if you place your register on the back over here by the new wall, and have a sink on each side, it wouldn't cost too much. Plumbing should be around this area" he said, walking over to the far wall. "The Dixon's have theirs around this area so it might all tie in together."

Beth nodded her head and went on to explain all the things she wanted. She explained how she bought a lot of the appliances cheap as a restaurant was going out of business. They were sitting in a storage facility for the moment but she was getting the movers to bring them all here with the rest of her stuff. She showed him all the measurements of the appliances and display cases. From there, he was able to draw out a layout that worked really well for the space. Beth was falling in love with the design and couldn't wait to get started.

"If your contractor has any questions, he can always ask me," he said very hesitantly. He wasn't sure if she had chosen someone yet, and he didn't want to assume she would give him the job.

"Is this something that you would be able to do? Because frankly, I'm sure I would pay an arm and leg to try and get a contractor out here,"

Abe's face lit up like a Christmas tree, but he tried to contain his excitement. He nodded before adding, "I can write you up an estimate and contract tonight. You can look it over and let me know before you decide,"

"Sounds great, although I'll probably be staying in Atlanta for the weekend. The movers are coming Tuesday to move everything over here. Would you be able to e-mail it to me and I could look it over and let you know?"

"I'm sure Rosita could figure it out," He laughed. Beth smiled along with him and wrote down her e-mail address and phone number on the top of his design sheet. They agreed that he would send her the contract that night and she would look over it and give him an answer by Monday. She already knew she wanted to use him as her contractor but she also wanted to make sure his price was fair.

After he left, Beth went up to her apartment to see if there was anything she needed to purchase that she didn't already own. Probably just some groceries which she would make sure to pick up Monday night. She would just pick up the specialty ingredients she would need for baking in Atlanta. She wanted to use as much local stock as possible and whatever was in season. She look forward to the next time, she would be in this apartment, because it would be her new home.

* * *

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed the last chapter. I'm hoping everyone enjoyed the second chapter. Big thanks to Carla and Brandy for being my betas and listening to my rambling.

Read and Review, lots of love and Bethyl On!


	3. Chapter 3

When Daryl got back to Woodbury from his hunting cabin, he was surprised to see a SOLD sign on the store front next to Dixon Meats. That place had been vacant for several months now and he was beginning to think that no one was going to rent there. He and his brother had operated Dixon Meats for 4 years now and he had seen a lot of businesses come and go. He wondered what would be going in there.

Pretty soon, he had his answer. With a small population, everyone knew everyone else's business. He tried his hardest to not be the subject of town gossip but even he came up every once and again. He learned that a bakery would be going in next door to him. Young girl named Beth Greene. Her father was well known around these parts. Dale and Rick knew him. Daryl might have met him but he wasn't as friendly as most of his neighbours were. He didn't get to know outsiders. Frankly, if you weren't from the small town, he didn't need to be on a first name basis with them.

He heard whisperings about her and her family but due to the tourists flooding in for the weekend, he managed to keep himself out of it. He figured he would meet this girl soon enough as they were neighbours so he didn't need to start making up assumptions of her.

On Tuesday afternoon, he saw a moving van come down the street. He figured that this girl must be moving in today. He also heard about it in the diner that morning while he was grabbing coffee, but he wouldn't admit he was listening into Jacqui's conversation with Lori.

Merle came out from the walk-in refrigerator with the last of their meats for the week and was setting them out. Everyone in town knew that because they were closed Wednesday and Thursday, that Tuesday nights was the time to pick up meat because the Dixons didn't believe in waste. They gave the town folk some great discounts, and anything left over went home with them. They usually made a killing on weekends with the tourists by the fact that they carried more exotic type meats than they were used to. Because of this, they could afford to give discounts to their neighbours, once a week.

"Lookie there, seems we got ourselves our new little neighbour," Merle crowed from behind him. Daryl kept busy, counting stock and not paying attention to what was outside. "I'm thinkin Ole' Merle might go give this girl the Hidey Ho,"

"Think ya' need to get back to work so we can get out of here on time tonight. Nee' to go huntin' t'marraw." He replied.

"Don't mean we can't say hello,"

"We can when we git back. She's got shit to do, m' sure"

Merle left his brother alone; knowing all he was doing to Daryl was riling him up. He went back to the refrigerator to get started on cleaning it. Daryl looked out the window once more to see the truck being unloaded by two burly men. He didn't see the female in question so he decided to leave it as it was.

* * *

Beth fell back into her sofa and breathed a sigh of relief. The movers had just left and she had gotten a lot of boxes unpacked while they were unloading all the appliances for the bakery downstairs. Her bed was made so at least she had somewhere to sleep tonight. The rest she would tackle tomorrow.

She was also excited about tomorrow because Abe was going to start working on the new wall and getting the plumbing all figured out. After she received the e-mail from his girlfriend, she looked it over and was shocked at how much cheaper things were going to be. Since he knew so much, he didn't need to outsource an electrician or plumber. When she called him to tell him he was hired, she told the price was too low and tacked on another $1000 onto it since he promised to get it all done within 5 weeks. Her budget was more than safe and because of it, she was able to afford the granite counters like she wanted.

Everything was coming together and she really wanted to thank the people who had been so helpful to her. She remembered to buy lots of ingredients while still in Atlanta but forgot that she wanted to visit the butcher next door for some bacon, for her maple bacon cupcakes. She checked her phone to see it was just after dinner time so there was a chance that they were still open. She grabbed her wallet from the counter and made her way downstairs and to the front. Maybe once she got to know them better, she could go through the back way, since that's where her door was but until then, it was off through her store to the front.

When she walked through the doors, she wasn't expecting to see such empty cases. She figured even though they were closed for two days, they just put their meat in the freezer or something. No one else was in there; in fact no one was behind the counter. She took a few steps forward to see if they were behind the counter when a man came out from the backroom.

He wore a black butcher jacket, which had the top two buttons undone. She could see a light blue shirt underneath. His hair was pushed back and underneath a backwards hat.

Before she could take a good look at his face, he interjected "What can I get for ya?"

"I'm lookin for some thick slab bacon, you got any left?" she asked timidly. He scared her with his booming voice.

"I cut it fresh, how thick you want it?" he replied curtly.

"Bout ¼" thick probably,"

"How much you want, got bout two pounds here,"

"I'll just take what you got then,"

"It'll stay fresh for bout 2 days after this, you sure you can eat that much?" he asked, as he started to cut it on the meat slicer.

"Actually, I'm baking cupcakes with it,"

He grunted back with a confused look on his face but didn't ask any more questions. He was thinking in his head, who would put bacon in a cupcake? People did strange things and he wasn't one to ask questions. Once he finished, he weighed it and told her the total. She nodded her head and went to her wallet. In that time, he wrapped it up, removed his gloves and went to the register to ring her up. She paid, he wished her a good night and went back to the backroom to finish cleaning. He heard her leave and sighed. She was cute but really crazy if she thought bacon in a cupcake would be good. The more he thought about it, the more questions he had. He had never seen her before, wasn't normal for out of towners to be here during the week, for this time of year; and she was baking.

"Oh shit," he replied, banging his head on the wall. That was probably the new girl and he looked like a complete asshole to her. He planned on going to introduce himself eventually, or just wave had he seen her in her shop or outside in the back. He realized what a douche he sounded like and probably made her think that he was rude to everyone. Great. He decided to leave it alone for the next few days and worry about this hunting trip with Merle. Their stock was almost all out and they would need to fill it back up. They would be leaving for the cabin in the woods tonight and hunting early tomorrow morning. Once he came back, he made it a point to go and see her.

* * *

While she was cooking the bacon, all she thought about was that man in the butcher. He wasn't overly friendly with her but he wasn't rude either. Maybe he wasn't the owner. He didn't have a name tag on so she had no idea who he was. He was handsome but very rough around the edges. Maybe she caught him at a bad time or maybe he was just a surly man who did his work and went home. Well, she figured that the owner would be there Friday so she would make sure to stop by with some cupcakes then.

She was prepping some ingredients tonight so it wouldn't go bad. He may have been curt but he was right. Fresh bacon needed to be used right away. She also wanted the bacon drippings to solidify so she could use it in her batter, and the bacon to marinate in the maple syrup for at least a day to take on the maple flavour. She would have to ask the owner if when they smoked the bacon, if they could make maple glazed for her. It cut down on her prep time so much if they would do it for her.

Beth was excited to spend her first night in her new apartment. She needed to call her father and sister after this and let them know how it all went. They apologized so much that morning that they couldn't help out but with a farm that needs tending every day, it's hard for them to get away. Beth understood. She was the one who moved away the first chance she got because she wasn't into the family business. Maggie might be ready to take the reigns over when her father finally retires but Beth wasn't one for that type of labour.

Beth heard the roar of a motorcycle from the back of the building and went to the window to see what the noise was. She looked to see a man revving the engine and getting ready to leave. It was behind the butcher shop so it was probably the man that served her. He may not have been the nicest man she ever met, but that motorcycle made him all the more attractive now.

* * *

Big thanks again to Brandy and Carla for your help. We finally get to meet Daryl in the story and we see their beginnings.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth woke up early Friday morning to finish her cupcakes. She has spent all of yesterday baking up a storm and getting her frostings ready. Piping the frosting and placing her garnishes on this morning would help keep everything as fresh as possible. She wanted to go and introduce herself to all her neighbours and allow them to try her goods before she opened her bakery. Abe had already come up here yesterday, because he smelt chocolate and as he put it, he was a closeted chocoholic.

As she put the finishing touches on her first batch, she made sure to put some of the bacon cupcakes in her container as she wanted to visit Dixon Meats first. She had a feeling that the man who served her had never heard of bacon cupcakes. She meant to change that and hopefully catch his name.

While she made her way downstairs, she already saw the framing of the wall up. Abe was uncoiling some of the electrical wires he was making room for. He had gotten the plumbing setup already for the sinks that would be put in, and he was even able to get her a great deal on a dishwasher for her kitchen. She appreciated Abe helping her out so much, she made sure to make a few extra cupcakes for him and his girlfriend Rosita.

With a smile and wave goodbye to Abe, she left and walked next door to Dixon Meats. Knowing they opened at ten a.m., she was at their door by 10:03. She walked through the door to see an older man, putting fresh meat into the display cases. He looked up and took a good look at her.

"Hello Blondie," he said slowly. She noticed the way his eyes gazed up and down her body and she felt a little intimidated by him. He definitely was not afraid to let a woman know he was checking her out. Instead of being silent and afraid, she decided to step forward and introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Beth Greene, I'm renting the space next door to you," she stated with a confidence to her voice. She never felt comfortable with men or boys ogling her but she knew she needed to stand her ground and not let him sense any discomfort.

"Well Miss Greene, it's good to finally meet you. I'm Merle Dixon," he replied seductively.

"I was just going around today to introduce myself and drop off some cupcakes for everyone to enjoy," she smiled sweetly to him but then faltered when she forgot to add why she made cupcakes.

"Well lookie there, that's sweet of ya. Hear ya openin a bakery,"

"Yes, I am. Sugar Dust Bakery."

"Just what this town needs, a little more sweetness around here," he eyed her again. Beth knew she needed to get out of there or this man was going to creep her out. She grabbed a few from her container and left them on the counter for him.

"I'm going to leave these here for you and whoever else. You wouldn't happen to know the man who was working here late Tuesday night?"

"That would be my baby brother Daryl," he replied back to her with a crooked smile.

"Well, would you make sure he gets one of these?" she asked, "They are maple bacon cupcakes." She turned around and made her way to the door but not before she heard a whistle. She turned to see Merle's eyes glued to her behind.

"Sure thing sugar. You can bring your treats around here anytime you want," he responded, grabbing one the cupcakes and taking a big bite, never taking his eyes off of her.

"My ass will not be on the menu, Mr. Dixon." Beth walked outside of the store and giggled a little at her last remark. Merle was an interesting character. She could only hope that Daryl wasn't like him in any way. She turned to get back on her route of delivering cupcakes.

Daryl came down the stairs from the apartment to start his work day. Merle opened the shop up on Fridays since Daryl preferred closing. Merle was a social butterfly and loved to get to the bar on Friday and Saturday nights. Daryl would sometimes join him but the majority of the time he liked to be by himself.

He saw his brother eating something and decided to investigate. He could smell something sweet and became hungry with the wonderful aroma. He saw in front of Merle was a few cupcakes.

"Where'd you get those?" Daryl asked grabbing one to take a look at it. It smelled of maple syrup and brown sugar. The topping looked like candy broken up.

"Our new little neighbour came in, dropped these off. Sure is a looker that one," he was still staring at the door she came from. "Little young for me but even I'm not going to be picky about some tail."

"Why can't you just keep it in your pants for once?"

"Why can't you ever have fun in your life?"

"Cause someone has to run this business. And since you sure as hell don't care, I guess that leaves me," Daryl spat out, but then took a bite of cupcake. It was moist and savoury. The flavour wasn't overly powerful, but he could detect the taste of maple sugar and even of… bacon?

"What is this?"

"Oh, Angel Ass wanted to make sure you got one of those. Maple Bacon. You see her Tuesday night?"

"Yeah she came in to buy some bacon, told me she was baking with it. Never thought bacon could go on a cupcake before,"

"Could of told me you saw her. I would have come runnin from upstairs to check her out."

"I didn't realise it was her," Daryl said eating another bite. He really did enjoy this treat and the fact that it was bacon from his store, made him proud.

"Well maybe if you learned to talk to people instead of shutting them out, you would have known," Merle accused. Daryl just grunted and finished off the cupcake. He grabbed the other two and was bringing them to the back to hold in the small fridge they kept in there for snacks and drinks. He felt Merle's eyes on the back of his head and was not surprised to see him leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"I'm getting tired of this baby brother. You're either here, with me, or at the Grimes' house. Gotta live your life, sow your oats and all them shit," Daryl sighed and stared at the ground. His brother was right but he would never give him the satisfaction of knowing it. "Tell you what, I was gonna try with Angel Ass but she's all yours baby brother."

"I ain't messin round wit her Merle,"

"I ain't gonna give you a choice if you don't nut up soon. When was the last time you got laid?"

"Shutup Merle," Daryl yelled out to him as he pushed past him to get to the store front. Merle just snickered to himself and went to the walk-in to grab more meat.

* * *

Beth was sitting, eating her supper going over her day. She met so many people today she hoped she would remember everyone's names. After visiting Dixon Meats, she didn't have anyone else make her uncomfortable which was a plus in her books. Men like Merle Dixon were the type of men her father warned her about. They only wanted one thing and as soon as they got it, they were gone.

She still had yet to meet Daryl Dixon again but she was sure she would run into him eventually. Her cell phone rang and she smiled to see it was her sister calling her.

"Hey Maggie."

"Hey Bethie, how'd it go today?"

"Oh it went so well, everyone loved the cupcakes. I even had the owner of the diner ask if I could bake some desserts for them every day to serve to customers," Beth was overjoyed with the fact that T-Dogg, the owner of Main Street Diner begged her to bake for him. They were currently using frozen pies and cookies and they weren't that big of a seller. Beth was more than happy to help and it would help advertise her bakery for when it opened.

"That's amazing Beth. I'm so proud of you. All of us here are,"

"Means a lot for you to say that Maggie,"

"Mom would have been so proud of you too,"

"I know," Beth said, getting a little choked up. Their mother was still a touchy subject and they knew now was not the moment to be getting all sentimental about her.

"Daddy and I want to come visit you sometime in the next few weeks. When do you think the bakery will be open?"

"Oh gosh, I dunno still. I know I have to put a date on it but I'm just waiting for Abe to get back to me on when the counters will be ready. Once he tells me that, then I can start getting ready for a grand opening weekend."

"Have you started looking at suppliers?"

"Yeah, I talked to a few of the farmers around here on Wednesday, and I'll go visit some more next week. They were all eager and were willing to trade advertising. "

"I think this town is going to love you."

"I hope so too" Beth replied.

The girls continued to chat about the farm and Maggie's recent boyfriend turned ex-boyfriend. It was starting to get dark and Beth wanted to bring her garbage outside from all her unpacking. When she stepped into the back alley, she noticed a figure leaning against the wall, having a smoke. When she stopped to take a look at him, his eyes met hers.

"Oh hey," she said quietly. It was the same man she saw on Tuesday night in the butcher shop.

"Hi," he replied back, stubbing out his half finished cigarette on the ground. He hesitantly walked a little closer to her. Neither one said anything after, the space between them filling with an awkward tension. Daryl finally broke the silence by muttering "Thanks for the cupcake."

Beth smiled and blushed as he seemed to be hesitant to speak. "You're welcome. I'm opening up a bakery here soon so I wanted to introduce myself to everyone and bring them a sample." She smiled and she could faintly see his ears turning a little red, even with the sun setting. "I'm Beth by the way."

"Daryl," he replied back. Not willing to extend his hand to shake as he hadn't washed up yet and didn't want to get her dirty.

Beth was slightly taken back that this was Merle's brother. He seemed nothing like him. Although, when she thought about it, her and Maggie were nothing alike either. "It's nice to meet the other Dixon,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if Merle made you uncomfortable,"

"How would you know if he did?"

"Cause I know Merle," Beth giggled at his answer. She saw his lip turn slightly upward in a small smirk. Deciding to leave before it got awkward again, she turned to go back inside.

"I'll see you around then I guess," She stood at her doorway looking towards him. He just nodded his head and went back inside his own building. Yeah, Daryl was very different from his brother, and maybe that was a good thing.

* * *

And they officially meet...don't worry, there will be plenty of interactions between these two in the near future.

Big thanks to everyone is reviewing and following this story. Makes me so happy! Thanks to Carla and Brandy for all their wonderful help


	5. Chapter 5

Beth was able to take in the first weekend since she moved to Woodbury and they weren't lying when they said it was busy. Cars constantly driving through, people wandering the streets, and so much noise; but it was familiar to her. That homeliness she missed so much in the past six years.

Atlanta was a different type of busy. It was constant. Woodbury was more of peaks and lows. It peaked on the weekend but the nights were still peaceful and quiet. Most businesses were closed by 8pm, except for the bar down the street and the diner. This allowed for the townsfolk some downtime and still allowed them a weekend. Sundays, everyone closed at 5pm. It was an unspoken rule as most people like to have family dinners that day. Beth was grateful for all this.

She had finally chosen an opening day for her bakery and she had eight weeks left. June 19th. Abe would be finished with the construction before then but said he would help out with the finishing touches. She had spoken to a few more of the local farmers, already gathering some fresh fruit from the orchards to use in her desserts for the diner.

Today was the first day she was going to bring a dessert to the diner. Beth had made beautiful apricot tarts, something nice and small. She had only made two dozen so hopefully they wouldn't go too fast. T-Dogg said to start off small as he didn't know how people would go for it. They weren't known for their desserts but he was more than happy to try for her ever since she brought him the double chocolate cupcakes to sample.

She had gotten her business cards made in Atlanta and she had just picked them up on Saturday. They were perfect and matched the colours she picked out for her store. Pale blues and pinks with touches of chocolate brown. She was going to leave those cards next to her tarts this week and once she got the flyers from the printers for her grand opening, she would start leaving those.

Once the tarts were cool enough and she was showered and dressed, she grabbed the boxed up desserts and made her way downstairs. In a half a week's time, Abe was right on schedule. The wall was up and dry walled, the electrical outlets were all ready and the inspector was stopping by today to make sure everything was to code. The lights needed to be put in, the kitchen set up, painting needed to be done and a whole laundry list of other items but Abe came in everyday with a smile on his face. He didn't speak very much but when he did, he was always in a good mood.

She didn't go through the front as he was still sanding some areas and the doorway was blocked off with construction sheeting to not let the dust get everywhere. She figured she could carry the three boxes around the block and then down the street. When she walked outside though, she saw Daryl having a smoke break. Once he saw her, he stubbed it out.

"You didn't have to stop on my account, just walking through," she said sweetly. He just looked to the ground and shrugged his shoulders.

"Where ya goin' with those?"

"The diner. T-Dogg's gonna try them out there for the customers. See how they sell."

"Could just go through our place instead of walking all the way around," he suggested quietly. She saw him blush slightly since he was offering her that good old southern hospitality. She figured it would save her a little bit of time so she accepted his offer. As he opened the door for her, she was able to see the area they used for cutting up the meat. She noticed Merle, already working hard on something. He looked up and flashed a mischievous smile at her.

"Hey Blondie, back already?" he asked putting the knife down and wiping his hands on the towel.

"She's just using the door Merle," Daryl said pushing her towards the front. Beth giggled at the brothers. Daryl was just trying to protect her from Merle but she could handle herself with him. She did notice his hand on her lower back and felt a small tingle run up her spine. He quickly pulled it away once they made it to the front.

The store wasn't open yet so he went in front of her to unlock and open the door. Her hands were quite full with the boxes she was carrying.

"Need a hand carryin' those?" he asked, a little more confidence in his voice than before. She turned to him outside and shook her head.

"Nah, I should be good. But thank you," He nodded his head and his hand went automatically to his mouth where he bit his nail. She smiled back to him but added, "You should get back to work."

She walked away not wanting to see his reaction. She could feel the beginning of butterflies in her stomach around him. It felt small but it felt good. It had been such a long time since she felt flutters; she welcomed that familiar warmth that stirred inside of her.

She made it to the diner with no accidents. When the bell above the door jingled, T-Dogg's head shot up. He smiled when he saw Beth and waved her over to the counter he was wiping down. She placed the boxes down and opened the top one. T-Dogg took one whiff and his eyes closed.

"Wow Beth, I don't even know what this is and I want all of them," he said, taking another big smell of the box. Beth giggled and passed the boxes closer to him.

"Well, they belong to you now, so if you choose to eat them, that's on you."

"These are going to sell out today, I can almost guarantee it," Beth smiled big and bit her lip in anticipation. If they could sell out today, she would be ecstatic. "Tell you what, I know you said this was advertisement; but really, I have to pay you. I'm an honourable man, and it feels wrong for me to be making money off ya."

"T-Dogg, you don't have to..." she started but he put his hand up.

"I ain't taking no for an answer. Now I'm gonna sell these for three fifty a piece so I'll pay three dollars each."

"Thought you didn't want to make money off me?" She teased.

"Call it a finders fee then," he laughed, going to the cash register and grabbing the money out of the till. He wrote a quick receipt up and handed her both. "Any idea what to make tomorrow?"

"Call it a surprise," she called back as she left the diner with a wave. Once she stepped outside, she couldn't believe she made her first profit even after deducting the cost of ingredients. She wanted to go to the bank and deposit this money. Her father framed his first dollar and she was going to frame her first deposit.

Walking down the main street, Beth had pep to her step. She really hoped that T-Dogg was right and that her tarts would sell out today. She still had some apricots leftover from before but she wanted to change it up a little. Maybe some mini chocolate cakes with apricot glaze.

She wandered into the bank and saw Lori working the counter. No one was in this early, and the bank had just opened so Beth was glad to be served right away. Lori smiled and waved her over.

"Morning Beth, how are you today." she asked.

"Doing great, how are you?"

"Oh, same old. My husband Rick working his ass off, and of course the kids know that's just the time to be a handful. Carl is being a holy terror teenager and Judith is right smack dab in the middle of her terrible twos."

"Awww, I feel bad now. I should have brought you something,"

"Oh honey, don't you worry. I wouldn't change any of it for the world. Now what can I do for you today?"

"I wanted to deposit this money into my business account." Beth slid the money over the counter for Lori to count.

"Alright, no problem," Lori typed away at the computer and then stopped abruptly. She looked to her screen and then Beth quickly. Beth caught on to her panic and smiled.

"Deanna called me Friday to say that my money transfer from my other bank went through. It's the remainder of my inheritance. I've been using that to pay for the bakery," Lori breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I just get a little paranoid when new people to town suddenly have large amounts of money in their bank account." She laughed. Beth kept smiling and giggled a little.

Lori saw the door open and in walked Daryl. He was most likely bringing in the deposit from the weekend. Beth saw Lori's eyes move to look past her and she took a quick glance back. She saw Daryl and immediately turned back around to not get caught staring. Lori saw Daryl notice Beth and stumble on his step. He caught himself quickly enough, but he did make a little scuff noise on the floor. Karen, the other teller noticed and called him over.

"Daryl, I'll help you over here." He took another glimpse to Beth and walked over to Karen. While Lori was printing out the deposit receipt for Beth, Beth briefly looked over to Daryl who was no more than five feet away from her; Daryl's eyes peeked out from under the hair that had fallen in his face. The hat he normally wore on his head was nowhere to be seen, so Beth was finally able to see just how long his hair was. She turned back to Lori to grab her receipt and she wished her a good day. Lori watched Beth run out of the bank quickly and watched the tension leave Daryl's shoulders. There was no way that this new girl had already gotten under his skin. Or maybe there was something there. Lori pushed it to the back of her mind, until she could get more evidence.

Beth didn't understand why she got out of there so quickly. It was something about the way Daryl looked. He wasn't in his usual attire that he wore at work. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans, his hair hanging down. He looked good, really good. And Beth got nervous. She felt that flutter again in her stomach, but it was slightly stronger than before.

Beth was so lost in thought; she didn't notice the body she bumped into. She felt hands grab her arms to steady her and she looked up to see a tall lean man smile back.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," she stuttered out, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright, I was actually on my way to see you," he responded.

"Oh."

"I'm Phillip Blake, the mayor of Woodbury,"

"Oh my goodness, it's so nice to meet you finally. I'm sorry I had to literally bump into you though."

"No worries at all. I just wanted to introduce myself and see how you settled in," he said with sincerity. His smile was wide and she noticed one of his hands lingered on her shoulder.

"It's been great. Andrea was such a great help and everyone around here has been nothing but nice. Feels like home." Beth plastered a smile on her face even though she felt a little uneasy around him. There was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"That's good to hear. Well, I need to attend to some business in the bank there, but I'm sure we'll bump into each other again soon," he laughed at his small joke. Beth smiled back at him but slowly backed out of his reach. He gave her a little nod as he went along his way.

Maybe it was the fact that he was a politician or maybe she was still a little shaken up by crashing into him, but she no longer felt that fluttering in her stomach. She started to miss it.

* * *

Big Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and following my story. Here we get to see some more interaction between the two, and Lori is starting to catch on.

Carla and Brandy, as always, I adore you two because you make this so much fun. Best betas a girl could ask for!

Next up, we get Daryl's perspective on things.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl was driving back on his motorcycle, down the highway that lead back to Woodbury. He left Merle back at the hunting cabin, with all the meat loaded in the back of the truck. Since Merle hated going to town meetings, he allowed Daryl to leave early and he would deal with bringing the meat back to the shop and putting it into the fridge.

Daryl had developed his love of the woods when he was a kid. On nights his parents were fighting, he and Merle would just make their way to their hideout, out in the backyard, and stay out of the way. Even after Merle left home, Daryl still went out there. It's also how he got so good with his crossbow. He was able to practice a lot with the amount of time his parents spent fighting.

But Daryl also loved taking his motorcycle to its limits on the open road. He could think so clearly out here. Not that he thought about much apart from the business, but it allowed him the time to think things over and make rational decisions.

Lately though, his thoughts turned to his blonde neighbour, Beth. He'd known her for just over a week and somehow had entered his thoughts more times than he would ever admit. It wasn't a lot, just more than he ever thought about a girl.

In their few interactions, he couldn't help but notice that she was a different kind of pretty. She wasn't heavily made up, instead barely wearing any makeup at all. Her blue eyes stood out, especially with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. He definitely felt an attraction to her even though he barely knew her. He thought back to what Merle had told him. He needed to busy himself with things, other than hunting and worrying about the business.

Instead of heading back to his apartment, he turned down the road towards the Grimes' household. As much as Merle had a point, he was still Merle. He needed Rick's perspective on things to help him make some decisions.

He pulled into the driveway to see Rick and Carl in the front yard, playing catch. Rick waved at him after throwing the ball to Carl. Carl caught the ball but then dropped the glove it was in, to run over to Daryl.

"Hey Daryl, you come back from hunting?" Carl eyes were wide with excitement. He looked up to Daryl so much and all the awesome things he got to do.

"Yeah kid, got me a 5 point buck this time."

"Wow, can I watch you cut it up again?"

"Only if it's okay with your dad," Daryl looked up to Rick, who would probably okay it. Rick just looked between his son and Daryl and sighed.

"How about you go see if your mom is okay with Judith. We got to leave in a little bit for the town meetin'." Carl nodded and ran back inside and Rick turned his attention back to Daryl. "What brings you here? Thought you would have stayed back with Merle a little while longer."

"Nuthin really, just thinking bout somethin' Merle said to me the other day." He said moving over to the porch. Rick knew that Merle could get under Daryl's skin so he was interested to see what he had said this time.

"We all know that Merle is all talk and really has nothing important to contribute to conversation."

"Yeah, but I think he might be right this time," Daryl said looking over at Rick. Rick crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the pillar of the porch. "Said I need to stop shutting people out and start getting to know people."

"Please don't tell me you believe his bullshit."

"It's true though, all I do is spend time round here or at the shop or out hunting. I only know people in this town cause of you but I don't go out of my way to talk to people. I'm gonna be thirty eight soon and I'm just starting to wonder if this is my life?" He sat down on the porch steps and stared at the ground.

"So what, you ain't happy?"

"I'm happy," Daryl deadpanned. He wasn't entirely too convincing to Rick though. Rick sat next to him and waited for Daryl to say what he really wanted to say. Daryl was always the kind of man who spoke only what he wanted and didn't beat around the bush. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke the real reason he was here.

"What do you know about that new girl, Beth Greene?" Daryl glanced towards Rick out of the corner of his eye. He noticed Rick just stare blankly ahead. "She's opening that bakery next door to me."

Rick knew exactly who he was talking about. He actually was dumbfounded that Daryl would bring up a girl to him. It had been a long time since he had and it was usually on how to break one loose from him. Rick had a sly grin on his face when he turned towards Daryl.

"Not much, I haven't met her yet. Lori has been talkin my ear off about her though. She's a sweet girl, gonna be big round here with the way she cooks," Daryl just grunted and kept staring out at the road ahead of him. "You talk to her yet?"

"Yeah, couple of times," Rick tried to get a read of what was going through Daryl's mind but he was at a loss. Daryl was always one to hold his cards close to his chest and this was no exception.

"I think Lori mentioned that she told her about the town meetin' tonight, so she might be there," Rick added. Daryl stood up, dusted off his pants and made his way to his bike.

"See ya there then," Daryl put his helmet back on and started up the bike. Rick just stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to decipher what just happened. Lori came out of the house at that moment, to see Daryl backing out of their driveway and leaving to make his way home.

"Was that Daryl?" she asked. Rick nodded and kept staring at where Daryl sat. "Not like him to stop by after huntin'."

"Just needed to talk bout some stuff," Rick looked over at his wife and kissed her forehead. "You talked to Beth and told her bout the town meetin' tonight, right?"

"Yeah, saw her in the diner this morning. She seemed to be on board," Lori gave Rick a confused look. Why was he asking about Beth? It wasn't until Rick walked inside the house and Lori looked at the driveway did she figure out what Daryl wanted to talk about.

* * *

He stood outside of the church, finishing off his cigarette. Everyone had made their way inside but he didn't catch a glimpse of Beth in the crowd of people. She only knew about the meeting, it wasn't a guarantee that she would be here. Daryl wasn't even a hundred percent sure why he cared. It's not like he was going to make sure to sit with her and talk with her the whole time. This was confusing for him. He was in uncharted territory here and he didn't know how to proceed.

He inched his way through the door of the church to see the mayor already talking to the crowd of people. Daryl was known to be late and leave early so no one took notice to him. He scanned the crowd to see almost everyone was there, but his eyes locked in on the blonde ponytail not 2 rows from where he stood. Without realising what his body was doing, he found himself taking the seat next to her. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see her take notice of him but still stare straight ahead. He detected a slight smile tug the corner of her lips and a mixture of relief and something else bubbled up in the pit of his stomach.

"Now, we had a great first quarter around here, and as you'll see by these graphs, we are on our way to having a terrific year," Phillip said. A collective groan let out around the church and Daryl was right along with them. He should have figured it was that time to talk about sales and revenues. He felt Beth's body shift towards him and he took a look to see her face coming closer to his.

"Did he just say graphs?" she whispered. He gave a small chuckle at her incredulous tone and leaned towards her.

"Shoulda seen the PowerPoint he had last month." Beth let out a little giggle. Once he heard her giggle, those little bubbles in his stomach seemed to turn into butterflies. He suddenly felt the need to hear her giggle like that some more. The perfect opportunity came when Phillip's assistant came out with the giant graphs.

"Oh good, he brought his butler." Beth looked to Daryl confused and back to the front where she saw Milton, putting up the boards, and changing them as Phillip needed. She had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. This just put a bigger smile on Daryl's face.

Once Beth was able to compose herself, she asked "Who is that guy anyways?"

"Milton, he's the mayor's personal assistant."

"So his job is to create graphs and PowerPoint presentations?"

"And God knows what else. He just follows Blake around, with his little notebook, takin' notes"

"What do you think he writes about?" Beth added with a playful tone. Daryl just grunted and shrugged his shoulders. Beth gave him a glare. "C'mon Daryl, where's the fun?" She smiled at him and suddenly his mind went blank.

"Maybe he's writing about all the ways he plans to kill the town's people." Beth tried to say with a serious face but failed when Daryl caught her grinning.

"Or maybe an escape for a zombie apocalypse," Daryl whispered. Beth giggled again, this time a little too loud. Carol turned around to glare at the noise but her face softened when she noticed it was Daryl and Beth. Embarrassed, Beth covered her face with her hands. Daryl chewed on the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing out loud at her.

The rest of the meeting passed with little comments passed between the two in whispers. Daryl prided himself on getting her to giggle a few more times with his wit. Once Phillip banged his gavel, everyone stood to leave. Beth looked at Daryl with astonishment and amusement.

"He has a gavel?" she laughed. He nodded his head and went to stand up.

"Got that about a year ago. Makes him feel more important." Beth just shook her head and kept laughing. Daryl was so pre-occupied with Beth; he didn't notice Lori and Rick come up behind him.

"It looks like you two are having fun," Lori said, grabbing Beth's arm. Beth was startled by the touch and suddenly grew embarrassed by what Lori had implied with her tone. She looked to Daryl to see him rubbing the back of his neck and looking equally as embarrassed. "Beth, I wanted to introduce you to my husband Rick."

Rick and Beth shook hands while Rick looked between Daryl and Beth. "I've heard so much about you. My wife can't get over how good a baker you are."

"Oh that's so sweet of her," Beth replied looking up to Lori. "I was hoping to meet your kids tonight too."

"Oh, they just get bored at these things and Carl is old enough to watch Judith," Lori replied back.

"He also likes the money he gets from it," Rick added. The adults all shared a little chuckle and made their way outside. "How you getting home Beth?"

"Oh, it's not too far a walk, and it's such a lovely night out."

"Well, it's past dark so I think you should have someone walk you home. It's a good thing that Daryl here lives right next door to you." Daryl turned his head so quickly to Rick and gave him a death glare. Rick just smiled a little and put his arm around his wife to lead her to the car. "You two have a good night."

Beth and Daryl just stood there while everyone went their separate ways. She chanced a glance at him and noticed he was shifting around on his feet uncomfortably. He happened to take his hat off and push his hair back and Beth could see a hint of red to his cheeks under the light of the church.

"You don't have to walk me home," she spoke softly, breaking the silence. He looked down to her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not like its outta the way or nothin'," he added. They began to make their trek down the road that would bring them to the main street. Although there was silence between them, it was a comfortable silence. But Daryl wanted to try and get to know her a little better so he was trying to think of something to ask her. Too bad she beat him to it.

"So how long have you and Merle lived here?" she asked, kicking a rock in front of her.

"Close to 5 years now, opened the shop just over 4 years ago."

"Where did you guys live before this?" Daryl was at a loss of words. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to share about his past. That was the point of moving out here, to get away from that past and move on.

Beth could sense his hesitation and tried to back-track. "I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

"Nah, not that. Just don't want to ruin your night with a sob story," he said, chewing on his thumb nail.

"Oh," They walked in silence for a little while, till they made it to the back lane of their building. "I had a really good time tonight. Didn't think a town meeting could be that much fun."

"They usually ain't."

"Well, I'll make sure to sit next to you at the next one then." They finally reached the front of their buildings and stood to face one another. The crickets were chirping and the wind softly blew the wind chimes that were attached to the buildings out front.

Unsure of what to do next, Daryl froze between to taking a step closer to her or taking a step back to his door. His shoulders tensed at the thought of this night ending. He noticed Beth's eyes laid on him but quickly looked away and walked towards his door.

"Thanks again Daryl, for tonight," she said softly. She offered him a smile and went to her own door. He made sure to see her get inside safely before retreating through his own. Once inside, he banged his head on the wall and clenched his fists at his side at his reluctance to speak to her. It was easy to speak to her at the meeting, it flowed without thought. Why was it so difficult when they were alone? That feeling of butterflies in his stomach only grew the more he saw her smile and giggle. Now that feeling was gone and only regret lingered inside.

If Rick was here, he would tell him to take this as a victory. It went out of his comfort zone to be close to her and talk to her like that. It never felt wrong though. He guessed that he would need to take baby steps and maybe he could figure out how he wanted to approach things with Beth.

He trudged up the stairs with heavy thoughts running through his head. If all they did was stay friends, he would be happy with that. But it puzzled him as to why he wished that they could be more than that.

* * *

Again, thanks to everyone for the reviews and follows. Put a big ole smile on my face!

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for the wonderful help.

Since I've written so far ahead for this story (chapter 12 is already completed), for every signed in review, I will send you a little sneak peek of chapter 7.

***HINT* Someone is celebrating a birthday**


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed since the town meeting. Beth had gotten busier with her baking, as people were now asking for custom cakes for events and celebrations. She had already made cakes for a baby shower, two birthdays, and an anniversary. She was still baking for the diner, but now she also baked for the bed and breakfast, not far from Main Street. She had been approached by the owners, Eric and Aaron last week asking if she was able to make some breakfast items for them; scones and croissants, maybe even some bread. Beth was more than happy to oblige, but had some reservations about it since they required an order every day, early in the morning.

Together, they were able to come up with solution of par baked goods. Beth would make large batches twice a week for them, and then freeze them. Then, Aaron and Eric could thaw them out overnight, and bake them fresh every morning. This allowed Beth to sell large quantities to them and the owners to reduce any waste by only baking what they need.

Beth was most excited about her kitchen being finished. Abe had gotten all the electrical set up for the appliances, put in new lighting and the sinks, built and situated cabinets and storage to the walls, set up the counters and island, and arranged all the appliances in place. Beth was there to direct and help out where she could but Abe had a keen eye for perfect placement. Once he finished adding all the shelves, he allowed Beth to start bringing in her supplies and start organizing. He kept the plastic in the doorway, between her shop and the kitchen, as he was finishing the storefront still, but that was probably a week away from being finished. So far, everything was running smoothly and she had five weeks left before she opened.

She had spoken more to Daryl in that time. He was beginning to open up more to her but their interactions were limited to the times they caught each other in the back alley or bumping into each other around town. He never went out of his way to see her but he never turned away or hid if they happened to be walking down the same aisle at the pharmacy or if they were waiting in line together at the bank.

Beth knew that her attraction was becoming a crush on the younger Dixon. He was shy and didn't speak much, but he was always paying attention to what she was saying. He also was quite the gentleman. Always opening doors and letting her go first. If this was a century ago, she would think she was being wooed by Mr. Dixon but in these times, she figured he was just being nice. She had wanted to do something nice for him, but it was impossible for her to figure out what she could do. She did most of the talking between them and had very limited knowledge about what he liked to do. Hunting was the only thing she could think of and she was no expert there. She was still hoping for an idea to come to her.

She was just arriving at the diner to grab some lunch when she saw Daryl leaving with a coffee and to-go bag. He gave her a little nod with his head and continued on his way, back to the shop. She gave him a little wave and made her way inside. Greeting T-Dogg, Beth sat down at the counter. Rosita, came over to take her order. She officially met Rosita last week when she came to grab the truck from Abe. She had to run to Atlanta for some groceries and run some errands but she made sure to stay and talk with Beth for a few minutes. Beth was always sending Abe home with some type of goodie bag and Rosita was more than grateful for that.

"Hey Beth, how are you today?" Rosita asked, grabbing her pen and pad of paper from her small apron pocket.

"Oh busy morning. I think I've made about 10 dozen Blueberry Scones today between the diner and the B&amp;B."

"Yeah, well we only got a few left, they went fast today. We had a busload of knitters come through this morning and they almost sold us out. Glad Dixon came in when he did or else he wouldn't have gotten anything today."

Beth was startled not only by the fact that her desserts were almost sold out and it wasn't even 2pm, but that Daryl came in to get one of them.

"Oh, had I known he liked blueberry scones, I would have brought him some."

"I don't think it's just blueberry scones he likes," Rosita mumbled under her breath but Beth still caught it. Beth felt like she couldn't breathe at that moment. She was trying to piece everything together now but her brain just didn't want to compute that Daryl might actually like her, like that. "What did you want to eat?" Rosita asked, breaking Beth out of her trance.

"BLT on whole wheat, with fries and an sweet tea please," Beth stuttered out. Rosita went to place the order with the kitchen and Beth just sat there, going over all the interactions her and Daryl had in the past 4 weeks. There didn't seem to be anything overly romantic about them. They talked but it didn't feel like anything more than pleasantries between neighbours. Yes, Beth hoped that there was something more there but he was older than her, and she thought she never stood a chance. Why would he be interested in a young twenty four year old when there were plenty of other women in this town closer to his age, whatever that was?

She was so transfixed on the Daryl issue, she barely noticed when Rosita put her food and drink if front of her. She snapped out of her daze by the clinking of the plate on the counter.

"Rosita, do you know how old Daryl is?" she asked suddenly. Rosita gave her a confused look.

"It's actually his birthday tomorrow. Came in here right before you and said Merle was trying to convince him to go to the bar tomorrow night. I don't know how old he's going to be but I'm sure Rick knows."

"Tomorrow?" Wow, glad I asked," Beth couldn't believe her luck to find that out. This would be the perfect opportunity for her to do something nice for him. "Do you think he'll be going to the bar?"

"Probably not, he usually opens on Sundays and knowing his brother, he would be way too hung over to be alert."

"Kay." Beth said defeated. She still barely knew anything about him. What could she possible do for him for his birthday?

"I know he likes Guinness Beer; well that and hunting," Beth looked to Rosita's face and smiled. She had the perfect idea now. Rosita, sensing she may be on to something, left Beth with her lunch. Beth was now wondering if she would be able to get everything ready for the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Beth was exhausted from running around the night before. She had to drive to Atlanta to grab the Guinness beer since they didn't carry it in Woodbury. She even went to the bar, seeing if they had it but they only carried local brews and some cheap stuff. She got home late but wanted to get the cakes going so she baked until past midnight. She was excited because she got to break in her kitchen, and to test her baking creativity.

She was going to work on the filling, the topping and of course, the surprise of it all. She made large round cakes, and then cut them into smaller rounds that would be stacked on top of one another. She would add filling to each layer, and stack them three high.

Her favourite part was the fondant, as she rolled it out and created a texture to it that mimicked a beer glass full of beer. Once she added the handle and let it firm up, she was able to add the topping to replicate the foam on top.

The day passed quickly, and the sun was setting when she finally finished the cakes for Daryl. She usually wouldn't put so much effort into a few small cakes but she really wanted to do this for him. Maybe his reaction would tell her how he felt for her. Suddenly growing nervous, she decided to change out of her baking clothes and into something a little nicer. She told herself it was because she didn't want to give him this birthday surprise in a shirt covered in flour and chocolate but Daryl might have been the bigger reason. She wanted to make a good impression on him and a nice dress and makeup wasn't a bad thing.

Once she was dressed, and maybe spritzed a little perfume on herself, she went downstairs and grabbed the box of mini cakes for Daryl. She walked the short distance to his apartment door and rang the doorbell. She waited a short minute but then heard the tell-tale signs of someone coming down the stairs. The door swung open quickly and Daryl stood on the other side. He wore jeans and a flannel shirt, but his hat was gone. His hair was hanging in his face but she could still see his blue eyes. His eyes were now frozen on her and he seemed to stumble on his words.

"Hi," she said sweetly, bouncing back and forth on her feet. Daryl finally regained his composure and managed to squeeze out his own hello. "I heard it was your birthday today and I made you a little something," She held out the covered box, as evidence of this and he stared at the box like it was a bomb.

He opened his door more and said "C'mon up." It startled Beth as she wasn't expecting him to invite her to his apartment but really, what else was she expecting him to do?

She made her way up the stairs and could feel Daryl right behind her. His close proximity was making those butterflies start to flutter in her belly again and she was glad that he couldn't see her face because it was probably red. When they got to the top, he slid up beside her to open the door. Her arm was touching his chest and she could feel his muscles through the flannel shirt. She blushed again but made her way inside.

His apartment was drastically different than hers but she assumed as much since his building was bigger than hers. It was a two bedroom apartment, with each bedroom on either end of the space. The kitchen and living area was in the centre with the bathroom just off of the living room. It looked like two bachelor men lived here as it was devoid of any colour or design. It was clean but things were unorderly.

Beth took a few steps in and let Daryl pass by her. He rubbed his neck nervously and didn't want to make eye contact. Beth could tell that he wasn't used to this type of kindness.

"You didn't have to make me anything, I usually just get a case of beer from Merle," he chuckled. Beth smiled bright, knowing he would love what she made.

"Well I did good then," she replied, setting the box on the kitchen island where he stood. She took off the top and allowed the sides to fall to the side. Daryl's eyes widened in amazement. Beth had made mini beer mugs, about the size of a normal cupcake. They even had little handles to them.

Daryl picked one up carefully, to really take in everything she had done. He looked to Beth and her smiled never faltered. She seemed so proud of the work she did and she should be. This was the best thing he ever received for his birthday, bar none.

"I heard you like Guinness Beer so I made a Guinness chocolate cake with a Guinness filling and a Bailey's butter cream frosting."

He kept looking at the cake and wondering how she could make something like this. "How you spose to eat it?"

"Oh, well the outside and the handle is made out of fondant, so it's completely edible but some people aren't a big fan of it so you can rip that part off you don't want it," Daryl was amused by her explanation but decided to just take a bite already since his mouth was watering. The minute he tasted that butter cream, he thought he died. He could taste the flavour of the alcohol, and the sweetness from the icing sugar. The cake was moist and the filling was delectable.

He forgot she was there and started licking the filling out from the inside because it was almost pure beer with some sugar. He thought he might have moaned slightly as he heard her giggle. He blushed red and pushed the box closer to her, inviting her to have one of them.

"Oh, no I made these for you. You enjoy them, share them with your brother and your friends," Daryl, still having some cake in his mouth, pushed the box till it was bumping her arm and nodded his head for her to have one. Beth took this as a good sign, that he considered her a friend now and gladly took one.

They enjoyed their treats in silence but it was welcome. Unbeknownst to the other, they both held a strong attraction for one another. This silence gave them the opportunity to really take a good look at the other.

Daryl took notice to Beth's dress the minute he saw her. She may have been holding the box, close to her body but he was able to take in her long legs. He drew close to her as they walked up the stairs and could smell her scent. He didn't know if it was her natural smell, or the perfume she was wearing but she smelt like cinnamon sugar. He felt the sudden urge to lick her neck and find out for sure. In fact, he felt the immediate need to kiss her at this moment and something kicked him into gear. He had finished his cupcake and slowly moved closer to her.

Beth, feeling a strange pull towards him, moved closer as well. But as luck would have it, this was not their moment. Merle was walking loudly up the stairs and Daryl pulled away from her instantly. When Merle made to the apartment door, he was a little surprised to see Beth and Daryl standing so awkwardly next to each other.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here Blondie," he said slowly, glancing from side to side at each of them. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No, I just brought Daryl some cake for his birthday," Beth responded shyly. She felt a moment pass between her and Daryl and Merle had ruined it by showing up.

"Well, well, those look mighty fancy. Probably spent a whole lot of time of those." Merle emphasized each word as he looked at Daryl. He could sense that Daryl was embarrassed and uncomfortable with his brother being there so he felt the need to rub it in his face. "I sure hope my brother thanked you for your special treat," He licked his lips slowly to demonstrate how he would have thanked her.

"Merle, ain't you got a place to be right now?" Daryl was beyond livid that Merle was trying to embarrass him at this very moment. He was finally about to make a move and his brother ruined it.

"Well since it's your 38th birthday, and you don't want to go to the bar, thought I would come keep you company. But it seems you have all the company you want already,"

"I was just leaving anyways. You guys worked all day and probably want to spend some brotherly time together. I'll just go," she said, pushing past Merle. Before Daryl could try to stop her, she was already making her way downstairs. Daryl pushed his hair back with both hands and stared at his brother, who had an amused smirk on his face.

"Something I said?" Merle plopped himself down on the couch and got comfy. Daryl just glared at his brother and tried to formulate the words in his head. Unable to think of anything but a curse word, he stormed to his room and punched the pillow on his bed.

This was his moment and Merle ruined it. He finally was going to take that chance and make a move on Beth but...but what? It wasn't Merle's fault. It wasn't like Daryl could have warned him not to come home, he himself had no clue what Beth was up to.

And what if Merle never came home, what would have happened? Would he actually have kissed her? Would he be in the middle of fucking her right now had they not been interrupted? Would she have let it go that far or would she have stopped him for kissing her? Did she even want to kiss him? Dear Lord, this was confusing. He refused to come out and face Merle tonight. He was embarrassed and slightly turned on by the thoughts of Beth and what he would have liked to do with her. He needed to figure out what his next step would be.

* * *

Wow, this was a long chapter and they just seem to be getting longer now. Thanks to all the amazing reviews and new followers. I am having so much fun writing this so I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it. Carla and Brandy, what can I say?

If you want a better idea of what the beer cupcakes look like, you can visit my tumblr blog where I have a special section just for this story. You can see the pictures that help inspire this story.

Same rules apply as last time, if you leave me a signed review, I'll send you a sneak peek of Chapter 8. Thanks for the love guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since his birthday, Beth found that Daryl was coming around a lot more often than before. He actually make it a point to talk to her or say hi, even when she knew he was busy with something else. It was a warm feeling that she felt every time that he came near. Those butterflies were turning into a burning heat, that seemed to escalate as time went on.

She kept thinking to the week before when they were alone in his apartment. Had Merle not come in, what would have happened? Since then, even when they were alone together, he seemed to keep his distance from her, not much, but nothing close to where they had been in his apartment.

Beth was working on her computer, going over prices and her daily menu in her storefront. Abe had just finished the other day, all that was left was to put some signs up. She had brought a chair in so she could sit at the counter with her laptop to work, getting a feel for the space and watching people walk in front of her window.

She heard a knock on the back screen door, and looked up to see Daryl with his hands in his pockets, looking guilty. She was confused as to why he would look remorseful, but decided that he would talk to her when he was ready.

"Hey, come on in," she yelled over to him. He came in, taking a good look at the kitchen and then walked to where she was sitting in the shop.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway to the store as he looked around at the finished product.

"Abe finished up already?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Yeah, just the other day. All that's left are my menu signs once I put the prices on it, which I'm working on right now," She announced, pointing to her computer screen. He slowly made his way to her and stood right behind her to see. Goosebumps bloomed up and down Beth's skin as he leaned over to view the screen. "The majority of it will change daily but I still need to have some basic products available every day," Daryl just nodded along and grunted in somewhat of a response. "I hate cost accounting though."

Daryl laughed at her frustration, "Yeah, it's a bitch."

"Well how did you figure out prices?"

"Trial an' error. Took about a year to figure out daily expenses an' shit."

"I'd rather get it right the first time."

"Well, maybe I can find our paperwork. It's somewhere upstairs. Might give ya a clue at least," he suggested the back of his neck warming up. She smiled brightly at him.

"That would be very much appreciated," she replied. He rubbed the back of his neck and was about to leave when he remembered why he came there.

"I am supposed to ask if ya could make a cake for Sophia's birthday," he said, that guilty look on his face again.

Beth's face lit up and she smiled ever wider now. "Sure. When is her birthday?"

Daryl relaxed when he saw how excited she got. "It's on Friday. Carol is way too busy to ask and she has to work that day. She wants to pay you too." He grabbed the forty dollars out of his pocket and held it out to her. Beth just stared at the money and then only grabbed twenty.

"I'll make her something beautiful," Beth put the money in her back pocket. "Do you know what Sophia likes?"

"Chocolate an' butterflies."

"Say no more."

"Can ya drop it off at the flower shop by six? That's when she closes on Fridays."

"Absolutely. Tell her I'll bring it to her personally."

"Thanks, Beth."

"You're welcome, Daryl," He backed away slowly from her and left the same way he'd come.

Beth had only met Carol once at the flower shop. She was a very busy woman from what Lori told her. She worked full time at the flower shop and then was a single mom to her daughter Sophia. She had met Sophia a few times at the diner or around town. She was bubbly and bright, and followed Carl around like a puppy dog.

It always amused her to see young crushes like that. Beth remembered her own first crush happened in middle school on a boy named Jimmy. They didn't date till high school and that was a whole three months but it still held a special place in her heart.

Even after Daryl left, Beth could still feel the goosebumps on her skin and the smell that lingered. It was the woodsy nicotine smell she'd become accustomed to since meeting him.

Beth was so entranced by what had transpired between her and Daryl that she didn't notice that someone was knocking on the front window. She finally came out of her daze and looked over. Outside was Rosita, waiting patiently by the door. Beth got up abruptly and went to open it for her. Rosita stood in the doorway with a lifted brow, and slowly made her way in.

"Was I interrupting something," she sassed to Beth. Beth blushed from the insinuation.

"No, I just got a cake order so we can start with that today, then move on to other things," she replied, grabbing her apron from the kitchen and passing Rosita hers.

Hiring Rosita was a no brainer. Since she had officially met her, Rosita stopped by quite frequently whenever Abraham was working and would make small design suggestions which Beth used. They also got to see each other at the diner where Rosita was working part time.

Beth was able to learn a little bit more about her and Abe's relationship. They both were from Texas, and she was a college student while he was a married maintenance worker on campus. They developed a strong friendship that his wife mistook for something more. She called Rosita out in public, calling her a homewrecker and a tramp. Even though, nothing romantic happened while Abe was still with his wife, as soon as she left him, their relationship went to the next level.

With their whole town shaming them, and her parents refusing to support her anymore, she and Abe moved away and started a new life here in Woodbury. They managed to stay above water with the bills and rent but with both of them only working part time, they didn't have very much leftover for themselves. Although Rosita was happy with it being just her and Abe, Beth was able to tell that Abe wanted to give Rosita more out of life.

That was probably why Abe talked about how well Rosita could cook and was such a hard worker. Beth knew she was going to hire someone, and with how well she and Rosita got along together, it made things that much easier. Rosita was ecstatic that she would finally have full time hours and days off. The women had agreed that since Beth would be up early to do a lot of the baking, Rosita would come in and work ten to six-thirty Friday to Tuesday. She would be in charge of managing the till, taking orders and doing some light baking after Beth finished for the day.

As the girls were working on the pastries for the bed and breakfast, Rosita kept eyeing up Beth like she knew her secret. Beth had told her about Daryl coming over here and ordering the cake for Sophia. Ever since Beth had a certain glow to her and Rosita knew exactly what it was. She held that glow herself when she first met Abraham, and still held it to this day.

Rosita had heard Lori talk about Beth and Daryl numerous time at the diner and decided that she would talk to Lori soon about what they could do to help these two along. Cause at the rate they were going at, they'd be lucky if he asked her out by Christmas.

* * *

Beth was thrilled the way the cake turned out for Sophia; chocolate cake with purple fondant. She had handmade chocolate butterflies, and added chocolate stained glass to them. The fondant roses were the perfect finish to this cake which also read Happy Birthday Sophia on top of it.

She placed the cake carefully in the new Sugar Dust Bakery box, and closed off the sides and the lid. She also grabbed the small gift she had purchased the other day for her. It was a small stained glass butterfly that hung in a window. She may not know Sophia that well but it fit in perfectly with the cake.

She made her way outside and locked the door behind her. She saw the out of towners trickling in for the weekend and hoped the weather would be nice for them. She made it to the flower shop with a couple minutes to spare before Carol closed down for the evening.

When Beth walked into the flower shop, she saw Carol running around and putting things away. She could tell that Carol wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. Carol looked up, frazzled, hoping that it wasn't a last minute customer but smiled when she saw it was Beth.

"Hey Beth, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just came to drop off Sophia's cake," she replied, putting it down on the counter. Carol's face scrunched into confusion. She walked slowly over to where Beth was and looked down at the box.

"I don't understand, what cake?" Beth figured she must have been working hard today and forgot about it.

"Oh Daryl told me, you asked him to ask me to make a cake for Sophia's birthday. I only took twenty dollars for it, so I hope he gave you back the rest," Beth giggled and opened the lid of the box for Carol to see. Carol looked inside and her eyes filled with tears. Her hand went to her mouth to cover the sob that was sure to escape. Beth took in Carol's demeanour and instantly knew what he did.

"Bless that man's heart," Carol said, trying to compose herself, "This is absolutely beautiful Beth. Sophia is going to love it."

"I also got her a little something," Beth handed over the small bag. Carol took the gift and placed it beside her and took her hand.

"You have no idea what this means to me," She stated with a tremble to her voice. "I have been on my own for several years now since my husband died. When those Dixons moved here, Daryl became such a great friend and looked out for me and Sophia. He is truly a special man Beth, I hope you know that."

"I do now," Beth's voice cracked as she felt the tears stinging her eyes. Daryl truly was something else. "I'll let you bring that to Sophia. Please let me know what she thinks." She waved goodbye and left through the front door.

While she walked back, she couldn't help but think about what Daryl had done for Carol. She had heard from Lori that ever since Carol's husband had died, things had been tight financially. She was working constantly at the flower shop and trying to spend as much time with Sophia as she could.

She soon found herself standing in front of Dixon Meats. Daryl was working behind the counter, helping out the few customers inside. He had no idea what had just transpired between Carol and her, but had to have known that he would be found out eventually.

Beth noticed something in her mailbox. Some papers were rolled up and sticking out of the side. She grabbed them and made her way inside her store. Stopping in the entry she saw that it was the paperwork that Daryl had promised her. Inside were copies of bills for the electricity and heating for Dixon Meats, as well as some accounting statements from his first year of business.

Beth just smiled and that place in her heart for him, grew just a little bit bigger.

* * *

WOW, a 100+ followers. That is amazing. Thank you to everyone who reads this story and everyone who has been reviewing.

Brandy and Carla, my fave people. I love you girls!

Same rules apple, write a signed-in review and you get a sneak peek of chapter 9. ***HINT* A BBQ at the Grimes House, featuring our two favorite people.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lori felt proud of everything she had planned for the past week. Not only was she able to figure out the Daryl and Beth relationship, but she had conspired with some of the other town folk to figure out a way to get them together.

Lori had an inkling to their attraction when she saw them in the bank. They both kept stealing glances at one another and were acting nervous. She wasn't sure what to think of it after, until Rick confided in her that Daryl had asked about Beth. After the town meeting, she still had her suspicions about the nature of their relationship but then the gossip started. Jacqui and Rosita both admitted to Lori that Daryl came in everyday to the diner, when he was in town, to get one of Beth's desserts. Then Carol told her about Daryl going behind her back to Beth to make a cake for Sophia's birthday.

From Lori's own eyes, she was able to recognize the look of attraction and sexual tension. She herself felt that when she first met Rick and it was so blatantly obvious now that Daryl and Beth were head over heels for one another.

She had known Daryl for quite a few years now and in that time he dated one girl who had now moved away. Jenna and Daryl didn't date very long, so when she left, he wasn't that heartbroken. It had been several years now since he'd been seen with another woman, showing no interest whatsoever to anyone around here. But since Beth had moved in, he took notice very quickly to his new neighbour.

But Daryl's problem was his shyness. He very rarely seemed to get to know new people without being pushed into a situation but it seemed he had already opened up to Beth quite a bit. He made sure to say hi to her whenever they saw each other around town. But from what Rick told her, Daryl was unsure of how to progress things.

Although Lori spoke to Beth quite often, she still didn't know very much about Beth. She knew about her family through Rick but not very much else. She lived in Atlanta before this and went through school there but didn't know if Beth had a boyfriend back there still or if she had dated anyone at all.

That is what inspired Lori to throw a BBQ. She invited everyone that Beth and Daryl would know with the understanding that this was for informational purposes on the Beth and Daryl issue. She wanted to see them together, for a period of time and see how they interacted. She really didn't want to meddle between the two but frankly, if they didn't start dating soon, she was going to intervene.

She had asked Beth the week before, and Rick was going to talk to Daryl. They both agreed to come and offered to bring something. Daryl would bring some steaks and burgers while Beth would bring some dessert.

An hour before everyone was meant to arrive, Lori was busy getting everything setup. The backyard had tables and chairs set up. She had all the drinks prepared, the side dishes ready and waiting and music set up.

She took one last glance around and decided this was the best it was going to be and she needed to go get ready. Rick was already in their room, changing into nicer clothing. Lori had decided on a summer dress already, that had been steamed the night before. While she brushed her hair in the mirror of their ensuite, she caught Rick's glance.

"I'm not meddling," Lori stated, having an unspoken conversation with her husband.

"I didn't say nothin'."

"You got that look that you give me when you think I'm getting involved in somethin' I shouldn't be."

"I just wish you would let Daryl do things his way."

"I'm not meddling. I just want to see what's goin' on between them."

"He likes her, let him gain some courage, and I'm sure he'll ask her out."

"He say that to you?"

"No, but….."

"Exactly. We don't know anything but we think we do. Today will be a good day to see them together and we can figure it out finally."

"Yes, dear," Rick kissed her head and made his way to get Judith up from her nap. Lori smiled and knew that today was going to be good.

* * *

The majority of the guests has already arrived when Lori noticed Beth stepping into the backyard. She seemed hesitant and nervous as she clutched several boxes from her bakery. Lori smiled, and made her way over to her.

"You need a hand with that, sweetie?" Beth visibly relaxed when she saw Lori and she nodded, passing the top box to her. They made their way inside the house to put the desserts away.

Lori placed the box on the counter and immediately opened it up. Inside was a cake with cookies placed on top.

"That's Paula Deen's Banana Pudding, and this," she announced, pulling something from one of her boxes. "is my own Triple Chocolate Trifle."

"Dear Lord Beth, why didn't you move here sooner?" Beth giggled at Lori's compliment and helped put her desserts in the fridge.

"Here Beth, this is some of my special punch. You have to try it," Lori said, thrusting a drink into Beth's hand. She took a sip and immediately moaned at the flavour.

"This is so good," Beth said, taking another sip. Lori laughed and ushered her outside to the tables.

"Watch out though, it's been known to get you drunk," Beth giggled again and followed Lori to the group of women sitting around at the picnic table.

Carol, Jacqui, Rosita, Karen and Michonne were all sitting together, chatting about the town's recent gossip. Once they noticed Beth sit down with them, all eyes turned to her.

"You ladies should see the desserts that Beth brought, they look so good," Lori said.

"You know Beth, we hardly know anything about you. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Jacqui asked. Beth was a little taken back by the forwardness but relented that she could start to open up to these women.

"Oh, I've been cooking since I was little. Always helping my mama out with dinner and with holidays. Then when I turned eighteen, I moved to Atlanta and enrolled in culinary school which is what I've been doing for the past six years. Now I'm here."

"That seems to be a long time to be in school."

"Well it was mostly culinary, then pastry school. I also took some business classes to help me out with opening the bakery. So really, I've just been in school learning whatever I needed to know to get me to this point."

Lori and Rosita were sitting in the right position to see that Daryl and Merle had arrived. They both had beers in their hands and made their way to their friends. Merle was over by Martinez and Joe, while Daryl made his way over to Rick. Lori couldn't miss the way that Daryl's eyes drifted across the backyard till they landed on the blonde sitting in front of her. With him standing by Rick, he was within earshot if he listened closely enough to what the women were saying.

"What about your family, Beth. You father seems pretty well known around these parts, what about your mom or any siblings?" Lori asked.

"Oh my father is still running the family farm, just outside of Canton. That's where I was born and raised. My older sister Maggie, she's still back there, helping my dad out. She was always more hands on than I ever was. And my brother Shawn is in the Marines. He's currently on base in North Carolina."

"Ooooo, a brother in the Marines, bet that scared away all the boys," Rosita added, sharing a smirk with Lori.

"Yeah, it wasn't that great. Everyone knew my brother was a Marine so they tended to stay away. Only one managed to get by him in high school. And even then that didn't last very long."

"What about in Atlanta? Pretty girl like you must have had guys lined up around the block waiting to take you out," Beth blushed at the insinuation.

"There was one guy," she admitted shyly. The girls all oooo'd at her embarrassment. "It was nothing serious, just someone to hang out with. It was an unusual relationship."

"Oh say no more honey, I think we all had that kind of relationship in college," Jacqui added. The girls all laughed as Beth's face turned fifty shades of red.

Lori happened to take a glance over to Rick and Daryl and noticed that Daryl had been listening intently to their conversation. His neck and ears were beet red and he was biting his nails, as he did when he was nervous.

"So no boyfriends still wandering around out there? Anywhere?"

"No, no one is going to come wandering out of the woodwork, asking for my hand or anything."

"Just making sure, I know there're quite a few men around here who have taken a liking to you."

"And I'm going to go get another drink before this gets even more embarrassing," Beth said standing up and heading back into the house. Lori gave a knowing look to Rosita who held the same smirk as her. Things were moving along perfectly now.

Beth had made her way into the kitchen to grab some water when she felt someone come into her personal space. She could feel the presence of a hard body behind her and the lingering smell of cheap cologne. She turned her head to see that Shane was right behind her.

"Sorry bout that Beth, just trying to grab a glass here," he said, his arm brushing against her as he reached for a glass from the counter.

"Oh it's fine, just startled me is all," she replied, holding a hand to her chest to try and bring down her heartbeat. Shane leaned on the counter across from her now, and being quite obvious about checking her out in her summer dress. Shane openly leered at Beth making her uncomfortable and she tried to figure out a way to escape.

"Hey Walsh, your girlfriend's lookin' for ya," Beth spun around to see Merle standing in the doorway of the house and staring Shane down. Beth couldn't help but smile at Merle's timing.

Shane just gave one last glance to Beth and made his way outside, giving a small growl as he passed Merle. As soon as Beth was certain that he was out of earshot, she looked to Merle again and sighed in relief.

"Thanks for that," she said quietly.

"Didn't do nothin'. Just came in here to grab some beers," he replied, going to the fridge to grab some drinks, passing two to Beth. "Make yourself useful an' give me a hand."

Beth reluctantly followed Merle back outside but felt the tension leave her when she saw where they were headed. Daryl and Rick were talking over by the tables, and Rick had Judith in his arms. When the two of them joined the conversation, Daryl took notice to Beth immediately. Merle had passed a beer to Rick, which left Beth to share her extra one with Daryl. She passed him the bottle wordlessly, and for a moment, both their mouths opened to speak. Not wanting to talk over the other, an awkward silence settled between them. Merle did little to hide his amusement, while Rick plastered an encouraging smile on his face to get Daryl going.

"Hey, Rick, we should get the meat on the grill so we can get to eatin' soon," Merle said, gesturing with a nod of his head to the house. Rick nodded back and looked at the beer in his hand and his daughter who was making faces at Beth.

"Oh let me take her, I haven't gotten a chance to spend time with her yet," Beth suggested. Rick gave up Judith to Beth's waiting hands and left with Merle to go inside the house. Beth was happy that she had a buffer for her and Daryl. She was still a little shaken from the feeling Shane gave her and she needed to compose herself.

Daryl was kinda shuffling his feet side to side, and looking around, trying to find somewhere they could sit. Judith could get a little fidgety after a while and he wanted someplace he and Beth could hang out. He had seen Beth go into the house and Shane immediately follow her. He started to panic, as he knew Shane all too well and that he was probably after Beth. Merle, sensing his brother's peril, decided to take matters into his own hands and followed Shane into the house. When Daryl saw him leave a few moments later, looking rather pissed off, he suddenly felt relief and embarrassment. His brother had to bail out Beth because Daryl was being too chicken shit to do it himself.

Now that they were here, alone together, he needed to start stepping up and doing what he should have done weeks ago.

"We could go take lil' asskicker over to her baby jail, let her run off some of her energy," he suggested, pointing to the small plastic climbing frame behind the tables. Beth looked to Daryl with a look of confusion.

"You call her lil' asskicker? That's not really appropriate for a two year old, you know." They both started walking over to the space and she could feel the eyes of the people around her, on them. Daryl smirked at her observation.

"Been callin her that since she was born. She's a tough little kid, been giving her momma trouble since day one." Beth placed Judith on the ground, allowing her to toddle over to the slide and try and climb her way up. Beth just giggled at her attempt before picking her up and putting her at the top of the slide.

After watching her for a few moments, Daryl was able to notice Beth's natural ability with her. She took to Judith like she'd known her all of her life.

"You're good with her," Daryl commented. Beth smiled up at him.

"Well, I'm glad my dad isn't here. He' been bugging my brother and sister for grandkids for a couple years now. I know he'll start on me soon," she laughed.

"Ya don't talk about your brother too much."

"Don't see him that much. Soon as he turned eighteen, he enlisted and has been all over the country ever since. I was eleven when he left."

"That's shitty," Beth gave him a glare and nodded to the toddler who was dancing to her own music at that moment. He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his drink.

"We Facetime, he sends me stuff in the mail, comes home for the odd holiday but yeah, kinda miss him," she said softly. Daryl could sense that this was turning into a sad conversation so he needed to change the subject and quickly.

"Heard ya hired Rosita to help out, how's that workin' out?"

"Oh great. Love having her help me out. And this way, I may get away with only working like 50 hours a week."

"Yeah, good luck with that. I don't even want to think about how much I work."

"I guess it's all part of the sacrifice of owning your own business, right?" she asked with a smile. Daryl just grunted and took a healthy sip of his drink. He really needed to get over himself and just ask her out already. He was about to open his mouth when he felt a tug on his jeans and an ear piercing scream. He saw Judith raise her arms for him to pick her up and she wanted him to do it right that second. He grabbed her and threw her in the air. She giggled at his playfulness and snuggled into him when he held onto her.

"She definitely adores you," Beth rubbed the little girl's back, getting closer to Daryl. The smell of cinnamon sugar permeated the air around her and he couldn't help but take a deep breath in.

"Hey guys, food's ready," Lori yelled, waving them over with her arm. They went over to the table that held all the food, and Lori went to grab Judith from Daryl's arms. "Don't think you two want to eat together with a baby to look after," Lori gave a little wink to Beth and made her way to get a plate for herself and Judith.

Once everyone had grabbed food and were sitting down, Lori took inventory of where everyone was sitting. Exactly as she hoped, Daryl and Beth were sitting together but they were sitting next to Glenn and Dale. It wasn't exactly what she wanted but she couldn't expect them to go and sit off somewhere else together, away from everyone else.

They seemed to be having a good conversation, as Beth was giggling and Daryl would get a little red in the face and give a little smile from the corner of his mouth. Lori couldn't help but notice small amounts of body contact every few minutes; his arm would brush up against hers, or when she placed a hand on his bicep as she was telling a story. If she didn't know better, she would think they had been a couple for years. The comfort and ease they had around each other was remarkable. In earlier moments when they just met, they were both stiff and scared to be next to one another, but now they soon fell into sync.

The rest of the night went on, with dessert being eaten and everyone having a good time. Beth and Daryl were constantly around each other, which pleased Lori and a few of the other guests. They were laughing and having a good time. It was when Beth's phone rang that Lori finally took a chance to talk to Daryl.

With all the noise, Beth went into the house to take the phone call leaving Daryl by himself for a moment. Lori walked with a purpose towards him and got straight to the point.

"You ask her yet?"

"Ask her what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Daryl. I've been watching you two all night and I see the looks y'all give each other," Daryl's face reddened and his hand went to rub the back of his neck. Before he was able to speak up for himself, Beth came running back.

"Sorry to interrupt y'all , I've gotta get goin'," Beth said rushed.

"Oh no dear, what happened," Lori asked concerned.

"My brother is apparently at my building, waiting there for me. He had some leave and decided to come surprise me."

"Wow, that's quite the surprise. Well go on home to him, I'm sure you two have so much to talk about," Lori said, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh my bowls, I was going to help you wash them," Beth seemed visibly torn between helping out her friend and getting home to her brother.

"I'll bring em back to you tomorrow," Daryl finally spoke up, still a little saddened that Beth was leaving already. She looked up to him and smiled. Grabbing at his bicep, she pulled herself up onto her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Daryl," Beth let go of his arm and hugged Lori quickly. She then ran off to the gate to get to her car. Lori looked to Daryl and laughed at his demeanor. He was in complete shock at that moment, unable to decipher what Beth had just done. Lori left him to figure himself out and chalked this night up to a success.

* * *

You people ready to kill me yet? I swear it's going to happen soon, just have to wait for the perfect moment. You will not be disappointed.

Thanks to my ladies, Brandy and Carla for keeping things going in the right direction.

Everyone seems to like my sneak peek of the next chapter for a review so I'll keep doing it. Thanks to all my followers and people who left reviews. I hit over 100 on both! Makes me happy.


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed like all Beth had was one surprise after another, after that barbeque. First, she had kissed Daryl on the cheek, but none the less, she had kissed him. What possessed her to do that, she still had no clue. He had always been sweet to her and she kept getting this feeling that he wanted to say something to her but they kept getting interrupted. It was driving her insane and she was about to ask him out herself when her phone rang.

Surprise number two was finding out her brother had time off and he came to see her. So he was waiting for her at her building after knocking for ten minutes straight, to the point of wanting to call the cops. When she finally arrived home, she scolded her brother for thinking she was a lonely old spinster who sat at home on a Saturday night. She had a life and friends here so he should never expect her to just stay at home and do nothing.

The third surprise took a little longer to happen. It occurred when Shawn and her made a trip down to Atlanta for her to pick up some last minute things for the bakery and set up her weekly deliveries. She had warned him it would be incredibly boring and that he could stay in Woodbury and enjoy the quietness of the town but he wasn't having any of that. He rarely got to see his baby sister and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

They left Woodbury early and drove the one hour to Atlanta, where they spent several hours going from place to place, getting Beth's list completed. Picking up supplies, adding to her inventory, setting up with the suppliers; it was exhausting. They were just leaving the printer, where Beth was getting her menus printed out for her specialty cakes and desserts, when Shawn finally needed a break.

"It's already lunch time, I think we should eat and then get back to it."

"Sounds good, there's actually a great deli just a few blocks down if you don't mind walking a little bit more."

"Lead the way, missy," he motioned with his hand for her to take the lead. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Shawn spoke up again.

"I'm sorry you felt you needed to escape the farm."

"What are you talking about?"

"After mom died, after what happened, I was able to get away and live my life but you," he paused and took a look at her. "You had to stay and be under dad and maggie's watchful eye. I don't blame you for wanting to get away from that the minute you could."

"It wasn't like that," she whispered, not even believing the words that came out of her mouth.

"Sure it was Beth. It sucked. And having everyone around town know, that was part of it too. What you did was courageous. Instead of just running away, you at least did something with your life. Me, I've been hiding."

"Where is this coming from Shawn?"

"I feel like I abandoned you Beth. When you were eleven years old and I left to enlist, and not coming back for months at a time. And after mom died, you needed your family more than anything and I just ran away like a coward."

"Shawn," Beth turned and stopped him from walking any further. "I want you to stop this right now. You have nothing to apologize for. Life happened and yes, it sucked but we got through it. Daddy always said to us, we've all got jobs to do. You are doing what you are supposed to be doing and I'm doing what I need to do. Okay, we're family and we love each other. That's all that matters."

"I thought the older brother was supposed to be smarter?" Beth just smiled and pulled Shawn into a hug.

"You feel better now?" Shawn nodded his head and put his arm around her shoulder. They kept walking down the street and were almost at the deli when Shawn stopped in his tracks.

"No fuckin way," Shawn took off slowly towards the street where a motorcycle was parked. He went to take a closer look and Beth just sighed at her brother's obsession. It wasn't until she went to grab him that she noticed who's bike it was.

She turned around and surprise number three happened. Daryl Dixon was coming out of one of the distributors and when he saw people looking at his bike. But he knew that blonde hair anywhere.

"Well hello there stranger," Beth said coyly with a big smile on her face. He just smiled back at her and saw that someone was with her, ogling his motorcycle. "Hey Shawn, you might wanna back away from the bike. Owner looks super pissed," she yelled back at him. Shawn shot straight up, thinking it belonged to some biker guy. But when he saw the smile on Beth's face he knew better.

"Daryl, this is my brother Shawn. Shawn this is Daryl Dixon, he owns the meat shop next door to me," The men shook hands and gave nods to each other.

"Dude, this bike is hardcore," Shawn said, getting excited and going back to the bike. "2009?"

"Yeah," Daryl replied, walking past Beth with a smile and joining her brother. The boys talked about the bike for several minutes as Beth waited patiently. Finally having enough of their man talk, she interjected between them.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone, and I'm gonna go eat, " she mocked them as she walked backwards towards the deli. Shawn looked at her apologetically and sighed. He didn't want to leave the bike so his next plan would hopefully be okay with Beth.

"Daryl, why don't you come join us for lunch?" he asked. Daryl looked between Shawn and Beth and Beth just smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure," He followed them into the deli which, thankfully, wasn't very busy at the moment. They managed to grab a booth along the wall, with Daryl sitting on one side and the siblings sitting on the other. The waitress came over and took their drink order while the men perused the menus.

"Shawn, you will love the Montreal Smoked Sandwich, and their fried chips are amazing here." Beth exclaimed. She sipped on her sweet tea and took notice to Daryl as his eyes were focused on the menu in front of him. He was wearing his backwards hat again but his hair was pushing through, which was abnormal. He usually had it slicked back while he was working but it seemed like he just threw it on. He also had on a long sleeve shirt that had leather sleeves and his angel wing biker vest he occasionally wore. She saw him furrow his brow as he was making a decision about what to order. She wanted to reach over and remove the wrinkles with her finger and maybe touch his hair. She also wanted to grab his hair as he was kissing down her neck to her collarbone and she quickly came out of that daze as she realized where she was.

She took a quick sip of her cold drink to calm herself down. This was not the place to be fantasizing about Daryl, especially with her brother right next to her.

The waitress came back to take their order. The boys getting the same thing and Beth ordering her favourite chicken cordon bleu on marble bread. Shawn kept talking about the bike and Daryl could sense that Beth was beginning to feel like a third wheel. So after Daryl finished explaining about the aftermarket exhaust he put in, he turned to Beth and asked her how she knew this place.

"Oh, me and my friend Zach found this place together after our second year mid-terms. We made it a point to try out new restaurants after each test and we found this place,"

"Wasn't Zach the guy you were hooking up with?" Beth's eyes widened in embarrassment. She slapped her brother in the head.

"Who told you that?" she exclaimed, suddenly not wanting to see Daryl's reaction.

"I overheard you and Maggie on skype one night."

"Oh dear lord, this is so embarrassing," Beth hid her face in her crossed arms on the table. Shawn just chuckled.

"Oh Beth, we all had those moments. I'm sure your buddy Daryl did too back in the day." Shawn rubbed her back in sympathy, trying to make a joke but Beth didn't want Daryl of all people to know about her past history. She took a glimpse of Daryl in that moment and saw he was smiling and just as embarrassed as she was, his ears red and him rubbing the back of his neck.

"You and Zach still talk to one another?" Shawn asked, taking a sip of his Coke.

"No, I haven't talked to him in over a year. Can we change the subject?"

"Beth, don't you know that's what big brothers are for, to embarrass their little sisters."

The waitress came over to bring them their food and Beth was forever grateful for her timing. This was the second time she was embarrassed about past boyfriends in a week and it was getting old. Especially when she had a good feeling that Daryl had heard both those conversations.

Beth decided to turn things towards Shawn, asking him when he was going to find a nice girl and settle down. Shawn of course started mumbling and chattering about how their father was really putting pressure on him to come home married and expecting and how unrealistic that was. Beth kept taking glances at Daryl and noticed more often than not, he would be catching glimpses of her too.

He made her flush and those butterflies that were constantly in her stomach only made it worse. She felt completely comfortable around him and yet, completely clueless. She wished that they could just figure out what it was between them already. One of them taking that step to define their relationship. It also gave her anxiety that maybe she was reading too much into things. Maybe he didn't feel something for her and she was completely off on what she thought was attraction towards her.

Their conversation continued as Shawn learned a little bit more about Daryl's business, things that Beth already knew from their various conversations. She loved the sound of his voice, especially when he talked about things he was passionate about. It hit a certain tone that made her weak in the knees. She especially loved when his voice got low and deep, almost seductive. That did other things to her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

It seemed that her dirty thoughts made her hungry cause soon her food was finished. As were the boys'. Beth felt she needed to cool herself down so she excused herself to the bathroom. Inside, she grabbed some paper towel and wet it with cold water. This man was starting to have more of an effect on her than usual. She's known him for a couple months and every time they were around each other, the heat rose inside her body. It was starting to consume her every thought and if it wasn't for her bakery opening in less than two weeks, she would be thinking about him constantly. She didn't want to take too long so she made her way back to the table to see Shawn sitting there by himself.

"Where did Daryl go?" she asked, sitting back down across from him.

"He got a call from his brother, needed him back right away so he left. Paid for our food which was nice."

"Oh," Beth said discouraged. She was hoping to say goodbye to him. Shawn must have caught on to her sadness because he raised his eyebrow in question. "Let's finish our errands." She got up in a daze and when they made it outside, she automatically went to look for his bike. Seeing it was truly gone, left Beth feeling empty. She knew she needed to focus on opening her bakery right now, but she also really needed to figure out what was going on between her and Daryl.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and follows from the last chapter. Makes me smile so bright to know you guys are enjoying this story.

Thanks again to Brandy and Carla for the help.

I won't be sending sneak peeks for the next chapter as there is a lot of important things going on and I don't want to spoil anything. You'll just have to trust me. ;)

But please let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a review or message. Lots of Love!


	11. Chapter 11

Time seemed to fly by, and before she knew it, it was the day before her bakery opened. With so many things left to do, she was glad to have all this last minute help. Rosita was more than happy to work some overtime to get things baked for the diner and the bed and breakfast. She had learned so much from Beth in the past few weeks that she was trusted with certain pastries and desserts. Abe had come in and put up the signs and menu boards and was doing a few errands for Beth, for the last minute items she forgot.

Beth was also lucky that Maggie and her father Hershel came in the night before to lend a hand. Shawn wasn't able to stay longer and he left late last week, but Maggie had phoned saying they would be staying at the B&amp;B for a few days to help out Beth anyways they could.

Although Maggie wasn't the best cook or baker, she did take direction well and she would be able to help by putting product in the display cases and work the till the first day while Rosita and Beth baked.

Beth was most excited about finally getting her coolers stocked with fresh produce and and her refrigerators with dairy. Something about walking into either one and having every shelf covered with food made her giddy.

Her father, well he was just around. He was older and Beth refused to let him do anything but keep her company. He spent most of his time visiting some old friends, like Dale and Rick. Both were very excited for Beth's opening, as were most of the town's people. And ever since Beth got her website up and running, she has been bombarded with emails and requests.

Currently, Rosita, Maggie and Beth were mapping out where all the desserts were going to go in the display cases. They had just finished filling the freezer with her par-baked bread and buns, and her frozen pies. They were trying to figure out the best placement in her L-shaped display, as well as the back wall which would hold the fresh baked bread, buns and muffins.

"You probably want the cakes closest to the till so you don't risk dropping them," Maggie suggested, pointing to the counter right by the till.

"But you want the items that will sell quicker, closest so we aren't running around too much," Rosita added.

"Well I want things grouped together, so all the large cakes and mini cakes should be together and I think the cupcakes will be big sellers so they should be by the till, which means the cakes should be right beside them."

"So the rest will be for the cookies, pastries, pies and chocolates, in that order?" Maggie asked, mentally calculating if they would have enough room.

"Yeah, I think that will work," Beth nodded. Going to the back of the kitchen, she grabbed the display trays she had purchased for the smaller items. "Maggie, put these in there and see what kind of room we'll have for the pies. Might have to keep a few varieties out here and the rest waiting in the back here."

Maggie grabbed the platters and trays and started arranging them to fit properly. Rosita stayed to take pictures of the finished product so they could create a diagram for future use.

Beth went back to the kitchen to continue on her doughs for the pies. She was humming a song to herself when she heard the front door open and heard Maggie yell out

"Daddy what did you do?" Beth immediately ran out to the front to see her father carrying in some flower baskets and hooks. He had a shameless look on his face, as he put them down by the door.

"I was walking down from Dale's and saw these beautiful baskets outside the flower shop. I thought these would look beautiful hanging outside. Abraham said he would help put the hangers up."

"Daddy, you are too much trouble," Beth said, going to hug her father. "They are beautiful and will brighten up this place even more. Thanks."

"No problem, doodlebug." Maggie had been touching the delicate flowers and accidentally cut herself on a thorn.

"Ouch," she exclaimed. clutching her finger in her mouth. She looked back to see the cut starting to fill with blood. "Beth, where's your first-aid kit?"

"Oh, I don't have one down here, I think there might be a band-aid in my bathroom upstairs," she replied, grabbing a paper towel from behind the register to give to her sister.

"Well, I am going to run to that pharmacy and buy you one for down here cause I'm sure you're going to need one eventually," Maggie had wrapped the towel around her finger and left the bakery.

Beth sighed at yet another thing she didn't think about. She couldn't wait for the next few days to pass as she was already stressed to the max. She went back to the kitchen where Rosita had joined her, and continued on her baking.

Once Abe and Hershel had finished hanging the outdoor planters, they called the ladies to come check out their work. Beth was more than impressed with how much more inviting things looked with the flowers hanging over the baskets and the fresh smells that were coming from inside. She happened to take a glance next door at the Dixons which was closed today. She hadn't seen much of Daryl since they had lunch together in Atlanta with her brother. He gave the occasional wave if they saw each other and they talked for a few minutes when he caught her putting the garbage outside but she was so consumed with opening the bakery, she probably missed more opportunities to speak to him.

She felt an emptiness from not speaking to him. They had become so friendly with one another, and probably spoke at least once a day. Even if it was a small greeting or a smile between the two, it was something Beth looked forward to everyday. She wished that she has his cell phone number or something so maybe they could text, but he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would be into random texting with his neighbour.

She was about to head indoors when she saw her sister running down the street, with a bag flailing in her hand. She had the biggest smile on her face, which confused Beth. She went for a first aid kit, what was so great about that?

"Bethie, you'll never guess what happened?" Beth just looked at her confused. "I have a date tonight," she practically screamed.

"You have a date?" Beth was dumbfounded that Maggie seemed to meet a guy after being here for a day and she was still working on getting her crush to go out with her. "With who?"

"His name is Glenn and he bumped into me in the aisle, and it was so funny cause he knocked over a display of condoms."

"Wait, he knocked over condoms and he asked you out?" Beth was trying to contain her laughter, letting a small giggle out by accident.

"It was so cute, he got all flustered and was picking them up and then he just blurted out that he thought I was beautiful."

"Glenn? Glenn said that?" Beth was shocked. She had met him a few times at Dale's and the one time at the barbeque, but he always seemed quite shy and reserved. But she supposed that when a beautiful girl like Maggie was smiling at you, things just came out.

"Yeah, and we were staring at each other and he had a few boxes of condoms in his hand, so I grabbed a box and told him if he played his cards right, maybe we could put these to good use."

"Maggie, you little harlot. You don't think Daddy isn't gonna notice you not coming back to the room tonight?"

"We'll see what happens. Plus Daddy doesn't have a say in who I go out on a date with."

"You are ridiculous," Beth grabbed her sister by the arms and dragged her back inside to keep going on her work.

* * *

It was dinnertime when Beth was sitting around her kitchen table with her dad and sister, eating pizza since none of them felt like cooking at that moment. Beth was still going over her lists, timing when everything had to be baked and ready for her 10am opening. She was hoping since it was a Friday morning, that it wouldn't be crazy busy first thing but Rosita warned her that people were really excited so not to get too comfortable with the idea of a slow open.

Hershel and Maggie were of course talking about the farm they had left behind in that hands of Otis, her father's top farmhand. It was a constant business between the crops and animals, that even leaving for a weekend was a big deal. Beth had been used to not going on family vacations as a child. Instead, her mother would take them to Woodbury on weekends, where they would shop and eat.

Almost like he had a sixth sense, Hershel spoke up about his late wife.

"You know, your mother would be so proud of you Bethie. Fulfilling your dreams of owning your own bakery, living on your own. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know," she said, pulling her hands under the table and touching the scar that laid on her wrist. It was a moment of weakness on her part but it was constant reminder of what she had done to herself.

"I feel like she missed out on so many good parts of your life Bethie," Hershel became emotional in his words. "She had so many plans for you and she wasn't even around to see them,"

"Wasn't anybody's fault Daddy, that's life. And you have taught us that we need to live each day the best that we can. I know that, Beth knows that and Shawn knows that," Maggie interjected, putting a hand on her father's arm to console him. He placed his hand on top of hers and gave her a small smile.

Beth suddenly felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. The wonderful things that her father and sister had said had affected Beth's mindset on what tomorrow meant. It was her dream to open a bakery but it was through her mother's guidance that she was able realize that. She got up and excused herself, saying she needed to get back to baking and left her apartment.

Instead of returning to her kitchen, she ran outside. She leaned her body onto the building and stared at the sky, feeling the sting of tears forming. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Her family was here to support her and she felt like was something was missing.

She slid down the wall and held her knees close to her body. She felt the tears slip from her eyes.

Daryl was working in the backroom when he heard some noise in the alley. Going closer to the door, it sounded like crying. Not wanting to disturb whoever it was, he carefully opened the screen door and looked around. He was surprised to see the person crying was Beth. Immediately, he felt the need to protect her and he let himself be known.

Beth heard someone clearing their throat and she looked over to see Daryl coming out of his building. She started wiping her eyes and muttered to herself, "Just great."

"Y'okay?" he said hesitantly, unsure if he should be there with her.

"Yeah, just having a moment," she whimpered through the tears. She kept wiping them away with her apron but they still flowed freely. She gave up trying to stop and focused on composing herself to speak. "Sorry if I bothered you."

"Nah, you ain't a bother." He sat down beside her, putting some space between them and grabbed for his smokes in his pocket. He noticed her wringing her hands together, something he did himself when he was anxious. He knew that she would talk about whatever was bugging her when she felt alright to do so. So he lit his cigarette and waited. It didn't take long for her voice to crack with her small voice.

"My mom died when I was sixteen. It was a brain aneurysm. Went in her sleep." She started and stared ahead to the buildings in front of them. Daryl just listened, letting her get her feelings out. "She taught me how to bake and cook and was probably my best friend. This was her dream and I'm crying in a back alley right now cause she should be here."

"She is here, with you, in here," Daryl said, pointing to his heart. Beth looked to him and his heart broke to see her this upset. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks, wet from the tears.

"It's just not the same. I really want her to be here for this. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her."

"My mom died when I was eight. House fire while she was passed out drunk. I was playin round with the neighbor's kids when the fire trucks came. Everyone rushed to my house. There was nothing left of her. Just ashes."

"Oh my goodness, that's terrible." she sympathized with him.

"I kinda felt the same way when me an' Merle opened up our shop. I think she would have been proud to see her two sons finally making something of themselves."

"She would be proud." In the silence, they were both able to reflect on the memories of their mothers. Both knowing the pride they would feel for their children in this moment

"I remember the last thing I ever said to my mom was asking if she was going to get out of bed that day. She said, 'don't worry bout me Daryl, I'll have your favorite supper on the table when you get back from being outside.'" Daryl pondered that moment, it forever being etched in his brain.

"Last thing I ever said to my mom was that I wanted chocolate cake for breakfast," she giggled. Daryl looked at her confused. She laughed a little harder this time. "It was a secret joke between me and her. Every night before I went to bed, she asked me what I wanted for breakfast. And every night, I told her I wanted chocolate cake for breakfast," Daryl was able to laugh along with her this time. "I don't even think my dad knew about that. He is a bacon and eggs kinda guy and would probably scoff at the idea of cake for breakfast."

"Did you ever get cake for breakfast?"

"Yeah, the day I turned eighteen, I was already in college so I went to the store and bought a giant cake and ate it all day long. Best day ever!" Beth felt better getting out her frustrations. She was able to laugh and remember the good times she shared with her mother, rather than the regret of her not being there. She started to get up and dust herself off, and Daryl followed.

"I guess I better get back in there, those cakes don't make themselves," she said, staring up at Daryl. He smiled and turned to go back towards his door when he stopped.

"Beth," he called out, turning around to catch her opening her door. She stopped to let him speak, their eyes meeting. After a few seconds, he sighed.

"Good Luck tomorrow," He internally was kicking himself for not having the courage to just ask her out already but he also knew, this moment wasn't about that. They both had shared something so deep, that he felt closer to her in a way. This was about letting go of those regrets and moving on. She smiled, and whispered thanks to him before going inside. Daryl stood there a moment longer, finally knowing what he needed to do.

* * *

So the bakery will be opening in the next chapter, which means that Beth's mind can turn onto more important things...LOL.

The wait is almost over, I promise!

Brandy and Carla, thanks ladies!


	12. Chapter 12

Beth had been up since four that morning, working in her kitchen. She was getting everything she could into the ovens, and finishing off other things. Rosita showed up at seven, ready to work a long day, all with a smile on her face. They laughed and joked about how tired they were but how worth it, it would be at the end of the day.

Maggie showed up at the back door with three large coffees from the diner, and her sunglasses on. Beth took one look at her sister and knew that she must have had a good night.

"Oh Maggie, you'll have to tell me and Rosie here, how your date with Glenn went last night."

"And this morning," she added, giving a wink to her sister. Both girls squealed and pulled her back into the kitchen to sit down and tell them all about it.

"He is so funny. He was nervous the whole time but once I got a few drinks into him, he was cracking me up."

"Where did you guys go?"

"Oh, he drove us to Atlanta, took me to this dive bar that also serves amazing Mexican food. He was telling me how he had been in school but left because he wasn't sure what he wanted to do in life. And that he met Dale and was making something of himself. He was obviously trying to impress me but really failing. And after he spilled his beer all over himself, he just gave up and just started being himself."

"So at what point, did you guys end up spending the night together?" Rosita asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"He walked me to my door at the hotel and kissed me. And that man sure knows how to kiss. So I had to find out what else he was good at." Beth and Rosita starting giving her catcalls and calling her a hussy, jokingly and lovingly of course. She blushed but kept her composure as she was not embarrassed about her life choices. "We're gonna see each other again Sunday for brunch, I wanna introduce him to daddy."

"Already?" Beth was shocked. Maggie generally like to hide her relationships from her father until she felt it was more serious.

"I don't know what it is about him, but I really like him. And I'm not getting any younger, I'm thirty already. Maybe it's time to settle down."

"Maggie, you've been on one date, and you're ready to marry the guy already!" Beth exclaimed.

"Sometimes you don't need years to get to know someone, sometimes it just clicks and you know they're right for you."

"Same way I fell for Abe. I just knew that it was deeper than friendship and I'm glad we have the opportunity to be together now."

"Okay, you lovesick fools. Let's get this stuff out there," Beth stated, grabbing some of the finished trays and bringing them into the the store front.

Time passed by so quickly that it was already nine and Beth was starting to grow nervous. She had just finished decorating some cakes, while Rosita was piping the frosting onto the cupcakes.

"Beth, you should go get yourself more presentable. You have to make a good first impression to your customers," Maggie said. Beth looked down at her appearance and saw the flour on her shirt, pants, and apron, and her hair had come out of it's ponytail.

"Alright, I'm gonna go jump in the shower quickly," she replied, taking a look around the kitchen to see the mess they had to clean up.

"I'll get the kitchen cleaned up, and Maggie will make sure everything looks good out front. Go and purty yourself up," Rosita pushed Beth up the stairs until Beth could take over. She wanted to take a few minutes to herself anyways to relax and get ready for this important day.

After her shower, she braided her hair to keep it out of her face. She pulled on her new skinny jeans and her Sugar Dust Bakery shirt that was the uniform. Rosita had already put hers on before arriving that morning, and Maggie was going to change into hers here. She didn't realize how long she had truly gone until she looked at the clock and saw she had twenty minutes till she opened. She ran down the stairs to see Rosita and Maggie looking calm.

"Sorry bout that, just needed a few minutes."

"Oh no worries, I think you are going to need it for today," Maggie grinned. Hershel came from the front of the building and smiled at his youngest daughter.

"I think before you open we need to say a little prayer," Beth nodded her head. Hershel came over and they all held hands and bowed their heads.

"Bless us oh lord on this wonderful day. We pray that Beth finds success in this endeavour and that you give her guidance when she is in need. We ask that you look over her and her mother who has joined you in your kingdom and may you bless all the souls in this room. In your name, we pray."

"Amen," The girls all answered.

"Beth, I think there's something you need to see," Hershel said keeping hold on to his daughter's hand. She was curious to see what he was hiding but figured it out as soon as she came through the doorway of the kitchen.

Normally, she would be able to see out across the street to all those businesses but right now, all she saw was people. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"What are all those people doing out there?" she questioned. Maggie and Rosita just laughed from the doorway.

"They're here for you Beth. I told you, people are excited for this bakery to open," Rosita explained. Beth just looked around to the other people in the room and smiled so bright.

"I can't believe this, this is unbelievable."

"Well, I'm glad your dad is here, cause he can help with crowd control," Rosita said. She and the others started busying themselves and Beth just stood there astonished. This was truly a dream come true and she couldn't wait to get this day started.

Once the doors opened, it was just a constant stream of people. Some of the townspeople came to buy and congratulate her. She barely had time to bake as people kept wanting to talk. Maggie and Rosita were able to help the customers with their orders and ring them up on the till. Beth was trying to help out but she was also running back and forth, grabbing stock from the kitchen.

Within 3 hours, they had already sold out of a few things. Beth wanted to go and start making more but Rosita stopped her saying they had more of everything else for the time being.

Hershel was a big help, grabbing the girls drinks to keep them hydrated and grabbing lunch for them. It managed to slow down slightly in the afternoon so the girls could each take a break. Beth chose to eat and bake a few quick pastries up during her short break. The day seemed to fly by and at six, they were finally able to close the doors and take notice of how empty all the trays were.

"That was the most intense day ever," Maggie said, sitting on the floor, her head resting on the display case behind her.

"But it was the best day ever," Beth said, giving her a smile. All the girls giggled and started putting things away.

"Oh Beth, Abe came by on my break and he had some deliveries for you. I hope you don't mind but I told him to put them upstairs in your apartment."

"Oh, that's great actually." Beth was tired but was also curious to see what she had received. Normally, deliveries were for the bakery itself so it was surprising that she had something for just her.

Beth was exhausted by the end of the day. It was past seven, the store was closed up, and cleaned. Rosita had counted the till and was pleased that they were perfect. She made it to her apartment and leaned up against the closed door to breathe a sigh of relief. She made it through her first day and it was a huge success. Now she just wanted to climb into her pajamas and get some sleep before getting up and doing it all again.

She saw some of the cards and flowers that Abe had dropped off earlier, sitting on her coffee table. She smiled at how much she was loved in this town. All her neighbors were so gracious and kind and she was more than thankful that she chose to open her bakery here. But it was the plant and bag sitting alone on her dining table that caught her off guard. There was something about the flowers, not your typical roses or daisies. They were beautiful and small. She happened to see a small tag attached with care instructions.

Stephanotis - to bring good luck to the receiver

Beth was touched that someone had taken the care to find something that would mean so much to her today. But there was no card attached to the plant saying who it was from, The bag came from the jewelry store in town that Amy worked at. She had stopped in there a few times with Rosita and loved the eclectic style. Perhaps Amy had done this, even though they had only met a few times.

Moving past the tissue paper, she felt a hard box and took it out of the bag; again, the logo of the store on top. When she opened the box she nearly dropped it. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet that featured a heart pendant, surrounded by two angel wings. She felt the etching and the delicate craftsmanship that was used on this piece. It's when she felt something on the back of the heart, that she felt her own heart beat faster than ever before. Turning it over, she noticed an engraving on the back.

Chocolate Cake for Breakfast

She closed her eyes and felt the tears start to sting. Putting a hand to her mouth to stop the sob from escaping, she composed herself enough to open her eyes again and look at this token. Finally, she felt everything click into place. This bracelet was supposed to represent her mother but it was the giver who she thought of in this moment. It was Maggie's words ringing in her ear from the night before; living each moment to the fullest. This was a sign to her that she needed to move on with her life and go towards what made her the happiest. She only hoped that he was home right now.

Fumbling with the bracelet, but managing to get it on finally, she ran down the stairs of her apartment and went outside. She didn't have a plan but she figured she could come up with something in the next few minutes while she went to find him. What she hasn't expected was Daryl to be outside already, working on his bike.

The way she threw herself out the door, caused enough noise that he took notice of her immediately. He had been crouched down, beside the engine, but when he saw her, he slowly put the wrench down and stood up.

Beth's mind had gone blank at this moment. She had been so consumed with finding him, she didn't think he would be in their place. The back alley held so much for them with their first official meeting and numerous laughs, but it was last night's conversation that stuck with her right now. How they both opened up about something so tragic in both their lives. Beth didn't know what provoked her, but she found her feet moving, and she was taking quick steps towards him.

He looked confused and maybe she was just as confused but she didn't care in that moment, She needed to thank him for the what he had done. And the only thing she could think of at the time was to do the one thing she wished to do for weeks. She walked right up to him, grabbed his face with her hands and connected her lips to his. She had to stand on her tiptoes and pull him down a bit to her level and it happened so fast she must have caught him off guard. He seemed frozen in place and he didn't move for several seconds.

Beth became anxious that maybe this was all wrong and she thought wrong but soon she felt his hands grip her hips and pull her even closer to him that their bodies were glued to one another. He moved his lips against hers, a fiery passion erupted that she didn't know existed until now.

She may have started this kiss but he seemed to take over. Frantically, they were trying to pull each other closer, his one hand moving to her back and hers slipping down to pull on his flannel shirt. She felt them moving slowly but at the same time, all she could feel was his lips moving against her. It was when her back hit the wall, that she let out a little squeak. It was also the perfect opportunity for him to slip his tongue past her open lips.

That only escalated things from there, as they both continued kissing, they both got to do things they had been wishing to do for weeks. Daryl let the hand on her hip drift down and cup the ass he had been wanting to grab since they officially met. With the sudden force he gripped onto her, she grabbed at his hair, pulling his mouth closer to her.

Being pushed up against the wall, Beth couldn't help but let a small moan escape, the feeling of pain giving her some pleasure in this moment. Daryl was unable to get enough of her and hearing her make those sounds only turned him on even more.

"Daryl, where you at?" came a loud voice from inside. Daryl and Beth split apart just as Merle came out the screen door. He took one look at them and let out a chuckle. Their hair had been tousled, the lips were both swollen and their breathing was laboured. "Well, well, well. looks like I caught a couple of teenagers by the looks of things."

"Merle, this ain't the time," Daryl growled.

"Beth, where you at? We're going to celebrate!" Maggie yelled, coming out the backdoor. She saw Beth behind Daryl, who was in a staring match with his brother, Merle. Not having a clue what they were fighting about, Maggie grabbed Beth's arm, dragging her back into the building.

Beth was still stunned from the hot make out session she just shared with Daryl and being caught by his brother that she didn't realize what had happened until she was back in her apartment. Maggie had thrown a shirt to Beth and was currently searching her drawers for a new pair of jeans. Beth sat down on her bed and touched her lips, feeling the heat still encompassed there. Maggie was rushing around the apartment but froze when Beth finally spoke.

"I kissed Daryl," Beth searched her sisters eyes, which were as wide as saucers.

"Like your neighbor Daryl? Why?"

"Cause I like him and apparently he likes me too," Beth held up her wrist to show her sister the bracelet that he had gotten for her. Maggie inspected it, and when their eyes locked, Maggie gave the biggest smile of her life.

"Okay. screw going out, you need to tell me everything, right now!" Both girls giggled as they stayed up for several more hours talking about the new men in their lives.

* * *

Did it deliver? Are you guys happy to see this? Would love to hear what you think, so please leave a review.

Thanks Brandy and Carla, my girls!

I think I can give a sneak peek to anyone wanting one. Leave a review and I'll send you the snippet from the next chapter.

Lots of Love!


	13. Chapter 13

_I forgot to link to a picture of the bracelet that Daryl gave her. Please take a look at it because it does get mentioned quite frequently here on out._

_Visit my tumblr site, under Sweet Surprises to see the picture._

* * *

Daryl was up early that morning, not getting very much sleep the night before. His mind kept replaying the moment between him and Beth and he started to feel all bubbly and warm. The entire thing happened so quickly but their kiss seemed to go on for hours. He had never felt that much passion in a first kiss before. He was shocked that she took the initiative and made the first move but he made sure that she felt that it was a mutual feeling between them.

He was disappointed that he didn't get a chance to talk to her after; Merle coming in and ruining the moment, yet again. And before he had a chance to turn to her, he saw Maggie dragging her back into her apartment. He had hoped for a long time that she would come back out to talk to him. He stayed outside working on his bike even after Merle left, taking quick glances to her door every few minutes, hoping to see her come out.

As time ticked on, he knew she wasn't coming back out but it didn't dash his hopes that things had changed between them. The electricity in their kiss would put any damn romance novel to shame. They had a connection, he was sure of it.

He knew she would be up at this time but it was only her second day of business so she was probably not able to talk with him. He would have loved to have gone into her kitchen to say hi but she needed to focus on her bakery. Maybe later, after she closed, he would go and talk to her. That was his plan at least.

Since it was Saturday, he was in charge of opening up the shop. They also had their part timer Gareth come in on the weekend to help out. He would be arriving just as the store opened at nine and he would help out the customers while Daryl was still cutting up meat.

As he got into the groove of his cuts, his mind kept turning to Beth. Now that he was sure she felt something for him, the next step would be a date. But it had been quite some time since he had gone out with a woman, three years since Jenna left. He knew the basics but he wanted his first date with Beth to be special.

He sighed at his thoughts, one kiss from the girl and he was turning into a woman himself with feelings and making things special. If Merle could hear his thoughts, he would probably bust his gut from laughing. He didn't even know that Daryl had bought Beth flowers and the bracelet. He probably would call him pussy whipped or something along those lines.

Daryl just wanted to do something nice for Beth and yeah, she meant a lot to him. He'd gotten to know her so well over the past two months and he admired everything about her. Her drive and determination, her kindness and sincerity. It was contagious and he found himself wanting to better himself around her, make himself worthy of her.

Finally able to take a break, he went to check on Gareth, who was running the front perfectly fine without him and went upstairs to grab a bite to eat. Of course, Merle was up now, lazing on the couch. He took one look at Daryl and grunted out a smirk.

"How's loverboy doing today? Rub one out last night?" he laughed. Daryl plucked an apple up from the kitchen counter and chucked it at his brother's head.

"Just stay out of this. I don't need you ruining anything else 'tween me and her."

"Oh I'm just ribbin ya little brother. You and Angel Ass are quite the pair," Daryl looked at his brother in shock and confusion. This might be the closest thing to a compliment from him.

"Either way, don't you be sayin' nothing to her." He grabbed the leftovers from dinner the night before and heated them up in the microwave. Merle went to the bathroom to get showered and ready for his shift downstairs. Daryl just ate in silence, hoping that he could get through the rest of this day and then talk to Beth later.

When he finished eating and washed up, he made his way downstairs and was surprised to see a mini apple pie sitting on the counter. Beside it, an envelope with his name on it. Only one person would do this for him so he ripped it open and read the note.

_Daryl,_

_I guess I just missed you on your break but I wanted to bring you something to brighten your day like you brightened mine yesterday. _

_Since we never exchanged numbers, thought I would give you mine in hopes you wanted to talk later…. (678) 453-9023_

_Beth_

He smiled at her kindness and grabbed his phone from his pocket. Saving her contact information, he sent her a text to thank her.

Thanx for the pie, talk later - Daryl

He placed the phone on the counter with the ringer on. If she was free to text him or even call him, he wanted to know. More time passed and eventually Merle made his way downstairs to help out. He got the ground meats going on the grinder while Daryl was portioning out steaks.

When it was time for Daryl to clock out, he made his way outside wanting to grab a smoke. His heart sped up in hopes that she would be outside again, but he knew that she was probably busy inside. It was only four in the afternoon, and her bakery closed at six. Taking a chance, he noticed the blinds were up on her back door and that she was in the kitchen. He also noticed her father in there with her, sitting on a stool. Rather than interrupt them, he went back to finishing his smoke and made his way upstairs. He felt a vibration from his pocket to see that Beth had texted him back.

**Stalking much? :)**

**Just checkin on ya. Don't need you passing out before I take you out.**

Daryl had never planned on asking her out over text but he needed to get it out of the way so he could get a normal rhythm to his heart rate back.

**Oh? Did I miss something? LOL!**

**Was hoping to ask you last night but was a little preoccupied….**

**Well I would come outside but I have a shadow named Dad.**

**So can I take you out on Tuesday after work?**

He didn't receive a reply right away and he started to panic. He was hoping that maybe she got called away for a second and not trying to figure out a way to reject him. He finally saw the phone light up and he smiled at her response.

**Thought you'd never ask. ;) ****My dad and sister leave Sunday night, maybe we'll see each other sooner?**

**Sure hope so**

He set the phone down and went over the conversation in his head. He asked her out, they were going out on Tuesday and she hoped to see him sooner. That sounded like a job well done to him.

Sadly panic started to set in again. Where was he going to take her? He didn't want everyone to know about them right away and this town sure enjoyed it's gossip. Something like Beth and Daryl dating would certainly be the main news around here for awhile.

Even though he went to Atlanta quite a bit, he wasn't sure what the best places were to take a date. Beth would know but he wanted to take charge and decide where they would go.

Before allowing himself to work himself stupid, he did the logical thing and grabbed his phone. With the press of a button, he called the one person who he knew would help him.

* * *

As he watched Daryl dismount from his bike and remove his helmet, he could see a mixture of content and fear written all over his face. He didn't go into specifics on why he needed his help, but Rick was fairly certain a blue eyed blonde neighbour might be the culprit.

"Now what could you be calling me on Saturday evening for?" Rick asked, with his hands on his hips looking around.

"Lori and the kids home?" he grumbled, walking towards him.

"Nah, Lori's at the park with Judith, and Carl's out with his friends right now." A breath of relief escaped Daryl as they made their way into the house. "Still didn't tell me why you needed my help."

"I asked Beth out." He had sat down in the kitchen with his hands folded on the table. He looked to Rick for a reaction but wasn't expecting the grin that was plastered all over his face.

"Bout time, brother." Rick gave him a firm slap on the shoulder and sat beside him.

"What you mean?"

"Oh you and her had it bad for one another. We figured it out weeks ago, was just waiting for one of you to make a move."

"Bad timing was all."

"No, you's a chicken shit when it comes to her. Frankly, I'm a little interested to know how you finally did it," Daryl flushed in embarrassment. He didn't want to admit that he asked her over text message but at the same time, he had kissed her so it's not like it was a complete failure.

"Well I bought her flowers and a gift for her opening yesterday, and I guess she didn't see them till later in the evenin'," he started. He looked to Rick to see he was paying attention. "I was workin on the bike when she came flying out her apartment door and the next thing I knew, we was up against the wall making out like a couple of teenagers. But Merle came down and interrupted us and then her sister came and grabbed her to take her out and I didn't hear from her till this morning."

"You mean, you talked to her today and asked her out?"

"Nah, I kinda texted her," he mumbled reluctantly.

"You're kidding right?" Rick deadpanned. He could not believe that Daryl would wait all this time just to text her. "That has got to be the lowest thing you could possibly do."

"I'm not proud but I had to get it done before something else came up."

"Well, you gotta make it up to her now,"

"That's why I'm here. Little rusty."

"Well for one, don't bring her anywhere in this town. People will start talking. Drive out to Forsyth County and take her to Grits Cafe. It's quaint but the food is great. She's got a culinary background so she'll enjoy the place."

"K, then what?"

"Take her on your motorcycle and you can drive around after, see where you end up."

"Probably can't stay out too long, got to meet up with Merle that night at the cabin."

"Well, it's a good thing you kissed her already, won't have to worry about the first date kiss." Rick chuckled. Daryl's face turned a little red as he remembered the spark between Beth and him. At least they got it out of the way so he could kiss her again and not worry about it. "I remember my first date with Lori, I was a complete mess. Kept leaning in but she was turning to look at something else. Thought she didn't want to until the end of the night when she just planted one on me,"

"She always did wear the pants in your relationship," Daryl returned a dig for the hard time Rick was giving him.

"Funny."

Daryl felt better about his date with Beth now. There was a plan, he just wanted to run it by her to make sure it was okay. He spent a little bit longer with Rick, and eventually the rest of his family as they came home for dinner. He took his leave and made his way to the diner to grab some food for him and Merle.

As he went to the counter he noticed Beth sitting in a booth with her dad and sister. They were laughing at a story that he was telling and enjoying their food. She hadn't noticed him yet so he took the time to enjoy her at ease. He couldn't believe that not only was he finally going out on a date with her, but he actually had kissed her. A small smile came to his face and he was happy to know that it would be the first of many if he had anything to do with it.

Beth was listening intently to her sister now and was biting her thumb nail to keep her laughter contained. He noticed right away the bracelet on her wrist that he had given her. It fit perfectly and looked like it was always meant for her. The angel wings and the heart were meant to represent her mother but he may have been drawn to the piece as the angel wings were similar to the ones he wore on the back of his vest. She had only seen him wear it a couple of times but he hoped that maybe she would make the connection.

He got distracted by a noise in the kitchen of some pots falling into a sink and he looked away from her for a quick second. When he looked back, she was looking right back at him with a wide grin. She excused herself from the table and made her way over to him.

"Hello stranger," she flirted, taking a seat at the counter right next to him. "What brings you here on a Saturday night?"

"Food," he replied. "Not really a big fan of cooking."

"Hmmmm, that's good to know," she responded coyly. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and smiled. He noticed she was playing with her bracelet and he grabbed it lightly to see the bracelet up close on her.

"You like it?" His voice dark and deep. Beth could feel the tingles going up and down her spine with his voice.

"It's beautiful, I love it." She twisted her hand around so she could casually intertwine their fingers. "My dad has been a little curious where it came from but he's not one to meddle." she giggled, taking a small glance at the table. Her dad and sister were talking but she saw her dad take a few looks over to where she was sitting with Daryl.

Daryl's face froze momentarily and she assumed he thought she would want to go introduce him to her father. She giggled at him and squeezed their fingers. "I'll save the introductions for later, maybe when he has a shotgun he can threaten you with."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"Besides, he's meeting Glenn tomorrow morning for brunch so I'd rather he not waste all that fatherly advice on you."

"Maggie and Glenn eh?"

"Oh yeah, me and Maggie stayed up last night talking about their first date. I didn't realize how much of a charmer he was."

"Yeah, he's something else," Just then, Jacqui came over with Daryl's order, all bagged up. Beth could smell the greasy burgers and fries and groaned.

"I don't know how you could eat that much fast food all the time." He just shrugged and got up off the stool, letting go of her fingers.

"I'll see you later," he whispered. They both wanted to lean over so badly and kiss but not with a room full of townspeople and her father sitting right over there. She gave him a wink and strolled back over to her family.

As coy as he was trying to be, he couldn't help but notice the way her jeans hugged the curve of her ass and he just prayed that Tuesday would come soon so he could be alone with her.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviews last chapter. Everyone was so positive about their first kiss and the gift that Daryl gave her.

I hope everyone is following me on tumblr as I am hosting the Summer of Bethyl. Weekly prompts every week starting in late June to get us through the hiatus.

Thanks again to Brandy and Carla for all the wonderful advice and making me sound way better than I ever could.

Leave me a signed-in review and get a sneak peek to Chapter 14. See you Saturday.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of Beth's opening weekend went great, with her selling enough product to recoup the expenses needed for the opening. She managed to take a few minutes on Monday to update her sales into her accounting software and was pleased with herself. If she was able to keep up this momentum, she would hopefully start turning a profit by the end of the summer.

Running the bakery still took round the clock work to keep up with the demand. Even though she was only scheduled to work from six am to two pm, Beth would still be in her kitchen at nights, getting a head start on baking. She was hoping that once she had been open for a few weeks, she would get a better handle on timing. Right now, she was still a little scattered but was getting better every day on scheduling her time.

Beth also had gotten a good sense of what people wanted, as some of her pies and pastries sold out both days. Today, they were selling pretty fast but it had slowed down considerably. She learned a lot of these things in business class but textbooks were completely different than real life.

Maggie and their dad had to head back to the farm the night before. They were reluctant to leave her but she told them that she would be fine. Maggie hugged her and whispered in her ear that she wanted to know everything about her date Tuesday and had even spent a few minutes picking out a few clothing options for her to choose from. She hadn't spoken to Daryl since Saturday, except for the odd text message.

It was getting closer to quitting time and she remembered she wanted to stop by Dixon Meats to pick up a few things. She had remembered what Daryl had said about not liking to cook and this was another nice thing she could do for him.

She came to the store front and saw Rosita helping with a customer. She smiled over at the older lady, who was buying a coffee cake and went to stand behind the register to help Rosita out, while she boxed it up. When the lady left, Rosita came to sit on the stool beside Beth.

"Did I tell you how much I love this job?" she asked, beaming from ear to ear.

"Yes, all weekend you have been telling me, and I'm happy that you like it."

"It's been steady all morning, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm glad you were able to be in the kitchen more today."

"Me too," she said with a relieved sigh, "We'll have to see how things go for the next month but we might have to look at getting some help around here on weekends."

"I can handle busy," she sassed, giving Beth a playful punch in the arm. Beth smiled at her and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just gonna head out for a little bit, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll call if a mad swarm of knitters want scones or something," Beth laughed and grabbed her wallet from the kitchen. She normally would head through the front but decided to sneak up on the boys in the back.

She was surprised to see Merle working in the backroom, she had hoped that maybe Daryl would be there instead. She knocked on the screen door and let herself in. Merle looked up and gave her a little smirk before returning back to the grinder.

"What can we do for ya Blondie?" he announced, fairly loudly. She pursed her lips, trying to keep her giggle in. She knew he was trying to get a rise out of Daryl, and that he would probably come running if he wasn't helping out a customer.

"What? I can't come say hi to my favourite people?" She acted innocent and batted her long eyelashes. Merle snickered to himself.

"I doubt ya' like me as much as my brother."

"Now, Merle, you know you're my second favourite Dixon."

"Yeah yeah."

"Actually I came here to buy some meat from you, can you help me out?"

"I believe that's what the front door is for, unless you're into the back door stuff…" he said suggestively.

"Okay, you win. You officially creeped me out," she said, sitting down at the counter. He smiled and continued on his work. "Where do you guys keep you stash of meat? I was going to make dinner tonight for the two of you and maybe I could use what you already have."

"Check the freezer and fridge down here. We got a bin in each with our name on it," He nodded his head to the walk-ins behind her and she thanked him. She opened the door and made her way inside, looking past all the other product for the bin. She checked the fridge first, as it would save her some time to not have to defrost the meat. She found quite a bit in there, all labeled in what she assumed was Daryl's messy writing. She was able to find some ground pork and ground beef and immediately knew what she could make for them. Stepping out into the prep room, she saw Merle was gone and could hear some chattering in the front. She poked her head out to see both men busy with customers.

Not wanting to bother them, she scribbled out a little note on their whiteboard, explaining she found some stuff and would be back in time for dinner. She made her way back to her building and told Rosita she had returned and would be cooking in the back. She grabbed her mother's famous cookbook, with torn edges and splatters, and found the recipe she was looking for.

She had to go upstairs to her apartment to find some of the spices, as they weren't normally what she baked with. It didn't take her too long to get the filling made and the crust all rolled out. As she placed the pies into the oven, she started work on the gravy to go with the dish. She forgot to ask the boys if they had any vegetables to go along but if they didn't, she would just go and get some from her apartment.

While she waited for the pies to finish baking and for her gravy to reduce down, she spent some more time with Rosita at the front helping out customers and checking the emails from her website. She had gotten a few over the weekend, asking for cakes or special requests. She was going to have to figure out how much she could handle, on top of all the baking she needed to get done regularly. She would only take a few orders a week and once she got a better handle on her and Rosita's schedule, maybe she would take on more. It was hard to think about the future of her business when she was still trying to figure out what each day would bring for her.

Rosita was a big help and educated her on the peaks and lows of the seasons and when the vacationing season started. As much as she knew about Woodbury, she only had so much information from what Andrea had given her. Now she had someone who worked right alongside her to assist in her decision making.

She heard the ding on the oven and knew everything should be just about done. She grabbed both meat pies and placed one in the freezer right away as she wanted them to keep that for another day. She also grabbed two plastic containers to put her cooled off gravy inside. Saying goodbye to Rosita once again, she walked over to the Dixons and let herself inside the back.

The prep area was all cleaned and sanitized, the counters free of all their knives and cutting boards. She guessed Merle was done for the day and was either upstairs or out. She saw her message and been erased and was replaced with a message that they would eat down there with her. She placed the food on one of the counters and and popped her head out the front. Daryl was wiping down the scales and the glass when he saw her in the doorway.

'Hey," he stated, putting the cloth and bottle away under the counter. He nodded for her to go back the prep area, "Heard you were making dinner tonight."

"Yeah, you said you don't like to cook and well, I am a trained chef," Beth giggled at her declaration and motioned to him what she had made. Merle had also made his way downstairs to see what the wonderful smell was.

"Whatever it is, I like it," Merle stated, grabbing the cover off the container to smell the intoxicating aromas of spices and fresh baked pie crust.

"It's tourtiere," Beth said proudly. When both men looked at her like she had grown a second head, she laughed and shook her head. "It's a traditional Canadian meat pie."

They immediately wanted to dig in but a chime at the front door alerted Daryl to a customer he needed to go and help.

"Do you have any veggies to go with this?" Beth asked.

Merle snorted, "Anything healthy he buys, and it usually just dies in our fridge." Beth shook her head in disappointment but figured as much. Two bachelor men who ate take out on a regular basis probably didn't even know what a salad was.

"Okay, I'll go back to my place and grab a little something, you go grab some plates and stuff, and maybe something to drink," Merle saluted her and went back to their apartment upstairs to grab what she asked for. Beth returned to hers to make up a quick side dish with some fresh vegetables she received the week before.

Upon returning with a piping hot casserole dish, she saw both Daryl and Merle, waiting patiently for her, the pie already cut up and served on their dishes. Beth noticed that all three plates had a healthy piece and gravy all over it. She laughed and brought over her dish and made herself comfortable on the stool provided.

"You guys could have started eating," she pointed out to them. Merle just dug right in as Beth scooped some broccoli and carrots onto his plate.

"This one here, wanted to wait for you," he grunted in between bites, pointing his thumb in the direction of Daryl. Daryl just dropped his head and took a bite of what she made.

"Maybe cause he knows how to be a gentleman," she retorted back. Merle rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Daryl grabbed the beer he had in front of him to take a sip, which earned a confused look from Beth.

"It's only one," he replied to her silent question. She nodded and took into consideration that one beer wasn't going to do anything. They ate in relative silence, Daryl only having to get up once to help out a few customers.

Beth observed their behaviour during this time, both seeming to stay quiet and not talk while they ate. She figured due to their schedules, they probably didn't eat together very often, so they were used to eating in silence. Merle seemed to eat quickly and checked his phone a few times. She never questioned anything he did since she could never get a good read on him. He wasn't very open, except for his willingness to creep young ladies out.

Once he received a text, he shot up out of his chair and grabbed his vest which was hanging by the door.

"See ya kids later," he shouted over his shoulder as he left out the back. Beth turned to Daryl with a curious look.

"He does that a lot. Think he's with Joe or Len or something'."

"You don't question where he goes?"

"Not his momma," he replied.

"Sorry, I'm used to people always knowing where I was. Over protective family and such. Like he could be selling drugs to little kids and you would have no idea," she laughed a little at her insinuation but quickly stopped when she noticed how tense Daryl got. He looked to her to see realization dawn on her face. Rather than let her assume, he figure he might as well be honest and tell her the whole story.

"Merle's been clean for about seven years now, but he was usin' heavily the majority of his life," He sighed and rested his crossed arms on the table. "Once I was old enough to move out, he took me in. Saw him and his buddies smoking up or popping pills and never thought anything of it. I was eighteen and thought my brother was the coolest guy ever. But it got worse and worse and soon he would work just to earn money to buy more. Started gettin' arrested and spent a lot of time behind bars."

Beth was biting her lip to keep from speaking. She wanted to comfort him and let him know how tough that was but she wanted to let him finish his story.

"Everytime he got out, we moved someplace else and he just kept doing it. Final time was when he OD'd and was in the hospital in a coma for two days. I don't think I had known fear until that moment. When he woke up, askin' for more pills, I told him off. Said I wasn't going to follow him around the rest of my life, or until he died. Told him to get himself clean and make somethin' of his life."

"What brought you to Woodbury then?"

"Was the only town that didn't judge us for being Dixons. Merle and our pa sure did taint the name, so when we drove through here, kinda just made sense to start over."

"You're a very noble man Daryl Dixon, I hope you know that."

"You might have to keep reminding me." The door chimed up front, alerting them to a customer. As Daryl got up to leave, she grabbed his butcher's jacket, and pulled him close. Raising herself up slightly from the chair, she brought her mouth to his in a slow, sweet kiss. When she pulled back, she opened her eyes to stare at his.

"You are a good man, Daryl," she kissed him quickly once more and released his jacket. He moved to the front and Beth sat back down on the chair. She'd never wanted to convey so much meaning in one of her kisses, her only experience being casual, spontaneous,and frenzied, but Daryl was different.

He was probably someone who didn't get a lot of praise in his life and she wanted to be the one to change that. He had opened up to her in such an amazing way, not only tonight but in the past few days and she was more than welcoming to it. She thought they had become good friends in these last two months, but in the past four days, she felt so much closer to him. Sharing the deaths of their mothers, and now how he helped Merle overcome his addictions was something truly remarkable. Beth wondered how much he ever told anyone about these things but quickly dismissed that thought. All that mattered was he was opening up to her and not hiding. This was firm confirmation that their new relationship would be built on trust and honesty and that made her smile wider than ever before.

* * *

So, I finalized the timeline for this story and you guys will be happy to know, it goes to 55 Chapters! Like, I can't believe it but for the story I want to tell, I need it.

Thanks for all the love and support. All the reviews I get make me so happy and giddy, that my daughter wonders why I'm smiling all the time.

Carla and Brandy, love you two!

Next chapter, you guys might kill me. It's not their date, but it talks about their date. I can't give any sneak peeks this time, but I promise you it will be super fun!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to Carowen for reminding me it was Tuesday. Stupid long weekend (Canada) got me all messed up

* * *

Beth had been working all day in her kitchen, prepping for the weekend as well as getting her orders done for the diner and the bed and breakfast. She was exhausted, so to get these last trays into the freezer felt good.

She already planned to spend tonight getting some take out and vegging on the couch with a movie before getting an early night. She still had a lot to do the next day, and with the shipment of plums she received from one of the farmers, she was itching to create some seasonal goods.

As she finished cleaning up the kitchen, she heard a knock on the back door and the screen open and close. She turned to see Rosita standing there, arms crossed, with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Beth asked with confusion. Did she forget something today?

"I'm gonna blame the fact that Dixon probably swept you off your feet last night and you're still under his spell for the reason that you didn't call me to tell me how it went."

"Oh gosh, Rosita I didn't mean it. Maggie called me early this morning to hear about it and then deliveries started coming and I got distracted."

"Well since you seem to be done working, get yourself cleaned up and we are going out for dinner where you can give me a play by play of what happened."

Beth sighed, knowing Rosita would not allow her to say no. She marched upstairs, with Rosita right behind her and went to change her work clothes into something a little nicer.

They left in Beth's car, and headed towards the bed and breakfast. Beth was confused as to why they were here but Rosita quickly reassured her.

"Eric wanted to know too and he promised us a free meal and wine so who was I to refuse?" she asked with an innocence. Beth saw right through her and giggled.

Beth had gotten to know Aaron and Eric through the past few months as they were doing business together but this would be the first time that she actually sat down and had a personal conversation with them. She was relieved to see only Eric waiting for them, already a bottle of wine opened and three glasses set out.

"Perfect timing ladies, appetizers are almost ready. Aaron is trying out some new dishes and I thought we could be the guinea pigs." Rosita nodded willingly while Beth was still apprehensive about everything.

"I think Beth needs a little convincing on spilling the deets."

"Drink up little lady and feed the gossip mill. Nothing this exciting has happened since Rick caught Shane and Amy goin at it in the park."

"Everything is still new between us, and I don't want everyone in town knowin our business." Beth knew that Daryl was very shy and private, and she certainly didn't want everyone to be talking about their relationship when it had only just begun.

"Oh honey, you don't need to give us all the details, just feed a little fodder to keep us going." Seeing as she was getting a free meal and wine to boot, she figured she could share the highlights of the evening with these two.

"Well, he took me on his motorcycle," Beth started. Eric's eyes lit up.

"Oh that man on his bike," Eric started, fanning his face a little. Beth giggled as she recalled their encounter.

_Beth heard the doorbell and grabbed her wallet and cell phone from the table. He had told her to wear jeans and a jacket so she simply put them in the pockets. She got to the door downstairs to see Daryl standing off a little in front of his bike. She smiled so brightly at him, excited that they would finally get to go on a date._

"_Hope you don't mind takin' the bike," he stated as more of a question, unsure how she felt about being on one. _

"_I've never been on one so you'll have to take it easy on me," she replied shyly. He smirked and straddled the bike, and handed her a helmet. Putting it on, she got on the back and got as comfortable as she could. He placed his helmet on, and felt her place her arms around him._

"_You're gonna have to hold on tight if you wanna stay on," he turned his head so she could hear him. _

"_Got some smooth moves there Dixon," she flirted. He was glad she couldn't see his face cause it was probably turning fifty shades of red right now. He started the bike and started off the their journey to Forsyth._

Aaron had come out with their appetizers, a tray for the table to share.

"Hey Beth, Rosie. Thanks for trying these out tonight."

"These look delicious," Rosita added, eyeing up the selection of spring rolls in front of them.

"Well I wanted to try out some spring rolls to start as we just took an asian cooking class recently. Needed to try out my new skills," Aaron added, pointing to the various recipies he created. "These are turkey and avocado, these are an asian marinated pork, and beside those are my personal favourite, a bacon, lettuce and tomato roll."

"Wow, that's amazing Aaron," Beth was in love with the idea and couldn't wait to eat.

"Coming from you Beth, that means a lot. I was little worried to be cooking for a real chef."

"Oh gosh, don't worry. They look delicious, and I'm sure they taste even better."

"Well, I was hoping for your input as I wasn't sure what kind of sauces would go with them so if you could make some suggestions after, that would be great."

"Of course, I will."

"Can we eat cause I'm starved and I need to hear more from Beth's date," Rosita squirmed in her seat in anticipation. Everyone laughed at her persistence and dug in. Aaron left to go check on dinner while Beth continued on.

"So we drove down to Forsyth, and I'm scared out of my mind and holding on to him cause I think I'm going to fall off."

"Which I'm sure you had no problem getting that close to him," Rosita added. Beth blushed but continued on.

"He took me to this place called Grits Cafe, which I've never been to but I so badly want to go back now."

_They were seated right away as Daryl had gotten a reservation for them. The table was by the front window which amused Beth as he must have caught on to her people watching. The waiter came over to get their drink orders and let them decide on what to eat._

"_I want everything on this menu," Beth giggled. Daryl was glad that he brought her to a place she would like. He would have to thank Rick afterwards for the suggestion. "I guess I should have warned you, that whatever you order I will have to try."_

"_Ain't never had someone steal my food before," Daryl stated. _

"Oh my god, he said that?" Rosita almost spit out her wine in astonishment. Beth nodded her head, stifling a giggle, "He is seriously the cutest man alive."

"Like, I know that he's a had a couple girlfriends before but I didn't believe him. I thought I offended him at one point."

"You guys already talked about past relationships?" Eric asked, eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, conversation kinda turned to that afterwards but it wasn't awkward at all. He seemed relaxed and wasn't embarrassed."

"Wow, I didn't think he had it in him to be so open," Eric added.

"Well he never had Beth in his life before," Rosita added, taking a sip of wine. Beth felt a blush creep up her back and neck and she bit her lip. Rosita could tell that he meant a lot to her and was beginning to see how much she meant to him.

Aaron came out with their entree and Beth could smell a wonderful aroma of prosciutto and chicken. Aaron placed the platter in front of them and they all oooo'd and aaahhhh'd.

"Prosciutto wrapped chicken, stuffed with basil and a four cheese blend, with sauteed asparagus."

"You had me at prosciutto," Beth's mouth was watering as she told Rosita and Eric about the food she and Daryl ordered and shared on their date.

_Their food had arrived and Beth was seriously jealous of what Daryl had ordered- a house smoked double thick pork chop with a monterrey jack mac and cheese and some fried green tomatoes. Daryl could tell that Beth wanted to try some of his food so he cut off a piece of pork and held out his fork for her to take, She smiled and took the fork to bite, covering her mouth so he couldn't see how much she enjoyed it. _

"_So good," she said, still eating. He smiled and took a bite himself. He kept himself in check, making sure to have manners and not taking too big of bites and not stuffing his mouth. The food was amazing and Beth seemed to be enjoying her double shrimp and grits that she ordered. She offered him some of the shrimp, which he gladly accepted._

_Their conversation was light while they ate. Both pleased to be in each other's company and that there was zero awkwardness between them. Even after they finished eating, they still conversed as they drank their wine. When the waiter came back to ask if they wanted dessert, Beth declined for both of them._

"_I have more than enough treats at the bakery we could have," she giggled. _

_Paying the check, they made their way outside and Beth was headed towards the bike when he suggested something different. _

"_Let's go for a walk, been awhile since I've been around here and you said you've never been here." She smiled brightly, and went back towards him. As they walked down the street, he could feel just how close she was, and felt her hand brush up against his every so often. For once, taking the lead, he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. He felt Beth move closer to him and give him a reassuring squeeze that she approved of this._

"So cute," Rosita's faced softened as Beth told the story of their walk. Dream like and romance novels is what came to mind for her.

"We walked around, drove home, kiss goodnight and he left to meet up with Merle."

"That's it!? This perfect date and he leaves you for his brother?" Rosita was upset by this.

"He still has to work Rosie, and it was a great night. Couldn't ask for anything better," Rosita looked at Beth cautiously, trying to figure out what Beth was leaving out cause she knew Beth wasn't giving them the whole story. She brushed it off and hoped that maybe Beth would one day clue her in.

They finished their dinner, Aaron joining them for a glass of wine himself. Their topics turned off of Beth's date and to the bed and breakfast business. Beth had made some suggestions of sauces and offered to write them down for Aaron to try out. The men asked Rosita about her and Abe and how things were between them and Rosita was not one to shy away. She talked about their latest disagreement and the make-up sex that occurred after.

Beth was glad once they were able to leave. She enjoyed the company and the chance to relax but she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. She dropped Rosita back home and got back to her apartment. Getting into her pajamas, and crawling into bed, she wished she could text Daryl to say goodnight. She really missed him. After having such a good time the night before, she was already ready to see him again.

She giggled remembering the look of disbelief on Rosita's face when the story ended with Daryl leaving her after a quick kiss. Truth was, she left out the part where he had her pushed up against the wall, hands touching everywhere and quiet moans that echoed off the the stairwell. Their mouths moving against each other with some force, their tongues battling for dominance. If it wasn't for the alarm set on his phone for him to leave, she wondered if she would have invited him up to continue their moment.

If they could get carried away with just one kiss in a stairwell, Beth knew the passion between them would land them in bed in no time. More than just the physical attraction, the admiration she felt for Daryl completely obliterated any inhibitions she should have felt. Maggie's words kept ringing in her ears- _sometimes it just clicks and you know..._ As much as she reveled in the anticipation of Daryl's hands on her again-un-interrupted this time- her only worry was her lack of experience. He knew about Zach and how they were friends with benefits but apart from him, she never had a serious relationship before. And she was more than sure that things between her and Daryl were going to get serious and quickly.

* * *

Big thanks to Carla and Brandy who helped me with this chapter. They added in a few parts themselves to make it sound even better.

Thanks to all the reviews and follows. Hopefully this chapter delivered on a first date. I wanted to be a little different so that's why I did the flashback scene. Don't worry, thing will be progressing quite quickly from now on.

Sneak Peek to anyone who leaves a signed-in review. Lots of Love


	16. Chapter 16

Since their first date, Beth and Daryl talked constantly. With their conflicting schedules, it made things interesting to have some time together, while still getting Beth to bed by a decent time. Most nights were spent with Beth cooking Daryl- and sometimes Merle- dinner and she would always stick around after to hang out.

Their physical relationship hadn't moved forward in the past week and a half, still just kissing and roaming hands above clothing. They both wanted more, but it was just timing. Beth usually wanted to fall asleep by ten pm and if Daryl didn't get off work till eight thirty, it didn't leave a lot of time for them to be together.

Daryl also spent his days off in the woods with Merle, hunting for their shop. They were expert hunters and were able to catch a lot of the specialty meat themselves; they only had to pay for the hunting permits. But with Beth's days off being the same as his, and him being out of town, they weren't able to spend those days together either.

Merle had taken notice the second straight week of Daryl's misery. They had barely any cell service so it's not like he could talk to Beth whenever he pleased. He was in a mood those days which distracted him on the hunt. He missed a clear shot to a buck that morning, which only aggravated him more.

By the evening, Daryl was just downright pissed and was just wanting to get on home. They were able to catch quite a bit but as this was July 4th weekend, he had hoped to have way more. As they were loading up their truck, Daryl seemed to be moving as quickly as possible and slamming things around.

"Get it done right the first time brother, or you're just delaying seeing her," Merle stated, glaring at his brother with softened eyes. He felt bad for the guy, knowing the situation.

"Ain't gonna see her tonight anyways, her and Rosita are busying preppin'. Probably won't see her all weekend," Daryl huffed, throwing the crossbow onto his bike.

"Gettin' tired of your whining and stomping around. She ain't goin anywhere."

"Ain't that I'm worried bout," Daryl grunted. He stopped trying to tie the bag he was currently holding onto and looked at Merle. "Just don't wanna screw this up. Already feel bad not spending 'nough time with 'er."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, been talking with Len and Martinez. They's both lookin to get some huntin done and asked to come out with me. Figure, we don't need four of us out here and you deal enough with the shop stuff so you can have those days off."

Daryl was taken aback by his brother's offer. He couldn't comprehend why he would be so nice and let him have the time off.

"Don't be lookin so shocked baby brother. Got a little soft spot for Angel Ass myself so it's more for her than you," Merle was getting ready to get in the truck when Daryl yelled out a him from the bike.

"You best stop callin' her that!" Merle smirked and got in the truck to start it. He followed Daryl back to Woodbury, smugly giving himself credit for fixing Daryl and Beth's relationship.

By the time Daryl and Merle got back home, Beth's lights were out and he assumed her to be asleep. The next day would be the start to one of the busiest weekends in Woodbury with the 4th of July falling on a Saturday. They had made some generalized plans to hang out, but Daryl was hoping to bring her to the fireworks. He couldn't even remember having a girlfriend during a holiday so he wanted to do something a little special.

His last girlfriend, Jenna, and him were together and he guessed he considered her a girlfriend but they were just fooling around together. Her job allowed her to be flexible to his hours and they went out but most times it was just them falling into bed together. He cared for her and was sad to see her leave but with Beth, everything felt different. Compared to any girl he'd ever been with, his feelings had never been so intense or all-consuming.

It was an instant physical attraction, but getting to know her over the past three months made everything click together little by little. She was selfless, caring and driven. She loved helping others and was just so sweet. For once in his life, he could actually picture long term plans with someone, and not just a couple months out. He thought he would be scared by these revelations but he wasn't. Dixons didn't stick around. They never got their act together. They never cared enough to try. But Daryl was old enough to know he wasn't like Merle or his pa. He knew he wasn't like all the other Dixons when he put down roots in Woodbury and built a successful business through hard work and determination. It made sense he would know what he wanted out of life, not just drift around like some nothing, a nobody. And the more he got to know Beth, the more he knew it was time for him to settle down and share that life with someone.

Laying down in his bed, he thought about Beth and how close they had become in such a small amount of time. He had no fears about her wanting to be official, it was more the timeline of how things would progress. It was clear to see that their attraction was only increasing and he was more than ready to take things further. Hopefully with these days off, he could actually get the time to do things properly. No more rushed and frenzied, he wanted to take his time with her; make her feel wanted and cherished. He couldn't bring himself to call it making love, but he didn't want senseless fucking either. Beth deserved better. He wanted passion, and they had that in spades. He could barely keep his hands away from her since they first kissed.

He huffed in annoyance as he felt the increasingly familiar effects of thinking about Beth Greene. Being near her, smelling her sugary scent, had him aroused the majority of the time. His showers took extra long as he had to take care of the issue that she caused. He would never push her to do anything, and would wait for however long she wanted before they finally had sex, or even touched each other for that matter. And if it meant he was going to stay acquainted with his right hand, well he guessed he had a new best friend.

* * *

Beth was exhausted by the time she was done working on Saturday. Her and Rosita had worked so hard for the past few days getting extra desserts prepared for this weekend. Beth wanted to keep with the Independence Day theme and made so many red, white and blue desserts, she almost never wanted to see those colours again.

Rosita had told her that a lot of the visitors this weekend wanted small treats they could pack for camping or picnics so they had to miniaturize almost everything. But she was right as they sold just as fast as they came out of the ovens.

She had worked an extra hour today, and Rosita said she didn't mind working the overtime now. Come winter, things would slow down slightly so she might be owed a day or two then. Beth had no problems with that as she would probably get some extra time to herself then.

It would also be time she could spend with Daryl. It was weird to think so far into the future but she could see herself at Christmas with him, probably staying at her father's farm for the holidays. That was how comfortable she was with him. She wanted those things, a steady boyfriend who would come home with her for holidays and birthdays. Someone who she could depend on, especially now since she was on her own. Someone who cared for her for who she was, faults and all. And so far, Daryl fit that bill to a T.

She sat on her couch, relaxing when she thought, maybe she should finalize some plans with Daryl first. She grabbed her phone, unsure how busy he was, and texted him.

_Is there a plan for tonight?_

It only took a few minutes for him to reply.

_Fireworks. Lori wanted us over before._

_Okay, I'm going to take a nap then, so I can actually stay awake tonight._

Beth bit her lip in hesitation, and contemplated inviting him over. Feeling adventurous, she typed her message out.

_Wanna join me?_

It only took a few seconds for him to reply back to her.

_Be there in a few._

She let out a little squeak and covered her mouth in embarrassment. It wasn't like she invited him over for sex, it was actually to sleep. She looked around to see the place was pretty tidy, the silver lining to working day after day to the point of exhaustion.

It was when she looked to the bed, she began to wonder if maybe this was a bad idea. Of course not, she battled with herself. He was her boyfriend, they'd kissed, they touched (over clothing), there was nothing wrong with him coming over for a nap. She was tired and she really wanted to watch the fireworks with him tonight so a nap was necessary.

It was best if she crawled into bed now, so there wasn't any awkwardness when he arrived. He could slip in beside her or he could sit on the couch to watch her if he really didn't want to lay in bed with her. Once she hit the pillow, she could feel her body just melt into the covers and a yawn escaped her mouth.

She could hear the tell tale footsteps of Daryl climbing up her stairs and she snuggled in closer to the blankets. He closed the door behind him and walked over to where her bed was hidden around the corner.

She looked up at him and smiled. She pulled the blankets away from behind her as an invitation for him to join her. He toed off his boots and slid in. When she let out another yawn, he chuckled lightly.

"You are tired." Beth sighed and turned over so they were facing each other.

"I was up at four this morning, just trying to get everything done. Luckily, Rosie and I had it all planned out so I didn't have to work too much longer."

"Yeah, I had Gareth come in early to set up cause I was still working in the back. Seems everyone and their dog is having a barbeque tonight."

"I have leftovers in the fridge from yesterday so we can have that for supper," Beth was curling up closer to Daryl, with her eyes closed. Her voice was starting to fade as sleep slowly overtook her. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his free arm around her as he closed his eyes to get a few hours himself.

Waking up next to Daryl was a new experience. Beth had never woken up next to a boyfriend before, not even a man for that matter. She opened her eyes to see their positions hadn't changed much. They were still facing each other, and Daryl's arm was laying over her hip. He looked so relaxed like this, no stress written in his features. She pushed some of his hair out of his face as gently as possible but it was still enough for his eyes to flutter open. A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. Inching closer, she placed a small kiss on his lips. Feeling his lips move with hers, deepening the kiss, she reluctantly pulled away.

"What time is it?" he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Beth had to prop herself up over him to see her clock on the nightstand.

"Just before six, got about 2 hours of sleep," she replied. She moved to sit up more in the bed and stretch out a little. Daryl saw her shirt ride up slightly and his hand gravitated towards the skin there. He wasn't trying to start anything, he just loved how soft her skin was and it felt so natural to show her affection, particularly when they were alone together.

"Fireworks aren't till ten thirty so we got time to eat and then we can head over to Rick's."

"Okay, I'm gonna check on Rosie downstairs. Can you warm the food up for us?" He nodded and rolled over to get out of bed. Beth climbed out and made her way downstairs.

Rosita was cleaning up the front and putting the larger cakes back in the fridge. When she spotted Beth, she gave her a knowing look and smirked before resuming her work.

"Was that Dixon I saw going upstairs with you before?"

"Sure was," Beth answer back with sass.

"You two were up there for a little while, anything interesting happen?"

"Yeah, we took a nap together."

"Seriously? You two are so bizarre. If I were you…." Rosita started before Beth cut her off.

"Oh I know what you would have done and frankly, you put a porn star to shame," Beth and Rosita giggled at the joke. Beth leaned in the doorway watching Rosita finishing up.

"You and Abe going to the fireworks later?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda a sucker for fireworks, always have been."

"Me too," Beth was suddenly overwhelmed with memories of her and her mother. She'd been able to push those thoughts out of her mind with the bakery keeping her so busy, but as the floodgates opened, she just wanted to escape. "Well, I'll let you lock up and I'll see you later then." She hurried back up to her apartment and felt a tear escape when she remembered that Daryl was up here getting food ready for them.

She tried to calm herself and brush away the tear as she closed the door behind her but he caught her and his expression immediately shifted to concern.

"What's wrong?" He was slowly walking over to her as if he was approaching a wounded animal. She wiped her eyes again and instead of brushing it off as nothing, she looked and saw sadness mirrored in his eyes. He obviously didn't like seeing her upset and could tell something was wrong. He already knew about her mother, and once more she couldn't help but feel like sharing this with him too would help.

"Just remembering some stuff with my mom is all. Rosita said something and it just brought back some memories," Daryl seemed to grunt in understanding. He knew never to push for more information on things like this, it was something he hated people doing to him so he would never do it to her. He lead her to the table where he had warmed up some chicken, rice and vegetables. They sat down and he started to eat, but Beth just pushed her food around, trying to push the sadness away. She knew better than to keep things bottled up but it was too big a can of worms to open up right then, not when she'd been looking forward to their plans that night.

Looking up at Daryl, she caught him glancing over at her every few seconds, watching her _not _eat. The fact that he wasn't pushing to do or say anything was a nice change but if anybody would understand what she was going through, then he would.

"My parents used to take us to see the fireworks every year for fourth of July. We stayed in Canton or sometimes we'd go to Atlanta to see the big show," her voice began to tremble, "The last ones I ever saw with my mom were here."

Daryl didn't say a word but he stopped eating to pay attention to what she was saying. He knew this was hard enough on her to share so he didn't want to make things worse by saying the wrong thing.

"I loved going to see the fireworks ever since I was a kid but for a few years after her death, I just couldn't. Hurt too much cause it was one of those traditions I had with her."

"We don't gotta go tonight if you don't want," Daryl's eyes were glued to hers, his voice laced with concern. Beth smiled. She looked down to see his hand resting on the table. She placed hers over his and gave a light squeeze in gratitude.

"No, I want to go with you. It will be a new tradition," Daryl pursed his lips together to keep the smile from his face and went back to eating. Beth joined him as they spent the rest of their dinner talking about the events of their days.

* * *

They had arrived at the field with the Grimes family behind them in their mini-van. Beth and Daryl opted to take Daryl's truck so they could sit in the truck bed and watch the fireworks from there. Carl had wandered off to find his friends while Lori and Beth kept Judith company . Daryl was getting the blanket out from the cab while Rick leaned on the tailgate, watching his wife and daughter, and new friend.

"How're thangs with Beth?" he asked. Daryl looked over to the girls to see them far enough away that they couldn't overhear him and Rick.

"Good. Merle's gonna start taking Len and Martinez with him huntin so I can stay back here."

"So you can spend more time with Beth?" Daryl simply nodded his head. "That was nice of Merle."

"Too nice of him, if you ask me," Daryl leaned against the truck bed after adjusting the blanket in the back.

"Think he's fallin' off the wagon again?" Rick knew all about Merle's troubles and how Daryl had set him on the right path again. He also knew Daryl worried constantly about his brother relapsing.

"Keeps wanderin' off with Joe, don't keep tabs on him but it's in the back of my mind."

"He ain't that stupid. He knows he's got a good life now." Daryl grunted an acknowledgement to Rick's statement but left it at that. He checked to see where the girls were and was surprised to see Beth walking over to them with worry on her face.

"What's wrong Beth?" Rick seemed to pick up on her demeanor as well as he did.

"You guys see those men with the mayor?" Beth nodded her head to behind them. They turned and were surprised to see Phillip, Milton, and three men in suits talking. Phillip was motioning with his arms, what looked to emphasize the grandeur of this field the townspeople were currently standing in. Daryl looked back at Rick confused.

"Why would a bunch of suits be here at night?" Daryl asked.

"You guys have been here longer than me, he always have guys like that around him?"

"Every now and then, but it's usually one person, not a group," Rick answered back. His answer did nothing to dissipate Beth's concern.

"Men like that used to come to my daddy's farm all the time, wantin' to buy up his land. Kept increasing their price but he never gave in."

"Think Blake is sellin' this land here?" Daryl quipped.

"People dressed like that aren't here to open a mom and pop store, that's something bigger," Beth added.

"I'll see if I can find out more 'bout them, or maybe somethin' he's got goin' on." They all agreed on that and put the subject on the backburner. It was getting pretty dark out and the fireworks would be starting soon. No one was willing to ruin the night worrying over whatever scheme Mayor Blake was cooking up.

Lori came back with Judith, who immediately reached for Beth. Beth settled herself inside the truck bed and sat down with Judith. She propped the baby up in front of her, making faces to get her to laugh. Daryl moved so he could sit in the corner by them, his arm resting along the side. Rick and Lori were happy to lean against the tailgate, Rick's arm around his wife and they kept an eye on Carl who was a few yards away from them.

They heard someone testing the sound of a megaphone which caused Beth to quirk an eyebrow towards Daryl. He chuckled and nodded his head to her silent question, that yes, Phillip Blake owned a megaphone too. The mayor's voice soon shushed the crowd as he welcomed everyone there that night.

While he was speaking, Lori took Judith back, as she was getting fussy. Beth took the opportunity to sit between Daryl's legs and lean against his chest. Daryl caught Shane's eyes roaming over Beth's form and immediately put his arm around her to pull her closer. It amused Daryl slightly to piss off Shane like that. Even though Shane was with Amy, he had no qualms about sticking his pistol in someone else's holster. There was no way Daryl would allow Shane within ten feet of Beth. She was with him and he planned on keeping it that way for a long time.

The fireworks started and the kids started screaming in excitement or fear. Beth felt that familiar buzz inside her, that excitement she remembered from when she was a kid. The past few years, she had gone to see the fireworks but it never came close to that feeling she had when she was younger with her parents and siblings. Yet, there she was, wrapped up in Daryl's arms, and that that aching emptiness was filled with an entirely new sort of contentment. She tilted her head up slightly to kiss his chin in appreciation and she felt his arms encircle her. He hugged her tight and kissed her temple to let her know that he was here for her. Beth played with the bracelet he had given her and thought of one simple thing. New beginnings.

* * *

Wow, that was a long chapter. It was fun re-reading it last night as I wrote it so long ago I forgot what happened.

Hopefully you guys enjoy how close these two are getting. I'd love to hear what you think.

Any signed-in reviews get a sneak peek to Chapter 17. Things are getting a little spicier between our favorite duo, and a bomb is about to hit...(not literally, but something pretty shocking).

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for all the smarts and keeping me in line.


	17. Chapter 17

So that M rating is going to start coming into play in this chapter.Y You've been warned ;)

* * *

By the middle of summer, the town of Woodbury was in full tourist mode, with every day bringing more and more customers. Daryl and Merle were used to the constant stream of customers in their shop. They had Gareth come in more days during the summer, as he was on break from school, to help out with the increase in foot traffic.

Beth on the other hand, had no idea how much of a hit she would be with visitors. She had to cut back on desserts for the diner and ramp up her orders for the bed and breakfast. With all the extra work for her, she didn't get to spend as much time with Daryl as she wanted. It took till the end of July for her to finally reach her groove and get enough baking done each day that she could spend her evenings alone or with Daryl.

Their last night together was Sunday and they were invited to the Grimes' house for dinner. Rick and Lori were over the moon that Daryl finally had someone he could bring over and they both adored Beth. She was wonderful with Judith, while Carl was enjoying his hero complex with Daryl.

Lori couldn't help but stare at the new couple with hopefulness. Daryl was truly happy being with Beth, in the way he treated her. Always a gentleman to her, never letting her out of his sight for too long. It was remarkable what she brought to his life. And she adored Beth for being so open and loving towards him. She wasn't afraid to grab his hand or lean her head against his shoulder; she would kiss his cheek when he directed a compliment towards her. Difference being, he didn't shy away from it like Lori though he would.

Daryl wasn't a touchy-feely kind of guy and yet with Beth, he allowed her. He wasn't openly kissing her with an audience and he didn't make too much effort to show his feelings towards her but it was the way he looked at her. This soft protectiveness over her that allowed Lori to relax. He would never hurt her and he cherished their time together.

Since that night, they only texted each other small messages. He could go and see her if he wanted but he also didn't want to distract her from getting work done. She did bring him supper on Tuesday night but she needed to leave right after and drop off food to Aaron and T-Dogg.

They had arranged that Beth would take a day off on the Wednesday, and they would spend the whole day together. He didn't have much of a plan but Beth said they needed to go on a picnic since she's always wanted to for a date. They had been together for over a month now so their dates were more just them hanging out wherever. They had such limited time together that they just fit each other in where they could.

When Daryl had asked Beth about taking the day off together she was hesitant as she could have spent some of her time baking for the upcoming weekend. But she also knew that they needed to seal the deal on their sexual relationship. Their kissing was becoming hotter and steamier and their impromptu makeout sessions were getting longer and more passionate. He was the one that kept pulling away, citing timing as his excuse. It was usually around the time she needed to go to bed for the night or for that one week, when she was on her monthly affliction that killed their mood.

Beth was starting to get impatient and if they finally were going to have a day to themselves, then she was going to make sure that spending time in her bed was part of that.

Waking up that morning, Beth had already gotten most of their food ready for the picnic they were having so that she had time to primp herself up. Spending extra time in the shower to make sure she was cleaned, buffed and shaved was her top priority. She used the body wash she knew Daryl liked, and spritzed herself with perfume.

Her and Rosita had gone to her friend Tara's shop and gotten a cute little strapless sundress that she would wear, but it was the delivery from Victoria Secret that had Beth excited. Inside was a purple bandeau bra with matching lacy boy shorts. Beth knew she didn't have a model's body but she kept her weight down and was decent looking. She wished her breasts were slightly bigger and maybe a little more curve to her hips but Daryl still loved to run his hands over her like she was the sexiest woman alive. It made her feel empowered to wear such beautiful undergarments and she couldn't wait to show them to Daryl.

As close as they were and as comfortable they were in their relationship, they still hadn't talked about having sex. Granted it's not something you should plan out like a teenager but they hadn't talked about protection for that matter. She was covered because she was on the pill and had been tested after she broke things off with Zach. It had been well over a year now since she last had sex so she was more than ready to take that leap with Daryl. She was just concerned that maybe he would want some extra insurance, and nothing killed a mood more than having to run out to grab some condoms.

She heard her doorbell and rushed down the stairs to see Daryl waiting outside. She opened the door and motioned for him to follow her back up the stairs to help bring the food down for their picnic. Once they stepped foot into her apartment, he had grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him and hold her tight. He kissed her tenderly but quickly. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Hello to you too," she giggled. He let go and followed her to the kitchen to grab what they would need for their picnic.

They were able to fit everything into the saddlebags of his bike, except for dessert. She left that at home, and they would have to come back here later to have it. She mentally fist pumped the air in excitement because that meant for sure they were going to come back to her apartment later and she didn't have to come up with an excuse for him to come over. Not that she ever needed an excuse to get him to come up, but this was more of a guarantee.

They drove until they reached a meadow along the OcMulgee River. They spend several hours, enjoying their picnic, sitting under the shade of a tree and talking about random things. Daryl seemed to open up when it was just the two of them, and he loved hearing Beth's never-ending supply of childhood anecdotes and stories.

After finishing their food, they laid around. Daryl leaning against the tree with Beth's head in his lap. He absent mindedly played with her hair, while she told him about Maggie and Glenn's most recent fiasco.

"So Glenn came to stay with them for fourth of July weekend and my dad was pretty adamant that they have separate rooms, even though everyone and their dog knows that Maggie and Glenn are sleeping together." Beth started to giggle as she recalled the story her sister had told her on the phone a few weeks ago. "He even stayed up as late as them to ensure that Glenn went to Shawn's bedroom and she went to her own."

"But the rooms were right next door to each other, right?" Daryl asked for confirmation. Beth had told him about her childhood home and he seemed to recall that Shawn's room was between the two girls' bedrooms.

"Yeah, so why my dad thought that would keep them separated, is beyond me but whatever." Beth paused to take a sip of her sweet tea she had brought for them. "So it's the next day, and they managed to stay away from each the whole night and waited for my dad to start on his chores in the barn. Then they thought it would be a good idea to take a shower together." Beth couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up as she got to the end of her story. "Without going into details, Glenn ended up breaking the towel rack off the wall, taking drywall with it and making a lot of noise."

Daryl had started to chuckle from Glenn's misfortune but knew there was more since Beth was trying to keep her composure.

"They didn't realize that my dad had come back in the house for something and was surprised to see both Maggie and Glenn in the bathroom together." Beth burst out laughing at this point, probably louder than when her sister told her.

Daryl was laughing right along with her. "What did you dad do after?"

"Well after Glenn swore he would fix the wall and replace the towel rack, my dad suggested that Maggie get to her chores while Glenn fixed his mess."

"Dude is a fuckin idiot,"

"He's nervous around her, and especially my dad. He's intimidating."

"Yeah," Daryl became quiet, picking at his food slightly. Beth could pick up on his hesitation.

"He knows we're dating, he is gonna wanna meet you officially eventually,"

"Guess I'll just learn what not to do from Glenn." Beth giggled.

"We aren't as bad those two. They are a couple of lovesick teenagers,"

"Yeah, pretty sure I saw Glenn walk into a wall when he was on the phone with what I assumed was your sister.' They both chuckled at his joke.

"It's so pretty out here, I get why you love being out in the woods."

"Actually, the cabin aint' far away. Why don't we stop by and pick somethin' up from Merle and I'll make ya dinner?" Daryl shyly asked. He had never offered to make her food before, citing his inability to cook. Beth smiled up at him and quickly stood up. She grabbed at his hand to pull him up.

"I've been waiting to see this cabin, let's go."

The drive wasn't more than fifteen minutes, but Beth was eager to get there. This was his retreat and even though he hunted for his business, he truly did enjoy being out in nature.

The cabin was exactly what you would expect. Four walls and a roof, little porch that wrapped around the outside, with weeds growing all around, along with grass and the odd was small but it fit the Dixon brothers perfectly.

He helped her off the bike and they made their way inside. It was pretty open with a living area, and kitchen off to the left, then two bedrooms and a bathroom on the right. The ceiling wasn't finished over the bedrooms so all you could see were the open rafters. It wasn't very private but these two were around each other on a constant basis so they had no reason to be.

There was a large table in the kitchen but she could tell right away that it wasn't meant for food. There were cutting boards, and knives all laid out, ready to be used. There were two refrigerators, which she assumed was to separate from the raw meat and their regular food.

"It's cute," she said sweetly. Daryl looked at her with confusion.

"It's a huntin cabin, it ain't cute," he defended his manly territory. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I think it's cute," she whispered, taking a walk around. Daryl went and checked the fridge to see what Merle had already gotten prepared. He grabbed some of the venison and placed it in a plastic bag for them to transport. Beth had brought a small collapsible cooler for their lunch so they could use that to keep it cool.

"We'll cook at my place, if that's alright." Beth stated. He nodded and wrote a note for Merle, letting him know he stopped by and took some meat.

They packed up and got back to Woodbury where Beth allowed Daryl to cook for her. She opened a bottle of wine for herself, and grabbed a beer for Daryl. She was most surprised when she saw him pour some of his beer into the skillet with the steaks. He caught her confusion and laughed.

"Only way I know to cook." She giggled and took another sip of her wine.

"Where did you learn to butcher meat anyways. I don't think you've ever told me." Daryl sighed but spoke.

"My pa taught Merle how to hunt and clean his kills. Merle taught me,"

"You don't talk about your dad much,"

"Nothin but a sperm donor in my opinion. Treated my mom like shit, ignored Merle and me most of the time unless we was out in the woods. Eventually his drinkin took up that time,"

"He ever hurt either of you?"

"Nah, as long as we stayed out of his way, it was like we didn't exist. Hit my mom a couple of times though,"

"That sucked growing up around that I bet,"

"Yeah, but as soon as Merle could leave, he did. Got me out as soon as I was old enough,"

"What happened to him?"

"Died a few years ago. Didn't really care, still don't" Beth furrowed her brow. It hurt Beth to know that Daryl didn't get to grow up in a loving family like she did. But he seemed okay with his life now so it was possible that it bothered her more than it did him.

She allowed Daryl to finish cooking as she ran down to her kitchen to grab some whipping cream to put with the tarts. Working alongside Daryl in the kitchen felt natural, like he was always meant to be in there with her. His culinary skills could use a little work, as Beth had made a few suggestions towards him but he was putting effort into what he was cooking for her so that's all that mattered.

Dinner was delicious and they were enjoying their dessert of blueberry tarts with fresh whipping cream on top.

Beth was giggling at one of Daryl's stories and she took a bite of her tart. She used her tongue to clean her lip of the whipped cream but must have missed a spot, cause the next thing she knew was Daryl leaning closer to her and licking the spot, right above the corner of her lip. She felt his hands move to her chair, gripping each side, but his face remained still. She could feel his lips softly on the corner of her mouth, slowly trailing fully to her mouth.

She moved to grab the back of his head to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Opening her mouth, she was able to run her tongue along his lips, urging him to open them.

Wanting to get them closer, Daryl moved his hands from the chair, to her thighs, grasping them tightly to move her over to him. She got the hint and straddled him in his chair, not breaking their kiss. Her dress rode up, allowing his hands to move up higher on her legs

Beth could feel Daryl pulling her close, his hands moving slowly from her legs to her hips. Her dress bunched up more to the point of riding to her hips. He continued his ascent, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close. Beth was still grabbing onto his hair with both hands, her breathing laboured as they kissed harder.

He pulled away to start kissing down her neck and collarbone, nipping at the pulse point between soft kisses. Beth couldn't help but let a moan escape as she felt desire rip through her like a tidal wave. With one hand still clutched to his hair, her other descended to the hem of his shirt, her fingers falling underneath to touch his hot skin.

The passion that had been building up to this moment was overflowing as they just felt each other. She could feel him pulling down the top of her dress, along with her bandeau. Getting frustrated, as he couldn't pull it down enough from the back, he pulled from the front to release her breasts. His mouth instantly attached to her erect nipple, his hand caressing the other. Her breathing hitched every time she felt him bite down softly, followed closely by a moan.

Feeling hot and wanting to feel more skin, Beth lifted his shirt. He pulled away from her to discard the cloth, but quickly resumed his prior activity. She allowed her hands to roam over his hard muscles, down his abdomen, gently scraping the skin to feel him pant.

He pulled away from her chest to kiss her hard. She fell backwards into his arms, but it gave him the momentum to pick her up and bring them closer to the bed. Not once breaking their passionate hold, he brought her down onto the bed, his body staying as close to hers as possible.

As they kissed, Beth could feel his hands moving down her sides to where her dress and bra were bunched around her stomach. His hands took hold of the fabric and pulled them down over her hips. On his knees, Daryl dragged the dress and undergarments down slowly, fingers skimming the backs of her legs, his eyes grazing over her body the whole time.

Once the dress was pooled on the floor, his lips found her stomach. Kissing deliberately up her stomach and between the valley of her breasts, he found his way back to her neck, as his hand caressed her soft skin. Beth whimpered out from the pleasure he was providing her, becoming louder as each minute passed. She faintly heard her phone chirp but ignored it, she was too engrossed in where his hand was moving.

Beth writhed her body against him, feeling his prominent erection on her thigh. She was able to roll them over slightly so she could start to take off his belt, pure need taking over at this time. Every time she brushed over the bulge, she could hear a moan form at the back of his throat. Once his belt was undone, and she was able to get his pants unzipped, she heard her phone chirp again, but this time he heard it too.

He thought she would pull away to check it but merely pushed his pants further down his legs, until her foot could grab it the rest of the way down. As he kissed her on her mouth, his hand slipped beneath her panties, past her folds and straight to her clit. Her body arched off the bed with his gentle teasing.

"Oh God," she sobbed. Just as his fingers were beginning to move faster, her phone started ringing.

"Please don't get that," he panted against her mouth. She shook her head no and moved her own hand down towards his boxers. She teased the skin along the top, before inching her hand down lower towards his hardened length. "Fuck Beth," he replied, pulling away to bite his lip. Beth smirked.

The minute the phone had stopped ringing, it began again ten seconds later, just for the cycle to resume again. It was on the fourth time that Beth lost it and stopped Daryl from his ministrations.

She sighed, falling back onto the pillow and grabbing her phone. She checked the caller i.d. to see that Maggie was trying to phone her. She looked to Daryl apologetically and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beth, how's it going," Maggie asked without any urgency to her voice. Beth furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Have you been calling for the past ten minutes,"

"Yeah, did I catch you at a bad time?" she asked innocently. Beth looked over to Daryl who was regaining his breath, his arm over his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a little busy at the moment so if no one is dying then-"

"I'm getting married Beth," Maggie exclaimed with excitement. Beth sat straight up.

"You're what?" Beth asked in disbelief. It was then when she remembered she was almost naked, and she quickly grabbed the comforter, which had been pushed to the end of the bed, to cover herself.

"I'm getting married," Maggie said more slowly.

"You're getting married?" Beth repeated louder than she meant to, clearly confused how this could happen. Daryl took notice to what Beth said and looked at her with the same dazed look.

"Yeah Beth, you okay?"

"You're getting married to Glenn." she stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, in two weeks, can you believe it?'

"You're getting married in two weeks?' Beth was beyond livid at this point. Her sister, was marrying someone she had met less than two months ago in two weeks. There was no logic to this at all.

"Yeah, he asked and I said yes, and we didn't want to wait so we are planning it for the farm on August 5th."

"Two weeks seems soon, like I don't see why-" Beth stopped herself as it suddenly became clear. "Oh my God, are you pregnant Maggie?"

With no clear response from the other end, Beth became frantic. "Oh my God, you're pregnant aren't you!?"

"Look, we're not telling anyone, but they will probably figure it out soon enough so I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything for now,"

"What did dad say?"

"Why do you think I'm getting married so quick?" Beth paused with her next words as she didn't want to offend her sister.

"Maggie you don't have to please everyone if it doesn't make you happy,"

"Oh Bethy, I'm really happy. I love Glenn. I didn't think it would happen so quickly but it really is the best thing that could have happened to us."

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

"Look, I gotta go cause Glenn wanted to tell his family tonight too but I really wanted to go over some of the planning with you tomorrow. Is it okay if I drive up there and we can talk then?"

"Sure that's fine," Beth said goodbye to her sister and hung up the phone. She looked at Daryl who had remained quiet this entire time. She was still perplexed by what had just happened so she wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully, Daryl spoke first.

"So your sister is knocked up and gettin married?" Beth simply nodded her head and fell back against the bed.

"They've been dating as long as we have, this is nuts," Daryl grunted out his accord. She looked over to him, still in just his boxers, and just sighed. "That just fuckin killed the mood."

He chuckled and grabbed her hand. "It's all good." Beth let out a yawn and pouted.

"She's gonna be here bright and early, wanting to go over these wedding plans. Best we get to sleep."

"We?' he asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, we are still having a sleepover," She moved closer to him so she could lie her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. No other words were spoken as they both fell to sleep.

* * *

So how's that for a surprise? Anyone see that coming?

Also, I'm venturing into uncharted territory right now as I've never written smut before, so I had some help from my girls, Brandy and Carla. And this is only the beginning since our couple is in dire need of some...release...

I didn't have as much time as I had hoped to read this over so if there are any spelling mistakes, blame me, not the betas!

Any signed-in reviews will get a sneak peek of chapter 18. I do appreciate all the love, review, follows and favorites so please keep sending them.


	18. Chapter 18

Sleep had been really good to Beth. It helped to have such a warm body surrounding her, a semi naked one of that. She felt his presence, even in her dreams. She felt a protectiveness surround her, keeping the monsters at bay.

During the night, they had switched around a little. When they fell asleep, she was laying on his chest, his arm surrounding her. Now, as she slowly woke, she could feel him spooning her from behind. He seemed in a deep sleep as his breath was slow and evened out. This was becoming one of her favourite things with him. Waking up beside him, allowed her to wake up happy.

Biting her lip, she knew how different this time was, compared to the last. They never put clothing back on, so they were both still in their underwear. The skin contact was making her warm, and she wasn't going to complain. The passion that she felt the night before was slowly igniting inside her again. She was becoming aware of where their skin touched.

His breath blew out on the back of her neck, giving her chills. His arm was currently holding her close and resting low on her stomach. A small twitch from his fingers, dared to dip lower, along the lines of her panties. As much as she knew it was a bad idea, she had an itch, that only Daryl Dixon could scratch.

Trying to figure out the best way to wake him, it didn't take her long to feel his morning erection, mere millimetres from her bottom. By backing into him slightly, she could press herself against him. Licking her lips devilishly, she pressed a little harder, rubbing his hardened cock between the curves of her ass. Within a few moments, she felt his fingers tighten into her skin, and a small moan escape his lips.

His breath quickened with each movement, and she knew that if he wasn't awake already, he would be soon enough. The slow sensual kisses on the back of her neck, proved this. No words were needed between them, as they both wanted this release.

His fingers stroked the skin, just above where she desired. His teasing wasn't helping, and knowing they were going to be bothered soon, she needed to move things along. Placing her hand over his, she pushed it down, into her panties, showing him exactly what she needed him to do.

His hips bucked up into her, creating some more friction for them, and his kisses started becoming more urgent. His free hand, which was laying under her head, moved to grab at her breast. Beth moaned at the double contact, grinding into him more. He moved two fingers between her folds, rubbing the delicate nub between the two. She whimpered into the pillow, holding back on the larger moan she felt brewing.

Wanting to give him the same type of pleasure he was giving her, she was able to move her arm in between them, pushing his boxers down enough so that she could grab his solid length. He grunted in satisfaction and hissed when she began to move her hand around him. She tried to concentrate but his touches became more consolidated to that one spot. He pushed his fingers lower to gather some of the moisture, only to come back. She became louder, her sobs growing in intensity. She tried to keep a good rhythm on him, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as the fire inside her of her threatened to explode. Sensing how close she was, he moved faster, sucking on the pulse point of her neck, and pinching her nipple.

She stopped pumping him, only to arch her back in sheer pleasure, her orgasm ripping through her like a tidal wave. The moan she kept inside now came out, raspy and breathless. Once she came down from her high, she could feel his fervent kisses, and his touch, back to her stomach, coaxing her down.

She flipped over to face him and her hand went back to his aching cock. Pumping him fiercely, with the same intensity he gave her, she brought him to the brink of orgasm in few minutes. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her with vigor, wanting to prolong this moment as long as he could. Once she swiped the tip, he felt his control snap and he lost himself in his moment. His streams of cum landed on himself and her. His breath became ragged as he whimpered from his release.

They both panted, as they stared into each other's eyes. A small smile forming on her lips, matched the smirk on his. Kissing her more delicately now, they enjoyed the afterglow. Completely forgetting about any other plans for the day, they simply wanted to lay there together and do that again.

Beth's cell phone rang, which made her whine. Checking the caller i.d., she saw it was indeed Maggie calling. She showed it to him, to which he released a disappointed sigh. He kissed her once more, and got up from the bed to get into the bathroom. Beth laid back on the pillow and answered.

"Hey Maggie."

"Hey Beth, I'm just parking in the back, can you come let me in?" Beth panicked, knowing Daryl needed to leave before her sister came up here.

"I just woke up and need to shower, do you think you can stop by the diner and pick me up something?"

"Yeah sure, I'm actually craving a danish right now,"

"Cravings starting already?"

"Oh shut up. You get showered and leave your door unlocked for when I get back."

"Sure thing boss," she replied hanging up the phone. Daryl came out of the bathroom then, cleaned up and with a wet towel. He handed it to Beth, for her to clean up with, while he grabbed his clothes from the floor.

"She on her way?" he asked.

"Yeah, told her to grab me some food and coffee from the diner. Should give you enough time to sneak out." She grinned, knowing it made him uncomfortable. He wasn't ashamed of their relationship, but he was still a private person to a point. He didn't need to be flaunting around that he was sleeping with Beth.

"Smartass." He pulled his shirt and pants on and went to sit on the bed to get his socks and boots back on. Beth crawled up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. Placing short kisses along his neck, and upper back.

"I'd stay away from this place today. Gonna be wedding central round here."

"Yeah, gonna go balance the books today."

"Wow, aren't you the adventurous type." He chuckled and turned his head to kiss her on the lips.

"Talk to you later," He got up and left her apartment. Beth sat there for an extra minute but realized that Maggie would be here soon and she actually needed to clean herself up.

When Beth emerged from the shower, Maggie had gotten them all set up at her kitchen table. Beth's coffee and breakfast sandwich from the diner, sitting in front her chair. Beth could only smile at her sister's persistence and not be mad at her. After giving her a hug and congratulations, she took notice of all the magazines, and print-outs; various cakes and dresses and all things wedding planning.

"I thought you were keeping this small and intimate?"

"Yeah well, that kinda went out the window. Guest list is going to be between 40 to 50 people so this turned into a larger affair than we thought"

"Okay well,we have less than two weeks, have you guys made any final decisions?"

"Glenn promises to show up, that's all I let him do. We are going to be making the decisions." Beth couldn't help but smile at her sister's bossiness. They started looking through the magazines at checklists, figuring out what they needed to do to have everything ready.

"I'm loving this cake Beth, do you think you can make it?" Beth took a look at the cake she had printed out online. The layers resembled cut birch trees and had sprigs of raw cotton and magnolia flowers around it. It reminded her so much of being on the farm and this would really test Beth's talents, so it was a no brainer for her.

"I think this is doable but my time is going to be dedicated to this cake then. I'll probably be working on it the day before and the day of the wedding though."

"Well, I'm glad that Glenn has so many sisters, cause they can help out with everything else. His mother insisted on cooking but I'm a little scared. Glenn says she can cook Korean food like no one else but her other southern cooking could use some work."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Beth giggled.

"Okay, so the menu and cake are done, now dresses,"

"Well since the cake has white, yellows and browns on it, maybe that could be the colour scheme. I saw this gorgeous cotton dress at one of the shop's down here that would be perfect."

"Oh that's great. One less thing I need to worry about. It's gonna take a miracle for me to find a dress with my busy schedule. That and I'll have to buy off the rack so it's going to limit my choices."

"You could wait you know, maybe a few months or after the baby is born."

"Oh gosh, and let the ole bitties at church talk about me like that. Dear goodness, I'd rather wear a garbage bag down the aisle then give them any satisfaction." Beth rolled her eyes. She knew the older ladies at her father's church were very conservative and believed in marriage before sex but still. It was 2015, they needed to get over themselves.

They spent the next few hours deciding on where the ceremony would be held and the reception. She would have to rent the tables and china and pretty much everything else. Maggie's to-do list was growing bigger and bigger which stressed her out more.

"Maggie, you are going to have to let Glenn take care of some of this. You know exactly what you want, and he follows direction really well." Maggie sighed.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong that day, I get to blame him for the rest our lives,"

'You know, it's a good thing that you guys are getting married so quick. He hasn't realized how bossy you are," Beth joked, with a straight face. Maggie just punched her lightly in the shoulder and laughed herself.

"Alright, I better get going. Finalize all this with daddy, and start getting Glenn moved in," Maggie went to start grabbing the papers and magazines when Beth grabbed her hand.

"Moving in where?"

"Glenn's moving into the farm with us. He quit Dale's and is going to work at the farm with me." Beth was quite amazed by this news.

"I never knew Glenn was the farm type."

"Yeah, he's really not but he'll learn." Maggie smiled. They finished cleaning up and Beth hugged her sister goodbye. Once she left, Beth got to work on baking.

This was the point where Beth could do her best thinking. Baking was an escape for her, it was second nature. She knew how much ingredients to add and how long to bake without batting an eye. So much had happened in the past twenty four hours, this was she needed.

Yesterday had started out amazing, spending time with Daryl was her joy. He had become someone in her life that she could count on and who she could confide in. They were so close to sealing the deal, she was a little disappointed that Maggie had burst their bubble. But this morning made up for it in some ways. It scratched the itch and got rid of some of her frustrations but now that she knew what he was capable of, she needed more.

Sadly, with her sister getting married so soon, she would be focusing on that. Probably wouldn't have much time to spend with him, let alone enough time for them to have sex for the first time. As much as she wished he would just throw her up against the wall and have his way with her, she wanted that build-up and slow release. Maybe once everything had blown over with the wedding, they could plan another day to themselves, or better yet a few days away. But with the growing business, and them in their peak season, she couldn't see a break anytime in the near future.

Beth considered going to talk to him after dinner. They could start planning something out and really have time to spend together. It amused her to think that they would be planning their first vacation together already. Together for just over a month and she wanted to go on a weekend getaway. Having a boyfriend was kinda exciting, she thought. She wondered what other perks she'd get now.

* * *

I felt terrible after Chapter 17 for leaving these two hanging (and you guys apparently too...) so hopefully this makes up for it. Next on, is the wedding itself so stay tuned for that shenanigans.

Big thanks to Brandy and Carla, my two lovelies. I didn't have a chance to re-read this chapter this morning so blame all errors on them (HAHAHAH)

You guys seem to like my sneak peeks so I'll keep doing them. I love to read your comments and reviews. They make me happy. I'm so close to 300 reviews, it would make my day to see this story hit that. I appreciate all the follows and favorites you give me.


	19. Chapter 19

The past two weeks flew by with the wedding preparations, and Beth soon found herself in her father's kitchen, adding the last minute details to the wedding cake. She had arrived the night before, with all her premade cakes and frosting. She had finished the frosting and detail work on the cake and was currently adding all the flowers and cotton stems, to go along with the cake idea.

As much as Beth should have followed the design of the cake, she added her own little touches to it. She knew Maggie would love it, because she spent so much time on it. She worked on the porch, to give the ladies in the kitchen some space. It was slightly cooler for her, so none of her work would melt, and she didn't have to be a part of the commotion that was going on.

Glenn's mother was an absolute delight but she was bossy. She had one of her daughters helping her, while the other two were helping with table setup for the reception. She would be yelling at the one in both English and Korean, ordering her to grab items from the pantry. Beth tried to stay away but would come in and help out with tastings and some technical issues if she did have questions.

Once the cake was finished, Beth placed it in the cool pantry with a note on the door warning people what was inside. It was going to be a scorcher today but it would hopefully cool off tonight during dinner so that she could bring the cake outside for people to see. She's hate for her work to be destroyed or no one see it all.

Maggie had gone out that morning with one of her friends to get her hair and nails done. She was currently in her room, getting changed into her dress and was going to take pictures after. Beth knew she needed to get showered and dressed but making sure the cake and desserts were perfect seemed to take priority.

She made her way to her room to grab her towel and robe, her dress already pressed and steamed, hanging on her closet door. Although Maggie had asked her to be Maid of Honor, Beth's duties would be quite light. Stand at the front, hold Glenn's ring, and make a speech later at the reception. Maggie understood how much work Beth had put into the planning and baking for today so she didn't want to overwhelm her.

She got into the shower, enjoying these last few minutes of quiet and solitude and reluctantly got out. She wanted to keep her hairdo simple so she blow dryed it, adding some light waves with the curling iron. Pinning some of the front back, and creating a small braid between the two, she finished by a little sparkle with her hairspray. She kept her makeup light and fresh, wanting to keep herself looking natural.

Going back to her room, she put on her new underwear and bra set she got for the occasion. Even though the dress was modest enough, it's low cut neckline allowed her to accentuate herself with the new push-up bra.

Smoothing the dress down, she smiled at herself in the mirror. She made sure that Daryl never saw the dress, the few times he dropped by her apartment. This was the first time she would be dressed up in front of him and she wanted to get that reaction that every woman dreams of from the man in her life. Breathless. The butter yellow dress, complimented her blonde hair, but it made her eyes pop. She put on some thicker eyeliner to really emphasize that. Daryl loved complimenting her eyes and how he just got lost in them. Cliche and romance novel-y, but she didn't care. That's how he made her feel; like everything was out of a fairytale.

She was slightly nervous as this would also be the day that Daryl met her father and sister officially. Maggie was aware of who he was, from her opening weekend, but her father had only seen him from afar a few times. Beth had spoken many times to Hershel about how amazing of a man he was and he seemed to be okay with it. The age thing didn't bother him as he was even older than his late wife, in comparison, Beth and Daryl's age gap seemed insignificant. As much as she didn't care what other people thought, she could only assume what some of her father's friends would think of twenty four year old Beth, dating a man fourteen years older than her.

Before she left yesterday, she made sure to speak to Daryl and she could sense some of his apprehension. He was fully aware he was expected to meet her family and he wasn't going to lie to Beth and say he wasn't a little scared. This would be the first time she had brought a man home to meet her father, apart from Jimmy, but Hershel had known Jimmy since he was in diapers. This was a huge step for them but both of them wanted to take it.

Daryl would be arriving closer to the ceremony, along with Rick and Lori. Just a handful of the town would be coming to the wedding, including Abe and Rosita, and Dale would be serving as best man. Lori was so excited when she got the informal invitation from Beth. Not only to see Little Glenn Rhee getting married, but she also got to see where Beth grew up.

Beth heard her father yell up the stairs that the photographer had arrived. Beth took one final glimpse of herself, and made her way to her sister's room. Opening the slightly ajar door, she saw Maggie sitting at her vanity, her hair done up with baby breath's hung loosely in the back. Her dress, fitting so nicely and the chocolate brown sash tied around her waist. Maggie caught Beth's reflection in the mirror and turned around. Both girls could feel the tears stinging in their eyes, as they took in each other's appearance.

"You look so beautiful Mags," Beth choked out. She moved closer to her sister to take it all in.

"You're one to talk sis. If you weren't already spoken for, you would definitely have a trail of suitors after today," Maggie dabbed a tear from the corner of her eye, "No more crying till after pictures, okay?"

Beth nodded her head and they made their way downstairs. Their father was waiting at the bottom, already changed into his best suit. Glenn was sitting on the couch, his leg bouncing. When they heard the stairs creak, they both looked up to the ladies. The minute Maggie saw Glenn, she lost it and Glenn teared up a little too. Hershel helped both girls off the last few steps and Beth stood next to her father as Glenn and Maggie embraced. Beth felt so much love between them, as their foreheads touched and they whispered sweet words to one another. The photographer managed to capture this intimate moment between them, something Beth was sure Maggie and Glenn would appreciate for years to come.

Suddenly the photographer was asking for everyone to make their way outside, so they could start taking some pictures. Dale had arrived shortly before the girls came down, in his own suit. Beth smiled and gave him a hug, then linking her arm in his as they now were going to play their wedding roles.

Pictures seemed to drag on forever and Beth's cheeks were starting to hurt. If it was anyone else, she would probably start to frown but because it was her sister and she would forever annoy her for ruining these pictures, she kept her smile bright. Once they moved onto just the couple, Beth took a much needed break.

They were taking pictures along the woods, and in the backyard area where the gardens were. Beth wasn't able to see to where the guests would be, so she was unsure if Daryl had arrived yet. Hoping she could sneak away for a few minutes, she began to trek around the house to catch a glimpse of the guests arriving. The ceremony was to begin in about fifteen minutes so there was already people milling about.

She saw some of Maggie's friends and some of their neighbours. She was beginning to doubt that Daryl had arrived when she saw Lori, speaking with Abe and Rosita. Quickly darting her eyes, she looked for him but couldn't see. Finally Rick came walking up with two drinks in his hand, and behind him was Daryl. Her eyes brightened and her heart rate increased. He has cleaned himself up nice for today.

He was wearing a white button up shirt with a skinny black tie. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the shirt was tucked into what looked like dress pants. He actually would have blended in with everyone else, who were dressed similar, if it wasn't for his sunglasses covering his eyes. She giggled but couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked damn sexy dressed like that. Something about him dressed in a tie did something to her and suddenly, she wished she could pull him away from the group and bring him upstairs to her room.

"Beth, it's almost time," her father called. Beth reluctantly looked away and came back around the house. Everyone had made their way to the kitchen and were figuring out last minute details. Maggie was currently on the phone, dabbing away some tears. Beth looked to her father and he smiled.

"Shawn called to wish her luck and congratulations." Beth nodded and went to grab some more kleenex off the counter. Grabbing her father's jacket, she folded up a bunch and placed them inside his inner pocket.

"I can only carry so much in my hand." Kissing her father on the cheek, she scattered Glenn and his family away so only her father and sister remained.

"I would like to take these final minutes to pray, if we can," Hershel spoke. Maggie and Beth both nodded and the three held hands.

"We praise you, Lord, for your gentle plan draws together your children, Margaret and Glenn, in love with one another. Strengthen their hearts, so that they will keep faith in each other, please you in all things, and so come to the happiness of celebrating the sacrament of their marriage. We ask this through Christ, our Lord. Amen." The girls whispered their thanks and proceeded to the front of the house.

Beth looked out to see the guests had been seated. Father Gabriel stood at the front with Glenn and Dale. She got a little nervous as people would be looking at her for a brief moment before her sister and father would follow behind her. She saw their family friend Patricia, looking towards her, waiting for her to start walking so they could start the music. Beth nodded and looked back. She smiled at her sister and began walking outside of the house.

Beth tried to look forward, and keep an eye on her destination but her eyes kept glancing towards the crowd to see where Daryl was sitting. Everyone was encouraged to sit wherever they pleased, so she wasn't sure where he would be. As she got to the beginning of the runner, she saw him, sitting in the middle of the row, his eyes wide. His eyes maintained contact with her, with raised eyebrows. He saw Rick lean over and whispered something to him. His face reddened and he gave a shy grin.

As Beth passed by him. she gave him a wink and faced back towards the front. Not wanting to see his reaction, she kept looking towards Glenn who looked cool as a cucumber. His smile widened and she could only guess that it was because Maggie came into view.

Taking her spot at the front, she saw the guests rise from their seats and follow Maggie and her father down the aisle. The rest seemed to pass by in a blur. Their vows were spoken, as well as the exchanging of rings. Father Gabriel spoke about marriage and everlasting love. But it was one of the last words he spoke before announcing them man and wife, that resonated with her.

"Haven't you read," he replied, "that at the beginning the Creator 'made them male and female,' and said, 'For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh'? So they are no longer two, but one. Therefore what God has joined together, let man not separate."

As Maggie and Glenn kissed for the first time, as husband and wife, Beth took a look at Daryl. Everyone was cheering and clapping and yet, his eyes were on her. A blush creeped onto her cheeks and she giggled. As Maggie and Glenn walked down the aisle, and Beth met up with Dale to make their own way down, Beth thought about what Father Gabriel said. _They are no longer two, but one. _Daryl had inched his way into her life and she was forever grateful to have him there. He was everything she could possibly want in a man and she really could see herself falling for him. She knew she was already on her way there, as being around him made her heart pound inside of her chest and the butterflies in her stomach threatened to explode out of her. It was like the first time they met, over and over again and she never wanted that feeling to go away.

She wanted to be around him constantly; that it was no longer just her life, it was their life. What did they want to do on their days off, what movie did they want to watch together? It was all about the we, no longer just her, and Beth had no problem with that.

* * *

Next up, the wedding reception and Daryl's perspective of things. I'm sure you guys will love it!

Hopefully this wasn't too fluffy but then again, I'm all about the fluff and romance. I'm not one for too much angst so be prepared for a tooth ache from all the sweetness.

Brandy and Carla, my two ladies. They are itching for me to write more cause I'm falling behind. I promise soon, I will be able to sit for more than ten minutes!

As usual, send me a review and I will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. See you Saturday!


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl had never been to a wedding in his entire life. His family was certainly never invited to one in all their years, and even after he left home, none of the people he hung around would be getting married. After thirty-eight years, Daryl was going to a wedding, and he wasn't dreading it.

It was assumed that he would go, seeing as it was his girlfriend's sister who was getting hitched, but Beth had made sure that he had gotten his own invitation. She stuck it to his fridge as a reminder that he was to attend but that he would also be meeting her father officially that day.

Once that realization dawned on him, he immediately went to Rick for help. He not only wanted to look the part of boyfriend, but also wanted to make a good impression on her dad. Rick told him how to act, and what to say, and suggested wearing a tie. Daryl frowned, knowing he didn't own any type of dress up clothes. He had nice shirts with no stains, and jeans with no rips, but that was the extent of his wardrobe. He did luck out when Carol offered to go shopping for him, as she knew he detested it.

He didn't touch the clothes till that morning, as they had been mocking him from his closet for over a week now. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he also wanted to show Beth how well he could get cleaned up. He went and got his hair trimmed up that morning, and cleaned up his scruff. The clothing wasn't terrible, in fact once he rolled up the sleeves and undid a few buttons, he didn't mind it. The tie was another issue; he had never worn one before and he didn't know what to do. He had Rick and Lori picking him up shortly, so he was sure that one of them would know how to tie one.

Lori had been the one to help him out, giving him that look that women do when something is so abundantly cute. He wanted to roll his eyes at her but she was being helpful so he contained his annoyance. She had it done up in no time and they were off.

It was the longest two hour drive of his life, and the panic was starting to set in. It was times like this, that he wished Beth was with him. She calmed his fears and provided comfort when it was needed. She usually never had to speak a word, just a light touch or gentle kiss would bring him back. His nerves were starting to spiral as they got to farm. Beth had described it to him so many times but being here, at her family's home just struck something with him.

His family life wasn't that great growing up and he was happy to leave there. But seeing the house where she grew up, the barn where her horses were raised and the land she used to roam freely on made him wonder why she would want to leave. Although he knew it was because of her mother's passing, it still bothered him.

His train of thought was broken when Rick called him over. They saw Abraham and Rosita had already arrived, Dale was in the house with the rest of the family. Rick and Daryl grabbed some drinks from the bar for everyone and they went and talked. He kept peering around, trying to see if Beth was near. He figured her to be in the house, preparing for the ceremony. They found some seats and waited for the music to start.

It was an overwhelming feeling seeing her walk out of that house. Trying to mask her shyness, she kept her gaze strictly forward until she got closer to the people, until she met his gaze. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had seen Beth in various types of dress and more recently, undress, but this right now seemed to top them all. The dress she wore was made for her body, skimming all her curves, but still allowing her to move freely. Her hair was down and she wore light makeup. But it was her smile when he saw her, the way she beamed and winked as she passed that had his heart beating frantically.

"Way you're lookin' at your girl, I'd think _she_ was the bride," Rick whispered to him. Daryl couldn't help the heat that rose up to his face. He could feel his chest constrict almost painfully at how absolutely beautiful Beth was. Rick could already read his reaction, he wanted her to know exactly how he felt, even if he knew he'd catch shit for it later. Even when Maggie came into view and the ceremony commenced, Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of her. Barely heard the words being spoken around him, hell, could barely breathe, and it wasn't cuz Lori had tied his new tie too tight.

When it was all over, Beth made her way back to the house and the guests were ushered to sit down for dinner. The sun had begun to set and some of Glenn's family were busy lighting all the candles that surrounded them. They had constructed a tent around the tables, with fabric that was still thin enough to see the sky. Two long tables with one at the front. He figured he would be sitting with Rick and Lori during dinner and Beth would be sitting with her family.

The reception passed fairly quickly, the food being very well received. Beth and Dale had both gotten up and made very brief speeches. Beth was giggling her way through it, as she recounted her sister's bossy antics. It was when Glenn and Maggie got up to have their first dance that everyone got up to surround the dance floor. With all the focus on the bride and groom, Daryl took the opportunity to finally find Beth. but she must have had the same idea in mind. After a only a few moments scanning the small crowd, he felt Beth grab his hand and lead him away while everyone else was distracted.

They walked in silence as she brought him behind the barn to a clearing with large oak trees surrounding it. When she finally spun around to face him, Daryl immediately ducked his head down to hers, capturing her lips with his.

"Hi to you too," she answered breathlessly when they finally broke their passionate kiss. He leaned forward, their foreheads still touching.

"Been waitin' to do that since I saw you. You're beautiful."

"You look pretty damn fine yourself Mr. Dixon." She kissed him gently, trying to keep their emotions in check. At any other time, they could easily slip away for several hours and no one else would notice, but this was her sister's wedding and someone was bound to notice Maggie's maid of honor was missing.

"Was my speech okay?" she asked hesitantly, "I was really hoping I didn't have to say anything but Maggie was insistent on it."

"Ya did fine," he replied. She smiled back and kissed him softly.

"Hope it wasn't too boring for you. I know you had a few familiar faces with you, but I really wish we could have sat together during dinner."

"It was alright. Was kinda hoping for a little more shotgun though, seeing as…" he drifted off with a smirk. She lightly punched him in the chest but giggled.

"Nah, I think daddy was saving the shotgun for you." Daryl groaned as he remembered that he would be meeting Hershel today. "Oh Daryl, it won't be that bad. He just wants to put a face to the name I keep telling him about."

"What on earth could you possibly be telling him about me?"

"Guess you'll have to ask him," she winked once more before pulling away from him, grasping his hand in hers so they could make their way back to the party. He sighed but decided to get this over with. He was head over heels for this woman beside him. She'd already gotten him into a tie, he was fairly certain if she asked him to tap dance for Hershel, he'd do that too.

They made it back to the reception where the guests were milling about. Beth spotted her father talking to Father Gabriel and some of the other church goers. She gripped his hand tight and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It made him feel better but did nothing to keep his heart from mutinously hammering away in his chest.

Hershel spotted his youngest daughter and her boyfriend making their way towards him and excused himself from the group he was with. The man looked frightened but he figured that he probably never met a girl's father before so it was excusable.

"Hey Daddy," Beth greeted Hershel sweetly, her big doe eyes and warm smile tipped up to her father in deep affection. He nodded and looked over to Daryl. Before Beth could allow for introductions, he spoke again. "Maggie was looking for you. They want to bring out the cake but they need you to supervise. You should head on into the house and give Otis a hand, I'll keep Daryl here company."

Beth looked over to Daryl, biting her lip. She was hoping to stay with them during this moment but her father obviously had other plans. She reluctantly left his side and made her way to the house.

Daryl stood there awkwardly with Hershel, not sure what to say. He shifted slightly from foot to foot, looking around and feeling very uncomfortable. Daryl was hoping for a better introduction, but Hershel promptly squashed that hope when he sent Beth away. It took a few moments, but Hershel finally spoke up.

"I was really worried about Beth when she left to Atlanta. Barely eighteen and hellbent on gettin' outta here. But she surprised me with how well she could handle herself when she got there and she made me proud. When she finished school, I was hoping she would move back home, reconnect with her family but once again, she wanted to be out there on her own." Hershel sighed.

"I've always been a prayin' man, especially after my late wife left this world. I prayed that my children would be happy and safe but that seemed to fall on deaf ears. When Beth told me she was opening a bakery in Woodbury, I thought she was wrong and that God was still punishing me for some reason. But it turns out, God heard my prayers but answered them in a different way.

"I thought Beth could never be happy or safe out there but I was wrong, and that's because of you." Daryl's heart lept out of his chest, there was no way he meant that.

"I don't understand, sir." His voice faltered slightly when addressing him.

"It's Hershel son. And I owe you a lot of gratitude for what you've been doing for my Beth. You make her happy and keep her safe and as a father, I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I don't really know what to say to that," Daryl managed to choke out. Hershel shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything. You just need to keep doing what you've been doing and we'll be good."

"Yessir-Hershel."

"And bring her home here every once and awhile. I like to see that girl more than twice a year." Daryl smirked at that. The silence that fell between them was welcome at this point, all the tension dispelled as Hershel said his piece. They both stared out at the group of people, fawning over the cake that was being brought out. Maggie clutched onto Beth with tears in her eyes, crying about how beautiful it was.

After that, Beth and Daryl were inseparable the rest of evening. Beth had asked Daryl what he and her father and talked about, but he all he did was look back at her with a lopsided smile, shrug, and give her hand a reassuring squeeze. It actually made Daryl a little emotional the more he thought about it. He had never had the acceptance of his own father in the eighteen years he was around him, and here he was now, being thanked and accepted by Beth's father. They had only been together a very short time and already, he felt more welcome into this family than his own.

For years, Merle was the only family that Daryl thought he could rely on, and even then, that wasn't always the case. But now, he not only had family in Rick and Lori, and even Carol, but now Beth and the Greenes. This not only made him happy but made him wonder just how permanent he could make things with her, so that they would always be family, as he never wanted to let them go.

* * *

I'm sorry for the shortness of these past two chapters. It seems I had more thought out in my head and it didn't come out as well as I hoped. But i think I got the point across, I hope.

I've been trying to work on Chapter 23 for the past week and it's just not where I want it to be. All the love and support has been helping me along so any reviews and well wishes for these next few chapters is greatly appreciated.

Thanks again to Carla and Brandy for being such great betas and friends :)

The next chapter changes things up a little, our duo become "closer". heheheh...figure out what that means. I'll send people a sneak peek that won't give too much away but might grab your attention...


	21. Chapter 21

So if you're reading this at work, maybe you should be careful of those surrounding you and keep the giggling to a minimum...LOL

* * *

Beth left the farm as soon as she woke up. As much as she wanted to stay and visit with her family, she was tuckered out from all the wedding planning and the event itself that she just wanted to go back to her home and relax.

It was a Thursday, still quite early in the day when Beth finally got home. Even though it was August now, traffic was light, which pleased her. Bringing her stuff back in, she left her back door unlocked as she planned to see what Daryl was up to that day. She didn't want to work or bake today. Frankly, she just wanted to laze around in bed all day and not do anything.

Getting into her apartment, she threw her bag on the couch with the intent of unpacking it later. Laying on her bed, she checked her phone for any missed calls or messages, having none. Deciding to take a day to herself, she texted Daryl.

_Come over ;)_

She didn't even care to have a response, she knew he would just show up when he wanted. She placed the phone on vibrate and left it on the kitchen counter. She heard a vibration a few minutes later, which was probably Daryl responding to her. She wanted no distractions today.

Looking out the window from her kitchen, she thought back to the wedding. How wonderful it was, and how happy her sister looked. It truly was amazing how she and Glenn managed to find each other and know that it was right so quickly. Maybe they wouldn't have gotten married so quickly if it wasn't for her getting pregnant but, why wait? They are perfect together and when you know, you know. Nothing should stand in the way of that.

That's kinda how things were between her and Daryl. They just connected and got along so well. If they didn't keep having distractions and interruptions, maybe she would be able to tell just how deep those feeling for him ran. Spending the evening with him the night before was a dream. They had to sneak off a couple times just to get some kisses and touches in. He looked amazing, all dressed up and she definitely felt the effect he had on her throughout the night.

His light touches on her skin, the soft nuzzles into her neck, and the kisses behind her ear made her shiver with delight. The man knew how to turn a girl on, and she almost had the courage to ask him to spend the night at the farm with her. But knowing how private he liked to be, he would have declined her invitation. Nothing like having sex for the first time together, with your father and other family in the rooms right next to you.

The sound of footsteps coming up her stairs, broke her out of her daydream. Turning around, she saw Daryl come through the door and closing it behind him. She took one look at him, his ragged jeans hanging low, and his t-shirt stretched across his hard muscles and knew she wasn't letting anything distract them today.

Pushing herself off the counter, she took the few steps in front of him and grabbed him by the back of his neck to pull his lips to hers. It felt like their first kiss all over again, all the passion and tension from weeks of build up, finally coming to the surface. He pulled away suddenly, trying to catch his breath.

"Not that I'm tryin' to complain, but-"

"Where's your phone?" she interrupted, looking him in the eyes. He patted his back pocket in confusion. She reached around, and took the phone, and setting it to vibrate. She turned slightly, throwing it onto her couch and looked back to him. "No distractions today."

He seemed to understand exactly what she meant, because his hands, suddenly grabbed her under her thighs and pulled her up towards him. She squealed in delight, and wrapped her legs around his waist. They resumed their kissing, trying to take the time to savour one another, but failing miserably.

He moved with her carefully, bringing her to the bed. Laying her down in the middle, his body covered hers. She spread her legs to allow him to tuck right in between them, his hardness directly in contact with her heated centre. His kiss moved quickly from her mouth, to her neck, and down to her collarbone. His hands moving across her stomach, feeling the soft skin. She started to feel her heat rise, and suddenly the clothes they were still wearing became too much.

Pulling on his shirt, he sat up to remove it, which allowed her to remove her own. Once it was gone, she went directly for his jeans, trying to undo the button and zipper. His mouth latched onto her neck, as he paused her hands to help her out.

"Little eager are we?" he said, his voice deep, low and seductive. She kissed him to shut him up, knowing he wanted this as much as she did. Once his pants were undone, he went directly to her shorts, pulling them, and her underwear down her legs. He kissed down her stomach, to pull them all the way off, stopping eye-level with her center and going directly for her clit.

"Shit!" she moaned, feeling his tongue move around her sensitive nub. He switched between tiny flicks to sucking, making her squirm in pleasure. Feeling overwhelmed by his touch, she couldn't stop the moans from getting more and more desperate and increasing in volume until her orgasm took over. His name escaped her lips, as well as a few other expletives, but she could care less. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

Not allowing any time to recover from her own orgasm, she pulled him close and kissed him hard. She tasted herself on his tongue and became even more turned on. She had never done that before, but to know where his mouth just was, and the tremendous amount of pleasure she received from him, just added to this moment.

Her hands came to his pants again, pushing them farther down his legs. "Now...please," she panted between kisses. He sat up immediately, pushing his pants and boxers off of him, and taking his socks off. Beth managed to reach behind her, arching her back, to pull her bra off.

He didn't waste time nudging her legs apart with his knees as he pressed his already hard cock to the heat emanating from her core. He kissed her hard and was about to push himself in, when he remembered something quite important.

Sensing his hesitation, she breathed out, "I'm covered, don't worry." With a smile on his face, he returned to kissing her neck and he pushed his way inside of her. Both groaned at the feeling, he stopped to allow her time to adjust to his size. The minute he felt her legs wrap around his waist, and her fingernails digging into his back, his self control snapped.

Any thoughts of taking their time, and savouring this moment together went out the window when he started thrusting into her at a powerful pace. Not being able to keep their lips touching, with the constant movement, his mouth latched onto her skin, just below her ear. Her breath came out in hard pants for each time he bottomed out in her. He couldn't breathe but he kept going, feeling his own release moments away.

"Shit Beth," he panted. He couldn't hold on any longer, and as bad as he felt about not letting her cum again, he tensed and allowed his orgasm to take over. With a few last thrusts, he emptied himself inside of her, coming to a stop when he felt her kissing along his neck and pulling him close.

"Fuck," his breath was laboured and he came to look at her. She smiled, that wide smile that let him know she was happy and let out a little giggle. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? That was fucking awesome." She replied. He kissed her, keeping his arms on either side, to hold his weight off of her.

She pushed him off, her body feeling empty without him inside of her. He laid on his back, trying to catch his breath. She leaned towards him, using her arm to hold her head up. She was still panting but able to regulate her breathing.

"Do I need to call the paramedics for you?" she joked, biting her lip to keep from laughing. He looked over at her and pulled her closer, allowing her to snuggle up on his chest.

"I'm out of practice," he huffed.

"Guess we need to practice a lot," she replied seductively, trailing her fingertips along his chest. He chuckled, knowing he just opened up a can of worms with her. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. We aren't getting out of this bed today."

"Well if I do die, what a way to go."

* * *

They stayed in bed all day, only getting up to use the bathroom, and eat. And even after that, they still found a way to fall back into bed with one another. After their first time, being so rushed and frenzied, the next few times allowed them to explore and learn how to touch each other.

Beth found out that Daryl let out the biggest moans as she wrapped her mouth around his cock, and her hand around the base, stroking him as she bobbed her head up and down.

Daryl figured out that Beth hated missionary position, and instead liked to be taken from behind. She came fast, hard and multiple times if he pounded into her, and touched her clit in the same rhythm.

But it was the afterglow they both enjoyed the most, as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Keeping as close together as possible, even though they were both drenched in sweat, kissing softly and still allowing their hands to roam over their naked bodies.

Beth was drifting, wanting to stay awake and be with Daryl, but also wanting to take a short nap. She was curled into his side, the blanket covering them, and creating a cocoon of warmth. He was awake, delicately dragging his fingers along her arm, and toying with the bracelet he had given her. It was when she felt his fingers feel the raised scar underneath, that her tiredness got pushed away.

He felt her tense, but spoke nothing, just rubbed his fingers over her wrist, around the bracelet.

"It was stupid," she whispered, not quite finding her voice. She was unsure how to explain herself to him but realized that he was the most understanding person to her and he wouldn't judge her.

"We all have our moments," he gruffed.

"Yeah, well, I was sixteen and thinking it was the end of the world after my mother died. I wasn't even trying to kill myself, I just wanted to feel _something_."

"I get it. Everyone probably drownin' you with wantin' to probably just wanted to be left alone."

"Sad part was, they did leave me alone after, cause we were all dealing with grief. But after I pulled this stunt, everyone hovered, Maggie specifically."

"That why you left home?"

"As soon as I could. Maggie was pissed, actually didn't talk to me for almost 4 months which was awkward as hell. My dad was so hurt and thought I was like Shawn who just got up and left. Yeah, I wanted out of there, but I also wanted to do something for my mom." Daryl grunted.

"It serves as a constant reminder that things can be worse but I was able to move on past it."

"Glad you did. Can't imagine life without you," he spoke so softly, but with conviction. Beth stared up into his eyes.

"Are you being romantic, Dixon?" she giggled.

"I've been known to pull shit out of my ass from time to time," he shrugged noncommittally. They laughed and spent some more time just lazing around in bed.

"I want something sweet, like a cupcake," Beth murmured after several more long moments of tangled limbs.

"We haven't even eaten dinner yet, and you already want dessert?" He looked to the clock beside her. 'It's seven o'clock."

"Well, the next piece of jewellery you get me can be engraved with _cupcakes for dinner_ on it." He shook his head in laughter and put on his boxers. He threw his shirt towards her, and checked her fridge.

"One thing I miss about Atlanta, delivery!" Beth spoke, pulling his shirt over her head.

"You got plenty in here. I'll make us some food and you go down and grab whatever dessert you want." Beth agreed and skipped down the stairs to her kitchen. She had a few leftovers that she saved for herself and Rosita to use however they wanted. There were two cupcakes and some chocolates leftover so she brought those back to her apartment.

Watching Daryl cook in her kitchen in nothing but his boxers, was something else. It almost made her forget the cupcakes in her hands. She plopped down on the couch, lounging on the thick cushions, watching him and playing on her phone. There were a few texts messages but she was going to leave those till tomorrow. This was her day and she only wanted to spend it with one person.

She never imagined herself being so domestic with a man, but it felt so natural with him. She always assumed it would be so awkward, and she wouldn't know what to say or do but that was the difference between anyone else and Daryl. They matched each other so perfectly and even in this silence, it wasn't weird, it was nice. During sex, they didn't speak much, it was all about touch and how their bodies reacted to one another. Moans, curses and their names were the only things that were needed for the moment.

Even after their numerous rounds of sex and oral sex, she still wanted him in a desperate way. Her body was on a constant charge and hairpin trigger. He may be older but he could keep up with her. She wanted to make up for her lack of sexual experience and she was wanting to do that with Daryl.

Sex with Zach allowed her to lose her virginity and get rid of some unwanted tension but she never felt free to explore with him. They knew what worked and stuck with that. It was never constant, usually around exams, papers that were due or when family stress was getting to them. She had sex with Daryl today, almost as many times as she had ever with Zach. They were completely different in her opinion. Zach was a key to opening the door, but Daryl really showed her around the place.

"How are you not three hundred pounds?" Daryl asked as she was now eating the cupcake she had grabbed. She smiled and licked the frosting off her finger.

"Well, I just got into this new workout regimen so that's going to help so much." She added a wink to really make the point to him. A small blush formed on his cheeks and he went back to cooking.

"What time does your brother get back? Do you need to help him?"

"Yeah, part of the deal. He should be back around nine I think so plenty of time to eat with ya."

"You gonna come back after?"

"You ain't had enough of me yet, Greene?" He smirked knowing that as long as she wanted him there, he would be here.

"I want the whole experience. I'm used to getting kicked out after the deed was done."

"Have I ever told you that Zach is a jackass?"

"He was a stress reliever, you actually know what you're doing," she bit her lip and raised her eyebrows suggestively. He plated their meal and brought it over to her. She didn't want to move from her spot, so she merely sat up and moved her feet for him to sit down, but replaced her feet on his lap. He gave her a glare at how difficult this was going to be to eat but she just smirked and dug into her food.

Watching him eat, in just his boxer shorts, on her living room couch made Beth realize that she wanted this everyday. Not just one day a week where they both had the day off, every single night. Maggie's words kept ringing in her ears, _when you know, you know_, and Beth definitely knew.

* * *

IT FINALLY HAPPENED! Took 21 Chapters but these two finally sealed the deal! Although their relationship is not just physical, they both needed this, desperately. Do you know how long it's been for these two, we're talking years!

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for keeping this going.

I am loving all the reviews , follows and favourites. My happy dance is getting longer and involves props now. And thanks for all the kind words for that last chapter. I got another chapter written and am working on another one.

I also have another fic that is going to be coming out soon called **On The Road**. It's a collaboration with my beta Ayame2004. She's amazing and it has been such a blast writing with her. It's a ZA AU so we are changing up the story quite a bit but it does take place in the ZA world. It's completely different than this story, which makes it so exciting. I'll let you all know when we post it so you can take a read.


	22. Chapter 22

Since they started, they couldn't stop. It was like they opened the floodgates and nothing was going to stop the water from running. Every chance they got, they found any private surface nearby and let their passion fly. Daryl said he was out of practice, but by now, he was a pro again.

He stayed almost every night in her bed, leaving when Beth got up to work. It worked with their busy schedules but they were both looking forward to September when things would slow down slightly for their businesses. By that point, Daryl was hoping to talk to Merle about their schedules, and seeing what else they could change.

If it was possible for humans to be drugs, then Daryl was addicted to Beth. It felt good for him to have an active sex life again, and that Beth was actually adventurous. He was slightly worried that her lack of experience would allow her to only be comfortable with a few positions, and nothing more. He didn't mind if he had to teach her a few things, but he was worried about how to bring it up with her. But Beth had learned some things from Zach and she wasn't as shy as he thought she would be.

She wasn't afraid to take charge, barely waiting for the door to close behind him, before attacking. She was becoming more vocal, letting Daryl know what she liked or how good it was. And the best part, it was never awkward. The few times, he slipped out of her, or got his fingers caught in her hair, just made her giggle and smile, but they never faltered. Sex was imperfectly perfect and he wouldn't wish for anything else.

September also brought along Beth's birthday, and she would be celebrating the milestone age of twenty-five. Daryl couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride in himself, for landing a beautiful, sexy girlfriend that was quite younger than him. It made a few of the older townspeople sneer and raise their noses but he could care less. She was amazing and his equal and he couldn't have picked anyone better for himself.

He wanted to make a big deal out of this, as he hoped this was the first of many birthdays they would spend together. Also, because of what she had done for him for his own birthday, he needed to raise the bar. He had three weeks to make his plans and actually come to terms with how he felt about her.

It had been gnawing him in his brain for some time now, that his feelings for her ran deep inside him. That her name was etched on his heart and there was no erasing it. It was sad to say, but he had never loved a girl, so he had never spoken those words out loud to any woman in his life but his mother. But he knew this was serious and that if it ever did end between them, it would cripple him.

This relationship was different on so many levels. How quick he fell for her, how much he wanted to be with her, and the fact that it scared him to ever let her go. He needed advice, and there were very few people he trusted with this kind of question.

He had waited till Beth had gone to a meeting at the bed and breakfast. Aaron and Eric has a special event coming up and they wanted Beth's help with the menu and possibly the desserts. She didn't speak much about it, but she said it would probably take a little while. He had finished work for the day, leaving Merle alone for the night, and made his way to the Sheriff's station where he knew Rick would be.

The office itself was pretty basic. Two holding cells in the back, a front desk and a few offices in between. Since it was such a small town, they only had a handful of deputies who wandered around, or manned the emergency phones. Rick was Sheriff, with Shane and Michonne as his seconds in command. They basically ran the town between the three of them, and used the few others to fill in the holes when needed.

Daryl made his way to Rick's office, giving a head nod to the officer at the front. They all knew each other and everyone knew that Daryl was allowed back in Rick's office for whatever reason.

He saw Rick hunched over his desk, looking over some papers with confusion. Daryl leaned on the doorway, knocking on the door to alert him to his presence. Rick looked up and sighed.

"You remember back at the Fourth of July, when Beth commented on those men with Phillip?" Daryl nodded, taking a seat in front of the desk. "Noticed them back a few more times. And now, Milton has given me a letter, asking for permission into private records of the town."

"What's he need permission for? Blake owns half this town."

"A lot of stuff is public record but that empty land we have the fireworks on is owned privately." Rick answered. He pushed the papers towards Daryl.

"No name on here," Daryl read over the deed. "Just says to use the land for public, town events as needed."

"Yeah, problem is I'm not even sure who owns it. Just passed on to people, bought out by others. Always private deals so I've been looking through this for days."

"You think Blake wants it?"

"I wouldn't put anything past him. All he wants is profits. Told me to go as far as cut back on hours here."

"Dude's a nutcase, if you ask me," Rick nodded and let his thoughts linger on the problem at hand. He saw Daryl being a little fidgety in his seat, drumming his fingers on his leg, looking around.

"You come here for a reason or just wanted to see my pretty face?"

"Need some advice," his voice was gruff. Rick raised his eyebrow and cocked his head, trying to figure out what Daryl meant by that.

"What'd you do?" he finally asked.

"Nuthin, just wanted your opinion on stuff."

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"Beth's birthday is coming up in a few weeks and I wanted to do something special for her. I got Rosita making her a cake on the side so she don't find out but I don't know what else."

"Twenty-Five, right?" Daryl nodded. "Why not take her to Atlanta for a day or two?"

"She used to live in Atlanta, she knows it better than I do."

"I'm sure she won't mind. Probably won't care where you take her, as long as she's with you."

Daryl sighed and thought it best being straight with his best friend. He needed this advice more than anything. "Think I'm in love with her."

Of all the things Daryl could have said, never did Rick think he would hear those words come out of his mouth. And yet, he wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be. It was clear that Daryl and Beth were head over heels for each other, so this was bound to come up eventually.

"You wanna tell her then?"

"I don't know. I'm not great at the romance stuff. That's why I rely on you."

Rick laughed."It barely took me a month before I realized I was in love with Lori. And then I blurted it out in the middle of a date. Thought she would dump me after that."

"She obviously didn't."

"Nah, I was lucky. She felt the same way. And I don't think you need to be worried bout Beth cause I'm pretty sure she's in just as deep as you are."

"I'm just fucking terrified of screwing this up. Everything that I do or say, I'm just waiting for her to be upset with me and kick me to the curb."

"Yeah, that's love brother. But it gets easier. The more time that goes on between the two of you, the more comfortable you'll be around each other."

"What if I'm not what she wants. That she wakes up one day and realizes that she made a mistake bein with me?"

"Where is this comin' from?" Rick asked with confusion "That girl would follow you anywhere and do anything for you."

"Just never had someone like her before. All the other ones left so why would she be different,"

"Cause I never saw any of those girls look at you the way that Beth does."

Daryl remained silent, trying to come to terms with what Rick said. Was it so hard to believe that Beth wanted him; that he could actually have it all in life? He knew Dixons generally got the short end of the stick. He counted himself lucky to have gotten out of his family's shadows and brought back respect to the Dixon name.

"I'll see if Lori has any ideas, she might be better at this than me."

"Don't tell her about the other thing,"

"Course not, that's just between us." Daryl was relieved, but still nervous. He wanted to make this birthday for her special. With a nod and a wave, Daryl made his way back to his apartment, thinking over possible plans. As he walked through the back lane, he saw Beth sitting in the kitchen of her shop, going over plans, looking flustered.

He opened the screen door with a creak, and her head darted up to see him standing in the doorway. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey stranger," she spoke, not getting up from her seat. He walked over to her, planting a small kiss on her lips and sat beside her, looking over the papers.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Well, I have amazing news and some not so great news," Daryl nodded, seeing she was genuinely excited with whatever he had to share.

"The meeting I had with Aaron and Eric was with a bride for her wedding at the bed and breakfast. They wanted me to make the cake after seeing the pictures of Glenn and Maggie's. Her baker totally dropped the ball with her cake, trying to force his own ideas on her, which she didn't like. Well she was absolutely floored and asked if I could make the wedding cake and groom's cake. She's gonna pay me three grand for both!"

"That's amazin Beth," Daryl spoke with the same excitement. Money like that was great for a small business and the amount of exposure she would get from the guests would do just as good.

"And Aaron asked if he could hire me for that event to help with the menu and preparing. His staff can handle it, but he just wants it to be perfect. She and her fiance both have tons of social connections in Atlanta and this would be great advertising for both of us."

"Seriously Beth, this is great. I don't understand how any of this is bad." Beth's face dropped at that moment. She sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"Wedding is the same weekend as my birthday. So I'm gonna be swamped with preparations, plus my own bakery's needs. I'm not gonna have anytime to celebrate." Daryl's closed his eyes from disappointment. He was glad that he hasn't made any plans yet because they would have all been wasted.

"That does suck." He murmured. She frowned but still maintained some enthusiasm.

"I need to work things out with Rosita as I need to rely on her more now during all this, but maybe we can plan something for the week after, or during our days off. Get out of town and just enjoy some time together?" she questioned, not sure how he would react to a mini-vacation.

Suddenly, he had the perfect plan for them and he smiled. "You keep your mind on the weddin' stuff and I'll plan your birthday, deal?" Beth beamed bright and nodded.

"Deal"

* * *

Daryl immersed himself in her birthday plans while she continued to plan out the wedding details with Aaron and the bride, Carla. It wasn't too hard to hide things from her since she was busy enough with everything else. He wanted to keep as much of this a surprise from her as he could.

He made plans with Rosita for making her a special dessert while they were gone. He went to Aaron to get some food made for them, and he cleared things with Merle for the days he would be gone. He had it planned for their days off the week after the wedding which he made sure that Beth took off. Rosita agreed to come in and prep those days, once she found out what Daryl had been planning.

He was going over his to-do list when his phone rang. It was an unknown number which was rare for him, hardly anyone called him to begin with. He picked it up to answer it.

'Hello?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to deal with any crazies right now.

"Hey Daryl, it's Maggie," Daryl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Maggie, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I called Beth to plan out something for her birthday but it turns out she's working that weekend and you were planning something instead. Was wondering what those plans were and if they involved us?" she snarked. Daryl shut his eyes in embarrassment. Here he was planning some elaborate birthday getaway with Beth, and he didn't even think to consider her family in all of this.

"Ummmmm, well…" he stuttered, not quite sure how he could fit them in.

"You know that she has other people in her life beyond you, right?" Maggie might have been joking as she said it, but she was also being serious. Her sister was just as important to her and she was to him.

"Yeah, just trying to think now. How about the Thursday night I bring her to the farm. I'll bring some steaks and we can have a barbeque or something,"

"Oh that would be wonderful. Daddy sure does miss her a whole lot so he'll be happy to know that she can come see him." Daryl remained silent, as he added some more stuff to his list, having to make some changes to his plans. "What are you planning anyways? Beth said it was a surprise."

"Nothing big, just working everything out."

"Well, I'm sure she'll love it. That girl needs some time away with how busy things are so I'm really happy that you are doing this for her." Daryl grunted out in accordance. He wasn't one to share his feelings with others, and he wasn't quite comfortable with Beth's sister quite yet. He would have loved to tell her that Beth deserved this and that he hoped this would be the first of many birthdays together but he kept that to himself.

Getting off the phone with Maggie, Daryl had to move some things around now. It wasn't anything drastic, just things got moved along on his timeline. His own fault for not thinking of Beth's family in all this. Growing up, he didn't get birthday parties and summer picnics. He forgot what it was like to have a family that wanted to be near you constantly. Now, he had to always consider that with Beth. It wasn't fair of him to keep her all to himself, and with the distance between her and her family, he needed to be conscious of how much time she was getting with them too.

It was an odd feeling, wanting to include family into their festivities, but if if he had a future with Beth, that was something he just needed to get used to.

* * *

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and follows. They really do make my day. The past few days have been stressful and I haven't had a lot of time to be working on my stories so I've been itching to get more written. Hopefully you guys like where I'm taking the story.

My new story was posted yesterday if you didn't check it out. It's called **On The Road**, and it's co-written with ayame2004. It's very different then this story but I hope you still check it out cause it features out two favorite people. Daryl and Beth.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for helping out, always fun!

Next chapter sees Beth very stressed out and in need of some "stress relief" LOL


	23. Chapter 23

Beth didn't think it was humanly possible to be this stressed out. Business was booming. To all her unsuspecting customers, everything worked like clockwork. Every day it appeared as if fresh desserts and pastries magically filled the display cases but she was running herself ragged. She spent her time at the bakery, baking her normal stock, was still making desserts for the bed and breakfast and diner, and she was working on these cakes for the wedding this Saturday. She was up at five every morning and was lucky to be in bed by ten every night.

The bride had called the week before, barely able to contain her excitement. Carla had been so impressed by Beth's enthusiasm to take on her wedding cake and groom's cake on such short notice, that she had complete confidence the little blonde baker could also make a little something special to give to each of her wedding guests. Carla had babbled away about seeing these adorable individual cakes on a wedding blog, that she just had to have them as an additional wedding favor for each guest. Square, five inch cakes, that were three layers high with chocolate curls surrounding them. She was hoping to get these added on to her order. She wouldn't have bothered asking, but said she knew if anyone could do it, it would be Beth. Beth was reluctant since she knew that two hundred people had RSVP'd to this wedding and Carla would want a cake for every single guest. But the minute that Carla mentioned paying an additional thousand dollars just for making a last-minute request she couldn't say no.

Rosita was being such a big help through all this. She came in everyday to help out with Beth, and declining any overtime pay. Beth did promise her that she would give her a cut of the profits from the wedding cakes for all the assistance she was providing. Just knowing she had a friend like that, was more than Beth could ask for.

Daryl was being a champ through all this as well. That last week had Beth constantly working and getting everything just right. He brought her dinner and would check on her through the day to make sure she was taking small breaks and not passing out, slumped over her desk. He kept telling her to look forward to afterwards where he was whisking her away for a few days, just the two of them. She was looking forward to that time as a way to relax and reconnect with him. So far they had gone six days without having sex or even touching one another for that matter, and Beth could feel herself starting to go through withdrawals.

She had gone a full year without it, but now that she was having it again, she realized how badly she needed it. She blamed Zach for that as they used it as a stress relieving tool between the two of them; her natural instinct when she got stressed, was to think about sex. Daryl would be happy to oblige but she also needed to be a big girl and deal with things responsibly. Plus, Daryl wanted to go hunting with his brother while Beth was working on the cakes themselves, so he was gone till later that evening.

She wanted to get the cakes baked and crumb coated tonight, so when Carla came the next day to view them, they would have a good idea of the size of the cakes. The groom's cake was a two layer cake with a fighter jet on top, to represent his active military work. She already had the jet made, as well as the control tower it would be sitting on. She needed to cut out the military symbols and words from fondant, but was waiting till tomorrow night to finish that.

The wedding cake itself was fairly simple, chocolate cake with raspberry filling, Fondant and flowers would cover the outside so that could easily be done the night before. It was all these individual hand rolled chocolate curls for the outside of the cakes that were going to drive her insane. They needed to be kept in a cool place so that they wouldn't melt and she needed a lot, probably in the thousands and they all had to look perfect. Carla wanted them in all different flavours, white, milk and dark chocolate so Beth made sure that she was making lots. She was currently sitting on the bench in her kitchen when Rosita popped her head around the corner.

"Hey Sweets, I just finished cleaning everything up and I was gonna head home." Beth nodded her head, stress oozing out of her pores. "You really need to take a break Beth."

"I've got like 10 more trays to finish of these," she replied, scraping her spatula along the softened chocolate to make another curl and place it on the tray.

"Yeah, and you've been working yourself to the bone girly. You need a break! Go and relax for a little bit."

"I promise I'll go for a break soon, just let me finish this tray and I'll go upstairs for an hour and do absolutely nothing."

"You need to release some tension while you're up there."

"Don't know if you noticed, but my boyfriend is not around right now," Beth sassed. Rosita rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Who said you needed a man?" Rosita raised her eyebrows suggestively. It took a moment for Beth to realize what Rosita was insinuating, but she blushed hard when she did. She shied away and went back to her chocolate. Rosita laughed loud. "Seriously, you can't be that innocent."

"I just…." Beth mumbled, not really sure she wanted to have that conversation with her friend.

"Well, at least I know what to get you for your birthday now," Rosita giggled, causing Beth's face to redden even more now. "I'll leave you alone but I want you to text me when you take a break or I'll come back and drag you upstairs myself."

"Okay, I promise. Last tray and then a break." Beth said. Rosita smiled and let herself out the back door. Beth continued to work, all the while thinking of Rosita had said.

Beth wasn't a prude. If anything, the comfort she felt with Daryl only made her more adventurous in her sexual life but sex toys were never really something she thought of. Nor did she want to. She had a boyfriend with incredible sex stamina, who could always bring her to orgasm and then some, so why would she need a battery operated device to help her out? And Daryl being out of town for a few days was very seldom now. He really only wanted to get out there maybe once or twice a month and it was only two days so she could survive for the time being.

It certainly got Beth curious as to why Rosita would bring that up when she herself had a man in her life who was obviously pleasing her. She had no filter and shared numerous stories about her and Abraham so did they use toys and stuff to keep things interesting? For Beth that was something new she had never thought about, long term relationships and what that meant over time. Yeah, her and Daryl were in the honeymoon phase and couldn't get enough of each other but how long would that last? And he was quite older than her so sooner rather than later, maybe he would need a little more inspiration in the bedroom or would require some help in pleasing her.

Beth quickly pushed those thoughts aside as it was only adding to her rising stress levels. Rosita was right about one thing, she needed some release and she might have to take things into her own hands soon.

Once she finished the tray, she took a small break to drink some water and relax her hands. They were covered in chocolate, as were other parts of her body somehow. She must have gotten some on her when she would push some hair out of her face or move around. She still had energy in her, and rather than take the break she promised Rosita, she kept moving forward.

She was so deep in concentration that she didn't hear the door open to the kitchen. She did however feel a body come up behind her and put their hands over hers. She yelped in surprise and turned to see Daryl standing behind her with a scowl on his face.

"Rosita told you to take a break two hours ago," he said, grabbing the scraper from her hand and putting it down. Beth sighed in defeat.

"I was going to but I knew if I stopped then, I wouldn't have the energy to come back and do all this," she said, pointing to the trays she had completed.

"Where do they go?" he asked, grabbing two of the trays in his hands. She pointed to the fridge. He put them away and grabbed the other two she had completed. Beth sat there watching him, confused.

"How did you know?" Beth asked.

"Rosita called me. Merle and I were already on our way back. She said you probably wouldn't listen to her so I should come over and set you straight."

"You know this is important though," she whined. She knew they were both right but her stubbornness was trying to rear it's ugly head into the conversation.

"And it's important you don't over work yourself. You ain't gonna wanna do this anymore if you burn out." She mumbled a fine, and went to put things away when Daryl stopped her.

"Get your ass upstairs, I'm puttin this all away for ya." Daryl wasn't being mean, just authoritative in his demand. He just wanted her to relax for a little bit and not worry about anything. She rolled her eyes jokingly and made her way upstairs.

She'd been in such a rhythm making the chocolate curls, she hardly knew what to do with herself once she got up there. The bed seemed inviting but she saw she was covered in chocolate and other various baking ingredients so she thought it best that she shower before calling it a night.

She was soon consumed with the conversation she had with Rosita. Daryl would be coming up to check on her and she knew what needed to be done. Taking off her clothes, one by one she dropped each article leaving a trail behind her leading to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and ducked under the strong, soothing spray. She left the door slightly open in invitation, and hopefully he would come join her. Once the hot water ran over her, she instantly felt the tension start to leave her body and she sighed in relief.

Through the glass walls around her shower, she saw the reflection of Daryl standing in the doorway of the bathroom in the mirror.

"You best get your cute butt in here and help a girl out, Dixon," she giggled and bit her lip in anticipation. He was never a man that needed much convincing, and she watched him come in the bathroom and disrobe quickly. The minute he stepped into the shower with her, he had her pushed up against the wall, his mouth latching onto her neck, licking at a bit of chocolate that had splattered onto her creamy white skin.

With one hand cradling the back of her head, angling it to give him access to her neck, his other made it's way to cup her mound, and push two fingers into her waiting heat. She was plenty ready for him, her thoughts and eagerness preparing her for him. She barely had time to register what was happening when he began pumping them at a frantic pace, his thumb rubbing her clit to bring her over the edge as fast as possible.

She was shocked at how little time it took for her to fall apart around him. The sounds of her breathy moans and hard panting echoed off the shower walls. No longer able to stand the steamy heat, she reached behind and turned off the water, kissing him hard on the mouth. Pulling her close, he maneuvered them out of the shower but pressed her up against the vanity, turning her around so she could view them in the mirror.

With an evil glint in his eye, he ground himself against her behind, letting her feel the evidence of his arousal. She bit her lip in anticipation and all thoughts about him one day not being able to please her, left her mind with every thrust of his hips.

* * *

Beth was relieved by the time the wedding had come on Saturday. The cakes and wedding favors were finished, she was able to help Aaron out in the kitchen and right now, she watched the new bride and groom enjoy their first dance. After everything that she had gone through the past few weeks, it did feel worth it in the end.

The check in her pocket might have helped her feel better about everything but it was seeing the look on Carla and Scott's face that made everything worthwhile. Carla was over the moon with everything and couldn't stop thanking Beth and hugging her. It made Beth feel so proud to have been able to come in at the last minute and really come through for this bride.

Eric came over to watch the happy couple and all the guests mill about.

"All these weddings lately, putting any ideas in your head?" he asked, never one to shy away from any topic.

"I certainly hope you aren't talking about me," she replied. A slight blush bloomed across her cheeks as she admitted to herself that yes, maybe that thought had crossed her mind.

"Well, I'm just saying, I see the way your man looks at you and I wouldn't put it too far from your mind."

"Oh shush," she said playfully, "I don't think he's anywhere near thinking like that. We're happy the ways things are right now." Eric just mumbled his agreeance and put his arm around her.

"I'll make sure you two get the family discount though," he whispered in her ear. Beth giggled and shook her head. She noticed the first dance had finished and the bride was making her way over to her.

"Oh you two, my beautiful gay husband and my cake goddess, I still can't thank you both enough for everything. You have made this just the best day ever," she gushed.

"Careful, you'll make Aaron and Scott jealous," Eric teased with a wink, "You know I could never let your day be anything less than over-the-top."

"Do you think I can steal Beth away for a few minutes?" Carla asked, pulling Beth away from everything. Beth nodded and Eric made his way back inside to help out Aaron.

"Everyone's been raving about how wonderful these cakes are and how delicious everything is. No one has ever seen anything like our favors either. I keep getting compliments on the 'chocolate boxes' that some of my relatives are too afraid to eat them because they're too pretty! You made my dreams come true just when I was smack dab in the middle if a wedding planning nightmare."

"Oh thank you so much. That means so much to hear that." Beth was deeply touched by the kind words that Carla kept saying. It made her job so much better to know she was making people happy.

"Also, I keep having people ask me where they came from so be ready to have lots of visitors to your bakery." Beth smiled. She was ecstatic to hear that. "And a few of my bridesmaids are getting married themselves in the next year and would love to have you make their cakes. I gave them your business cards so you might get some phone calls in the next few weeks."

"Well as long as they aren't all getting married in three weeks, I'm sure that won't be a problem."

Carla squealed and hugged Beth tight.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to see what you'll create for them." With that, Carla went back to her guests, leaving Beth happy but slightly worried. With all this new business, she thought maybe it was time to hire some more help around the bakery. She and Rosita barely managed everything as it was so all these new orders could really start hurting them if they weren't careful.

She took a deep breath and pushed it away. She would talk to Rosie tomorrow about it, and see what options they had but she wasn't going to worry about it just yet. Instead, she found her mind wandering away from all the festivities around her, looking forward to her time off with Daryl, and focusing everything on him and her birthday.

* * *

Thank you everybody for all the love. The review, the follows and faves just keep growing and I just keep dancing.

You'll see a familiar name come up in this chapter. I needed to add my girls in here so Carla (who's actually getting married in the fall) was happy to help plan her imaginary wedding here. Brandy is coming up and I'm sure you'll love her part in it.

And to all those who left reviews on my other story, thank you so much! Brandy and I are just over the moon right now. I'm so excited to have two amazing stories going on right now and I'm glad you guys are liking both.

Next update is Saturday and it's Daryl prepping for his time away with Beth. I'm squealing with excitement for you guys to see what I have planned.


	24. Chapter 24

Daryl was more than happy to have that wedding out of the way. As excited as he was that Beth got so much exposure for her talent, it took a lot out of her. By the time she got back home, she was exhausted and fell right into bed. He felt bad that she had to spend her birthday around complete strangers, and he was busy with his own shop.

Unbeknownst to her, he was working extra hours while she was busy with those cakes. He wanted to take off early Tuesday so he could get everything ready for when Beth was off work at three. He was a man of integrity and even though Merle said he could handle things at the shop by himself, Daryl wouldn't have it. He believed in putting in the hours and he wanted to do things properly, regardless of him being the owner.

He had his plan and he wanted things to go smoothly for them. She deserved this more than anyone, so he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her. He tried to keep it contained and simple no matter how much he wanted to do extravagant things and change his plan. Daryl kept steady on his original idea and only tweaked some minor things. So far, apart from forgetting to include her family with all this, everything was working out, including the weather which was the biggest issue he had.

He had set aside everything they would need in his apartment since Beth never came over there. He didn't blame her either. He spent most nights at her place since she was by herself. For her to stay with him would be silly, and possibly embarrassing since Merle had zero filter and liked to make people uncomfortable for his own amusement. Although, there was a small part of Daryl that wished Beth would spend a night in his bed. Call it male pride or what not but he just wanted to say she was here at least once.

He had to stop by Aaron's tomorrow for the food he ordered from them. It wasn't much but something to start them out at least. Today, he was stopping at Robbins Wilderness Adventures. It was a family owned camping and hunting store, just outside of Atlanta. He had gotten to know the owners, Brandy and Andrew, pretty well over the years. They were knowledgeable and fun to hang around. They knew what he liked and made sure to keep his equipment in working order for when he needed it.

Beth was working later that day, as they would be leaving right after she finished work the next day. Him leaving for a couple hours wouldn't raise any suspicion from her. Daryl wanted to take as much time with her as possible so they would at least have two nights together. She had no idea where he was taking her, just that he was whisking her away till Thursday night. He told her not to pack anything either as he would take care of that. He knew she owned the proper clothes for their adventure but she might figure it out if he told her what to pack.

She laughed when he told her that, saying something about really keeping this a surprise and he better pack her clothes and not just undergarments. As much as he would enjoy simply spending all their time together in bed , he actually had plans for them so they would have to keep those activities for later.

When he got to the store, he was glad it wasn't very busy. He knew what he needed and he didn't have too much time to chat. He was kinda hoping Brandy was working today as Andrew was one who liked to talk, specially about the upcoming hunting season. Brandy was all business and kept it to a minimum.

Getting inside, he smirked seeing Brandy working behind the counter. She happened to look up and spot Daryl and smiled at him.

"Good timing, Andrew just went to pick up the kids from school." Daryl nodded and made his way over to her. "We got everythin' you asked for, just need you to sign the permit papers."

"Thanks for getting this all ready. Been swamped at the shop."

"I gotta say Dixon, I'm a little curious. Had to hear from your brother you got yourself a girlfriend." Daryl's face reddened.

"Her name's Beth. Taking her campin' the next few days."

"Figured as much, small compound bow doesn't really suit you," Brandy teased.

"Yeah, well, she might not even want to use it so we'll see how it goes." Brandy stopped in her steps.

"Is she one of those city girls, hates gettin' dirty? Cause I'll tell you right now, you're an outdoor cat, and you shouldn't settle for an indoor cat."

"Nah, she grew up on a farm outside of Canton. She's fine."

"Well good. Merle went on bout how whipped she's got ya. I'd come over and knock you over the head myself if I found out she made you give up huntin."

"Merle gossipin wit ya?"

"Nah, with Andrew. Went from talking bout grizzlies to your love life. How that happened is beyond me, like a couple of cluckin' hens." Daryl looked over the compound bow that Brandy had pulled out, testing its strength, making sure it wouldn't be too rough for Beth's first time.

"I'll bring this back next week, or Merle, depending on who goes huntin,"

"Oh no worries. I know you'll bring it back. Maybe you'll have a new huntin' partner after this."

"You mean that new girl he's been seeing?" Came a voice from the backroom. Brandy groaned and rolled her eyes as her husband came out onto the shop floor.

"Andrew, leave him alone. He doesn't wanna talk about it."

"I wasn't gonna say anythin, just makin a comment."

"Nobody wants your comments! Now go back and give our children a snack while I'll finish up here!" Brandy scolded. Daryl couldn't help but chuckle. Andrew was a manly man, but don't get on his wife's bad side. Doesn't matter who you are, she'll gut you like a fish if need be.

As she was ringing up his purchase, a small body came running out of the back, peanut butter covering her mouth and cheeks.

"Daryl!" she screamed, jumping up onto his body. He managed to catch her just in time and hoist her up to sit on his hip.

"Hey peanut. How's my girl today?"

"I got to play with frozen dolls today at daycare and my brother called me a baby but I told him he's a butthead," she beamed. Daryl stifled a laugh, knowing that he probably shouldn't encourage the name calling.

"Well, I know your brother happened to have GI Joe when he was little so he can't talk,"

"Kylie, get your butt back here. Your face is a mess," Andrew yelled from the back. Kylie kissed his cheek quickly and jumped down from him, and made her way to the back. Daryl couldn't help but let the laugh escape as he wiped off the peanut butter that was now on his face.

"I swear, one of these days," Brandy muttered, he assumed towards her husband for not controlling their children around customers. Daryl took that as his cue to leave as he was not wanting to witness the verbal lashing that was about to go on between those two. As crazy as it sounded they were actually great together, they were both just very vocal people.

Driving back, he made sure to stop by Rick's house. Lori had made something for Beth, and she was just finishing up and wrapping it for Daryl. He was clueless, and if he had to give a gift, it usually was stuffed into a gift bag with ten sheets of tissue paper. Lori scoffed at that idea and said she would wrap it up, but keep it simple; nothing gaudy or flashy.

Lori was also lending him some female friendly sleeping bags. The ones he and Merle owned were thin and old. Lori and Rick went camping occasionally and she bought a larger size for her and Rick to share that were filled with quality down and kept the warmth inside. It was September so he knew the weather was getting cooler, but he was used to extremes in the outdoors so the weather didn't affect him too much.

When he got the door, Lori was already waiting outside, Judith playing in the front yard with some of Carl's old trucks and cars. The minute Judith saw him, she was raising her arms up, trying to grab his attention. He of course made sure to pick her up and bring her closer to her mom.

"You all set now?" Lori asked, getting up from the step of the porch.

"Think so. Just a few things to do tomorrow 'fore we leave."

"Well, I know she'll have a good time so don't you worry bout that. And she's gonna love the book you got her," Lori stepped over to one of the chairs, where a wrapped box with a bow was laid. She passed it to Daryl, swapping the gift for her daughter. He looked it over and gave Lori a smirk.

"She ain't gonna believe I wrapped this."

"Never said she would. Once she sees it, she won't think you had anything to do with it."

"Yeah, that sounds bout right."

"It was your idea though and I think she'll love that," Daryl smiled from the corner of his mouth and nodded.

"She'll probably tell you everything once we're back on Thursday night. Just keep an eye out on our places," Lori nodded.

Daryl made his way back home, hoping that Beth would still be working so he could bring these few things inside without her knowing. Luckily, when he pulled up in the back lane, he could hear some music coming from her kitchen so he knew she must be busy still.

He grabbed the few items he picked up and brought them to his room. He would be glad to pack all this stuff up in Beth's car tomorrow, and de-clutter his room a little bit. He didn't mind it being here but he was generally a neat person. Anything extra kinda drove his anxiety up a bit, reminding him of his childhood with empty beer cans strewn across the house and ash trays full of cigarette butts on every surface.

He went to go check on Beth and see what their dinner plans were. He didn't feel like cooking tonight so unless she did, he would make sure to grab some food from the diner for them.

She was humming along to the radio as she was kneading some dough. She noticed him right away and kept up the work.

"Could you do me a favour and check on the pie upstairs? It's probably almost ready, just wanna make sure that it ain't burning or nothing," she giggled and smiled. He kissed her cheek and made his way upstairs.

Sure enough, he could smell the chicken and spices the minute he got into the stairwell. That girl could cook, he knew that much. All her food just smelled so inviting that he wondered how he hadn't gained any weight since he met her.

He turned on the light to see the pot pie, bubbling away, it was starting to get brown and the timer still had another eight minutes so that would probably be the perfect time for it. He noticed her mother's cookbook sitting on the counter. The pages all splattered and falling apart. The writing was beginning to fade. He smiled because he knew how much of an effect her mother had on her and using her recipes was something that just brought them closer together.

He checked her fridge and sure enough, there were still a few beers left from the last time he brought over. He cracked one open and brought it downstairs with him.

"I'm glad you thought of supper, cause I really wasn't looking forward to cooking."

"Oh yes, your aversion to cooking. I sometimes forget that."

"Well I'd be a real asshole if I let you cook all the time, plus all the cooking and baking you already do during the day."

"Well that's why I always make double or triple batches of food on my days off. They freeze so well for occasions like this," She winked at him, while she was putting the loaves in pans for proofing.

"That's why you're the smart one between us," he poked her side. She kissed his cheek and went to the sink to wash her hands.

"I pre-made the salad, it's in the fridge upstairs. Dressing just needs to be shaken up before you put it on. I'm just gonna put these in the cooler here and then head up to eat with you."

"I seriously don't know how you do this. Make all this food in your spare time,"

"It's a gift."

Getting back to her apartment, he got everything ready and set the table for them. True to her word, she came right up and they enjoyed a nice meal together. She refused to let him help her with the dishes, instead pushing him into the couch with another beer while she washed and dried the dishes. She asked about his day, trying to pry any information she could out of him. He just chuckled and took another sip of his drink.

She talked about her day, and some of those cake orders she was taking on. It was steady revenue for her and she she was depending more on Rosita for her baking needs. They talked about it and they would have to look at hiring someone to work the front more often, probably a closing shift. Rosita was needed more in the kitchen on normal stock and Beth would work on the custom orders. She was excited for how busy they were getting but was also worried about her expenses. She didn't think she would be able to afford another employee in her first year of business but they were looking like they were going to need it.

Daryl had always loved listening to Beth talk but there was something about this moment that was so domestic. She was cleaning the dishes, talking about her business and it's need to grow more, him lounging on the couch, listening intently and offering advice where he could. This was all he could ask for. And all those lingering thoughts in his head about how much she meant to him and what that meant ended with this.

This right here, which was happening in front of him, he always wanted to experience. This girl, who had wrapped herself entirely around his heart, was the center of his world and he always wanted her here with him. It was precisely at this moment that he realized he was truly in love with her.

* * *

So the cat's out of the bag where he's taking her. It would have been impossible to hide it any longer but the next chapter we'll show us what happens on their trip.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla. Brandy was so excited to be in this chapter, with cameos by her family.

Next update is Tuesday but for those who can't wait, I still send sneak peaks for anyone who sends me a signed-in review. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this story. I hit over 400 reviews with the last chapter and I'm honestly just blown away by that. Seriously, from the bottom of my heart, thank you!


	25. Chapter 25

Daryl seemed to be a jumble of nerves that whole day, waiting for the clock to click down and he could leave. Merle would be starting at noon, and would work the rest of the day by himself, while Daryl ran the last of his errands and then left with Beth. He was excited to spend a few days alone with his girl, but also terrified that she wouldn't like what he had planned. He seemed to be a good judge of what was going through her mind, so he would be able to tell if she approved or not.

When Merle came down the stairs, slowly trudging along, Daryl could only sigh. His brother knew this was important to him, but at the same time, needed to give him a good ribbing while he could.

Merle was outside, having a smoke, while Daryl was cleaning up the cutting boards. He worked hard all morning to get all the cutting and butchering done, so Merle could focus on the customers they would have throughout the day.

"You packed up already?" he asked, taking a drag. Daryl nodded.

"Just gotta load up her car. Hopefully everything fits."

"Should just buy another truck, then we don't gotta fight over this one," Merle motioned with his thumb to their black beauty.

"Don't need another truck. This won't happen too often," Merle acknowledged him and stubbed out the butt. He made his way inside, throwing on his butcher jacket and turned to Daryl.

"Get outta here before you cause an earthquake. Jumpin' around like a Mexican dancing bean."

Daryl clapped his brother on the back and made his way upstairs. He wanted to shower and get changed before going to see Aaron. Much to his relief, it was going to be the perfect weather the next few days. The last thing he needed was for them to get rain and have to leave earlier than expected.

Once he was clean and dressed, he walked over to Beth's place and let himself in. She was working the front, while Rosita was taking a break in the back kitchen, eating some lunch.

He gave her a silent nod, and a small smirk as he passed her to go upstairs. He had spent the night and made sure that Beth's car keys were somewhere he could find them easily. He also wanted her travel bag left out so he could pack her clothes. She made sure to pack her own toiletries and underwear, and put them at the bottom of the bag. Regardless of where they went, she still had some necessities.

He felt bad going through her drawers, feeling he was invading her privacy. But she seemed to have no qualms about it, telling him where everything was that he could possibly need and that she was excited for him to have kept this secret for so long.

Once the bag was packed, he unlocked her car and began the careful tetris game of putting everything in place. He had to maneuver things around, and left some things in the backseat but it all fit. He left some room in the back for the cooler that would hold their fresh food and the food that Aaron would be giving him for tonight. He noticed Beth standing in her doorway with a smile. Heat rose up the back of his neck, thinking of the effect she had over him and all this work he was putting into a two day vacation for them. But he wouldn't change a thing, just seeing the smile on her face as she watched him. This was for Beth and she deserved every minute of it.

They made it on the road in record time, Daryl driving to keep the secrecy of their location and Beth was happy. She managed to get a small nap in, as the low music was playing from the speakers. Daryl was actually content about that since once they got to their location, it would be even more of a surprise.

He knew exactly where he wanted to take her, it was somewhere that meant a lot to him. Growing up, he didn't have an ideal childhood and would seek the woods as his place of solace. Once he was older, he still found the outdoors comforting for whatever he was going through and even now, it was his second home. Once he moved to Woodbury, he liked to explore around him and found this amazing meadow.

It was surrounded by trees and brush. A river flowed off to one side, and this beautiful open meadow in the centre. It was filled with wildflowers, and tall grass. The few times he came out here, if he came at the perfect time in the morning, he would see families of deer walk through, enjoying their morning meal. He never even felt the urge to hunt one of them down, he just enjoyed watching nature unfold before him.

He hoped that Beth would love this place as much as he did. The drive wasn't too far, but it was away from any city or town. Perhaps the quietness and breathtaking views around them would bring some calmness to her hectic life.

Once he pulled up to the spot he wanted, he gently nudged Beth awake. She slowly opened her eyes and took in the scene around her.

"Where are we?"

"Middle of nowhere, I assume," he joked. She giggled and looked back at him.

"Planning on killing me now, and leaving the body or something?"

"Wasn't planning on it, but the thought is always there." After a little laugh, they both got out of the car to take a look around. Beth breathed in the fresh country air and sighed.

"This is amazing. Where did you find this place?"

"Came along it in my travels around Georgia. Thought it would be nice to take you outside and go camping," he scratched the back of his head, a little uneasy for how she would like his plan. She surprised him by coming up to him and wrapping his arms around his torso.

"I love the idea. And this is way better than any five star hotel."

"You won't be saying that after 2 days of no showers." She giggled and took his hand, pulling him towards the car.

"You're the camping expert, show me what you know." He smiled and knew that he had nothing to worry bout now.

He was amazed how attentive she was to setting up their camp. She was really happy about doing this and wanted to take it all in. While setting up the tent, when she couldn't get the pole A into slot B, she simply took a deep breath and commented that she was gonna get this, cause she wanted to be a pro for next time. It made his heart burst to know that she was already wanting to do this again.

They got the tent set up and a fire going. The weather was still decent out and the sun was just setting when they finally got to sit back and enjoy the fruits of their labour. Daryl had brought out the cooler of food and Beth could barely hold back her sobs. It touched her heart to know that he went to such great lengths to make this night special for her.

Beth finally put her plate down and rubbed her stomach."I can not eat anything else. That was amazing."

"Aaron sure is giving you a run for your money."

"Aaron has way more experience than me. He learned all this on his own. I had it compacted into my head,"

"You've got twenty-five years experience. Your momma taught you well," Daryl was pretty proud of himself because he just gave himself a great opening for her gift. He stood up from where he was sitting next to Beth and made his way over to the bag in the tent. Beth gave him a confused look but her face lit up when she saw the gift that he was bringing back.

"What is this?" Beth asked as he handed it to her. She touched the bow that was on top, and the paper, taking in it's simple beauty.

"Talking about your ma and your cooking, thought this would be a good time to give ya this," he replied, sitting back down beside her.

"Who did the wrapping?" she was carefully tearing into the paper, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He blushed but was honest.

"Lori helped me out." She giggled and clutched his leg, giving it a squeeze. She eventually got the wrapping off and opened the box that was covered.

She was confused at first, it looked like a large photo album, with a brown binding and tan cover. It was once she opened the book, that she lost her breath. Inside were pages and pages of blank recipe cards, all with her name attached to the bottom with her bakery name. She looked to Daryl who looked like he was unsure. He was biting his lip, waiting for some type of reaction from her. Finally, he wondered if she knew what he was trying to do.

"I saw your mom's old recipe book and how old and tattered it was. Thought you want to add some of those into this book, plus all the new ones you created. Start your own to give to your kids one day."

Beth was transfixed on the book and what he had said. He was beginning to worry when she still hadn't said anything. Maybe she took offense since he called her mom's book old. Maybe she had an attachment to it since cooking and baking was their thing. God, he felt like an idiot right now. He might have just ruined their night and she still wasn't talking. His mind was going a million miles an hour.

Beth looked over to him finally, her eyes brimmed with tears and a smile on her face. His eyes were downcast, his shoulders slumped over in shame. She realized she hadn't spoken anything yet and he probably assumed the worst.

"Daryl," she spoke softly, touching his arm with her hand, "This is the most thoughtful and personal gift anyone has ever gotten me."

"Really?" Daryl asked with hesitation. She seemed genuine but he still had reservations.

"Seriously, this is amazing. I couldn't have asked for anything better. Thank you," she turned to hug him, wrapping both of her arms around him tight. He sighed in relief and let his nervousness go. As he hugged her back, he thought this was a good opening for him and maybe he could slip in those words he was dying to say. But before he could open his mouth to speak, Beth let him go and looked back at the book.

"I can't wait to get home and start writing in here. Probably spend a whole day with just my mom's recipes." She had the biggest smile on her face, and she beamed towards him.

"Well we ain't going home till Thursday night. I got some plans for us while were out here."

"Oh, like what? You can tell me now since I already know camping is involved," Beth was practically jumping up and down from where she sat beside him. Her enthusiasm made him smile.

"Thought I could teach you how to track and hunt, they got some walking trails around here we can explore a little. Even rented you your own crossbow so you can try it out yourself."

"Oh my God, really? I've always wanted to try yours, but it's so darn heavy."

"Yeah. Yours will be a little lighter and easier to pull back for you."

"This is going to be so much fun. We should go to bed now, so we'll be up bright and early tomorrow. I don't want to miss any daylight," she said getting up and pulling him towards the tent. He reluctantly got up, and moved with her.

"It's only like eight o'clock, why you wanna go to bed now?" Beth looked to him with a seductive look in her eye and bit her lip.

"Wanna thank you for such a wonderful gift and for a wonderful surprise," she replied, pulling him closer so she could kiss him slowly. It didn't take long for Daryl to get the idea, running his hands up her arms as he walked them back to their tent, never once breaking their kiss.

Thursday morning had Daryl sleeping in. He and Beth were up pretty late the night before, so he let her sleep as long as possible. These past two days had been so relaxing, once Daryl got over the initial nervousness.

The day before, Daryl learned just how stubborn Beth could be. She wanted to learn to track and hunt and she was a determined young woman. Using the mini crossbow was a challenge for Beth. She had zero hunting skills but was eager to learn. He showed her how to draw the bow, insert the bolt and how to shoot but they lost a few too many bolts with her aim. Eventually, Daryl just used his and lined up the shot with his arms around her so she felt like she helped. She was having a good time and really enjoying herself. Made him proud he planned this all out for her, and it actually worked out.

Today, they were going to head over to her family's farm for an early dinner and then they would make their way back to Woodbury. Rosita and Abe were going to drop off her birthday cake and meat to the Greene family farm so that Daryl didn't have to worry about it while they were camping. It also gave Rosita and Abe an excuse to have a mini vacation themselves.

Everything had been going according to plan except for one thing. He still hadn't told her he loved her. He had so many opportunities and he just kept chickening out. Why, he couldn't understand. He felt it, he knew he did, so why couldn't he say it? It's possible that even after Rick gave him confidence, that maybe he was still afraid of rejection, or that she didn't feel the same way. But he knew she did. He felt it in his bones that she loved him too but it still didn't help his case.

He was so lost in thought, he never heard Beth come out of the tent dressed in just his flannel shirt, and wrap her arms around his stomach. He jumped slightly, but calmed once he saw her arms around him.

"Why you packing up already? We still have some time today right?" she asked quietly, kissing up his back.

"Have another stop to make this afternoon. Figured you'd want to see you dad and sister today too." She squealed and held onto him tighter.

"Oh my gosh, I really wanted to see them for my birthday but didn't want to ruin our mini-vacation," she spoke rushed and frenzied, "I love you so much, thank you for thinking of them."

Daryl froze and stiffened. Did she just say what he thought she just said? He felt her arms loosen from him and she started to back away. He turned around quickly to see a worried look on her face. He wasn't quite sure what to say cause blurting out he loved her too didn't seem appropriate right now.

"I was not expecting to say it like that," she said slowly, pronouncing each word as if unsure of herself. She covered her face in embarrassment. "That's not how I planned to say it, but I do mean it and you don't have to say it back if you don't want to cause I-"Beth rambled.

Daryl cut her off by grabbing her face and kissing her softly. "Love you too Greene." Once the words were said, he couldn't believe how right it felt. Once he'd said it, he suddenly had the urge to say it again and again. She immediately grabbed onto him and kissed him back. It only lasted a moment, cause she broke into a smile and then laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a loser," her face reddening. His brow furrowed in confusion. "I never said that to a boyfriend before so I was nervous and unsure of how to bring it up. I must have gotten to the point where I would just explode if I didn't tell you so it just slipped out like that. It wasn't the way I wanted to but I'm glad that it's out there." Beth would have probably continued her rambling, but Daryl pulled her into him and dropped his face down to hers.

"Well, we're both losers then cuz I had the same problem," he flushed in embarrassment. Beth just giggled and hugged him again.

"We are ridiculous. Like a damn romance novel."

"Am I supposed to sweep you off your feet or somethin'?" he laughed out.

"No, I like the way we don't do things the conventional way, makes it more special."

"Whatever you say Greene," he smirked, giving her one more kiss. "Get dressed so we can pack up and eat. We gotta be at your dad's place in a couple hours."

"Yes sir, Mr. Dixon," she saluted. He smacked her behind as she walked away, earning another giggle from her. He stood for a second and took in the past few moments. It was typical them to have a declaration of that caliber, and for them to be playful and joking about it after. This is why he loved her so much, because she was carefree like this. They didn't have to turn things into a giant charade, they just needed to be themselves and it worked out even better.

* * *

These two have officially taken my heart! They are not conventional and have their own way of doing things so I think their love exchange needed to be the same way. Hope you guys liked it.

Thanks Brandy and Carla for helping me along.

Hopefully their camping trip lived up to your expectation. And what about his gift, did you guys catch that hint from last chapter?

Next update is Saturday. On The Road gets updated on Friday in case people caught my typo. It's hard having two stories going with their own schedules!


	26. Chapter 26

Once Beth's birthday passed, things started to slow down around the town of Woodbury. School was back in session for all the students, families no longer coming out for week long vacations. But the fall harvest still brought the tourists out as they wanted to enjoy the local farms and local fare.

Beth's business was starting to slow, for which she was incredibly grateful. She and Rosita were back to normal-ish hours which was great. Rosita said that after Thanksgiving, they would probably have more quiet times so she would be able to take some days off that Beth had owed her. Beth was practically throwing them at her, but Rosita was hesitant. She loved working at the bakery and helping out.

Beth trusted her with a lot more of the product, as she was busy herself with special cake orders. She didn't want Beth to get overwhelmed with all the work but they came to a great compromise. Rosita would start working half days, but get paid full days. It still allowed her to take time off, but allowed Beth to get her time in the kitchen.

Autumn was Beth's favourite season because of all the produce she could get for fresh pies. Apples were bountiful around here, so she always had plenty of varieties to choose from. And with pumpkins now sprouting, she could start on her mother's pumpkin pie which was her most prized recipe. She won many a county fair with that pie, and Beth couldn't wait to share it with everyone around here.

Today was going to be a long day for Beth, as it was Halloween. It was also a Saturday and the store was having it's normal weekend rush. Because of the holiday, Beth was up early making some special holiday inspired treats. Cupcakes that looked like brains, shortbread cookies shaped and decorated like fingers, candy apples, cake pops that looked like ghosts and pumpkins and special pumpkin loaf.

Rosita asked if she could dress up a little for that day and Beth was happy they were both getting in the spirit of Halloween. She came into work that day, in a 50s inspired dress with her hair pinned up. Beth decided to go a lot simpler and dressed like a cowgirl. She had her favourite cowgirl boots with her skinny jeans, a flannel shirt tied up over her black tank top and a cowboy hat for her head which she put on if she went up front.

She was most excited that night because Lori had called and asked her if she wanted to go trick or treating with Judith and her. Rick was on call that night, so he needed to stay at home in case he got called in. Lori was also excited to take Judy out trick or treating for the first time, and wanted to get some good pictures. Beth was more than happy to join her friend and Daryl was more than happy to hang back at Rick's house and have a beer.

Beth was bringing out some more cupcakes while Rosita was finishing up with a customer. She was putting them in the cooler when Rosita sat down at her stool behind the counter.

"So what you and Dixon got planned tonight?" she asked.

"Nothing really. We're going to Rick and Lori's later. I'm going out with the ladies and he's gonna hang back with Rick."

"Oh wow, you guys hit domestic stage already?"

"What are you talking about domestic stage?" Beth asked confused.

"Oh, it's just that pit stop of a relationship before the big stuff starts happening." Beth quirked an eyebrow at Rosita, still wondering what she was talking about.

"Well let's see, you two have been dating for several months, you're having sex, you've exchanged I love you's. Now you're feeling each other out for the next step. It's the domestic stage."

"What big stuff?"

"Like moving in together, getting married, having kids. You're finding out if you're compatible with each other. Like going out together with other people, going places together but not hanging around each other the whole time."

"I guess that's where we're at. I don't understand why that's a big deal. I mean you and Abe must be in that stage then too." Rosita let out a laugh.

"Me and Abe have discussed our future and we are fine with the way things are. We have no plans to get married or have kids. Therefore, we are beyond the domestic stage, and are living in the reality stage."

"I really don't get you some days," Beth giggled, but walked back to the kitchen to start on her next desserts. Rosita was a fun person to talk to, but when it came to relationship stuff, sometimes it was like they were on two different planets. Beth was happy just keeping things simple between Daryl and her while Rosita was always trying to push her to put labels on things. It was especially confusing since she just admitted to never wanting to get married or having kids.

Beth finished up her work day and said goodbye to Rosita. She fixed her hair, letting it hang down instead of in her braid. She added a little more makeup, to dress herself up more and finally made her way downstairs and over to the Dixon's place.

Daryl was up front with Gareth, and Merle was standing in the back with her.

"Howdy blondie," he spoke, wiping his hands on his hand towel.

"Hey Merle, how's it going today?"

"Same shit, different day. Nice getup you got going there. Ain't Halloween an excuse for chicks to dress slutty?"

"Maybe the women you hang around do, but I'm a lady."

"Or maybe you just save all that attire for the bedroom with my brother," Merle said, giving her a wink. Beth blushed and covered her face.

"Leave her alone Merle," Daryl yelled from the front.

"Oh c'mon, we're practically family me and her. Gotta have a little fun."

"Merle, why don't you go switch places with your brother so you can work and he can leave?"

"Pushy, ain't ya?" he said, going to the front. Daryl rounded the corner not a moment later.

"I'd apologize for him, but you know that's just him." He removed his jacket, throwing it in the bin with their towels to be cleaned.

"He's gotten better, if you'll believe that."

"Let me go get showered real quick, come on up." She followed him upstairs, where he went and grabbed his towel and some clean clothes from his room. He slipped into the bathroom while Beth wandered around his apartment. She had been up there a few times, usually while he grabbed something or she met him up there and they left soon after. Now, she had some time to explore the place. She wanted to look at his room as this was probably the one place she had never been in. It was pretty blank, nothing on the walls. It contained his bed and his dresser. There was a chair that held a basket full of clothes, probably waiting to be folded and put away. He had a nightstand with his alarm clock and lamp, but also a picture frame.

She grabbed the frame and was shocked to see inside was a picture of Daryl and her that Maggie had given them weeks ago at her birthday dinner. The wedding photographer had been taking candid shots of the guests during the reception, and he managed to catch Daryl and her just after she'd stretched up in his arms to kiss him. In the shot, their foreheads were touching. She had a smile on her face, and even Daryl couldn't keep a smirk from tugging at the corner of his mouth. Her arms hung loosely around his neck while his had her pulled closely at the hips.

When Maggie had given them each a copy, Beth thought he would just hide the picture away in a drawer or something. There were no other pictures in their apartment as Daryl and Merle weren't the sentimental type to have such things. It warmed her heart to know he kept it right where he could see it when he went to bed and when he woke up. They didn't spend every night together, so it was reassuring to know that he still thought of her when they were apart.

Her own copy was hanging on her fridge, inside a heart magnet. Daryl made fun of her for having such a thing, but she could tell he enjoyed it as much as she did. He was still very shy around other people when it came to their relationship but he was getting better. He liked things to remain private between them and she respected that. She didn't openly flaunt the details to everyone but she sure made sure that everyone knew they were together.

Putting the frame back down, she sat on his bed, getting a feel for it. It wasn't very comfy. How on earth did he ever sleep on this thing?

Daryl walked into the room, not at all surprised to see Beth sitting on his bed. What was surprising was how she was jumping up and down with her bum.

"How do you sleep on this thing? It's as hard as rock!" She was simply appalled that he actually got a good night sleep on this. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"It works."

"Well thank goodness you spend most nights at my place. Much better than this log."

"It's a bed. Long as you're in it, I'm good," he said, kissing her quickly.

"But you like my bed right, it's comfortable?" she asked. He grunted out what she assumed was a yes. He was buttoning up one his flannels over top of his white shirt. "Cause I've had that bed since I moved to Atlanta so I'm thinking I might want to get a new one."

"Okay," Daryl didn't really seem interested in her getting a new mattress. He probably wasn't interested in buying anything, hence why his apartment was filled with random second hand stuff, mismatched and acquired over time only out of necessity.

"Well if I do get one, you're gonna have to come with me. I gotta make sure you like it too." She watched Daryl for some type of reaction but got nothing. Simply grunted again and grabbed his wallet and keys from his dresser.

"Let's get going," he said, walking out of the room. Beth wasn't sure what just happened but Rosita's words seemed to pop into her head. Maybe this was Beth figuring out how Daryl would be in domestic life.

They arrived early enough at the Grimes' house that Beth could help out with dinner. Beth loved being around Lori and Rick, as Daryl tended to be more open around them compared to others. He wasn't afraid to be affectionate, although he still kept it tame. If Beth didn't share some of their private details with Lori, an outsider would think she and Daryl had never been intimate.

After dinner, Judith was practically jumping off the walls to go trick or treating. She was dressed like a cupcake, much to Beth's delight. Lori was putting the final touches on her, some face paint on her cheeks and nose. Carl had decided he was too old to go out for candy but was having a few friends over to play video games. Rick would be handing out treats as Daryl kept him company outside.

Once Lori took a million photos of her daughter and kissed her husband goodbye, the three ladies made their way to the neighbours to begin their journey. A couple of houses in, and they were already getting quite the collection of candy. It seemed everybody loved little kids dressed as dessert.

When they were on a longer stretch between houses to get over to a new street, Beth finally asked Lori the question that had been ringing in her mind.

"Do you know what the domestic stage is?"

"Not really…" Lori shook her head, walking slowly with Judith toddling around beside her.

"Rosita just mentioned that Daryl and me are in the domestic stage of our relationship. That we're feeling each other out for the future, or something like that."

"Ahh, I get that now. Wouldn't really call it that, but it makes sense."

"She seemed surprised that we were already in this supposed stage. Do you think it's too early for us?"

"I wouldn't say that. You and Daryl were head over heels for each other way before the two of you ever got together. So your relationship is probably progressing a lot quicker than most people's."

"I have no idea how things are progressing. I've never been in a relationship before so I'm really just taking it day by day."

"But you think about the future, and whether he's in it, right?"

"Of course I do. I always think about him whenever I make plans or thinking about where I'm going to be in life or my business. I think he'll be a part of my life."

"You think?"

"Well, it was just something that happened today. I mentioned that I wanted to get a new mattress and he didn't even seemed concerned, even though I mentioned that he would be sleeping on it, so he should come with me when I buy it."

"Most men aren't concerned about buying mattresses, or anything for that matter. A car on the other hand..."

"It wasn't that, it was the fact that there was zero reaction. I was expecting him to freak out or freeze up or something. It seemed like I was asking him to buy a jug of milk on the way home, it just felt…" Beth wandered off, not quite sure what word she was trying to use.

"Normal?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what it felt like."

"Probably cause to him, this is normal. He doesn't want to buy a mattress with you, he just wants to be with you. If you asked him to come, I'm sure he would. Rick sure would but don't expect to get a word out of him."

"So, he just doesn't care?" Beth asked confused. Lori just sighed and decided to be honest with Beth.

"You see it as a symbol of your relationship status, he just sees it as a piece of furniture. When men start thinking like that, they've surpassed the domestic stage and are just ready for the next step of being domestic with you. He's never said anything definitive to me, but I think you're it for him. I've never seen him act this way, or as normal with a girl in all the years I've known him. I think he wants to take that next step with you, he just doesn't want to scare you."

"Really?"

"I think so. Like I said he's never been that forward with me, but he definitely has been asking some interesting questions lately."

"Like what?"

"What it's like to own a house, maintenance, mortgage, all that fun adult stuff."

"I never knew he thought of that stuff."

"Like I said, I think he's afraid to scare you. You're newer to relationships and younger. He's absolutely terrified of screwing this up and he's probably giving you time to get used to things."

"I just started thinking about it today because of what Rosita said. I never figured Daryl was already thinking about the future, especially since all I got were two grunts when I brought it up."

"You love each other. That's all you need to worry about. Everything beyond that will come when it's right. And I'm sure eventually, you'll want those same things as he does." Beth smiled over to Lori. They got to the next house and Judith ran up to the door, screaming trick or treat at the top of her lungs. Beth and Lori giggled as the owner of the house scooped a giant pile of candy into her bag. With a small thank you from Judith, they continued on their journey.

By the time they returned to the house, Judith was fast asleep on Beth's shoulder, while Lori carried the two overflowing bags of candy. Rick was still home, he and Daryl sitting on some chairs outside. Rick came and grabbed Judith off of Beth and brought her straight up to bed. Daryl came over to Beth, giving her a kiss on the head.

"She sure got tuckered out," Daryl said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, well I hope you're willing to carry me cause I'm just as exhausted."

"Guess I better get you home before you turn into a pumpkin." Waving goodbye to Lori, they got to his bike and rode home. Without a word between them, Daryl made his way behind Beth and came to her apartment to go to sleep. Curling up to his side, Beth laid there for a few minutes just enjoying this moment. He was softly stroking her hair, his own breath evening out as he fell asleep. This was definitely something she could see herself doing, every night for the rest of her life.

* * *

Wow, you guys are amazing. I love to read all your reviews and comments so keep them coming. Leave a signed-in review and get a sneak peek of the next chapter.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla who are awesome and help me out with this story.

**Summer of Bethyl** starts Sunday so visit my tumblr site for all amazing Summer Prompts for out favorite duo. It goes till end of August so there is plenty to participate in.


	27. Chapter 27

The weather had shifted so subtly, that everyone knew that fall was upon them. Beth could feel herself slowly come out of a dream, the cool air touching her skin. She brought the comforter closer to her body, trying to retain the heat inside. Daryl moved closer to her, snuggling up into her warmth. One thing that Daryl was good for, being a human furnace. With his arms wrapped around her, it was almost as good as a blanket.

Things had been great for them the past three weeks. Business has slowed down so they had more time to focus on each other. This past week was slightly busier for them since it was Thanksgiving. Merle had been out hunting with Joe for turkeys since they had orders for fresh turkey. Beth also had plenty of baking to do that week for the holiday. She was taking an extra day off Friday for her and Rosita to enjoy so she had plenty to prep beforehand.

Beth, Daryl and Merle had all been invited to her father's farm for Thanksgiving, where Beth would be doing all the cooking. They were heading out there early the next day, and would stay for the whole day. Maggie was offering to help out and Beth was willing to take her up on it. Maggie didn't have the best cooking skills, but she needed all the help she could get.

Beth got in close to Daryl, peppering his face with light kisses. She could feel his smirk against her head, knowing he was fully awake now. They planned on being lazy this morning, as tomorrow would be busy enough. And being lazy with each other was just an excuse for them to lay in bed together, naked.

"Thought I wore you out last night," he growled, kissing her fully on the lips now. She giggled, kissing him back lazily.

"Now I'm recharged and I have nowhere to be for the next several hours."

Their kisses were slow and tantalizing. They took their time, which is something they didn't always have. His fingertips skimmed over her body, feeling every inch of her. She kept her hands tangled in his hair, keeping his mouth on hers. Soft murmurs of pleasure escape her mouth, her breath catching when he touched somewhere sensitive. While one arm was wrapped around her, keeping her close, the other hand snaked it's way in between her legs, searching for her moist heat that he craved.

With no rush, he touched her delicately, building her up right where he wanted her. Her moans were hushed by his lips on hers every time his fingers grazed over her clit. When he didn't give it the attention she was craving, she let out a whimper of disappointment. He knew what he was doing; delaying her pleasure but he wanted to wind her up so she was practically begging for it once he got there.

Having enough of this slow torture, she pushed him onto his back, straddling his torso. Her kisses became more dominant which only caused Daryl to smirk. Sometimes she loved being the recipient and allowing Daryl to take control of their pace, and other times, she needed to be in charge. He was happy to be a part of either of these moods.

Rubbing her core along his hardened length, only intensified the feeling and he simply wanted to thrust himself into her already. Their impatience lead to her lining herself up and pushing down onto his shaft. They both let out sighs of ecstasy as she reached the base. Rather than grab her hips to thrust upwards, he let her set the pace, allowing her to lean on his chest and move herself up and down.

He grabbed onto her thighs as her pace started to quicken. Sensing she was close to her first orgasm, he helped her along by rubbing her clit in small quick circles. Watching her fall apart on top of him was one of those things you just never want to forget. The noises that escaped her mouth, her back arching as she came and the way her pace faltered were all embedded into his brain. He took the opportunity, while she was coming down, to set his own demanding pace as he searched for his own release.

She was always quick to recover and was meeting his thrusts in no time. Her breath came in short pants as his grip tightened on her hips, pulling her down as he thrusted up.

"Fuck!" she gasped, digging her face into his neck to kiss and nip along his skin. He sat up to get more leverage, and pushed her legs farther apart. The angle in which he was able to penetrate her, allowed her to reach her second peak. Her fingers grabbing onto his back so tight as it hit her. Feeling her convulse around him, brought him to his own orgasm; spilling himself inside of her.

She let out a breathy giggle after he finished moving inside of her, and pressed soft kisses to his face again. He regained his breath and brought her mouth to his.

"You good now?" he asked.

"Mm, so good," she replied, kissing him again. He laid them back down again on the bed, covering them up with the discarded blanket. "I'm glad you're so good at this."

He chuckled, wondering why she would even bring that up.

"I would hate to break up with you cause you were terrible at sex."

"You say the weirdest shit after, you know that?"

"It's a post orgasmic high, of course I say weird shit," she snuggled in closer to him and sighed in contentment. His stomach grumbled, eliciting another giggle from Beth. "Guess I should feed you so you can keep your strength up."

"Oh no, I'm cuttin' you off now. Man can only fuck so many times in twelve hours." She was getting up off the bed and went to her dresser to grab some clean clothes to wear for the morning. More recently, she had left him some space in her dresser for him to have a few articles of clothing to leave here. She tossed him a shirt and boxers, while she grabbed some yoga pants and a long sleeve sweater.

"Ha, you say that now. We'll see!" she replied with a wink, making her way into the bathroom to freshen up. Daryl took the opportunity to throw his clothes on, and when Beth came out of the bathroom, she made her way to the kitchen. She decided on something simple since she would be doing a lot of prep work today. Bacon, eggs and toast were the perfect start to their long day.

Daryl came over and gave her hand, getting the table set and making coffee. He knew how much Beth loved her coffee, and she really wasn't herself until she had it. Grabbing her favourite mug, he poured some in and added her sugar and a splash of milk. She had told him how it had to have a specific colour and he knew by now whether he messed it up or not.

It wasn't until she plated their meals and they sat down to eat, did their conversation shift to the holiday.

"What do you have to get done today?" Daryl asked.

"I need to get the brine ready for the turkey and then get the turkey in that. Do as much chopping as possible for everything cause I don't trust Maggie at all with my knives."

"Why's that?"

"She gets distracted easily. Hence why she's pregnant." Daryl stifled a laugh at that. He knew it was unkind to make jokes at her sister's expense but even Maggie and Glenn made the odd remark about her situation so it couldn't have been that bad. "I also have to make pies. Hopefully I'll have enough."

"I thought it was just your family?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is. My dad, sister and Glenn. Shawn wanted Christmas off so he's staying back over Thanksgiving. And Otis and Patricia are gonna be there. Plus me, you and Merle. I've seen the way you two can eat so I don't want anybody going hungry."

"You know best," Daryl smirked.

"Plus, I wanted to make some appetizers for the football game. I promised Merle I would make potato skins." Daryl huffed.

"My brother is already making requests?" He didn't like to think that Merle would be taking advantage of Beth's cooking skills. Even he felt bad that she baked all day and still cooked meals for him most nights.

"It's no big deal. It keeps you boys entertained while we cook."

"I'd rather watch you cook then watch football."

"Well I'm sure you can keep busy with my dad. He may be having trouble with that ol' tractor of his again."

"That I can do."

"I'm glad you and my dad get along so well."

Daryl just grunted and ate his food. Privately, he was more than happy to help out Hershel. The few times they had spent together, Daryl was always worried that he would have nothing to say to the man as he thought that Beth was their only connection. He was proven wrong when Hershel was able to use Daryl's expertise on engines.

Hershel respected Daryl for his smarts and passion for hard work. He accepted his relationship with Beth very easily and for that Daryl was grateful. After those kind words from him at the wedding, Daryl wanted to live up to those expectations and treat Beth like a queen.

"What do you got planned for today?" Beth asked, finishing the last bite on her plate.

"Grab that turkey for ya, then just stay out of your hair I guess."

"You can keep me company, I don't want to be alone the whole time."

"I just got some odd stuff to do today, come see ya in between." Beth smiled and grabbed their dirty dishes to clean in the dishwasher.

Daryl made his way back to his place to grab the turkey and he wanted to shower. Once he was clean and dressed, he noticed Merle coming in from breakfast at the diner.

"Do my eyes deceive me, have the two of you come up for air? Was starting to think you moved out. Thought about renting your room out."

"Well don't. We ain't movin in together any time soon."

"Peh! You see her more than you see me. If her daddy knew how often you two were going at it-"

"Merle, you say nothing to her daddy. In fact, I don't want you speaking anything to him but thank you sir. " Daryl pointed his finger towards Merle, giving him an evil glare.

"Worried I'm gonna embarrass you baby brother? I am hurt by that," Merle clutched his heart mockingly.

"Look, I love Beth and I plan on marryin' her one day and I don't need you to do anythin' to jeopardize that." Daryl yelled. Once he realised what he said, he froze. He couldn't believe he just admitted that, let alone out loud to his brother.

"You just said you ain't movin in yet and now you're marrying her. Make up your damn mind."

"I know what I want and I'm not gonna push that on her. She's young and may not want any of that yet. When she wants to move forward, I'll be there."

"When did you start growing a vagina, Darylina? Next your gonna be spoutin poetry and watching chick flicks for fun."

Daryl sighed and hung his head.

"I'm scared shitless Merle. I can't lose her and I'm worried with everything I do and say that I'm gonna fuck this up," Daryl finally admitted. Merle never heard his baby brother own up to being scared, probably because he knew he'd catch shit for it. The look on Daryl's face would've been enough to tell he was serious. In a truly rare occasion, he felt sorry for him, so Merle decided to take it easy on him.

"Apart from cheatin on the girl, you really can't fuck it up." Taking a deep breath, Merle looked pained to let the next few words come out of his mouth. "You deserve to be happy 'specially after puttin up with my ass all these years. And I think Beth makes you happy so I promise, I'll be on my best behaviour. Scouts honor." Daryl hadn't felt this kind of confidence wash over him since he met Beth. If there was anything he could trust, it was his brother's honesty.

"But if you two end up getting married , get ready for me to be an asshole again," Merle barked, punching Daryl for good measure. The younger Dixon chuckled and nodded his head.

"Deal."

* * *

Did that wake everybody up? LOL. We're seeing where Daryl's at now. How serious he is about Beth and what his plans are for the future for them. I know a lot of you have been asking when they're gonna move in and get married and all I can say is be patient. These two are in love with each other but they do things very differently then everyone else. Don't worry, it's all planned out!

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for help in this chapter. Merle was getting a little too mushy and needed to be reigned in a little. That's why I love these two girls cause they keep me in check.

Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites. I love reading the comments so keep them coming!

Happy Canada day to my fellow Canadians (Wednesday) and I will see all my American readers on the Fourth of July! If you can't wait that long, leave a signed-in review and you'll get a sneak peek of Thanksgiving at the Greene house.


	28. Chapter 28

Beth was sitting in the back of the truck with all the food while Daryl and Merle were in the front. When the men came up to her apartment to help her bring stuff down, she was surprised to see them dressed up a little. Both were cleaned up nicely and had clean button up shirts over their jeans. Merle had even tucked his in. She was used to Daryl taking notice of his appearance for these things, but with Merle, she was genuinely surprised.

Once they pulled up to the farm, Beth spotted Hershel coming in from the barn with Glenn by his side. They waved to the truck's occupants and made their way over to them. Beth came rushing out as soon as she could, running up to her dad, giving him hug.

"Missed you daddy," she said.

"Missed you too, Doodlebug," he replied. She gave an equally big hug to Glenn, excited to see him working the farm like she used to. Daryl and Merle hung back at the truck, Merle taking a look around.

"This must be your brother, Merle," Hershel said, taking in the appearance. He heard things from his daughter, son-in law and Daryl but to have him there in person was something else.

"Thanks for the invite there sir. Glad to see what a real family Thanksgiving is all about," he winked to the family patriarch. Daryl rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, not sure if Hershel would understand the insinuation of Merle's comment.

"You want everything in the kitchen, Beth?" Daryl asked, wanting to draw the attention away from his brother.

"Yeah, that would be great." She was about to grab some of the things when Glenn got in her way.

"Maggie has been waiting to see you all morning. We'll handle this," Beth nodded and made her way inside the house. Maggie was sitting on the sofa, reading a book when she saw Beth standing in the doorway.

"Oh Beth!" Maggie leapt from her seat, to the best of her abilities, and hugged her sister tight. Beth hugged her back but felt something getting in their way. She pulled back and took in her expanding stomach.

"Look at you Mags! When did this happen?" Maggie rubbed her belly.

"I know. This just popped out overnight. Hard to believe I'm already half way there."

"You getting nervous yet?"

"Not yet. Just enjoying all the fun perks of being pregnant right now," Maggie laughed. "I'm getting tired of the aches and pains, but my boobs are huge so really, I can't complain too much."

Beth laughed and looked at her sister. "We have so much to talk about. The boys will be busy so you can tell me all about things going on around here."

"Oh Patricia has some things to tell you. Apparently, Jimmy is getting married."

"WHAT?!" Beth exclaimed. Her sister started laughing when she saw the four men standing behind her sister. Beth turned to see them and her face grew red. She moved to let them pass through and looked back at her sister. "Last I heard Jimmy had been single for the past two years. Who's the girl?"

"Patricia will tell you everything. She and Otis got invited to the wedding since they're friends with his parents," Beth shook her head, and smiled.

"We need to get started on the appetizers. Pre-game starts in less than an hour and I'm sure they're gonna be hungry soon." The ladies made their way to the kitchen when Glenn was taking everything out of the bags, and placing them on the counter. He looked to Beth with apprehension.

"I wasn't sure where you wanted everything. Just want to help out and make sure that Maggie doesn't lift anything too heavy."

"Glenn, I'm not a complete invalid. I can lift up to 15 pounds the doctor said. Nothing in here weighs more than that."

"I'm sure Glenn is just looking out for his pregnant wife," Beth interjected before Maggie lost it. Her father had warned her that Maggie's emotional state was absolutely chaotic. She was happy one minute, crying the next and her temper was off the charts. Beth had made sure to pass along the information to Daryl and Merle and told them to stay clear of her unless she spoke to them first. Daryl had some knowledge of what to say to women while Merle would probably get his ass handed to him by a pregnant lady.

"I'm just gonna go in the living room but if you two need anything, just holler," Glenn added and ran out of the kitchen fast. Beth just giggled while Maggie glared at the doorway.

"Why does he treat me like a baby? I'm pregnant not handicapped. I can still do things on my own!" She exclaimed. Beth put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Maggie, he wants to treat you right and do everything he can to make this pregnancy easy on you. The way I see it, you are one lucky girl to have such a caring, loving husband and he is going to be such an amazing father once this little nugget makes it's debut."

"I guess you're right," she muttered. The girls unloaded the rest of the ingredients and started prepping for their meals.

Beth was working on the dinner, while Maggie was putting together the appetizers and finger foods for their lunch / football snacking. Beth had already prepped a lot of the food, but left a few last minute details for Maggie to finish. She wanted her to feel helpful, and not just putting things in and out of the oven.

Patricia and Otis arrived just in time for the football pre-game. Otis was Hershel's number one farm hand and was taking this day to relax while Daryl and Hershel were fiddling with the farming equipment. Patricia was more than happy to help out in the kitchen with the girls, especially Beth. Ever since she moved out, the two barely saw each other so anytime they were in the same place, there was always much to talk about.

"So where did Jimmy meet this girl? Last I heard, he was still focused on school and wanted nothing to do with the female population."

"Oh well, he met this girl at school. She's a photography major and they met at a party. It was a fast romance cause they were engaged by the time he finished this year."

"Wow, dating less than six months, must be something in the water out here," Maggie interjected with a smirk.

"His parents aren't the happiest, but he seems to have it all figured out. She's got a job while she's going to school. They have a married residence on campus they're gonna live in while he's finishing up school and their parents pay for the tuition so they don't have a lot of expenses."

"No offense but his parents would never approve of anyone for that boy. They always hated all the girls he dated through high school," Beth spoke, while mixing the stuffing together.

"Except for you it seems," Maggie added. Beth looked to her in confusion. "His parents adored you and were so upset when you two broke up."

"Oh goodness, we dated for like three months. We figured out really quickly, we should have stayed friends."

"They just loved the idea of lifelong family friends being joined together by their kids getting married. We all knew that you and Jimmy would never last."

"He was a terrible kisser anyway," Beth mumbled with a smirk. Maggie elbowed her gently. They heard the backdoor open and their father and Daryl happened to walk in.

"Perfect timing, you can bring these out to the living room." Maggie said, motioning to a few platters of food. Hershel grabbed one of the platters but Daryl just looked down at his hands which were covered in grease. Beth grinned and pointed to the bathroom just off the dining room. He ducked his head, but she could see his face turn a bashful shade of red.

She wiped her hands and made her way over to the doorway. It was still open as he was just washing his hands, but he was paying attention to getting all the grime off himself before going back.

"Hope you didn't mess up your clothing too bad," Beth said, looking at his shirt for any signs of grease or dirt.

"Nah, wore my coat. Wasn't too hard to fix either. Couple a spark plugs and your dad already had a few extrain the shed."

"You gonna sit and relax for a little bit? I could bring you a beer or something."

"Sure. You gonna join us soon and take a break yourself?" Daryl asked, wiping his hands on the towel.

"Yeah, turkey is in the oven now so I got some time to kill before I start on the other stuff." Daryl nodded and turned off the light.

They went back to the kitchen where Beth grabbed them both some drinks, and Daryl grabbed the extra platters of food. Everyone else was already in the living room and seating was pretty sparse. There was a spot on the loveseat next to Merle, which was assumed Daryl would take. Beth got him to sit down and she went and sat down on his lap. His eyebrow raised, side eyeing her father who was sitting just a few feet away from them. She giggled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I think he knows we're together," Beth whispered in his ear. He pinched her side and she let out a giggle.

"Smartass," Daryl replied. Beth looked to her father to see a smile on his lips.

Dinner was perfect, as Beth and Patricia laid the feast on the table before them. Of course Hershel was sitting at the head of the table with the turkey in front of him, waiting to be carved up. Beth sat next to Daryl, who was sitting next to Merle. Once everyone was seated, Hershel asked to say grace for their meal. They all bowed their heads, Daryl even peeking to make sure that Merle wasn't sneaking any food.

Dear Lord,

As we gather together around this table

laden with your plentiful gifts to us,

we thank You for always providing

what we really need

and for sometimes granting wishes

for things we don't really need.

Today, let us be especially thankful

for each other-for family and friends

who enrich our lives in wonderful ways,

even when they present us with challenges.

Let us join together now

in peaceful, loving fellowship

to celebrate Your love for us

and our love for each other. Amen.

The group all murmured their amen and began to dig into the meal before them. After everyone had taken their first few bites, the praise towards Beth began.

"This is absolutely amazin Bethy," Hershel spoke, "Just like your mother used to make." Beth smiled and felt her heart warm with the gratitude. She only wanted to make her mother proud and with her father's comment, that surely gave her the confidence that she was indeed.

"You know Beth, you're gonna have to teach my little girl all your baking secrets. We need someone at this house who can cook," Maggie spoke, a hint of glee in her eyes. Beth froze and almost dropped her fork on her plate.

"You're having a girl?!" she exclaimed, startling everyone at the table. Maggie nodded, allowing a few tears to escape from her eyes. Beth squealed and was jumping in her seat, not knowing how to contain herself. "Why did you wait till now to say something?"

"We found out last week and we wanted to do something fun to tell you, but we couldn't think of anything."

"You could have just told me! I'm gonna have a niece!" Beth said excitedly. She felt Daryl grab her hand to help her contain herself, which only earned him a smile.

Watching Beth get so excited over her niece made Daryl's heart beat fast. It was quite obvious that Beth was amazing with kids, Judith being the ultimate example. And with how close Beth was with her family, this newest addition would definitely have a special place in her heart.

It was way too soon for them to be thinking about kids. Frankly there were a few more steps they had to get through before that would occur, at least Daryl hoped so. Even though Maggie and Glenn seemed to bundle everything together at the same time, they were both just as hopelessly in love with each other as he and Beth were. So really, maybe it wasn't too soon to start discussing these things. Daryl was positive that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Beth, so maybe it was time to see what she thought of their future.

Daryl gave an internal groan, thinking he was such a chicken shit when it came to these things and by the time he asked her, they would have probably been together for five years. He knew though, if he wanted things to progress with her, that he would need to get his head out of his ass and just do it.

* * *

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for all the help. You girls rock!

To everyone who reviews, follows and favorties, I love you all and I am so happy that you guys continue to enjoy this story. I am so close to 500 reviews and I would just fangirl on the floor if I hit that with this chapter. As always I'll send my reviewers a little snippet of the next chapter. Now that Thanksgiving has past, it's time to move onto to Christmas!


	29. Chapter 29

Where they all came from, Beth would never know, but it seemed everybody and their sister who lived in the small town of Woodbury had put in special orders for Christmas. There were forms on clipboards, all leading up to Christmas Day and it seemed every day, the piles were getting thicker.

They hired a nice lady who recently just moved to Woodbury from Missouri, right after Thanksgiving. She had just retired and wanted to enjoy the small town life. She was to work on weekends, to keep herself busy and throughout any holidays. Rosita trained her well and she was in charge of the front store while Rosita was in the back with Beth. It was a godsend with all these special requests and Beth was more than happy to get the help they needed. Patti was such a welcome addition and with her background in marketing and customer service, she fit in perfectly at Beth's bakery.

It was just under two weeks till Christmas and they could feel the home stretch. They would be closing early on Christmas Eve and would be closed until the 27th, so Beth could enjoy Christmas with her family. Daryl would be joining her while Merle decided to stay behind. As much fun as he had at Thanksgiving, he didn't want to spend countless days on the farm, sleeping on the couch.

Daryl was apprehensive since Hershel had pretty much implied that he and Beth could share her childhood bedroom. It seemed his views on premarital relations had been changed with Maggie's own doings. Who was he to say no to one child while the other one was already proof that it didn't matter? Daryl kept telling her, they were to be on their best behaviour, and that they would not be having sex during their visit, but Beth only took that as a challenge.

Rosita and Beth were hard at work in the kitchen. It was Tuesday and they would have the next two days off work. They made plans to go shopping the next day in Atlanta and then Thursday would have them back in the kitchen, trying to make a dent in the orders for the weekend.

"I'm completely at a loss of what to get him for Christmas." Beth huffed and she kneaded some bread dough by hand. "He's bought me two gifts already, and they were both so well thought out and beautiful and here I am, with not a frickin clue."

"Lingerie is the best gift for any man, I stand by that gift!" Rosita exclaimed, Beth giggled and shook her head.

"He has to open something in front of my family, and I think he would kill me if he saw anything like that."

"So you get him a little something to open in front of your dad, and then you save the real present later on, in the bedroom." Rosita added a wink at the end for emphasis.

"I'm serious Rosie, I have to give him something thoughtful. This is the first gift I can give him since we started dating and I want to show him how much I love him."

"Well, I don't know why you're asking me. He's so quiet and shy, he seems to talk to you the most so you should know anything that he needs or would want."

"That's the thing. He lives so simply that he doesn't need much and he just buys whatever he does need." Rosita rolled her eyes in understanding.

"Gosh, Abe used to be like that too. He and his wife were so distant near the end that he just became self-sufficient. Finally trained him that people like to buy him things too and that it makes Christmas, birthdays and anniversaries so much easier."

"I'm kinda glad that none of Daryl's exes were long term. He never developed any bad habits with them."

"How many girlfriends has he had?" Beth pondered the question, trying to think how many he had told her.

"Three I think."

"You are lucky," Rosita said and then looked up to Beth. "Except for the gift thing, I have no idea what to tell you." Beth huffed and went back to her work. She had very little time to think of something. Tomorrow was pretty much her only day to go shopping and not have Daryl around to figure out what it was. She was hoping during dinner tonight, maybe she could get something out of him.

* * *

Beth had brought dinner over for Merle and Daryl, and they were eating together in the backroom of their shop. It was pretty quiet tonight, even with the shop's weekly special. The weather was getting colder and people tended to stay indoors after dinnertime. Merle had already packed for their hunting trip and they would be leaving right after closing tonight.

"I wish you would come out to the farm for Christmas, Merle. You and Daryl could spend some time in the woods if you want. My dad has tons of acreage and wouldn't mind you treading down the herds of deer."

"Nah, Christmas ain't my holiday," he replied, sitting back with his beer. Beth eyed him cautiously. Merle was always pretty straight forward but even she could sense some hesitation from him.

"I can only imagine that Christmas growing up for you two wasn't the greatest. But you must have some good memories of the holidays in your house."

"Yeah, Merle lighting a bottle of booze on fire and making a giant bonfire in the backyard." Beth's eyes grew large with amazement.

"You did not, Merle."

"Yeah, Daryl was like five, I was bout sixteen. Seemed liked the thing to do at the time. Folks were pissed. Actually cancelled our trip we was supposed to be taking that spring to Alabama."

"Yeah, and I was pissed cause that was my only opportunity to ever leave the state." Daryl muttered.

"Wait, you've never left Georgia?" Beth asked, looking to both of them.

"Well Merle's not allowed to due to his probation and I just never had a reason to go."

"Wow, and I thought I was pretty low key. I've had a couple trips to Florida to go to Disney World but that's about it."

"Can't really see us hangin' out with Mickey and Goofy," Merle said, with a chuckle. They spent the rest of their dinner talking about the New Year and Christmas was soon forgotten.

* * *

Shopping with Rosita turned out to be an olympic sport. Beth was lucky that she had a plan now and knew exactly what she wanted to get everybody. It made things slightly easier but Rosita had so many people to buy for since she was friends with everyone around town. They found a mall to get the majority of their shopping done but knew they would be trekking around the city for a few special presents.

Beth had spoken to Daryl before he had left and asked if she could buy gifts for their friends as a couple. She could see Daryl's eyes softened and he seemed to really like the idea. Even said that it saved him the trouble of going out and buying gift cards for everyone. She scoffed at the thought of him buying people gift cards but figured he didn't put as much thought into everyone else's gifts as he did for hers.

They were currently in a frame shop, where Rosita was getting some pictures frames for her friend Tara's photography and Beth was looking at some photo albums for the Grimes family. Lori had complained that most of their pictures were sitting on a memory card in her camera so Beth thought this would be a great idea for them. She was also going to get Carl and Judith a little something, but that would wait until tomorrow once they were back in Woodbury.

"Who you got left?" Rosita asked as they made their way towards the cash register. Beth mentally crossed off a few people on the list.

"Just for the baby and Merle."

"Well there's a cute baby store around here so we can get your niece something adorable. Merle on the other hand, I have no clue."

"Is booze tacky?" Beth asked, her eyebrow raising. Rosita laughed.

"For that man, no. But maybe give him something top shelf he'll actually savour." Beth nodded and paid for her purchase.

"You finalize Daryl's gift yet?" Beth nodded.

"Just got to get one last thing, and it will be done. He is gonna be shocked I'll tell you that."

"Well, I think this calls for a trip to Victoria's Secret then," Rosita giggled, grabbing Beth by her arm and pulling her to follow. Beth giggled and relented that maybe adding a little lingerie wouldn't be a bad idea. She very rarely wore full on lingerie for Daryl, but had spent money on some bra and panty sets. He seemed to love those as he sometimes got her to leave pieces on during their lovemaking.

While they were browsing, Beth got a call on her cell phone from Lori. She picked up immediately to see what her friend needed.

"Beth, I have the biggest favour to ask you." Lori sounded rushed and frenzied.

"Absolutely, whatever you need."

"Well, we were originally going to be staying back for the holidays since our families are both from Kentucky and Rick needs to work a few shifts over Christmas. Well it turns out my parents want to see us so now they are coming to visit but my brother found out and told my two sisters and they all want to come now too. I need food and dessert and I'm willing to pay anything to get you to do it." Beth held her breath as Lori spoke. That seemed liked a lot of people.

"I think I can manage it, how many people are we talking about?"

"Well, us, my parents, my brother, his wife and two kids, my older sister, and her daughter and my younger sister, her husband and their three kids. Seventeen."

"And what are you needing. Christmas dinner and dessert?"

"Well, they will probably be coming for Christmas Eve and staying till the 27th so I would need dinner for a few nights. Maybe some appetizers and of course dessert."

"Wow, Lori. That's a lot," Beth sounded hesitant. On top of all the other orders which consisted of mostly desserts, she had to add on entire dinner plans too."

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. We all know I suck at cooking and as much as you've shown me, I've never cooked for for this many people in my life so I am at my wits end. Rick was going out to find Daryl and get them to gets us a bigger turkey and add some other stuff to our order before it was too late."

"I'm sure Daryl would have no problem. You guys are like family. And I will do my best to help you out."

"Beth, you are an angel! I will pay you whatever you want if you do this."

"Lori, I just said you're family. I won't take a penny more than the usual price."

"Then I am buying you the biggest Christmas present ever and you can't say no to that." Beth blushed.

"Sure Lori." Beth was happy to help her out and she knew how persistent Lori could be. "We're just in Atlanta right now, but I'll pop by tonight and we figure out a menu."

"Absolutely, if you're back in time, come over for supper. Judith keeps asking for her Bef." Beth smiled and knew that Judith would always be the best excuse to visit with Lori.

"Yeah, we should be back by then. I'll get Rosita to drop me off at your house if you could give me a ride back later."

"Absolutely. We'll see you then." After Beth got off the phone with Lori, she looked to Rosita, who was looking at some lace nighties.

"Gonna be even busier tomorrow," she said. Rosita gave her a nod and shoved a purple lace set in Beth's hand.

"Well then we deserve to have a little fun first."

* * *

First off, I apologize for the short chapters. The next chapter is just under 4k words so you'll have a nice read on Saturday. I'm trying read hard to get theses chapters longer.

Second, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I love everybody so much for getting me to 500 reviews. I had a drink, as per Brandy, to celebrate and I woke up with a bruise on my arm the next day. (That's what vodka does to you)

Third, shout out to my girl Patti, hope you like your retirement job, for when you actually retire.

Fourth, keep the reviews and love coming. I really adore reading what you have to say. Even something simple is nice!

Fifth, Thank you Brandy and Carla! I love you both!


	30. Chapter 30

Extra long chapter for you guys today. Enjoy!

* * *

Beth was packing up the remainder of an order, getting it ready for the customer to pick up. The whole week had been non-stop and the weather was also adding into the fun. It wasn't uncommon to have colder weather but it was downright freezing every night.

The phone had been ringing off the hook all day as people were wanting to pick up their orders earlier. Beth and Rosita were happy to have worked extra this week to get everything complete. Maybe with everyone coming early, they would actually get out today on time. Beth was excited to get to the farm tonight, making sure everything was wrapped up before Daryl came back.

He and Merle were taking turns out in the woods, Gareth was running the store in their absence. Daryl was currently hunting and Merle was transporting the meat back to the shop. Beth was slightly worried with this weather that he might get stuck out at the cabin. There was a forecast of freezing rain and sleet, making the roads undrivable. She hoped he knew when it was time to come home cause Christmas would suck without Daryl.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and without even checking to see who it was, answered it.

"Beth, it's Lori."

"Oh hey, how's it going? Did your family make it in okay last night?"

"No they didn't get here last night. In fact, they just called to say the weather is really bad around them and they can't leave the state. The storm is moving south so they would just be following it till it hit us here," Lori said sadly.

"Oh no."

"Yeah, so all that food you made is gonna be sitting in the freezer for a little while,"

"Oh Lori, it will be fine. You don't need to-"

"No Beth, you did me such a favor taking on an order that big. Rick's gonna come pick it up in a little bit. We'll make the turkey tomorrow and just freeze a lot of the leftovers."

"Okay, but really, if you wanna leave anything back, I have no problem-"

"Beth," Lori said sternly in her mothering voice. Beth giggled knowing Lori wouldn't back down and so she dropped it.

"So the storm is moving further south?" Beth asked, worry laced in her voice.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a doozy. Maybe call your family and see how the roads are by them. You might have to leave early."

"Still waiting on Daryl. He was packing up everything and coming home for the afternoon. Merle is picking him up as we speak."

"Still call. I would hate for you guys to get stuck on the middle of the highway," Beth agreed and ended the call with Lori. She called the farm to make sure everything was still okay for their arrival later today.

"Bethie, we were just about to call you," Maggie said with relief.

"Why, what happened?"

"This weather is hitting bad up here. Think they're gonna close the county roads in the next few hours. Only supposed to get worse. Dad doesn't want you to risk driving up here." Beth was left speechless.

"We were gonna take Daryl's truck, I'm sure it could get us through."

"Beth, you really shouldn't. You'll give me and dad heart attacks if you try." Beth sighed knowing her sister was right. It was not a good idea to try and brave the weather.

"Okay, well, once this weather lets up then we'll try and get together. I got you guys some great Christmas gifts this year and I want to see the looks on your faces."

"For sure Beth. We'll leave yours and Daryl's under the tree." The sisters bid goodbye to one another and Beth stuck the phone back in her pocket. Rosita was coming to the back to look through the pick up orders when she saw Beth looking upset.

"What's wrong sweets?" Rosita moved closer to put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Oh, nothing. The roads are bad and we won't be able to make it to my family's Christmas."

"Oh no, that's too bad. I'd offer you two to come hang out with me and Abe but we're gonna be running around all day visiting everyone."

"No, I'm sure we'll be fine here. I bet Merle can show us a good time." Rosita rolled her eyes and brought the order to the front. Beth went back to working and tried to keep her disappointment at bay.

Just as Lori had promised, Rick came by shortly after, popping his head into the kitchen from the front. Beth looked up at him, and Rick instantly knew that something was amiss.

"We're really sorry that this all happened Beth. In all the years that we've been living here, we've never gotten storms this bad through the winter."

"Oh it's not your fault, it's the weather. We can't control that. And I'm more bummed out cause it's way too dangerous to be travelling and I'm not gonna be seeing my family for Christmas this year."

"Sorry to hear that Beth. But I do agree. I would have probably stopped you myself if you tried."

"It's fine. Daryl and I are just gonna spend Christmas here together. That's all I wanted this year," Rick just nodded and helped Beth bring all the boxes and containers to his vehicle.

Once he left, there was just a few more pick ups and Patti practically shoved Beth upstairs to go and relax. Once she got upstairs, she fell into bed and fell asleep within minutes.

She had no idea how long she was out for, but when she woke, she felt a body next to hers, arms encircled around her.

"You're home?" she whispered out, her voice still groggy from sleep.

"Yeah, bout twenty minutes ago. Showered and came over."

"Anyone tell you our plans got cancelled?" Beth flipped over so she was snuggled up to Daryl but they were facing each other.

"Rosita told me. Said you were upset bout it." Daryl's features were softened in concern. Beth sighed.

"I'm disappointed but I'm not that upset. It'll be fine. Just you and me this year. And Merle," Beth smiled. Daryl gave a breathy chuckle.

"Yeah, and Merle." Silence fell between them and Beth snuggled up closer to him giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Was worried bout you out there in that weather. Everybody said it was bad."

"Yeah, roads are terrible. Even in the truck, had to take it a little slower. Saw a few cars in the ditch already."

"Guess we're gonna be stuck in town for the next little while then."

"Ain't so bad. You get to experience your first Woodbury Christmas."

"Wish I would have planned better for this. I have barely any food in my place so I'm gonna have to get creative on what to make."

"Well I got a call from Rick on our way back and he invited us all over for dinner tomorrow. He didn't want to waste all your hard work. And he promised you wouldn't have to cook anything while we were there." Beth smirked.

"I bet you five dollars that I will be in that kitchen doing something." Daryl laughed but knew she was probably right.

"Any big plans for tonight then?"

"Not really. We can have a small dinner tonight and just be lazy. Maybe watch a movie or two."

"I'm okay with that, if you finally watch The Omen with me tonight." Beth rolled her eyes but agreed.

"You better be staying over then cause I'm gonna be scared shitless all night."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," he said, kissing her forehead. They laid in her bed for a little while longer, just relaxing. They both just wanted to enjoy the peace after the busy weeks they just had.

* * *

Growing up, Beth remembered waking up early on Christmas morning, running to her siblings' rooms and the three of them waking up their parents to get downstairs and see what Santa brought them.

Even after her mother's passing, there was always that sense of excitement that coursed through her on this day.

This year however was very different, as Beth's excitement stemmed from the fact that Daryl woke her with his face between her thighs. It didn't take long for her to reach her peak, her body arching towards his mouth, and his name escaping from her lips.

He barely let her come down from her high before he was pushing himself inside of her. He stayed on his knees, pulling her up higher to reach that sweet spot deep inside. Beth was panting, barely able to breathe from all the pleasure she was receiving.

His thrusts were hard and long, wanting to feel every inch he could within her. One hand stayed firm on her hip, helping keep her in position and keep his thrusts in line. His other hand wandered over her body, palming a handful of her breasts or caressing her neck and face.

Her moans were getting louder; he could feel her start to contract around him. Pushing deep within her, and giving shallower thrusts allowed him to feel her orgasm fully and pulled him along to his own.

He practically collapsed on her in exhaustion. He used his arms to hold himself off of her but she simply wanted him close. She kissed him fully on the mouth, allowing her tongue to lick his lips which were still full of her scent.

He rolled off, bringing her close, leaving them face to face. Their kisses became slower, and lazier. It was more just about feeling one another, than anything else. Beth's eyes drooped and she fell back asleep, Daryl soon behind her.

When it was time to wake, Daryl opened his eyes to see Beth was already out of bed, most likely in the shower as he could hear the water running. He rubbed his eyes, taking in the fact that daylight was upon them. They had nowhere to be and it was obvious they didn't care about time as it was probably already mid morning.

Their early morning tryst was unexpected, as he simply woke up and wanted to bring her closer. But the moment he felt the wetness between her legs, upon his thigh, he knew he needed to feed that hunger deep inside of him.

She was never one to complain, and probably would never complain about waking up early if it meant they got to explore each other and give into the ecstasy that both enjoyed. Perhaps one day, in the distant future, she would turn him down and he would be okay with that but until that day happened, he would just bask in their insatiable appetite for one another.

Once he was fully awake, he pulled himself out of bed and retrieved some clothing to wear. He made sure grab some things the night before, including Beth's Christmas gift. It wasn't much but it meant a lot to him if she accepted it. It was part of that possessiveness inside of him, wanting the world to know that Beth was his and only his. She probably wouldn't see it as that, but to him, it would mark her.

He heard the water shut off, and made his way to the kitchen. She hadn't started on anything to eat so he got the coffee going, knowing she would probably want a cup along with whatever they made. She came out of the bathroom, wearing her pajama pants and tank top. She grabbed her sweater from the closet and smiled when she noticed Daryl was out of bed and in the kitchen.

She practically leapt towards him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered, giving him a slow sensual kiss. He broke their lip-lock to stare into her eyes, foreheads touching to one another.

"Merry Christmas." Neither wanted to pull away, both content to stay close.

"My parents always let us open one present each before breakfast, but I only got you one thing so I hope you don't mind that we do gifts first?" she asked, biting her lip. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you want, darlin'." She quickly jumped out of his arms, and towards her dresser where her clothes were. She opened the drawer and pulled out an envelope, that had a bow holding it together. He looked confused but figured he'd know soon enough.

She kneeled onto the bed, and patted the spot next to her. He obliged and brought the small velvet box with him. He could feel Beth's eyes bearing down onto it. He noticed her breath pick up slightly and her take a nervous gulp.

"You open this first," he spoke, placing the box in her hand. Her fingers seemed to shake as she grabbed it. She looked over at him, almost waiting for him to say something but he sat there, chewing on this thumbnail, as he always did when he was nervous.

She slowly opened the lid and he could see her body relax at the sight of the necklace nestled inside. He finally realised that she thought it was something else inside of that jewelry box, and that she seemed to be visibly relieved that it wasn't that. It felt like his heart dropped, as though that maybe she wasn't ready for that type of commitment. He knew that asking her to marry him was out of the question at this moment but it did kinda hurt to see relief instead of disappointment on her face.

His sulking stopped once he heard her say thank you. She was holding the necklace now, running her finger over the small arrow pendant that held the two parts of the chain together.

"This is absolutely beautiful Daryl, thank you so much." She had the brightest smile on her face, her eyes softened in gratitude towards him. He smirked back at her.

She handed him the necklace, asking him to put it on. She gathered her hair out of the way and he clasped the necklace around her neck. He kissed her softly, which earned a giggle. She touched the arrow again and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." Before he could respond, she was thrusting the thick envelope in his hands and waiting patiently for him to open it. She was bouncing in her seat, which he adored because it was when he knew she was truly excited. He removed the bow and pulled out the large amounts of papers that were folded inside.

His eyebrows scrunched together and he saw what looked like a print out from a website, showcasing a cabin, surrounded by woods. There were various pictures and a write up of what was included in the place. He looked at another page which was a map from Woodbury to what he assumed was this cabin in the Smoky Mountains. He looked to Beth, hoping she could clue him into what he was looking at.

"I booked us a little getaway in January." She pushed herself closer to him so she could show him what all the various papers said. "We leave Wednesday, and come back Sunday so you only have to miss a few days of work. It's out in the woods and I even found a hunting shop in the nearest town where we could rent me another crossbow since I had so much fun the last time. And it's nice and small but it has a hot tub in the back and plenty of walking trails surrounding it that we could explore."

Beth waited for his reaction, and was met with a pretty neutral face. He was still looking down at everything she printed out and she wasn't able to tell what he really thought.

"I don't know if Merle would go for this, he's never run the shop by himself before."

"I already talked to Merle and he talked to Gareth too. Gareth is gonna come up early Friday after his class and close up the shop for Merle. He was actually pretty excited about you taking some real time off."

"What about you, you got tons of orders in January."

"I double checked and it's pretty light the days that we're gone. Rosita said she could handle it, and I trust that she can. Plus we have Patti and she said she would come in extra if needed." Beth was beginning to think that Daryl didn't like this idea and her shoulders slumped. "If you don't think we should go, we can just cancel it."

Daryl sighed as his apprehension caused her to lose her confidence and her excitement. "I love this Beth, I think we both need this. Just making sure you thought this out."

"I think I did. There's a few details I thought we could go over later to finalize some plans but as far as our lives here, it will be taken care of." Daryl just nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'm thrilled. This will actually be my first time bein out of Georgia."

"I know. I've actually never been to Tennessee so this will be a great experience for both of us." He placed the enveloped down and got up off the bed.

"Gonna grab a shower," he spoke and made his way to the bathroom. He felt really bad for leaving her like that, but he needed some time to process everything that just happened. He was upset for a multitude of reasons and he had no right to be. He was at war with himself over her reaction to his gift and his reaction to her gift and why he wasn't as happy as he thought he should be and it just made him feel like he ruined their first Christmas together.

He hoped a shower would help him collect his thoughts and hopefully an apology would set things to rights.

* * *

When Daryl did come out of the shower, Beth already had breakfast complete and refused to let him speak. She talked about dinner that night at the Grimes' house and if they were going to their New Year's party or not.

She seemed to be making it obvious that she didn't want to talk about that morning so he dropped it. It wasn't as if he had better opinions on everything though. He just felt like an asshole so he's rather wallow in his own self-despair than involve Beth and ruin her day.

They managed to coax Merle into coming. Beth just happened to mention she made her famous pumpkin pie, so he stipulated he was only coming till dessert than leaving. Daryl rolled his eyes but knew that getting his brother to attend the Sheriff's house was probably at the bottom of his list of things he wanted to do. Even though he was clean, he still didn't hold the greatest of esteem towards law enforcement.

Beth immediately made her way into the kitchen, wanting to help out Lori any way she could. It also left her to her own thoughts and trying to figure out how to broach the subject of that morning with Daryl.

She knew him well enough to know that something was wrong. She didn't think it was the trip since he did talk about it a little after breakfast. He was genuinely interested into what she already had planned and how they were going to get there and back.

It was something else and she had no idea. She hoped that maybe Rick would keep Daryl and Merle entertained and she could pick Lori's brain about the situation. While helping cut up some vegetables to go in their salad, Lori picked up on Beth's demeanor and immediately grilled her on it.

"Well Daryl can get in moods sometimes. You know how his Christmases were growing up, it probably has nothing to do with you."

"I dunno, it was when I was opening up my gift, I just saw this look on his face that he was upset. Almost like I told him there was no Santa Claus." Lori pondered that for a minute.

"But you said you loved the necklace he gave you."

"I do, it's beautiful and it reminds me so much of him, just like the bracelet he got me."

"Well were you expecting something else? Did you say there was something else you wanted?"

"No. He never asked me if I wanted something specific. The box kinda scared me for a minute though." Lori quirked her eyebrow, asking for more detail. "I mean, he held it out like it was nothing, but it was small and I thought that maybe…." Beth trailed off. Lori just nodded and finally understood.

"When you saw it was the necklace, did you feel relieved?" Beth understood now and her shoulders slumped in defeat again.

"Sadly yeah. It's not that I don't see us getting married in the future it just kinda caught me off guard this morning. I don't think we're quite there yet."

"What would you have told him if he had?" Beth sighed and bit her lip.

"I love him so I think I would say yes. I just think I might have panicked afterwards and I…" Beth trailed off, not sure exactly what she thought she would do.

"Have you two talked about stuff like that yet?" Lori had stopped working on the potatoes and looked at Beth. Beth simply shook her head and went back to cutting. "Well I think maybe on your little getaway, you should bring it up. See where things are going and get back on the same page. He probably caught your reaction and that's why he's acting weird. He doesn't deal with rejection well."

"I would never reject him but I see how it could come across. I feel like saying something to him now so that he can enjoy the rest of his day."

"Oh honey, no, that's a private conversation you should have. He'll be fine. Maybe just give him a little reassurance." Beth nodded and they continued their task of getting dinner ready.

All through dinner, Daryl was quiet. Beth could tell there was something on his mind and he was becoming introverted amongst his closest friends. After Merle excused himself after dessert, and Rick and Lori were bringing the dishes into the kitchen, Beth grabbed at Daryl's hand and squeezed it tight. He looked over to her and she smiled brightly.

"This has been a really great Christmas. I can't wait to see what we do next year." Beth spoke softly to Daryl, making sure he was the only one to hear. With those few simple words, she could see the spark come back into his eyes and a small smirk form in the corner of his mouth. He squeezed her hand back and replied.

"Me too."

* * *

Please don't hurt me...our lovey dovey couple couldn't be sunshine and rainbows all the time. I promise things get better but as always, they don't always stay that way.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for their continued support and help.

Next chapter will be New Year's Eve which will be very exciting. Send me a signed-in review and you'll get a sneak peek of it.

I just finished Chapter 34 and I'm excited for you guys to see what's happening. You don't want to miss any of it!


	31. Chapter 31

Beth was feeling very generous for New Year's' Eve and decided to be open that day, giving them New Year's Day off only. She had numerous people asking for hors d'oeuvres and desserts and Beth figured, it was money so why not. Daryl was closed that day and the next and was going over their finances for the year. He didn't like waiting around till the last minute to get things done and it would save him some trouble in the coming months when taxes were due.

They had plans to head to the Grimes' house to ring in the New Year. Judith was spending the night at Mrs. Neidermeyer's house and Carl was spending the night at a friend's. It was going to be a fairly large party, with a lot of the town's people attending. It was meant to be a casual affair but Rosita had already conned Beth into adding a little sparkle to her night. Rosita brought over some outfits for Beth to try on. If there was another perk to being best friends with her employee, it was that they were almost the same size in clothing. So Rosita bought stuff for herself but shared with Beth.

Beth was taking a break from baking, and helping Patti up front. It felt nice to get out of the kitchen and actually stand where their customers were and help them out. Rosita was the same. They all enjoyed a change of scenery every now and again and no one had a problem of switching it up. Beth was helping Carol gather some cupcakes for Sophia's sleepover that night.

"It will be so nice to just get out and talk to adults," Carol mentioned as Beth placed each one carefully into the specially made box.

"Yeah, I could imagine it's nice to get a break every once and awhile."

"Oh just wait until you and Daryl have kids, you'll know exactly what I mean." Beth almost dropped the cupcake in her hand at Carol's statement. When her and Daryl had kids? Carol must have picked up on it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even-"

"It's okay, just caught me off guard." Beth finished off the box and handed it to Patti to be rung up. She made a quick getaway to the kitchen where Rosita was piping some icing onto some cookies.

"Apparently, the whole town has figured out that me and Daryl are going to be together forever and have boatloads of kids and live happily ever after." Beth slumped onto the chair and cradled her head in her hands. She had already filled Rosita in on what happened over Christmas and just needed someone else's opinion.

"You two are the cutest thing around this town. Nobody, and I mean nobody ever thought that Daryl Dixon would ever find himself a girlfriend, let alone a wife."

"But we're not engaged, we're not married, we aren't even living together."

"It's all just gossip. Don't let anyone's opinions get to you. If you wanna marry him tomorrow or five years from now, he'll be there."

"I think it just bothers me how much people are invested into our relationship. Like I seriously wish that something big would happen around here and people would stop talking about us." Rosita laughed.

"Good luck with that. Nothing exciting happens in this town. Not since we got an ATM machine." Beth huffed in annoyance. It was bad enough she wasn't entirely sure where she sat with their relationship but it seemed the whole town was already planning their retirement together.

The rest of their day ran smoothly. They sold out a lot of goods which delighted Beth because otherwise they would just be sitting around for another two days. She really didn't like serving older desserts to her customers or having to throw old desserts away. She was going to bring a lot of leftovers to Lori and Rick's that night so that she started the new year off with fresh desserts and baked goods.

Beth was curling her hair in her bathroom when she heard Daryl come into her apartment. He sat himself on her bed, facing her bathroom, just watching her.

"Saw everything was cleared out of the front," he commented.

"Yeah, mad rush at the end of the day of people. They took whatever was left. Rosie and I moved some stuff to the coolers for tonight but everything else is gone."

"Means you gotta prep some tomorrow."

"Yeah, a couple hours probably. Why? Got some plans for us?"

"Nah, just like to keep tabs on ya." Beth giggled and finished up with her hair. She was wearing her favourite skinny jeans and her nude coloured bandeau. She grabbed the blouse that Rosita had leant to her, pulling it over. The top was see through except for over her breasts, which was all full of sequin and sparkle.

"I can't believe our trip is less than three weeks away."

"Yeah, should be fun," Daryl replied, with a grin on his face. The more he thought about this trip, the more he was looking forward to it. It was the perfect time to talk to Beth about their future together and hopefully she felt the same way as him and things could start progressing more quickly for them.

"Did you talk to Merle about taking the truck?"

"Yeah, he said it's fine. Him and Joe are gonna go hunting and use his old pickup. I just gotta clean it out so it don't smell like roadkill the whole time."

"Yeah, I would appreciate that." Beth grabbed the bracelet off her dresser, putting in on her wrist. She grabbed the necklace, and brought it over to Daryl to help her put it on.

"Sure you wanna wear those heels all night?" Daryl asked as she grabbed her 3 inch heels from the closet.

"I can take them off if my feet start hurting."

"More like I'll be carrying you cause you'll be bitchin' about it the whole time."

"Isn't that why I'm dating you?" Daryl grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder. She squealed in delight and wouldn't stop giggling. He slapped her behind and put her down.

"Let's get going," she grabbed her purse and coat and caught up with him at the stairs. Always the gentleman, he helped her down the stairs as she hardly ever wore heels and he didn't need her breaking her neck. They grabbed the desserts, loaded up her car and headed over to Rick's place.

Quite a few people had already arrived when they got there. Lori ushered them in, grabbing whatever desserts out of Beth's hand and having Daryl follow her to the kitchen where all the food was set up. She handed Daryl a beer and Beth some punch and swatted them away to enjoy themselves. Carol had already arrived and was talking to Rick and Michonne. They seemed in a heated argument, as they all looked to be upset. Daryl and Beth got closer and Rick noticed their arrival.

"Glad you two made it. Just talking about what the mayor has been up to."

"He talk about putting up a red light camera again?" Daryl huffed, clearly annoyed with whatever plan that man was concocting.

"Oh no, he apparently held a town meeting on Christmas Eve and didn't tell anyone," Michonne spoke, anger laced in her voice. Beth was shocked. Was he allowed to do that?

"Isn't it the law that he post meeting times?" Carol asked.

"Oh he did post it. He put an ad in the weekly paper, but put it way in the back with other advertisements. It was buried in with the weather report and the lost and found. He made it during the day when no one was going to be available."

"Do we know what it was about?" Beth asked.

"Remember that land I was telling you about Daryl, where we hold the fireworks and the fair?" Daryl nodded, remembering that day. "Turns out, he bought the land. No paperwork, just a new land deed with Phillip Blake's name on it. The meeting was about turning that land commercial and since no one was there…."

"No one was against it and he can push the plans through to the city council."

"We have a city council?" Beth asked, clearly not aware of how the municipal structure worked in Woodbury..

"Generally, the mayor and the town can decide on small upgrades and some law changes but for the larger stuff, it has to go to a special council in Atlanta. A council that Phillip is on." Carol explained.

"What's he doing with it?"

"I just found out today about it and his office is closed till the fourth. It might be more shops to add onto main street but this was too shady. Even for him," Rick stated.

"Fucker has always been shady. Never trusted that man." Daryl always had a pretty keen sense on good and bad people and he never liked the mayor ever since he moved there.

"So what can we do if it's something bad?" Beth looked to Rick.

"See when it goes to the council. Depending on when it is, we might be able to defend ourselves and get it sent back to the town's decision."

"Pfft," Daryl muttered before taking a long drag of his drink. Rosita took that opportunity to come up behind Beth and hug her from behind.

"You look fabulous, I knew this shirt would look better on you," Beth giggled and was glad for the change of conversation. Abe walked over and slapped a hand on Daryl's back.

"Why are none of you drunk yet?" he belted out, clearly showcasing the fact that he and Rosita had pre-gamed before the party. The group all started laughing and made sure to keep Abraham and Rosita away from the drink table for the rest of the night.

Closer to midnight, Daryl snuck outside to have a smoke. He left Beth, talking to Tara and Rosita about some pictures she thought Beth would like for the bakery.

The night was actually going really well and he just needed a minute to reflect on this past year. He went from being alone to having this amazing woman by his side, who he loved more than anything in this world and he was just in awe that she wanted to be with him. He didn't have much to offer her except life in this small town but she didn't seem to mind. As upset as he was last week with her gift, he quickly got over it. He no longer cared if she wanted to be with him for another week or the rest of his life, he would take whatever she gave him and he would love every minute of it. Plain and simple.

Beth eventually made her way outside and sat down on the bench beside him. They enjoyed the silence between them as they could still hear the voices and music from inside. He wrapped his arm around her bringing her in close. She wore her coat, but she still shivered from being outside in the cold air.

"Whatcha thinking about out here?" she asked quietly.

"2015. How good of a year it was," he answered.

"The best." He felt his cheeks warm up and he kissed her head that was laying on his shoulder. They stayed quiet for a few minutes longer as he finished his cigarette and stubbed it out with his foot.

"Did you know, I have never had someone kiss me at midnight?" Beth stated. Daryl actually looked down at her in surprise. A girl like Beth should have had guys lining up to kiss her at midnight.

"I went to a party in high school and this girl grabbed me at midnight and planted one on me. I was so surprised I just stood there like an idiot. She didn't even seem to care, she walked away with a smile on her face," Daryl admitted.

"You go running after Ms. midnight kiss?"

"Her name was Carolyn and no. Wasn't really interested in datin' back then."

"Well maybe you should find her, give her the midnight kiss she deserved back then," Beth giggled.

"Maybe I should," Daryl started to get up and Beth held him down, her fit of giggles turning into full on laughter.

"Don't you dare. I earned the right to have a midnight kiss this year and damnit Dixon, you're going to deliver." Daryl managed to kiss her on the lips from the odd angle she was holding him down with.

"Dixons always deliver."

When midnight hit, Daryl had pulled Beth into a less crowded corner and gave her the kiss she deserved. It was their first kiss of the new year and it certainly wouldn't be their last.

* * *

Shout out to my girl, Carolyn. One of the biggest Norman Reedus fans I've ever met. She deserves a kiss from the man somehow!

Thank you to everyone for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm so overwhelmed by all the love you guys give me.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for all their help.

Next chapter is their trip to the Smoky Mountains, so you don't want to miss that. Send me a review, and I'll send you a sneak peek.


	32. Chapter 32

Daryl knew he should have kept his eyes on the road but he couldn't help but look over at Beth every few minutes, watching her sleep. He was driving home from their trip and he was in complete awe of everything that had happened. She really outdid herself in planning and found a place and activities that they would both enjoy.

She had everything packed up for their four hour drive on that Tuesday night, even packing his clothes as he had done for her on their camping trip. He was working late and leaving detailed lists for Merle to have while he was away. He spoke to Merle constantly in the weeks leading up to their vacation and he thought the last time he brought up the delivery schedule that Merle was going to sock him in the jaw.

The drive towards the cabin had been mostly uneventful, She managed to get Daryl to stop at the Welcome to Tennessee sign and take a picture of him standing in front of it, with his arms crossed. Mostly Beth talked about her family and what they were up to at the farm. She had already started planning her sister's baby shower and was keeping Daryl entertained with her sister's antics.

"_Maggie has always been bossy but she's hit a new level. She wanted to know the food we were making so that she wouldn't be grossed out from it cause there's certain foods the baby doesn't like." Beth fumed, hating that her sister was taking over the planning._

"_Well as long as you ain't serving ice cream with anchovies or whatever crazy food that pregnant ladies eat, I think you'll be fine."_

"_Gosh, I'll probably have like five e-mails, ten voicemails and fifty texts messages from her when we get back. Have barely begun our vacation and I'm already worried bout when it's over." Beth sighed and slumped into her seat. Daryl brought his hand over to her leg and gave it a tight squeeze._

"_You aren't allowed to think about her or anyone else this entire trip, okay?" Daryl suggested to her. Beth simply nodded her head and smiled back at him._

As hard as she tried, she couldn't go very long without bringing up something else she needed to worry about. He finally had enough when they go to the cabin and she was more upset than thrilled. He hoisted her up and carried her over the threshold, not putting her down until they got to the bedroom.

_Daryl had his lips to her neck, gently sucking on her pulse point to get that breathy moan she was holding back._

"_We need to get our bags and the food out of the truck," she panted, as she was gripping the bed sheets, feeling his hands wander under her shirt._

"_More important things right now," he breathed in her ear, gently nipping at her earlobe. When his hand pushed lower, getting underneath her jeans and panties, she finally conceded and cried out in her sultry tone._

Their first day at the cabin consisted of unpacking and exploring around. Beth had brought some small snacks and treats for them to enjoy, but they would need to stop by the local town and pick up some groceries for their stay. They also wanted to pick up Beth's rental crossbow and get the hunting permits for the area. It was a fairly easy day, they walked along one of the paths, overlooking some of the mountains surrounding the area. Beth managed to grab a couple photos on her phone, claiming she would need to print them out and add them to her collection on the fridge.

They were exhausted by the end of the day, but wanted to enjoy the hot tub while they were there. It was a luxury they didn't get to experience very often so they were taking advantage.

"_I've decided I'm buying one of these," Beth stated, her head barely above the water level as she wanted to stay warm. Daryl just chuckled and blew out his cigarette smoke._

"_Where would you put it?" Daryl had his arm slung around her shoulder, as she was curled up beside him._

"_Well, I was thinking of building a little gazebo type thing in the alleyway, give it some privacy" Beth dreamed._

"_I can just imagine you with some power tools."_

"_I'd make it all pink. Every last inch would be bright pink so I know I would never catch you or Merle inside of it."_

"_Don't think you'd have to worry bout catching me or Merle in a hot tub in the middle of an alley."_

"_You're right, middle of an alley is a terrible place. No privacy." Beth purred in his ear, sliding her hand under water to overtop of his swim trunks, grazing his manhood. He looked down at her to see that evil glint in her eye and he threw his cigarette on the ground behind him, before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. _

The fresh country air must have really done something to Beth because she was on him constantly. They had a pretty healthy sex life before but being alone together, in the middle of nowhere seemed to ignite a heat in her he had never experienced. Their second morning had him waking up with her mouth wrapped around his cock, working the part of him that didn't fit in her mouth with her hand.

"_Fuck Beth," he panted, gripping her hair in one hand, while the other clutched at the sheet beside him. Her bright blue eyes gazed up at him, which only threw him deeper into this carnal desire. Her head bobbed up and down, her lips sucking along the head as she passed over it. _

_He could feel the tension, low in his belly, ready to combust when she let him go with a pop from her mouth. Before he could question why she stopped, she sat up to move her lower half on top of his hardened length. She dragged her centre, along his leg, letting him feel just how wet and ready she was for him._

_He was finally able to take notice of her attire, a purple lace piece of lingerie, that left nothing to the imagination. It was new because he had never seen it before and damned if that didn't add to this fantasy he was living. _

_She wasn't wearing any underwear, as she positioned herself right over top of him and slid down. He groaned at her warmth and swore that whatever she had planned for them today was cancelled and they were going to stay all day in this bed, doing this as many times as possible. _

They were constantly going at it on every surface they could. It seemed Beth wanted to take advantage of the space because they used every inch of this place. The shower, the bathroom counter, the kitchen table, the couch, the chair, numerous places on the floor and as cliche as it was, the rug in front of the fireplace.

"_Don't stop," Beth cried out as her third orgasm in the past hour threatened to hit her. She could barely hold herself up anymore as Daryl pistoned into her from behind. Her fingers gripped the rug in front of her, her forehead, resting on her arm as she felt herself convulse around him again. _

_He kept his speed up, rubbing her clit between his fingers to bring her over and when she finally let go, all he felt was her warm tightness surround him and it lead him to his own release. They both collapsed on the rug, Daryl rolling off of Beth as to not crush her. Daryl was catching his breath when he heard little giggles come from beside him. He looked over to see Beth staring at him with a huge smile and holding back from laughing even harder._

"_We officially just became a romance novel."_

The whole trip wasn't just about sex. They did manage to venture out and get their supplies but also explore the paths around their cabin. Daryl taught her some more about animal tracks, showing her how old they could be based on other factors. She was more than happy to learn about these things and Daryl was enthralled to be able to teach someone else his knowledge.

Her crossbow skills had improved slightly, as she had a newfound confidence in herself. She was more patient and listened to Daryl's tips on how to properly hold the bow so that the bolt would fly straighter. She wasn't ready to be aiming at animals but the tree trunks sure got a taste of her.

They joked about how Beth was gonna leave her bakery business behind and become a partner in Dixon Meats. Something about her true calling in life was to hunt down animals and sell them at competitive prices.

Being out in the mountains and wilderness gave Daryl a sense of peace that he didn't get to feel too often. He was allowed to have a few moments of solitude whenever he wanted a smoke. It was still cold outside and Beth didn't join him unless she absolutely wanted to. It let him think about how he wanted to approach the awaiting topic. He knew this would be the best time to bring up things with Beth, figure out where she was at in their relationship. He had gotten over the whole Christmas morning fiasco and really just wanted to know when she thought marriage and kids were on the table; if they even were a possibility.

He wasn't sure when to bring it up would be, but it seemed that he didn't need to worry about it. The opportunity presented itself on their third night.

_Daryl heard his phone chirp and he took it out of his pocket to see it was a message from Rick. He read it over and sighed. Beth and he were sitting on the couch, her feet in his lap as she read over her book. _

"_Something wrong?" Beth asked._

"_Rick just texted me. City council meeting is tonight."_

"_Does he know how many are going?"_

"_Didn't say. He for sure will be, and I think Dale was gonna make sure he was there too. I dunno bout anyone else." He shrugged._

"_As terrible as this whole situation is, I'm just glad that we're no longer the town gossip. I'm getting tired of people making assumptions about us." Beth stated, clearly annoyed with the chit chat between the townspeople._

"_Do you think about us?" Daryl asked suddenly and he could have cut his tongue out himself. He was not expecting to do this now but apparently his mind had other plans. His question sounded all wrong he realized, and he needed to clarify what he meant. "I mean like futurewise."_

_He was a coward and nervous to look up but he needed to see her reaction. This would gauge how this conversation was going to go and as much as he couldn't handle any type of rejection from her, this was important for both of them. _

_As he asked, he watched her face and body language, looking for discomfort or unease. He was met with her welcoming smile and honesty in her eyes._

"_Of course I do." It was a firm statement that was truthful, with no hesitation. He could feel himself let go of the breath he was holding. This he could handle. "Me and you are great together and I really can't see us not being together."_

_There was a small pause and her brow furrowed slightly. She was in deep concentration, he could tell but he still held out hope that nothing negative would come from this. She looked to be forming her words carefully._

"_I like the way things are right now, and I think this is still new to both of us, me especially so I don't want to rush into things. Maybe down the road, we'll feel the need to move things along but I want it to happen naturally. Does that make sense?"_

"_It does darlin'." He stuttered. "I just wanna make sure that this is what you want," he grimaced. His eyes shut in frustration, clearly his mouth and his head were not connected as he berated himself. She just said she wanted this, dipshit!_

"_Of course I want you. I just want to take our time on this." She motioned a finger between the two of them. He nodded his head and gave her a small smile. She seemed pleased and went back to reading her book._

Their time away was well spent and it was the best time for them to re-connect. He felt like the holidays had driven a small wedge between them, as their shops grew increasingly busy and their misunderstanding with his gift. Their time together and their talks further reinforced in his head that she was it for him. He stuck with his gut and would give her time. He would wait however long she needed, just as long as he got to call her his. He just hoped that it was sooner rather than later.

* * *

So they talked about their relationship a little, enough to keep them content.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for all their help.

Would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what else might be in store for our lovely couple. Do you think everything is fixed between them?


	33. Chapter 33

Beth's phoned chimed during dinner and Beth stared it down angrily. Daryl let out a little chuckle but was caught by Beth who glared daggers at him for finding amusement in her suffering. She sighed and went back to eating, chewing her food with a little more force.

"If you answered your phone, maybe she would stop calling," he stated the obvious.

"If I answer the phone, she's gonna tell me about another change she wants to make, and then I'll have to go back to the original idea she had before the six other changes she made after." Daryl just looked at her confused but decided he best shut up about it.

"I had enough to deal with on Valentine's Day this weekend and she just hasn't stopped. Like she needs to focus on being pregnant, not being a bossy bitch who is gonna have no food at her baby shower if she doesn't stop this."

"You're the one who said she was a little hormonal."

"She's a fuckin tornado now. No one can stop her. I've talked to Daddy and Glenn and they have it even worse," Beth rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "After her shower on Thursday, I'm done with her till she has this baby."

"You say that now." Beth stood up and brought her dishes to the sink. She was making her way to the bathroom when the stopped and turned towards Daryl.

"If I ever get this crazy when I'm pregnant, I give you full permission to smack it out of me," she turned back around, took the final steps into the bathroom, and shut the door. Daryl just took in what she said and smirked.

* * *

Beth was baking the last of the mini pie crusts for the appetizers when Rosita came in for her shift at seven. She could tell Beth's mood hadn't gotten better from the night before and could only imagine why.

"What'd she change now?" Beth huffed and slammed the oven doors closed.

"She's been on Pinterest again and found these cute little hors d'oeuvres that are shaped like diapers. She has to have them!" She mimicked her sister's desperate voice. "Frankly, I can't really imagine putting something that looks like a dirty diaper in my mouth."

"I'd have to agree with you on that," Rosita said, putting her apron on and getting started on the pastries. Beth continued to storm around the kitchen, getting the breads out of the oven and letting them cool. Rosita felt bad for her friend and would be glad when this was all over.

"You seem a little stressed out. I sure hope Daryl is helping you out."

"Oh, he's trying. He got me off twice last night and yet I'm still ready to burst from frustration."

"Well keep it up. Might be the only thing that stops you from having a meltdown."

"I'm due on Friday, which doesn't help at all. PMS and stress are a terrible combination."

"Then I need to take your mind off of things. And give you a day off," Rosita smirked, hoping to get a smile from Beth. Beth just sighed but eventually gave a little smirk.

"Did Abe hear anything from Dale about that land deal?" Beth asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, the appeal went through and the council is looking into Blake right now. He didn't do anything illegal from what they can see but he did violate the town's bylaws by not properly posting about the town meeting."

"Let me guess, a slap on the wrist," Beth guessed, not at all surprised by the answer

"Pretty much. He needs to propose the idea to the town again but it may not matter anymore. And now that we know that he's renting that land to a Wal-Mart, the council is just looking towards the profits."

"He's such a douchebag for doing this. This town works perfectly fine without adding in a big corporate store."

"Until all the tourists visit the big store with better prices and all of our shops have to close up because we can't keep up with them." Rosita looked to Beth who seemed to be fuming just as much as she was before. "This was probably not a better conversation to be having."

Beth sighed but continued to work on the special orders.

* * *

Thursday couldn't have come fast enough and Beth and Rosita were busy bringing in all the food into the kitchen. Maggie had an extensive list of people she wanted invited and Atlanta seemed to be a pretty central location for everyone. They rented a meeting room from a hotel, big enough to accommodate all their guests. The staff would be serving the food, so Beth and Rosita could enjoy themselves throughout the party.

The shower wasn't till the afternoon but they got there early enough to deliver everything and give last minute instructions to the staff. The cake would be brought out once the party started. The staff had made the room up but decorations still needed to be hung. Patricia and some of Maggie's friends were coming to help out but Beth and Rosita needed to change first. They had done their hair and makeup before hand but they wanted to hold off on the dresses until after the food was out of their hands.

They were in the bathroom, Rosita fixing her makeup in front of the mirror while Beth was in the stall getting into her pullover and tights.

"You and Maggie on good terms or do I need to play defense between you two?" Rosita asked, pouting her lips for applying her lipstick.

"Oh she reamed me out for a solid ten minutes on the phone yesterday, but then started crying because she was so grateful I did this for her. She's nuts but I get it."

"Makes you wanna get pregnant, huh?"

"Makes me wanna adopt more," Beth said, coming out of the stall. She pulled her dress down slightly and fixed her necklace that had gotten hidden under it.

"Couple of hours of playing baby games and eating great food. And if we really need it, I snuck Abe's flask into my purse with some vodka." Beth giggled.

"Don't stray far then." They left the bathroom and made their way back to the room. Patricia had arrived and had begun on the baby game table. Beth and Rosita were both shoeless so they could get the banner hung and they didn't have to worry about falling off a chair with their boots on.

The friends arrived and before they knew it, the whole room was bathed in light pinks and purples, making this baby shower a female only zone. Glenn would be dropping off Maggie and picking her up later. Beth swore upon her life that if anything went wrong, she would notify him immediately.

Beth was chit chatting with some of the guests when she heard applause break out. She looked towards the door to see Maggie and Glenn walk in. Maggie was wearing a brand new maternity dress that showed off the large baby bump. She had her hair and nails done and she looked genuinely happy. Very unlike the crazy hormonal mess she's been on the phone with Beth.

Beth made her way through the crowd and welcomed her sister and brother in law to the party. She escorted her sister to the table where they would be sitting and invited everyone to sit down for their meal.

It was miniature sized food that was brought out on trays to be shared amongst the tables. It had traditional tea sandwiches but some of Maggie's ideas included having mini pot pies and hors d'oeuvres added as well. Dessert was of Beth's choosing. Maggie kept making suggestions but following up with, it's up to you.

The cake was a masterpiece, with building blocks, and a big yellow duck on top. When the servers brought the cake out, everyone ooo'd and awww'd over it. Maggie of course, telling everyone that her sister made it specifically for her. It seemed that with the party now in full swing, Maggie's mood had changed to grateful and loving. Beth could only smile and thank her sister for all the praise.

The gifts at the party were a mountain in themselves and would take quite a bit of time to open. They had a bingo game that the guests filled out while they were eating. All gifts they thought Maggie would receive were to fill up all the squares on their board. As she would open them, they would cross off anything they had written down that was received and the person who filled their card first would win a prize.

Beth and Patricia were going to take turns beside Maggie as she opened each gift. They were to write down all items received, in the card and make sure everything went back into the proper bag or packaging. Beth offered to go first, knowing she would tire soon enough.

With each gift that Maggie opened, Beth observed her sister growing more enthusiastic. She never got to have a bridal shower as her nuptials were quite rushed. She was enjoying this to the fullest extent and Beth completely understood. What Beth couldn't understand was why everyone bought this baby outfits and blankets and stuffed animals. It seemed liked if half the people in this room were smart, they would have gotten her diapers, and wipes and other essential things.

Gosh, when she had a baby….She didn't even allow herself to finish that thought. Her and Daryl just had a conversation and that they were going to take their time and let things progress as fate intended it to. Who knew when she would get pregnant, that could be years away. She just opened up a new business, they were just about to hit their first year. She needed to make sure that it was sustainable and could provide for her and the baby. Of course Daryl would provide for the baby and her, and his business was more than established. But with this underlying issue of the Phillip Blake's backwards deal with Wal-Mart, that could all come crumbling down.

Rosita noticed Beth deep in thought and probably not enjoying herself so she nudged Patricia to relieve her from her duties. Rosita proceeded to take Beth outside where they could get some fresh air.

"What is going on in that mind of yours?" Rosita asked, quite worried for her friend.

"Sorry, I just got stuck in my head."

"Yeah, women who go to these things who are in non-married relationships, tend to get sucked into the vortex and start to drink the kool-aid."

"But not you, right?" Beth smiled.

"Oh hell yes, I'm still vulnerable at these things. I see the tiny little baby booties and cute little outfits, and I'm practically begging Abe to knock me up."

"Yeah, I don't have that problem yet. I get to be the cool aunt who takes her for a few hours and then gives her back. I think I'm just having my melt down with everything that's been going on."

"Oh, I don't blame you Beth, Valentine's Day, then her shower. Next we have spring break which is gonna be nuts for Woodbury then summer hits and we go right through the cycle again. There is no down time." Beth sighed and sat down on the bench.

"I love that this shop is doing well, I just think it's too much all the time. That mini vacation that Daryl and I had was great but I definitely need to take more time off in the future."

"Then we are going to get the calendar out on Friday and we are both going to take some holidays this summer. We can hire a college student to help out and Patti can start taking on things in the kitchen."

"What if we hired a culinary student. Patti is amazing in the front so I'd rather keep her up there than have to train her to bake in the back,"

"Then that's what we'll do. See, when you are calm and collected you are one smart cookie."

"Thanks Rosie," Beth said, giving her a hug. They let go and made their way back inside where Maggie was showcasing another set of baby onesies.

* * *

Beth had been pacing in her kitchen for twenty minutes now. Stopping every few minutes to take it all in, only to resume pacing from one end to the other. Her anxiety was up high and she felt her stomach drop out every time she thought about it. She was going through every emotion she had a name for, and probably ones that she couldn't think of the name.

It was all too sudden and she needed to make up her mind as to what she would do now. She was acting cowardly, she knew exactly what needed to be done. She had a small window of time left and she needed to get it done now before she had to get back down to work.

Her pacing led her to the door, which she slowly descended the stairs to get outside. Her footsteps were getting slower as she ran it through her head one more time. She needed to get this over with so she could maybe get some sanity back in her. Taking the familiar path to her neighbour's back door, she was glad to see that Daryl was working in the back while she assumed Merle was out front.

She let herself in and Daryl immediately looked up to see her worried face. His smile quickly faded and he put her knife down on the table and started wiping his hands on the towel.

"What's wrong?" He was deeply concerned, his brow was furrowed and his eyes were searching hers.

"I need to talk to you," she spoke, slowly and with no emotion. He nodded his head, in hopes of her continuing. She caught on and corrected her statement.. "Outside, I don't want your brother to hear this."

She turned around and made her way outside, knowing he would follow soon after. She paced a few steps and could feel his presence behind her. She turned around to see him and his expression was still of concern and now fear. She wrung her hands together, not quite sure how to tell him but knew that she should probably go with the band-aid approach to the subject. Gathering all her courage inside of her, she said something that would forever change their relationship.

"I might be pregnant."

* * *

So, I'm just gonna go and hide now...

Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews, followed and favorites. I'm so pleased with how well this story has been received by all of you and I hope I continue to deliver. I'm 10 away from 600 reviews and I got some new Mike's Hard flavors so if I can get to 600, I guess I'll be having a drink!

Thanks to Brandy and Carla who help keep me on the right path.

I can't do any sneak peeks for the next few chapters as there is a lot going on and I don't want to spoil any of it. Just stick with me and I promise everything will be okay. I do thank anyone in advance for leaving me a review, I truly adore each one I get.


	34. Chapter 34

I'm gonna do this author's note at the beginning since you guys might not want to talk to me after this chapter.

Thanks to all the lovely reviews and follow and favorites. I hit over 600 reviews this last chapters and I love you all so much. I felt really bad for leaving you on a clffhanger last chapter so now we get to deal with all this. Please stick around and let me know what you think. Next update is Tuesday.

* * *

Daryl should have known that something was wrong. He knew something was off on Sunday night when after he finished working, he saw a text from Beth saying she wasn't feeling well and was just going to bed. He didn't have a problem with that, it was just this nagging feeling he had in the back of his head. That she wasn't telling him something.

His suspicions were further raised when he saw her from the back window of his apartment, getting in her car and leaving for a few hours. If she was sick, he could have brought her something, or she could have just walked down the street to the pharmacy herself. Rather than call her out on this, he let it go, putting his trust that she would tell him everything when she was ready.

The next morning, his mind was still stuck on the nagging feeling inside. Something was wrong and Beth wasn't telling him something. It turned into full on panic when he saw her come into the back of the shop, looking absolutely frightened.

The minute those words spilled out of her mouth, his mind shut down. How was this possible? She took her pill everyday, he's seen her take it numerous times. She was feeling fine that weekend. Didn't women usually get sick in the mornings or something?

"I don't understand," Daryl muttered, still trying to process what she was saying.

"I'm a couple days late. At first I thought it was stress, but the more I thought about it the more I freaked out. So I went and bought a test and took it this morning."

"And was it a yes?"

"The second line was faint so I don't know what that means." Daryl cupped his hands over his face, and squatted down on the ground. He let out a heavy sigh and he looked back up at Beth.

"Now what?"

"I called Bob's office and he can fit me in Wednesday to find out for sure."

"You need me to go with you?"

"No, it's fine. Probably just involves me peeing in a cup and him giving me an internal exam. I'd prefer to keep a little mystery between us." Daryl stood up and paced around a little, picking up his hat, and running his hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday? Could have been there with you."

"I didn't want to worry you if it was nothing. And this is probably nothing. I don't feel different and I have no other symptoms."

"But what if you are?"

"Then we'll deal with it then. I didn't want to bother you with this if it was nothing. But now that there's a possibility, you should know." Daryl nodded, understanding her logic. It could have been nothing and he would have freaked out until the test told her so. "I gotta get back to work. Aaron is expecting his order tonight so I gotta get it finished."

"You gonna be okay?" Daryl asked hesitantly, unsure if that was even the right question to ask right now. She nodded, kissed his cheek and made her way back into the bakery. He stood there, staring at nothing, wondering how either of them would get through the next few days.

He only had to work a couple more hours and he was glad he was so good at his job because he doesn't remember doing any of the work. The entire time he was cutting up meat and cleaning up, he was thinking about Beth being pregnant and them having a baby together. He never imagined things happening so quickly and with this possibility hanging over their heads, he knew he needed to get some things moving along.

He needed to talk to someone, and Rick was his first instinct. He knew Beth probably didn't tell anyone and he felt bad for telling someone but he needed to. Beth seemed calm enough about it and he didn't want to worry her with everything running through his mind. He left through the front door and walked past Beth's shop, noticing Rosita helping a customer out front. As he walked along, he passed by the realtor building / mayor's office. For some reason, the papers in the window caught his eye and he couldn't help himself but stopped. He looked over all the listings and something inside compelled him to look closer.

The one right in the center caught his eye, as it was white with blue trim. The front flowed with potted plants, and shrubs. A small porch framed the house, featuring a large bay window beside the front door. It needed some work but it had so much potential. The address wasn't that far from Rick's place and the price was quite reasonable. Without putting any thought into it, he made his way inside the office and went to talk to Andrea.

The next thing he knew, he was wandering around the place. It was completely empty, as the previous owners had already moved up north. The main floor had the living room, dining room a large kitchen and storage area and a small two piece bathroom. The upstairs had the master bedroom with full ensuite, two other bedrooms and another full bath. The backyard was large and fenced in already. Everything was solid, the home inspection already completed by the city.

Daryl could already picture Beth in the kitchen, making a cake for the baby's first birthday. Him running around with their child in the backyard, maybe even a dog. The more he dreamt about it, the more he wanted it and he came back to Andrea asking to put an offer in.

He signed the paperwork and Andrea was going to call him later with the answer. It being a small town and all, she represented the owners of the house, and would call them with the offer. She suggested he go to the bank right away and see what they could do for a mortgage for him, in the off chance they accepted the offer, he could take possession quite quickly.

He went directly across the street and was able to meet with Deanna right away. He had plenty saved away, from the past few years of a successful business. He had already mentally calculated how much he would need for some of the repairs and renovation he would need and put that aside. He would still have quite a bit of down payment leftover and the mortgage payments would be quite affordable.

Deanna said that if the offer went through, then Andrea could send her the paperwork and they would get everything going. If all went well, the house would be his within a few short days. The bright side of small towns, not a lot of people doing the same thing at the same time.

By the time he got back to his apartment, he was wiped and hungry. He grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and ate. His phone began to ring and he looked at the caller ID to see that Andrea was calling. He answered it immediately.

"Well, the owners were more than happy to get rid of the place so they accepted your offer. Congratulations." He sighed a breath of relief and felt himself smile. This was great news and he couldn't wait to surprise Beth with it.

"Thanks Andrea for getting this done quickly. I really appreciate it."

"Oh no problem. I sent the papers to Deanna and was able to catch her before the bank closed. She'll get everything ready and you can sign the papers with her in the morning."

"That's great. Thanks again, Andrea."

"No problem Daryl, have a good night." He hung up the call and just stared at the phone. He felt euphoric at that moment. He just bought a house. A house for him and Beth to live in together and possibly raise their baby in. He wanted to run over and tell her the great news but he wanted to keep this a surprise. Maybe he would wait till after Wednesday to tell her. If she was pregnant than he could surprise her with the house, if she wasn't then he could cheer her up with it.

He wanted to put something in the house so when he showed it to her, it would start to feel like home. He grabbed his laptop from his room and stopped when he saw the picture of the two of them beside his bed. He was pretty happy that day but today probably surpassed any day in this relationship. Things were finally moving forward for them.

* * *

Beth woke up Wednesday after barely sleeping the night before. She was stressed out about still being late, the possibility of her being pregnant and maybe the largest reason of all, that Daryl hadn't slept beside her in the past few nights. Her mind had been pre-occupied and she wasn't really in the mood to talk about things with him. He didn't seem to mind or was giving her the space he thought she needed because they barely spoke in the past two days. She brought him dinner the night before, but the store was busy and he was unable to stick around. He seemed happy to see her so he wasn't upset or worried. She figured he would be pleased with the possibility of her being pregnant. She knew he was ready, and it was all just a matter of her being at the same point as him.

Was she ready to be a wife and mother? Probably. She always thought it would happen more naturally but if they were having sex constantly, then that was as natural as it was going to get. She loved Daryl, there was no mistake in that. She wanted to be with him more than anything. It was just this baby business that was looming over her head that had her all messed up. Babies were a big deal and she was careful. She always took her pill on time, how could this have happened?

She thought it was stress, from Valentine's Day and Maggie's baby shower. By the third day though, she knew something was wrong and even drove two towns over to go buy the pregnancy test. She wished she had bought more than one, but she wasn't really thinking clearly at that point. Seeing the faint second line, also threw her off cause she should have bought the the digital one that said pregnant or not pregnant.

Next time, she told herself and laughed. Here she was freaking out about being knocked up and she already was thinking about the next time it was gonna happen. Her and Daryl never talked about kids, let alone how many they would have. This whole thing was a mess and she realized that maybe she shouldn't have told Daryl not to come with her. They could have discussed things over breakfast instead of Beth sitting alone in her kitchen, eating some toast. Was it too late? It didn't matter now. She needed to leave soon and get to the doctor's office. Find out what fate had in store for her and Daryl.

* * *

Beth pulled into her parking spot in the back and shut off the engine. She just took a moment to decompress and figure out what to say to Daryl. Wasn't much to think about, it was a simple answer, it was the conversation after she wasn't looking to forward to. The pamphlets beside her were burning a hole in the seat. There was a lot to think about. She left them in the car and made a beeline to Daryl's place. She told him she would visit after so he left the door unlocked.

As she walked up the stairs, she could hear the shower running and assumed he must have just gotten up. It was odd considering it was late morning. Maybe he had trouble sleeping last night too and slept in a little late this morning.

Sure enough, he was in the shower so Beth just waited till he was done. She was wandering around the apartment when she noticed papers sitting on the dresser. From the bank and the realty office. That was odd. He never mentioned anything to her about going to the bank and especially nothing about going to see a realtor. It was the set of keys that really piqued her suspicion and she started reading over the paper work.

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. This was for him. Mortgage documents, pictures of a house, an accepted offer and house insurance. This didn't make any sense. She was so consumed with the documents in front of her, she didn't notice Daryl come back into his room. He rubbed his hair dry with the towel in his hand, already dressed in his jeans and t-shirt.

"Hey," he startled her. She turned around, the papers still in her had. "How'd it go," he asked hesitantly. Beth just looked away and back at the papers.

"What is this?" she asked. Her voice was laced with uncertainty but also some anger. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"I was gonna tell you after you got back from your appointment. Wanted to surprise you,"

"Did you buy a house?" She knew the answer already, she just needed to hear him confirm it.

"Yeah," he replied with a little smirk. It immediately fell when he saw Beth was not pleased with his news. "I figured the kid would need some space -"

"You bought a house for the off chance I was pregnant and you wanted to surprise me with that afterwards? Are you fucking insane?" she exclaimed, throwing the paper on the bed. Daryl had seen Beth angry and frustrated but this went beyond those times. She was livid. This was definitely not the reaction he thought she would have. He wanted to speak but she cut him off.

"Do you know how incredibly selfish that is? Did you ever stop and think that maybe I would have liked to be a part of that or I don't know, maybe have been aware you were doing such a thing?" Beth was pacing his room at this point while Daryl was stuck in his place in the doorway. He felt himself cower in as she continued her verbal lashing. "You did this for a non existent baby, cause by the way, I'm not pregnant. So what are you going to do now? Live in the house by yourself or were you just assuming I was gonna move in with you?"

Daryl felt his heart stop at that moment. This was all wrong. He knew there was only a possibility of her being pregnant but now finding out that she wasn't, just gutted him. He sat down on the bed and let his shoulders slump. He looked back up to Beth who was hovering over him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I thought me and you could talk about the future but it seems you make all those decisions yourself so I'm just gonna go," she spoke softly and turned around.

"Beth, please. We do need to talk about this," Daryl said getting up from the bed, ready to grab her if need be.

"I really don't want to be around you right now, so just leave me alone." she hurried out the door and out of the apartment. He heard the door slam behind her and he just fell back on his bed. It felt like a slap in the face and reality was beating him down. The disappointment he felt not only in there not being a baby but also in himself was too much. He didn't mean for his words to come out like that. He did this for them, but his mind was so consumed with their baby that of course she assumed he did it for that reason only. And now he had no idea how to make things better, if there was a way to get her to forgive him.

He sat on the bed and hung his head. What had he done?


	35. Chapter 35

I just wanted to say, that I received quite the response on that last chapter, so thank you to everyone who commented. I hope you like the direction I'm taking this in and continue to read. After every storm, there is a rainbow.

* * *

Beth had stewed all day and all night. She couldn't believe that Daryl could be so mindless and actually buy a house without saying a word to her. Yeah, he wanted to surprise her, but living together was a big deal. She had been ready for that, Daryl practically lived at her place as it was so it wouldn't have been that different. The fact that he didn't ask her, and didn't include her was a problem.

The bigger problem was that he only did it for a non-existent baby. So he wouldn't have even bought the damn house, if she didn't have a pregnancy scare. All of this upset and annoyed her, and she was glad he was smart enough to leave her alone. Because if he even dared show his face or try and call her, she would have ripped him a new one.

This whole situation also made her incredibly sad. This was their first big fight and she was unsure of what they could do to fix this. This went against all trust she put in him and honesty between them. What else could he be hiding from her? She was glad to have the day before all to herself so that she could go through all the emotions that were brewing inside her. Now, she really needed a friend to talk to.

She grabbed her phone and thought of who would be the best person for this situation. She scrolled through her contacts, skipping over Daryl quickly. She needed someone who would understand and give her the best advice, and hopefully help her figure out the solution to the problem.

God must have been looking down on her, because her phone started ringing suddenly. She sighed, hoping that the caller ID wouldn't show Daryl's name but she was surprised to see Lori's name pop up. She answered it quickly.

"Beth?"

"Hey," Beth squeaked out. She barely spoke yesterday, except to grunt out some frustrations, so her voice was still raw from her terrible sleep.

"I have a very upset man on my living room couch. Apparently, he called Rick last night saying he couldn't stand to be home right now,"

"He tell you why he's upset?" Beth bit.

"I heard pieces of a story. I wanna check on you and hopefully get the rest of this. Do you mind if I come over for a bit?"

"I would actually really appreciate it,"

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit,"

Beth took a deep breath and exhaled her frustrations. She wondered what Daryl had told Rick and whether he thought she overreacted or if he took the blame for this.

She straightened up her place while she waited for Lori. She made sure to leave her bottom door unlocked and took a glance at Daryl's parking spot. Sure enough, his bike was gone.

It didn't take Lori long to come over and she brought Judith along. It made Beth smile, as she adored the little girl and she had this way of making everything good again. Lori put her on the floor by their feet, bringing some toys out from the bag. Once the girl was settled, Lori turned to Beth.

"So explain to me how this all started," she said, sitting back on the couch.

"The short story is that I had a pregnancy scare and Daryl thought it was a great idea to buy us a house, without knowing for sure if I was or not."

"So you aren't then?" Lori asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm not. My birth control messed up and gave me too much hormone or something, hence why I'm late. Dr. Stookey suggested I switch to something else, gave me a bunch of pamphlets to look over. I wanted to talk to Daryl about that, but I never had the chance to," Beth sounded defeated. Lori felt bad to see her two closest friends seeming so out of it and lost, neither knowing how to fix things.

"Okay, I understand that, and I got the part that Daryl bought a house without telling you but what was it that caused the break-up?" Beth snapped her head around to look at Lori.

"We're not broken up. Did he say we were?"

"He didn't use the words, broken up," Lori stumbled over her words. "I just overheard him say to Rick that things were probably over between you two." Beth slumped in her chair and covered her face with her hands. "I'm sure he would be happy to hear this is just a fight."

"Should we break up?" Beth asked confused. Maybe that would be the best outcome for them.

"Oh no no no. You guys can work this out. I think he's just too overwhelmed with grief. I've never seen him this broken before." Beth was silent. She was still frustrated with him, but knowing how upset he was, kinda broke her heart a little. She didn't like causing him pain.

"What do you think we should do?" Beth asked quietly. She was staring at Judith, watching her play on the floor.

"If it was me, I would talk it out. But I would make sure that I was calm beforehand because the last thing you need is to say more things in the heat of the moment that you don't really mean. It might mean you stay away from him for a week but at least you'll have a clear head."

"It's kinda impossible to not run into him. We live and work right next door to one other."

"Maybe that means you should try talking to him then. He's more than willing, I'll say that."

"Does he realize how stupid he was?"

"Oh sweetie, he was trying to figure out a way to sell it back, if it meant you would forgive him."

Beth contemplated her options at this point. They could live awkwardly around each other until she was ready to talk to him or she could grow up and talk to him now and be an adult about it.

"Have you seen the house?" Beth had become curious about it, having only seen a few photos momentarily before her rage rang out.

"We knew the previous owners. Went over there for coffee a few times. The layout is wonderful, it was the decor that needed the upgrade," Lori laughed. Beth smiled and thought about it more. "Maybe if you saw the house, you would make up your mind about it. Yeah, he did it behind your back, but he did it for you. He wanted to make a home for you two."

"No, he said it was so the baby had somewhere to grow up," Beth grumbled out. That was the sore spot for her and what hurt the most. Lori noticed how quickly Beth's demeanor changed.

"You know how much he loves you and the fact that you could be pregnant probably made him very happy. He wants nothing more than to settle down with you, Beth. You know how much he hated his childhood, and he wants to do over that part of his life. This whole situation was giving him the opportunity to do that."

"But why didn't he tell me that then?"

"You didn't give him the chance to."

And at that moment, Beth finally realized what a bitch she had been to him. She saw red and never thought about why he really did these things. She nodded, understanding what Lori told her. Her heart was beating so rapidly, her mind racing a mile a minute. They both had things to apologize for and she was unsure what to do next.

"I get it now," Beth finally stated. Lori smiled, knowing they would eventually be on the mend.

"I wasn't sure if you would want to, but I brought a key to the house in case you wanted to see it," Lori said, pulling the key from her pocket. Beth looked at it like it was a flame that would burn her if she touched it. "I can go with you if you want."

"I think I want to think about things some more. It's probably best if I go by myself then." Lori understood. She left the key on the coffee table and started picking up Judith's things.

"I'm a phone call away if you want to talk some more." Lori spoke as they were walking down the stairs, Beth following to let them out. Lori turned at the bottom step to look up at Beth. "Do you want me to tell him anything?"

Beth thought for a moment. There was a lot of things she wanted to tell him but he needed reassurance that they would work things out. "Just tell him that I'll let him know when I'm ready to talk."

Lori acknowledged Beth with a small nod and took Judith to the car. Beth closed the door behind them and thought about what she wanted to do. It was probably best that she get a start on her baking for the next day, so she grabbed her apron and got to work.

Baking was in her blood and it became second nature as she kneaded the dough and separated them to proof. It allowed her to think and reflect on everything that happened that week. She missed Daryl, missed him being around, missed his voice, missed every part of him. She felt betrayed that he would do something so foolish, but she was beginning to understand why he did it.

He had a terrible childhood. He may have had a roof over his head and food in his belly most days, but he didn't have a family. His father was abusive and a drunk, his mother died when he was so young, and his brother had been in and out of his life for so long, that they had only begun to repair that relationship in the past few years.

Lori was right, this was his new start. Him creating a family with her and starting that life with a new home was the first step. Sure, he did it a little ass backwards, but should she really punish him for wanting to move forward? He had been nothing but patient with her and what was she freaking out about? They'd been together for over seven months now; he practically lived at her apartment with her. What was the hang up here?

Maybe it stemmed from the fact that she wanted to be a part of the process. She couldn't believe how quickly it happened. Would she like this place? They never discussed what they wanted, which is something they could have done if he told her in the first place. Beth sighed and stopped working for a minute. This was stressing her out, way more than it should. Her face tilted up, looking to the ceiling, thinking that if she looked hard enough, she could see the key that lay on her coffee table. It was still sitting there, waiting for her to go and see this place and hopefully ease her mind.

She continued to hmm and haw over it, weighing the pros and cons of it all. Lori left the key for her to use and see for herself. But again, this was something she should have been doing with Daryl, not by herself.

It got to the point where she just had enough and she stormed upstairs, grabbed the key, along with her car keys and coat and left. She didn't care to argue with herself anymore and she just needed to know. On the drive there, she prayed to God to give her a sign, something that would help her in this. Something, anything to prove to her that this wasn't a mistake.

It wasn't hard to find the house, and Lori was right, it wasn't that far away from their place. She parked in the driveway and looked up at the house with the big SOLD sign in the front. It was slightly intimidating.

White picket fence, with blue shutters and trim around. Two stories with large windows in the front. It was simple but beautiful. It needed a new paint job and some landscaping but it had potential. Walking up the few steps onto the porch, she ran her hand along the banister, touching the home to get more of a feel of it.

Using the key, she unlocked the front door which opened directly into the entryway. The wallpaper was coming off in places, and some hooks were missing from the closet but those were simple enough to fix. The entry led to the living area, which was spacious. With no furniture, it was hard to imagine, but there seemed to be room for everything they would need. The dining room would fit a large table, perfect for entertaining. There was even a built in china cabinet to hold all her serving platters.

The kitchen, oh the kitchen was everything she could ever ask for. It was massive. Cupboards lined the walls, a sink that overlooked the backyard. There was a pantry just off the kitchen that had plenty of shelf space for her tools and ingredients. A massive island for her to use for baking and a double oven so she could cook numerous things at once. It was breathtaking. It needed a little colour in here and maybe a new backsplash, but it was perfect for her.

When she saw the fridge, she nearly choked on her breath. She covered her mouth in shock and had to tell herself to breathe. The fact that the the refrigerator was giant, should have excited her, but it was what was on it, that stopped her heart for a moment. Heart magnets in all sizes and colours littered the front, holding all the pictures of them up for her to see.

The one from the wedding was right in the middle, with all the others from their trip and other moments surrounding it. She couldn't help the tears from falling from her eyes and she gently reached out to touch a picture of Daryl. She traced the lines of his face, missing every part of him and suddenly wanting him here with her.

Without a second thought, she grabbed her cell phone and tabbed down to his contact picture.

_Can you meet me at the house?_


	36. Chapter 36

Daryl felt a lot of disappointment through his life. He felt anger and sadness, hopelessness and rejection. But having Beth walk out the door of his apartment with no idea where they stood, left him feeling empty and scared.

He must have sat on his bed for hours trying to think things through and figure out how to fix this. Could he fix this? She was beyond livid, this was pure rage and it scared him that he was the cause of it. He berated himself for acting so foolishly. She was right in her accusations. He did this without discussing things with her and involving her in the process. He just wanted to surprise her and start things off on the right path for their life together and he screwed up royally.

The urge to run over to her place and beg for forgiveness was at the forefront of his mind, but he fought it, knowing that was the last thing she wanted right now. Instead he left his apartment and went to Rick's, knowing he could help him out of this situation.

The ride felt long and as he passed by the house he bought, the one he bought for them, he just felt his insides burn with regret. This was all wrong and he hated this feeling. They should have been celebrating right now, or relishing in this new chapter, instead of being apart and angry.

When he got to Rick's he knocked on the door, only to be let inside by Carl. He tried to keep a neutral face, not wanting to alarm the kid with his problems, but one look from Rick and he knew he was done. Rick automatically pushed him into the dining room, where it was quieter and told Carl to leave them be for a bit.

Daryl hung his head in shame as he recounted the story to Rick. What he had done and how Beth was not pleased with this new purchase.

"I could see why she was upset but I don't think she's gonna leave you for it."

"I fucked this up. I've been waitin' for this moment and when I finally let my guard down and think I'm doin the right thing, I fucked it up. Why should she forgive me?"

"Cause she still loves you and this was just you thinkin with that big ole heart of yours. Ya fucked up but it was for her," Rick attempted to calm his friend, who was pulling at his hair in anguish. "She just needs time to cool off."

Daryl just sat at the table with his head in his hands, trying to regain control of his emotions. He just wanted to let it all out but figured the Grimes' household wasn't the place for this. Rick could sense Daryl just needed family at this moment and he invited him to stay for dinner and they could enjoy a few beers after. He needed a distraction and Rick was gonna give him one.

Daryl ended up staying the night on Rick's couch but he could barely sleep. He just ran over her words in his head all night, replaying the image of her anger coming out as she yelled at him. He never wanted to feel this terrible and lonely again. He would do anything at this point to get her back.

The next day, he refused to just sit around on Rick's couch and mope so he ran some errands for the shop. He was still trying to give Beth some space, and he was pretty sure that Lori had left to go see her. Maybe Lori would put in a good word for him. Waiting was the hardest for him, but he did his best to bide his time till he went home.

Everything changed the minute he got a text from Beth, asking him to meet her at the house. He panicked, suddenly not knowing what he should do. His gut reaction was to run over to the house and beg for forgiveness, but he really didn't trust himself at this moment. He did the next best thing and called Rick.

"She wants to talk," Daryl spoke with uncertainty.

"Good. This is good."

"Okay," Daryl thought for a moment. "Should I bring her something, like flowers?"

"NO! This is beyond flowers. You just need to listen to her and explain yourself calmly. Everything you told me, just say it to her."

"Okay, I can do that." Daryl felt confident that he could handle that much. Listen and then explain. "Alright, I gotta text her back."

"Good luck man. Let me know how it goes."

After Daryl ended the call, he immediately texted her back, saying he would be there in less than twenty minutes. He didn't even wait for a reply and waste anymore time, so he booked it back to his apartment. He showered and and put on his best looking jeans and t-shirt.

He was on autopilot at this point, just doing what he had to do to get to her. He was there in perfect time and was surprised to see the lights in the house on. When searching for the house key, he noticed he only had one. Somehow, she must have gotten a key, which lead his mind to Lori. He might have to thank her later for getting involved because it got him to this point and he was eternally grateful.

He kept replaying in his head what Rick had told him, listen and then explain yourself. He trudged up the stairs, and opened the door, hoping to see her standing there waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and was met with empty rooms.

He suddenly remembered the pictures he had put up on the fridge and hoped that he had surprised her. It was the first thing he could think of that would hopefully set her mind on making this their home. This was also before everything happened the day before, so maybe even though she was angry with him, she still saw it and felt a little better because of it.

He walked further into the home, wondering where she was, and his hunter instincts kicked in when he heard someone walking around upstairs. The footsteps seemed to be heading in the direction of the stairs so hopefully, she heard the door close and she was making her way down.

Every step she took felt like an eternity. It was nerve wracking and his heart was about to leap out of his chest if he didn't see her soon. He wanted to rush to the stairs and apologize and beg her to forgive him for everything.

Once she came into view, his heart was beating wildly in his chest. She looked sad and as good as he had become at getting a read on her, he had no idea what was running through her head right then. He stayed silent as she came closer. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was trying to form the words in her head. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and he just wanted to hug her and make everything better.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke. That statement stopped him dead in his thoughts.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who fucked up."

"I overreacted and I should have let you explain yourself before ripping your head off. That was my mistake."

"I don't blame ya, Beth. I shouldn't have done this." He chanced a step forward, to draw closer to her.

"No, you weren't wrong to do it. I thought everything was happening at once and I just freaked out."

"You don't want this though," Daryl said dejected. Beth took the final few steps forward and wrapped her arms around him tight. Feeling her in his arms again, only cemented the fact that he never wanted her to leave him again. He practically crushed her with the force, but he needed this too much.

"I do want this, I know that now. It's the other stuff I'm not ready for," she spoke into his collarbone, not willing to let go of him. He felt his arms release so he could look her in the eyes.

"What other stuff?" Beth bit her lip in hesitation, unsure of how to word her thoughts.

"We should have talked about everything back at the cabin. I'm sorry that I just left it at taking our time. I want us to talk about it more. What our future looks like, and us getting on the same page. Cause I don't want to fight with you over this stuff again." Daryl smiled and cupped her face her hands.

"You sure this is what you want?"

"Absolutely."

He kissed her deeply and with every ounce of love he carried within him. He separated his lips from her to add, "I'm still sorry for doing this without you."

"Just means you'll have to live through shopping with me, cause we're gonna need new everything," she smiled and pecked his lips quickly.

"This mean we're movin in together?" he smirked, knowing the answer already.

"YES!" she practically yelled. He kissed her again and held her tight. This was how it should have been from the start.

The rest of the day, was spent going around the house and deciding what needed to be done, what was being brought over from their places and what they would buy new. Beth had some money saved so she was gonna buy them a brand new bedroom set for their bedroom and some other furniture pieces for the main floor. Daryl was gonna get started right away on the small fixes.

A quick text to Abraham, and he was on board to get work done during the day. Even though he was getting more shifts from Dale at the hardware store, he still liked doing construction and renovation jobs on the side. He headed over to see them right away so they could start making lists of what needed to get done and when.

The bedroom was the main priority, since they needed a place to sleep once they moved into the house . Daryl was going to agree with anything she asked for at this point since he was just content that they were going to live together and she wasn't mad at him anymore. The walls needed to be patched up, and new trim around the windows and doors. The bathroom needed to be updated with a new cabinet, counter and sink. The bathtub area needed to be removed as neither Beth nor Daryl would use it, and instead, they would put in a new shower and surround. Both rooms would also need new flooring and paint.

Abraham was more than willing to help them out and he could get all the work done in 10 days. Daryl said he would come help during his time off and Beth said she would make them food since the most she was good at was painting. Abraham was willing to knock some labour costs off, if Beth would do some baking for him and Rosita. It was an easy agreement for Beth to make.

They chose to have their serious talk on the weekend, when they could spend time in her apartment uninterrupted. It was important they have the discussion, and they both understood why now. After work Friday, Daryl came over with some changes of clothes to add to her dresser and he wasn't going back to his apartment till they were both content. Beth finally received her monthly visitor so they knew it was a good opportunity for them to focus on talking, and not the other activities that usually distracted them.

They started with their future and what they both wanted. Daryl finally admitted he was ready to settle down and get married, start having kids. Beth could understand why he wanted those things. She spoke honestly about wanting that with him, but she just wanted to make sure that they were going to be okay and that they were always going to be truthful with each other and always talk to one another about everything.

They didn't put a time frame on anything but she did say that when she felt ready, she would let him know. He was still confused how that would work, but she would make sure he understood.

They talked about her birth control since her last prescription had messed her up. She wanted to start on a new brand, but it would mean they would need to use condoms for at least a month so her body could get back on cycle. He was used to it being bare between them but it was a small sacrifice if it meant they wouldn't have any scares like this in the future. Plus, when they were ready, she could go off of them easily.

They talked about their businesses and how they wanted to see them grow. How maybe they should start hiring other full time people to take on the work load. This would allow them some more free time and no panic when they wanted to take more than a few days off.

Their house was really important and they wanted that to be their forever home, so making it feel homey for them was a top priority. They would focus on each room as they could, and save up the money first, before spending it. They were both very good with their money and saving and they wanted to make sure they could maintain their goals while fixing up their home.

The whole week had been stressful on them and they just wanted to bask in the happiness they were both feeling. They touched as often as they could; him holding her hand or touching her skin lightly; her holding his arm or kissing him quickly when they agreed on something. It was about re-connecting and moving past all the negativity that surrounded them. They both wanted to move on from this and focus on their future together.

* * *

Are you people happy now? LOL. It finally happened, they talked and got on the same page. WOO HOO!

It was funny, while I was writing out these chapters, the chapters I was posting were full of happiness and cute cuddles and then while I was posting these chapters, I was writing about the joyful cute cuddles. So it was super weird cause my mind has always been ahead and I forgot some of these cute moments between them.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla who have been so awesome. We're hitting the home stretch!

Since we're past the drama, I can start sending sneak peeks again so send me a review and I'll send you a thanks!


	37. Chapter 37

It seemed that time flew by in an instant cause all of a sudden, the work was done and they could move in.

Abe got started on the master bedroom and ensuite within a few days, gutting the bathroom since they didn't want to keep a thing, and ripping out the carpet in the bedroom. Beth had shopped online and found everything that they needed, making sure that Daryl approved, and sent Abe with the shopping list to Atlanta.

They got as much stuff from Dale, who gave them the "family" discount, including paint so Beth could start on other rooms in the house that would be put off till later. She chose a light grey for their bedroom and a cream colour for the bathroom.

The kitchen was getting new countertops, and a new backsplash, which Abe was gonna do after the bedroom. The cupboards were in great shape and the doors just needed a new coat of paint and new hardware. Beth painted the large open space in an off white, and used splashes of blues and turquoise in the decor.

It seemed like all their spare time was spent getting this house ready for them to move in. But they were doing it together, so it was also creating these amazing memories for them. Beth would get dinner started when she got off work in the early afternoon, and bring it to the house for her and Daryl to enjoy while they were working.

It only took them about three weeks of daily work to get it in living condition. They were getting all their new furniture delivered that Wednesday so Daryl and Rick were gonna move all their belongings to the house while Beth finished putting up curtains and adding her little touches. Beth managed to rent her apartment to one of Rosita's old friends from Texas. He was doing research for an upcoming science book and would be living there for at least a year to gather his data. Eugene was a little odd, but he was quiet and wouldn't disturb Beth's business.

Merle was happy to see his brother go and he said he could manage living on his own and paying full rent. It would be nice to have an additional room incase one of his friends needed a place to crash for the night, rather than the couch.

Daryl and Rick had just brought in more boxes of Beth's kitchen equipment, and had headed back to the apartment to grab more. As Beth took out each piece and put it away in the cupboard, she couldn't help but smile as she finally felt this place coming together. A knock on the door, led her to the delivery men who came to set everything up. She told them the bedroom was upstairs and the living room and dining room were on the way. They got straight to work, and Beth continued to unpack.

Daryl and Rick showed up, bringing in more boxes. They took a breather for a moment as the movers kept bringing in more furniture.

"You boys getting hungry? We can order food from the diner," Beth suggested, sitting up on the counter.

"I'm starved!" Rick answered. Beth grabbed her cellphone to dial the memorized number. She looked to Rick.

"What do you feel like? Our treat."

"Burger and fries are good for me,' he replied. Beth nodded and put in an order with Jacqui for the three of them.

"I'll have to go into Atlanta tomorrow, get a whole bunch of groceries," Beth said, looking towards the empty cupboards. Daryl came up behind Beth and gave her a hug, kissing her cheek.

"We'll go together," he whispered into her ear. Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around his. Ever since their talk, they been trying to do things together and build up that bond again. Beth was perfectly fine going to Atlanta herself, but she knew that having Daryl with her would be a big help, not to mention, she loved spending as much time with him as possible these days.

"You boys rest, and make sure the delivery guys get everything squared away. I'll go pick up lunch." Beth said, grabbing her keys. She gave one last kiss to Daryl and headed out. She made sure to stop by her place to be sure they grabbed everything they were supposed to. There were only two boxes left which Beth was more than capable of grabbing herself. She loaded those into the back of the car, as well as a few leftover desserts from the bakery, and made her way to the diner.

Jacqui was at the front till, cashing some customers out when she noticed Beth. She smiled and waved her to the counter where she would meet her in a minute.

"How's moving day for you two?" Jacqui asked, as she came over to wait with Beth.

"Wonderful. I lucked out that my boyfriend is not a packrat."

"That is certainly lucky. You guys will be unpacked in no time."

"Yeah. As long as our room and the kitchen are organized, I'll be happy," Beth giggled. Jacqui let out a little laugh of her own.

"You two going to the town meetin' tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait to see Phillip's face when Dale let's loose on him." After the council had approved the appeal, Phillip had to come back to the town with an explanation. He was already trying to smooth things over with the townspeople by sending out flyers talking about the great things it would do for the economy and for the community. But no one was buying what he was selling. They were angry and wanted him to answer some tough questions. Dale, being the passionate man he was, was more than willing to stand up for the town as their leader.

"He's been ready to fight him for a long time. Finally has a reason to," Jacqui added. T-Dogg rang the bell, letting Jacqui know the food was ready. She bagged up the meals and rang Beth up, wishing her luck with the rest of the day and that they would see each other tomorrow.

Beth made it back to see the delivery truck had left, and the boys, sitting at the table with bottles of water. She held up the bags to show them she brought sustenance.

Their conversation was minimal, as they were all starving. They needed to only grab a desk and table from the Grimes house that they were giving to Beth and Daryl for their office upstairs. This left Beth time to clean up the bedroom, so they would have a place to sleep that night and unpack any other boxes that were left.

Beth had made sure to wash all the new bedding she had for their bedroom, so that once their bed was delivered, she could dress it right away. The comforter was very manly with the blue plaid, which contrasted well with the brown headboard. All she wanted was a few accent pillows to have when the bed was made, which Daryl agreed to. They had a hope chest that Beth would be receiving from her father in the next few weeks, to hold their additional blankets and the pillows when they weren't in use.

Apart from their queen size bed, they had a nightstand on either side and a dresser. There was a closet in the room for shirts and her dresses, but they wanted a place for their regular clothes. She grabbed the box from downstairs marked bathroom and brought it to their ensuite.

Their shower was a masterpiece, Abe really outdoing himself. It was tiled on the three walls, and had a glass door and panel. It was plenty big for the two of them (they made sure) and had designated space for the shampoos and body wash. She unpacked all her stuff, putting them away in the bins under the sink. They went for a double sink, so they could each have their own side, but it was still tight so she would only take out what she needed, when she needed it.

To put their toothbrushes in their little cup made Beth smile, as it was another piece of the puzzle of them living together. Her birth control pills went in the medicine cabinet, along with his shaver. The condoms were put in the nightstand, for later use. She giggled knowing that they were both on the same page. All their time in the past three weeks was spent on the house so it didn't leave a lot of intimate time for the two of them. It had been a slow month for them, but that was why she wanted to have the bedroom all setup for them tonight. Because no matter what, she was getting laid.

Rick and Daryl came back and were lifting the small desk up the stairs. The room was empty except for a few file boxes and they just placed the two pieces in the room till Daryl and Beth finished it. It was the next room to be completed as they wanted to have a home office for their laptops and business papers.

After Rick left, with a big thanks from the two of them, Daryl wanted to grab a shower as the hard work had left him sweaty and probably smelly too. Beth agreed and let him go. She took the few minutes she had to close the blinds, light some candles, get out of her clothes, and put on her new silky robe. She was trying to figure out the best way to position herself, wondering if she should be lying on the bed or in the doorframe but thought, the direct approach was the best.

She went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and sat on the counter between the two sinks with her legs crossed. She could see him through the steam of the shower and she couldn't help but bite her lip in anticipation.

He grabbed his towel and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist and coming out. He knew Beth had snuck in here after and was slightly disappointed she didn't join him. That disappointment soon disappeared when he saw her sitting on the counter in a tiny piece of fabric you would call a robe. Knowing what she was up to, his excitement increased which only fueled him to take the few steps to stand in front of her.

His hands automatically went to her hips, and gently pushed the fabric up, showing off her lean legs. Hers toyed with the front of his towel as she seductively looked up to his eyes.

"Hope you're not too tired after all the work today," she spoke so softly. He smirked back at her.

"Not at all," he replied before crashing his mouth on hers. Weeks of pent up sexual frustration finally bubbled over but instead of the frenzy that she was expecting, it was slower, more sensual. He pressed his mouth hard into hers, kissing her with fervor but keeping his touch soft and gentle as his fingers slid over her robe to get to the tie in the front.

The moment he untied the robe and pushed it off her shoulders, his towel was unwrapped and lay discarded on the floor of the bathroom. They continued to kiss, his mouth suddenly moving down her neck to her collarbone, placing wet open mouth kisses all over. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his torso, his hard member trapped right along her wet opening. If it wasn't for their need for condoms that month, he would have gladly just pushed himself into her right then and taken her on the counter of the bathroom.

"Where're the rubbers?" he spoke into the skin of her neck.

"Nightstand," she responded breathlessly, as his hands were grabbing at her sides, ready to hoist her up. She giggled as he grabbed her and brought them to their new bed. He laid her in the middle of the mattress carefully and went to grab a foil packet. While he tried to focus on that task, Beth's hands stroked along his shaft, feeling the vein that ran along the side to the head. With just a simple touch, precum leaked from the tip.

Once he grabbed a few and left the others on top of the table, he focused back on Beth who continued stroking him slowly from top to bottom. He placed one of his fingers at the top of her mound, and slid it down her slit, feeling just how wet and ready she was for him. She moaned when he started rubbing small circles along her clit, she was so close already from the anticipation alone.

He grabbed her hands away from his cock and ripped open the wrapper. He placed the lubricated disc over himself and positioned himself right over top of Beth. He kissed her slowly as he pushed his way inside, her feet flat on the mattress to get the best angle for the position. Missionary wasn't her favourite but he loved laying over top of her body, feeling the skin contact of her breasts along his chest. He could kiss her the best, and touch her the easiest so she was never going to complain.

He pressed down hard with each thrust, hitting her pubic bone to give her a jolt of pleasure. He could feel his body already start to tense and he cursed himself for not having more foreplay. He grabbed her knee and wrapped it around his hip, hoping to get that angle that pushed along the sensitive nerves inside of her. His breath was quickening, along with hers but he couldn't stop himself from the pleasure as he let go and emptied himself into the condom. His body tensed from the orgasm and he sighed into her neck as he came down. She giggled and rubbed his arm with her fingertips, knowing he felt bad already.

She kissed his face as his breathing regulated, still with him inside of her. She felt him slide out, the loss of warmth replaced immediately by the need throbbing inside of her. He knew she hadn't gotten off yet and he was more than willing to make up for that. He ripped the used condom off and threw it into an empty box laying near the bed. He kissed her stomach and made his way down, feasting on her drenched centre until she came, twice, for good measure.

* * *

Beth was glad that she and Daryl made it to the town meeting early. The whole town was coming that night and the seats filled up fast in the church. They met up with Rick and Lori, and they were sitting closer to the back, as everyone else had showed up even earlier than them. The few stragglers that came after were destined to stand in the back during the meeting.

Daryl had his arm over Beth's shoulder as Beth played with his fingers. They had spent the past twenty four hours cocooned in their new home and taking time to christen each room. Their bedroom got a lot of attention the previous night, along with their shower built for two. That morning was the kitchen and dining table and in the afternoon the couch and floor of their living room. They were happy to have their own place and even though she was loud before, it felt even better to scream out his name in the comfort of their own home, with no neighbours sharing a wall.

Milton was at the front, putting up his display boards which only caused Daryl to chuckle. He looked terrified up there, as he knew the people were mad and were going to be full of questions and concerns that night. Beth could only imagine the outrage that was going to hit when Phillip tried to defend his actions. She noticed Dale in the first seat in the front row. He had papers in his hand, ready to go over all the points of why this would be a good idea.

When it was time to start, Phillip Blake came out of the back and went straight up to the podium. He had that trademark smile on his face, hoping to win over the townspeople with his slippery charm. Too bad they were all smarter than that.

"I would like to thank everybody for coming tonight. This is probably the best turn out we ever had in this community," he beamed towards the crowd. Lori let out a snort and Beth muffled her face in Daryl arm to stifle her giggle.

"We have a lot to cover tonight and I wanna make sure ya'll get home to your families sooner rather than later."

"How bout we start with the land deal you made with Wal-Mart?!" Dale piped up from the front row. A cheer of yes came from the rest of the crowd.

"Well…" the mayor started, clearly taken back by the outburst. He looked to Milton who interjected.

"We have the rest of the agenda to get to first," he squirmed from his seat beside Phillip.

"I think for once, you can rip up the agenda and deal with the real issue here. We aren't happy with this plan of yours and you need to explain yourself properly," Dale spoke with conviction and confidence. Phillip licked his lips and looked to the crowd, who were all anxious to hear his reasoning.

"Well Mr. Horvath, I've explained this before. This town needs to catch up with the times and a company like Wal-Mart could really help boost this town's economy-" Phillip began before Dale stood up from his chair.

"At what cost?" Dale turned to the inhabitants of Woodbury. "We're known for our small town feel and unique shops. People flock here in herds all year round and we the businesses are doing just fine. We support each other and we support the farmers around here. What do you think is gonna happen when a big corporation comes here and starts taking our business? We already have everything here that they sell."

"There is nothing wrong with a healthy competition," Phillip added, trying to gain back some pride.

"It's not competition if it forces our businesses to close. We have clothing shops, we have a butcher shop and a bakery. We have a florist and jeweler and local farmers who sell their own crops. When we have someone who comes in with lower prices, we the business owners are the ones who suffer. It's not a competition, because we will lose." Mumblings were heard around the room as people agreed with Dale.

"At the end of the day, it is my land and I can sell it to whoever I want to," Phillip bellowed, revealing his anger at being undermined by these people.

"You mind explaining how that happened mayor? Cause last I saw, that land was for the town's use, not personal." Rick piped up from the back.

"I'm a businessman myself, you all know that I run a realty company, and when an opportunity arises - "

"You made that opportunity present itself, didn't you?" Andrea yelled from the back of the room. Beth looked back to see her leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. It was a little shocking to see Phillip's own employee talking back to him.

"I don't think we need to discuss my business deals."

"We do when it concerns the whole town," Dale yelled. "In fact, I think we need to question your entire dealings as our mayor and maybe if it's time for a new one." Phillip eyed him with dark eyes. "All those in favor of a mayoral election, say aye."

The room collected in a unanimous vote.

"All those opposed?" Dale eyed Phillip down, waiting for him to speak up.

"Guess we're having an election," Phillip spoke as he banged his gavel. "Meeting adjourned." Phillip quickly left the podium, with Milton hot on his heels. The room erupted into conversation, wondering who would run against Blake.

Daryl and Beth got up, with Lori and Rick following behind them.

"Gotta say, that was the last thing I expected to happen," Lori said as they made their way outside.

"Kinda glad it is. Blake's been in charge too long. Need someone new." Daryl added.

"Certainly going to be an interesting few weeks," Beth said. With the rest of the people coming out, they made their way to Rick's van.

"You guys need a ride back?"

"Nah, we walked over, we'll walk back," Beth said. They said goodnight and parted ways, their conversations filled with what had just transpired during the meeting.

* * *

This weekend was crazy for me so I apologize to everyone who reviewed, I never got a chance to send you a sneak peek for this chapter, and when I realized I forgot, it was too late. So I promise that I'll send an extra long one for the next chapter, that help? LOL

Thanks again to everyone for the lovely reviews and messages. I'm glad we're all friends again. No more Bethyl drama, I promise. Just cuteness! Although, as you can see, the mayor drama is heating back up again.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for all your editing and helpfulness.

I'm close to hitting 700 reviews (are you kidding me?) I would be ecstatic to hit that with this chapter! I'll have to go buy some more Mike's Hard Lemonade to celebrate!


	38. Chapter 38

When April hit, Daryl and Beth were still in their lovey dovey bubble. They took full advantage of living together, which really allowed them to spend more time with one another. Beth invited people over more, now that they had the space for dinner or more recently barbeques. The weather had gotten nicer, and Beth and Daryl had started to work on the landscape and exterior of the house.

They dug up all the older bushes and plants, and Daryl put in a new flower garden along the front of the house. They were going to get some professional painters in to paint the outside since it was a lot of work that Daryl didn't want to do. Abraham wouldn't have enough time as he began working full time at the hardware shop.

After the town meeting weeks before, the official mayoral race had begun. Phillip Blake had obviously thrown his name in, and Dale had gone in against him. There was a third candidate, Morgan Jones who recently threw his name into the running. He was pretty new to the town, which confused everyone, but he was quiet. He was retired from the army and was looking to settle down in the small town with his teenage son. They were having a candidate debate in a few weeks time and the town was anxious to learn more about this new man.

With their two days off, Beth was at home, working on the garden outside, while Daryl had gone out hunting with Merle. Now that they weren't living together anymore, the brothers were trying to spend some time together, hunting being the ideal opportunity. Daryl had also been going out to the bar some nights to have a few drinks with him, or Beth invited Merle over for dinner once a week.

The had fallen into their routines at home, still working on some things in the house in the evenings or days off. Beth was excited because next month, her family was coming out to visit and her niece would be here by then. She couldn't wait to meet the little one and get to spend time with her.

Beth felt her phone ring in her pocket and she got it out to see it was Maggie calling her. She was used to the daily calls from her sister, as she had gone overdue with the baby and was getting restless. She calmed her sister down most days and would talk about her new house and the business to take her mind off of things.

"Hi Maggie," Beth spoke lovingly, knowing her sister just needed someone to vent to.

"Hey Beth." Maggie responded tiredly. She didn't sound like her usual self, she sounded out of breath and exhausted.

"You have a bad night or something?"

"No, I'm just in labour," Maggie responded. Beth almost dropped the phone.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed loudly, "You're in labour? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just having a baby," she laughed. Beth couldn't help but sigh at her sister's lame joke, "We just got to the hospital about an hour ago. All checked in and in my room. I'm about five centimetres dilated so we're getting there."

"Did you get an epidural?"

"Of course I did. I wasn't going through this without some heavy drugs."

"I wondered why you sounded so calm."

"Yeah. I can still feel some tightening in my belly and I'm out of breath but other than that, I'm fine."

"That's good. How's Glenn?"

"Sleeping. Stupid prick."

Beth giggled. Leave it to Glenn to do something like fall asleep while his wife was in labour.

"He'll be lively for the big event."

"Yeah, I should be sleeping, but I've got a lot of adrenaline rushing through me."

"Well yeah, you're having a baby!"

"I know. I'm so excited for her to come out and to meet her. Beth, I can't wait till you and Daryl have kids. This feeling is just so amazing."

"How much drugs did they give you?" Beth joked.

"Not enough," she laughed but was soon taken back by a pain, "Okay, I'll keep in touch and let you know how things are going. Or Glenn will."

"Good luck Maggie," Beth pocketed her phone and was bouncing with excitement. She didn't know what to do with herself. There was no point to head to Atlanta as she would just be waiting around. This could take hours or days depending on things so she was left to stay at home and wait for more news.

She finished up planting the flowers and moved back inside to make some lunch for herself. She had roasted a whole chicken the night before and would make a chicken salad with the leftovers. She thought about what it would be like having a niece and those thoughts quickly turned to having a child of her own.

Daryl had made it clear that he was ready to get married and have kids and he was willing to be patient with her until she was. The thought was always in the back of her mind, wondering when she would be ready. Was there a sign? Would she suddenly feel differently? What was it?

She was living with him now and they were more in love with each other than ever before so marriage wouldn't be any different. It was a piece of paper in reality. It was confusing for her because she was always taught that marriage was a serious thing but she and Daryl were just so natural around each other, it already felt serious between them.

Maybe her reservations stemmed from the fact that this happened so quickly and when she was least expecting it. She came to this town to open a bakery in her mother's memory and she found the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Maybe this was a sign from her mother that she was doing the right thing, being here in Woodbury with the bakery and being with Daryl.

So if she was coming to grips with getting married, were kids right around the corner too? Didn't those things generally go hand in hand? She wanted kids, she loved kids and she couldn't imagine having them with anyone but Daryl. But they just bought a house and they would get married and pay for the wedding, could they afford to have a baby right away? They still hadn't renovated the other two bedrooms, which one would have to be a nursery for that to happen? She was still young and had time but Daryl was approaching 39 soon and would probably be 40 by the time a baby came along.

A bing from her cell phone alerted her to a text message. It was from Maggie's phone and was probably an update.

_Going fast, 8cm already. Mags doin great -Glenn_

She smiled, knowing that things were moving along quickly and her niece would be here before she knew it. It was Wednesday and she would have time to go to Atlanta to visit her sister. But she wanted to respect their space and allow the new family time to bond once it happened. She hated this waiting but knew she had to.

She figured that her dad was probably in the same boat as she was, so maybe he could use some distraction. She grabbed her phone and speed dialed his number, hoping he was inside the house and not working the grounds.

"Bethy?" she heard from the other side of the phone. She smiled, automatically missing his voice.

"Hi Daddy, how are you doing?"

"Bout to become a grandpa, how you think I'm doing?" Beth giggled and understood.

"Yeah, I'm a nervous wreck too. Thought we could distract each other as we wait."

"I greatly appreciate that. Patricia has been running around the house, getting everything ready for when she comes home but it's already been done."

"I can't imagine how Maggie and Glenn are feeling right now,"

"Scared, I would think," Herschel chuckled. "I remember when your mother was in labour with Shawn. I couldn't tell left from right, got lost on the way to the hospital and I just sat around wondering when it was all gonna be over."

"Momma probably wasn't too impressed with your attitude."

"No she wasn't. But by the time we had you, I was a seasoned pro."

"I think Mom would have been the best grandma., Beth spoke softly, toying with the arrow necklace around her neck.

"She certainly was looking forward to. You were all still young but she still held out hope. She was only twenty-two when she had Shawn." Beth remembered her mother being so young, so full of life. It was so sad that she passed at such a young age when she had so much to look forward to.

"Can I ask you a question daddy?"

"Anything for my doodlebug."

"You were older than mom when you met and she got married young, and had kids. Did she ever wish she had waited longer?" Herschel sighed and took a moment to answer.

"I always thought it was me who was pressuring your mother to marry but she always said how it didn't matter if she was 20 or 45, she wouldn't change a minute of it." Beth remained silent, not quite sure if that answered things for her. "I sense there's something bothering you. Wanna let your old man take a stab at it?"

"Just thinking about things. Stuff with Daryl."

"You two just moved in together, I'm sure there was an adjustment period,"

"Oh it's not that daddy. We're great. I'm just wondering if I'm stalling things between us cause I think it's too fast."

"Look at your sister. She's married and having a baby right now. She knew right away that Glenn was the one for her."

"I guess I'm just worried about making a mistake."

"If your mother's passing taught me anything, is that we need to live each day to the fullest. If we go through life worried about making mistakes, we're not living." Herschel spoke with compassion and reverence."You have a big heart Bethy, but you're scared to get that heart broken. We can't control those things. You just need to have faith,"

"You always seem to know what to say."

"That and I like your boyfriend. It'd be nice to have someone in the family who could actually fix a tractor." Beth giggled.

"Daddy!" she scolded him. It was plain to see that Herschel enjoyed using Daryl's handyman skills but she did have to keep that in check so he wasn't constantly at the farm.

"I think you make good decisions Beth. Don't let fear keep you from what you want."

"Thank you daddy."

"I think we've distracted ourselves long enough. I need to keep Patricia from washing the bedding for the third time."

"Alright, hopefully next time we talk, there's a new baby in the Greene family." She finished the call with her father and set the phone down on the counter of the kitchen. He gave her good advice, as always, and left her with a lot to think about.

Maybe she needed to let any reservations she had go and just move forward. They both wanted to get married, and she was waiting for some magical reason why. Talking to Daryl should be the main priority, but she wanted to take a few days before she broached the subject with him. She didn't want to get his hopes up, but knowing they needed to keep communication open between the two of them was still important to her. It would be reassuring to him to hear that it was at the forefront of her mind and maybe they could move forward sooner rather than later.

It was dinnertime when Beth got another text message from her sister. This one made her smile the brightest.

_Madelyn Grace Rhee. born at 3:39pm, 21 inches, 7lbs 10oz_

* * *

Beth was headed down the halls of the maternity ward, looking for the room that housed her sister, brother-in-law and baby niece. She could barely contain her excitement the night before, wanting Maggie to keep sending her pictures of the baby. She almost got into her car and drove to the cabin, just to tell Daryl the great news. She held off, knowing he cared, but not enough to be coming with her today.

She held a small gift bag in her hand, something for the new mommy. She gave so many gifts already for the baby, that now was the time to spoil her sister after giving birth.

She found the room and pushed the door open to see Glenn sitting in the corner, a small blanket held in his arms, with a tiny little hand holding onto his finger. Beth could already feel the tears pricking in her eyes at the scene in front of her. She grabbed her camera from her bag, and snapped a quick photo before anyone noticed her coming into the room. She took a few more steps in and Glenn noticed her first.

"Madelyn, your auntie Beth is here," Glenn said, getting up from the chair to show his daughter. Beth bit her lip, trying to contain her emotion as she finally got to see the baby in person. Maggie was still in her hospital bed, watching the scene unfold in front of her, a few tears already streaming down her face.

"Oh my gosh, she's beautiful guys," Beth said looking down at her. She looked over at Maggie and smiled, "You did good sis."

"Hey!" Glenn pouted before handing over the baby to Beth.

"She did the work, you just had the fun," Beth responded. She placed the bag on small table and took the chair closest to Maggie to sit down in. Beth just stared down at the little baby whose eyes were open and looking around.

"Amazing isn't it? Everyone always said it happens so quickly, but you just don't believe it till it happens." Beth knew that Maggie was talking about the baby but she couldn't help but think of Daryl in that moment too. Things did happen quickly between them and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Glenn, can you grab a picture of me and the baby?" Beth asked, showing him where her camera was. He nodded and took a few pictures of aunt and niece together. After giving the baby back to Glenn to hold, Beth grabbed the bag from the table.

"These are for you Mommy," Beth said, giving the bag to her sister. Once Maggie opened it, she took a long sniff inside.

"What did you make me?"

"I knew you would want something a little sweet so I baked you some cookies, but they are special in that they are specifically for breastfeeding moms. Oatmeal Chocolate Chip."

"Oh, these are gonna be good. I can already tell."

"Yeah, I didn't try one, so I hope they taste good," Beth giggled before looking over at Glenn, "And you are not allowed to eat them." They all laughed and visited while the baby drifted off to sleep in her father's arms.

By the time Beth got home that night, she saw the lights were already on so Daryl must already be home. She parked her car and got inside. Sure enough, he was lazing on the couch with a beer, flipping through the channels.

"Hey, when did you get home?"

"Bout half hour ago. Just sat down actually. Was wondering where you were off to. You didn't answer my message."

"Sorry, I was driving back from Atlanta. Maggie had the baby yesterday."

Daryl smiled and got up from the couch, "And how are your niece and Maggie doing?"

"Great. Little Madelyn Rhee," Beth said grabbing the camera from her bag. She got to the close up of the baby and showed it to Daryl. He smirked when he saw the tiny baby girl.

"Little Korean baby," he chuckled.

"I know. She's so cute and makes the best faces. I'm so sad that I'm not gonna see her for another month."

"Well, I told you, they can stay here instead of the bed and breakfast. We can finish those rooms upstairs for your dad and them."

"No, I think they want to visit so we can babysit and they can take advantage of the time alone."

"Oh, gotcha," Daryl laughed. Beth put the phone down and put her arms around Daryl, kissing his chest.

"I might kidnap her. Just warning you in advance."

"You know we could just make one of those ourselves," Daryl said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I think we have a few more steps before that happens. But I think we can get on that soon enough," she spoke into his chest. She felt him hug her tighter and kiss her head and she knew that he approved.

* * *

EEEEEE, baby! Little Madelyn is here and has already captured her Auntie Beth. And we all know when you're around babies, you tend to get the baby fever very soon after.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla, for all the love.

I think you guys are gonna love the next chapter so stay tuned for Tuesday. You probably won't be able to guess what happens. ;)

I also hit 100k words which I never thought was going to happen so YAY!


	39. Chapter 39

Since her niece's birth, Beth had been getting updates everyday of little Madelyn and she had already started a file on her laptop of every picture sent. It was amazing to see how much she grew in just a few weeks and Maggie was not letting a single moment pass without Beth knowing about it.

If anything, Beth was beginning to think that Maggie was pushing her to have her own baby, so that Madelyn could have a playmate. Sending her texts for every cute thing she did and every silly face she made. It truly was pulling at her heart strings and she couldn't help but imagine a blonde haired baby with dark blue eyes.

With every picture she showed Daryl, or every story, she could see the tiny smirk on his lips. He knew this was having an effect on her with how enthusiastic she got about the baby and it was probably only a matter of time before she was begging for her own.

He wasn't far off but she knew she wanted to get married first and make sure they were financially stable before getting pregnant. She also wanted them to each hire one more full time person for their businesses so that they could enjoy being at home with their child and not using a sitter for most of the day.

She was, however, hoping for something along the same lines as a baby, something they could take care of together. He was just coming out of the bathroom after having a shower and was making his way to bed with Beth. As he got under the covers and made himself comfortable, Beth sat up against the headboard and looked over at him.

"I wanted to ask you something," she started slowly, unsure how to bring up the subject.

"Shoot."

"How do you feel about getting a pet?" She watched his face as he processed the request. He seemed a little confused as to why she was hesitant but otherwise, was quite neutral.

"Any reason why?"

"I just thought it would be nice to have a pet; something to keep me company when you're not here. Also might give us some good practice for the future."

"I knew Madelyn was getting to you," he smirked. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"It would be nice to have something to curl up with me when you go hunting, or when you work late shifts." Beth bit her lip as she waited for his answer.

"So you want a dog then?"

"Well, I was just thinking that a dog might be too much. We do work a lot right now and we wouldn't have time to come let him out. Plus we'd have to fix the fence in the backyard in a few places and I'd rather wait to re-do the whole fence next summer like we planned."

"So a cat then?"

"You like cats, don't you?"

"Never had a pet before." Daryl admitted.

"Really? Not even a pet squirrel?" She joked which earned her a pinch to her side.

"Nah. Had the odd stray cat but they never stayed around long enough."

"Well I think we need to change that. We'll go to the shelter on Wednesday and pick something out." Daryl nodded and moved his arm to invite her to draw close to him. She snuggled into his side as he kissed her head. She couldn't wait.

A couple days later, they were perusing the animal shelter in the next town over, trying to pick out the perfect cat for them. Beth had already grabbed a few items, such as a carrier and litter box for at home. The shelter would have the rest of the supplies they needed, if they found something that day.

Beth had made sure to fill out all the necessary forms online for animal adoption, so that they didn't waste any time while they were there. They had a nice assortment of cats and kittens to choose from.

"So any preference to kitten or adult?" Beth asked, looking through the window to the kitten enclosure.

"Whatever won't piss all over my clothes."

"Well they generally don't, and these look like they are using a litter box already. We'll get them fixed though so no spraying on your large collection of flannel shirts." She informed him. He nodded and took a step forward to whisper in her ear.

"You weren't complaining this morning bout my flannel shirt."

"I was a little pre-occupied while wearing it," she whispered back, kissing his cheek. They went back to the window to look at their options. "I kinda like that black one. Not often you see black kittens."

"Didn't have black cats on the farm?"

"No. Mostly ginger or grey."

"Well then maybe we should mix it up then."

"Oh my gosh, there's a black and white one too. It looks like it has mittens on," Beth giggled. Daryl couldn't help but laugh, but figured that if they got that one, Beth would constantly be laughing at it.

Just then the volunteer worker came over to see how they were doing.

"You two find one that caught your attention?" she asked.

"I'm torn between the full black one, and the black and white one."

"Well they're actually siblings, a male and female. We give you a discount if you take both of them. We don't like to separate family if we can help it." Beth looked over at Daryl with bright eyes and silently asked him if it was alright.

"Can we see them first?" he asked. The girl nodded and brought them over to the meeting room.

"I'll go grab them and bring them in here. Just sanitize your hands first." She closed the door behind her and Beth immediately bounced around in excitement.

"Can we really get them both?"

"Don't see why not. Don't feel right splittin' 'em up," Beth squealed and hugged Daryl tight.

They cleaned their hands and waited for the lady to bring in their new fur babies.

When they got home, Beth brought the carrier in, while Daryl brought the bag of food in. Beth sat on the floor and opened the crate up to let the kittens out. The black one, which was the male, poked his head out first and took a few cautious steps on the hardwood floor. He seemed to be taking it all in, while his sister was hanging back. Once he deemed it okay, he meowed and looked back at the other one. She came out a moment later, and repeated the same investigation he was doing.

"Awwww, he was checking things out for her. He's her little bodyguard." Beth cried out in amusement. Daryl had put the food away and came back to sit on the floor, leaning up against the island cabinets. The black one immediately started jumping on him, loving to play with the buttons of his shirt.

"You taking care of yours, little man?" Daryl asked, picking up the cat to look him in the eye. "I'll warn you now, girls do what they want so you better stay on your toes,"

"You're terrible," Beth joked, grabbing the little girl and snuggling her to her face. "We need to decide on names for them."

"I'm terrible at naming things. Dixon Meats ain't even really a name, just couldn't think of anythin' else."

"You need to help. We each get to pick one and I have the perfect name for little guy there,"

"Oh yeah?" He lifted his eyebrow.

"He's a protector so I think Duke would be a good name for him," Daryl lifted the cat up again to look him in the eye.

"You okay with that, Duke?" The cat didn't seem to have any reaction so he figured it was good enough.

"And this pretty lady needs a name now," Beth said in a cutesy baby voice but then looked over to Daryl, cutting him off, "And not Mittens."

Daryl shut his mouth and went back to thinking, "I told you I'm bad at this."

"Well I would name her something cutesy but you would just never call her that then. "

"Well that white mark on her back looks like a flower, so maybe Daisy," he suggested. Beth's eyes lit up.

"That's a great name. Duke and Daisy Dixon."

"They get my last name too?" Daryl raised an eyebrow. "They're cats!"

"I'm just bugging you. Besides, it will be Greene-Dixon."

"Oh hell no. None of that hyphenated crap. You're either a Greene or a Dixon." Beth giggled and let the cat down to explore.

"You are so much fun to tease, you know that?"

He grumbled out something incoherent and let his cat roam free so he could get up off the floor. Beth followed and made her way into the kitchen.

"When they get fixed?"

"Next week, I'll bring them in on Tuesday night after work and we can pick them up on Wednesday. They get another round of shots in about a month. "

"Sounds good. Just let me know if I gotta do anything."

"Yeah, you can clean the litter box from now on." Daryl grabbed Beth from behind and squeezed her tight as she squealed in laughter. The kittens were playing on the floor, with Daryl's shoelaces, and paid no attention to their new owners.

That night as Daryl was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed, he kept catching glances of Beth in bed, with their new kittens. They were exploring the soft surface of the comforter and pillows, Beth grabbing them if they went to the edge. This was a great step for them, and great practice too. The way she cuddled the cats, and made sure they were well taken care of, only solidified the thought in his mind that she was going to make a great mother one day.

He thought back to what she had said right after her niece's birth. How they could start moving along soon. He had to hold back the fist pump in the air he so desperately wanted to do. She was getting into that mind frame and was thinking about marriage and kids. And especially with the daily updates from Maggie, it seemed she was really coming down with baby fever. He had to admit, seeing how adorable she was, it really made him ache for his own and he was glad that Maggie, Glenn, and the baby were coming to visit next month.

It had been some time since he held a baby, not since Judith was born. Lori always commented that he looked good with a baby in his arms and Daryl was a little anxious to show that to Beth. He would never pressure her into having a baby but maybe if she saw how ready he was and how open he was to it, maybe she would jump on the wagon a little sooner.

First though, he had to propose and he was still waiting for some sign from Beth that she was ready for that. They didn't have to get married to have a baby but it was something that she wanted and he respected that. If she did end up pregnant before though, they had zero problem with it. It would be a welcome addition.

He was trying to hold back from looking up engagement rings but he had slipped up a couple of times. While using his laptop and searching something else on the internet, his heart got the best of him and he would quickly browse through a jeweler's website. He'd get out of it as soon as he realized what he was doing, but it was always in the back of his mind. She only wore the jewelry he bought her so he wasn't entirely sure what kind of ring she would want. He was hoping that something would jump out at him that screamed Beth, just like the bracelet and necklace had.

He finished brushing his teeth and just stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching her. She was so in love with these cats and he was so in love with her because of it.

"We should have got them a cat bed or something," he said, turning off the bathroom light.

"Like they would use it. They'll be sleeping in our bed unless we lock the door every night."

"So it is exactly like havings kids."

"Except these ones let us sleep." Beth slipped under the covers, being mindful of the two cats who seemed to be laying down for the night themselves.

"I don't like them in here. I can't touch you and I'll probably roll over onto them in the middle of the night," Daryl complained picking up Duke and rubbing his head. Beth sighed, knowing he was right. They were small and could easily get hurt up here.

"Hmmmm, hold on," Beth climbed out of bed and went to their dresser. She grabbed a hoodie that used to belong to Daryl, but she had taken and worn over the winter. She bunched it up into a little bed and placed it on the floor beside her. "We'll use this till we get them a bed they like."

She grabbed both kittens and placed them on the sweater, letting them feel it out. She got back into bed and could almost cry at how sad they looked with the loss of attention.

"I don't want you two getting squished. You gotta stay down there tonight." She felt Daryl's arm tuck in around her and pull her closer to him.

* * *

So, did anyone guess a pet for these two? It's almost like a baby. And yeah, Beth is definitely getting baby fever with her niece.

Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews and follows and favorites. I absolutely love this story and it makes me sad we're getting to the end of it soon (not too soon though). I know I usually send out sneak peaks for the next chapter but I'm gonna have to stop now because it would give away my plans and I want to keep you all on your toes.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for all their help. So much fun writing with these two backing me up.

And yeah, about the names. It didn't dawn on me till three days later what I actually named them. Daisy and Duke... It was not my intention to have a funny name like that so I'm just gonna pretend that the term daisy dukes doesn't exist. LOL :)


	40. Chapter 40

Beth was practically buzzing with excitement as she was working. Rosita had to stop her from dancing around the kitchen a few times, before she knocked over some trays of treats. She understood why Beth was excited, but at the same time, she didn't want to remake the eclairs they just finished.

Beth was checking her phone every ten minutes, waiting to hear from her family. They were driving to Woodbury and had left just after lunch. Beth was gonna be home by the time they got there but she was still checking her phone in case they got there earlier. They were checking into the bed and breakfast first, and then heading over to Beth and Daryl's house for dinner.

Beth had mixed everything in the slow cooker that morning, and Daryl just had to turn it on before he left for work. He even came over to her shop to let her know that he had done as he was told, and put the cats in the spare room with their litter box. They didn't trust the little guys to not wander into the kitchen with the hot crockpot, and touch it. She was making some chili and they had already discovered the cats' love of fresh meat.

Maggie was excited to hear about their new fur babies and saw exactly what Beth was doing.

"_Gettin a little practice in, eh?" she joked over the phone._

Beth loved their kittens and assured Maggie that her daughter would be safe at their home. The cats seemed to enjoy kids, as Judith had come over several times to visit them. They liked playing with toys and balls of whatever. Beth had left a ball of tin foil on the counter and within five minutes, it was on the floor between the two, as they were fighting over it. She quickly made another and gave it to them so they each could have their fun.

It was getting towards the end of her day and she was quickly cleaning up her spot in the kitchen, allowing Rosita to continue on her confections. Rosita was proving to be an amazing protégé and had mastered quite a bit of the menu. She still was no where near where Beth was, but it was nice that the easier things were taken care of by Rosita, while Beth could focus on more of the complex stuff.

Patti continued to work in the front, working every weekend and whenever the girls were getting busy. With it being May, wedding season was just around the corner and Beth already had plenty of cake and dessert orders to keep her busy. She was currently looking into hiring a pastry student from her school back in Atlanta to help out with the baking, so she could get the cakes done.

By the time two o'clock rolled around, Beth was practically sprinting out the door, saying goodbye to Rosita. She made sure to grab some eclairs, and the pie she made for dessert. It was a quick drive home, where she let the cats out of their room and she got into the kitchen to make some cornbread to go with dinner.

Just as she was throwing the bread into the oven, she got the call from her dad that they had arrived and were just checking in. Maggie was gonna feed the baby and then they would head over. Beth excitement grew ten fold as she started setting the plates and bowls on the dining table. They wouldn't be eating for a little while longer, but the more she could do now, the more time she could spend holding the baby.

Daryl was working late that night, but they had the next two days off to spend at home. Hershel needed to go visit some old friends, while Maggie and Glenn were going to get some much needed "rest". Beth laughed when her sister told her that and immediately starting bugging her about what was really going on.

"_Hey, it may have been six weeks since she's been born, but it's been way longer than that. We might get in a round, and then sleep the rest of the time."_

"_Sure Maggie. Just leave enough milk for her, and we'll be fine. Just not overnight. I still like getting sleep." Both girls laughed._

Beth was extremely excited to babysit her niece and Daryl was too. They planned on taking her around the town and showing her off. The weather was going to be beautiful and a walk in her stroller was going to be great.

Once Beth heard the roar of her daddy's F-150, she immediately ran out the door to greet her family, almost forgetting to close it behind her. Glenn was the first one out of the driver's side door, going behind him to grab the baby carrier. Hershel and Maggie came out of the passenger side door and Maggie lept over to hug her sister.

Hershel was next, giving his youngest daughter a big bear hug. He looked up to the house and smiled.

"You two did good." Beth beamed back at her father and went to Glenn. She gave him a quick hug but quickly took the carrier from his hand.

"I need to get as much time in with this little girl as possible." Madelyn was asleep but looked absolutely adorable. She was wearing a little onesie that said "I have the best aunt in the world" and Beth giggled.

"Trying to butter me up to keep her overnight?"

"Of course not, Bethy. But if you offered, who am I to say no?" Maggie feigned innocence. They made their way inside and Beth put the carrier down on the floor.

"I can give you guys the tour while she's sleeping. Just find the cats so they don't attack her." Beth spotted Daisy right away on the couch and picked her up and cradled her on her chest. Maggie cooed at the kitten against her sister.

"This one is Daisy?" she asked, petting the small kitten.

"Yeah, Duke likes shoes so he might be in the closet or something." Hershel cleared his throat and bent down to pick up the little minx who was batting at his shoe laces,"Think I found him."

Beth smiled and offered to take him but Hershel shook his head, "Been awhile since we had kittens on the farm."

"Well this is the kitchen, living room and dining room," Beth stated, motioning around the room with her free hand. She explained all the work they did down there, especially in the kitchen. Maggie looked over the plates that were set up on the dining table.

"Beth, these are the same dishes you had when you moved to Atlanta. Why didn't you get new ones?"

"Well, we bought all new furniture so that depleted that fund. Plus when we get married, we'll get all new stuff as wedding presents, I'm sure." Everyone turned to Beth and raised their eyebrows at her. She said is so nonchalantly, like she was reciting the alphabet.

"Something you need to tell us?" Glenn asked. Beth giggled.

"No. We're not engaged. I'm just telling you that eventually we'll get new stuff. Not like it's happening right away."

"I give him six months," Maggie said, making her way inside the pantry. Beth rolled her eyes and laughed.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about the farm and their new crops they were planting. They were expanding out and were planting some more vegetables and adding corn this year. Beth talked about the house and the shops, and how well everything was doing. She brought up the new election and how crooked of a mayor that Phillip was turning out to be.

Daryl was home by eight thirty, and was surprised to see everyone still there . They were sitting around, eating their dessert while he grabbed some leftover chili from the fridge.

"Who's going out with your brother this time?" Glenn asked.

"Len and Martinez I think. Which I'm not the biggest fan of Len since he seems to just drink while they're up there. Rarely catches anything which just frustrates Merle and me."

"As long as they're catching something, that's all the matters," Beth said with a smile. She had Madelyn snuggled up on her chest, while everyone else ate. Daryl couldn't help but smile back at the image, loving every minute of this.

"You excited to play babysitter tomorrow, Daryl?"

"Not like she does much. Ask me when she's two, and I'll be singin' a different tune."

"Yeah, I don't want a kid in their terrible twos running around my house." Beth added jokingly as Hershel snorted and chuckled at her.

"I gotta say, out of all three of you, Maggie was the worst, but yours lasted the longest Beth. From eighteen months to four years old, you had quite the little attitude on you."

"Seriously?" Beth was shocked. She always assumed she was an angel growing up.

"Oh yes. You didn't like being left behind so when Maggie and Shawn were off exploring or riding horses, you were throwing temper tantrums in your room till the cows came home." Beth blushed while everyone laughed.

"I got over it eventually."

"Yeah, when daddy bought you your own horse," Maggie said. The baby was starting to come out of her sleep and seemed to be rooting around for her source of food. Beth just giggled and passed the baby back to Maggie.

"Probably should be heading back to the B&amp;B. She needs a bath and her evening feeding. We'll try and get more than four hours of sleep tonight." Maggie suggested, already getting up from the chair. As Beth helped pack up the baby's things, Glenn and Daryl went outside to grab the hope chest from the truck that was promised to Beth. They made their plans for the following day and all went to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

"I don't remember Judith eating this often," Daryl complained as he held a screaming Madelyn in his arms. They were at home, after taking a morning stroll, and she was angry. They had fed her not even 2 hours ago but she seemed to still be hungry.

"Well, she just hit her six week mark and is probably going through a growth spurt. Babies tend to go through those often." Beth was warming up the bottle in the hot water, testing it every minute to see if it was the desired temperature.

"We're gonna run out of milk before you sister gets back."

"It isn't like she's far. They're just outside of the town. No more than ten minutes away."

"Just pointing out facts."

"Are you nervous around a screaming baby Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked with a quirked eyebrow. He looked back down at the baby, bouncing her slightly, hoping to calm her down. "It's okay to be nervous. Babies don't come with handbooks so you gotta figure things out as they happen."

"Judith was never this cranky."

"I think Rick and Lori would probably disagree with you on that," Beth mentioned. The bottle was finally warm enough and she brought it over and stuck it in Madelyn's mouth. She greedily drank while nestled in Daryl's arms. Beth could see him visibly relax and he moved over to the couch to rest while she ate.

Beth cleaned up the kitchen while Daryl finished feeding her. She kept taking quick glances over at him, seeing him adore the little girl. He had his moments of insecurity but those diminished over time. This was his first time handling a baby with the parents gone so he was a little out of his element. Beth had a little freak out when the baby felt a little too cold, but they seemed to be keeping each other in check.

Beth snapped a picture of the two of them, snuggling on the couch as he burped her, hoping to catch him off guard. It would be a nice addition to the photos currently on their fridge. They had changed out a few, but their picture from the wedding, remained the centre point of their collage. Beth had found some vintage photo frames at Amy's store and was slowly filling them and putting them around the house.

Once she was done with her work, she climbed onto the couch and snuggled close to her two favourite people. Daryl draped an arm around Beth and let her get in close, while keeping an arm on Madelyn, who seemed to doze off on his shoulder.

"Ain't so bad," he whispered to Beth, not taking a chance at waking up the baby.

"Not at all," she whispered back.

* * *

Just a sweet, fluffy and short chapter for today but it totally sets the mood for the next bunch of chapters. No hints but I'm sure most of you can figure out a few things.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for all the love and support they give me with this story.

Thanks to everyone who reviews, follow and favorites this story. It means so much. I'm loving where things are going and I'm getting sad cause this is gettin into the home stretch now and it's always hard to say goodbye.


	41. Chapter 41

I didn't forget about this, just had a sick little girl to take care of this morning. :) I hope this makes up for my late update.

* * *

Daryl had always thought of himself as a smart man, someone observant to his surroundings. he was an excellent hunter with primal instincts in him that helped him to catch whatever prey he wanted. But when it came down to women, he was sometimes very dense.

Since the "big fight", things had been great between him and Beth. They moved into their house together, they adopted two kittens together and they were happy. But for the life of him, how he missed such a blatant clue, will forever bother him.

It started with after her family left to head back to the farm. They had such a wonderful time with the baby and both were sad to see them leave. Madelyn was a great baby, apart from her mood swings. Maggie promised to visit often, now that she wasn't working on the farm. Beth promised to come by the farm more often in return.

While saying goodbye, Hershel gave Daryl a squeeze to the shoulder and a wink, which to any other person, probably looked odd but to Daryl, he knew what it meant. He hugged his daughter tight, kissed her head and left.

They were both thrown right back into work, as with it being the end of May, wedding season was upon them. She had at least one wedding cake every weekend, for the next 6 weeks, and then she was taking a couple weeks break. Beth loved her job, and really enjoyed seeing her work showcased on such an important day for her clients but it was gruelling. All the planning and work that went into each cake was intensive and as much as Beth wished she could have artistic freedom with every cake, that was never the case.

Each bride wanted something specific, which was fine, but it was just hard to change those things after she completed them. She was receiving texts messages and emails from her clients asking for a slightly different colour on the cupcakes, or the mini pastries not involving any dairy. It was exhausting to hear from Beth every night, so he could only imagine how aggravating it was for Beth.

"When she said that they changed their wedding colors from royal blue to peacock blue, I thought I was gonna break my phone."

"Isn't that the same color?" Daryl asked, not even sure what either looked like.

"They're similar but peacock blue has more green in it, so it's lighter but just as vibrant,"

"What does that have to do with the cake?"

"The monogram on the top has to be that color." She let out a huff. "When we get married, I'm keeping everything so simple. I'll probably just buy a sheet cake from the grocery store," Beth laughed. Daryl chuckled and imagined a wedding cake that said _Congrats Daryl and Beth_ on it.

It went beyond the cake and dessert, it was how she came back from the weddings. She talked about the decorations and the venues, the dresses and the rings.

"This girl's ring was just way too big. I would never want something so gaudy. Simple yet elegant."

Looking back now, she was throwing him clues with every single story she told about her customers. She was describing everything she wanted for her own wedding and it was how she wording it, that should have tipped him off. She always said "our wedding", or "my ring", or "our honeymoon". She was laying it on thick and he didn't even put two and two together.

It finally clicked when they went out for their one year anniversary. She had a great weekend with the bakery anniversary and they spent theirs, going back to the restaurant with their first date. They had come back here several times over the past year, and this time didn't feel any different. But it was different for the couple a few tables down from them.

The waiters brought out a huge cake and the man got down on one knee to propose to his boyfriend. The restaurant erupted into applause for the newly engaged couple and everyone got a free round of drinks. Daryl turned back to Beth to see her staring intently at him, almost waiting for a reaction from him. He looked confused and asked her.

"What?"

"Don't ever propose in public," she whispered with a giggle.

The minute she said that, he finally got it. This was the sign he was waiting for. A silver platter with her permission saying she was ready and waiting now. He assumed when she was looking at him, she was trying to figure out if he had planned something along those lines, if he was nervous or upset because someone else stole his thunder. To be honest, he was so pre-occupied with everything else going on in their life, proposing on their anniversary wasn't even a thought.

Now that he knew that she was ready, he dove head first into planning something out. Step one had already been completed when Hershel had visited. He was outside for a smoke when her father had come out for some fresh air. Hershel was talking about how proud he was of the two of them and that they did such great work on the house. Daryl took the time to explain his feelings for Beth and that when she was ready, he wanted to marry her.

"_Son, I've seen the way you are together. You two remind me of myself and my late wife. I would love nothing more than to welcome you into our family."_

Receiving Herschel's blessing, even before he knew he was proposing, would always give him a sense of pride. He and Beth were a good thing and they were good for each other. Their friends and family saw it, and they both knew it. Now it was just time to make things permanent and official.

Second thing on his list, a ring. He had an idea of what she wanted from all the stories she told. He may not have realised what she was actually saying, but he was paying attention. She wanted to be able to work with it on, something simple yet a little glitz to it. Nothing big or ostentatious. He had been perusing the internet at all the jewelry stores, looking for that perfect ring.

The major retailers, didn't have what he was looking for. Simple was too plain and anything larger had too many diamonds or way too big. He had to broaden his search and looked for other jewelers online. He finally found an antiques store that also sold antique jewelry. Browsing through the ring section, he finally came across what he was looking for.

It was full of diamonds but it was still so simple and timeless. There was a large diamond in the centre, with two on each side, all inset so the ring couldn't catch on anything. That would be great for Beth, as no food or baking ingredients would get into the ring if she was wearing it while cooking. Tiny diamonds surround all five and a small rope pattern finished it off. It was white gold, although it was older so it lost some of it's shine, which he had no problem with. It was perfect and he thought it envisioned what Beth would want.

Scrolling through the page for more information, his heart sunk when he saw it was more than three thousand dollars. That was a lot to pay for a ring. He thought maybe a thousand, to twelve hundred would be what he was willing to pay but he was beginning to wonder if that even mattered. It was _the_ ring and he would just have to make it work financially.

He brought up his bookkeeping to see what kind of money he would have. Their joint account held funds for the household expenses, and a joint savings account for their future projects on the house. That held money for the backyard fence right now and they still needed to fix up the other two bedrooms so that money was spoken for. His personal savings account had depleted since the bought the house, but he still had some saved up. He had about four thousand saved in there still, which he had saved for her ring, but also for the wedding itself.

He looked at the balance and tried to weigh the pros and cons as he gnawed on his thumbnail. Even if they got engaged right away (and they would cause he wasn't gonna let this ring burn a hole in his pocket), they probably wouldn't get married for another year, as they had to plan the whole thing, so he could save up more money by then. But if she wanted something extravagant, then he would always remember the extra twenty-three hundred dollars he spent now that could have went towards something else later on.

He sighed and thought that if it came down to it, he would work a part time job if it meant giving Beth whatever she wanted. He wanted to marry her and if she did end up wanted some big, extravagant wedding then he was gonna give it to her. It didn't seem like she wanted that all, but he wouldn't find that out till they started planning.

Finally he just bit the bullet and said screw it. He was thirty-nine years old now and he wanted to start their lives together.. He looked up the address and saw he would have to travel over two hours to get to Savannah. It would be hard to not peak Beth's interest, as he would be gone for half a day just to pick up the ring. He would have to do it on his day off and lie and say he was hunting or something. It was only Friday morning, and he would have to wait till Wednesday before he could get there.

He called the place hoping that they would hold it for him, even if he had to put down a deposit over the phone. He was ninety-five percent sure he was gonna buy the thing, he just wanted to get a good look at it and hoped that it came in her size.

The man on the other side was more than happy to hold it for Daryl. He only requested a three hundred dollar down payment that he would return if Daryl changed his mind. Daryl said he would be there Wednesday afternoon to check it out and pick it up. Once that was over with, he now had to figure out when and where this was taking place.

He wasn't an overly romantic guy, and most of his great ideas actually came from Rick. But he actually wanted to keep this secret as he knew how much this town likes to gossip and if the wrong person heard about his proposal plans, it would be game over for him. He was formulating his plan when he saw he needed to head into work.

When he got there, it was pretty slow so Merle was working on things in the back. Daryl threw on his butcher jacket and backwards hat before washing his hands.

"Need a favor from you," Daryl spoke, as he squirted some soap into his palm. Merle grunted and looked over at his brother. "I'm tellin' Beth I'm goin huntin with you this week but I won't be there Wednesday. Gotta run an errand."

"And you don't want the missus findin' out or something?"

"Yeah, so don't tell her I left or nuthin."

"I know you ain't stupid 'nough to step out on her so what you doin then?" Daryl knew that Merle could be trusted. He wasn't a gossip queen and frankly, probably wouldn't even care what Daryl had planned.

"Goin to check out a ring for Beth." Merle just chuckled to himself and went back to work.

"Won't tell her nuthin. You was with me the whole time." Merle was never one to get enthusiastic over Daryl's love life, or really anything that didn't involve booze or willing women. He liked Beth, they got along great, but he never actively took notice to their relationship unless it was right in front of him. Daryl figured Merle probably didn't care and would just be happy for the open bar and bachelor party.

"Thanks Merle," Daryl grunted, before starting his work day out front. It never bothered Daryl before about Merle's attitude, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointment from his big brother.

* * *

OMG, FINALLY! I've been waiting to post this chapter since I wrote it and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Thanks Brandy and Carla for everything.

Any thoughts on how he should propose? Totally random moment or something thought out and romantic?

Thank you everyone for all the love and support. Makes my day to get all those reviews and follows.


	42. Chapter 42

Daryl and Beth were both ones to enjoy rain. They loved sitting on the porch of their house with a light rain and listen to the drops hitting the roof and ground. It cooled down the hot nights and allowed them to just relax with just a soothing sound. But nights like this, when the wind picked up and the rumble of thunder hitting every few minutes, they needed to stay inside and curl up together.

Currently, as the spring storm echoed outside, they were tangled together on their bed, touching each other's bare skin as he rocked himself in between her thighs. The only sounds were that of the rain hitting the roof and window, and their soft breathy moans with each thrust.

Rainy nights made for the best time to take things slow between them. The thunder was quiet but still shook the older home with each boom. The lightning lit up the room, with their blinds still open, allowing them to catch quick glances of themselves. These were the nights where they could take their time with each other, and get the other right to the brink before backing off and starting all over again.

It became a thing between them. She loved the hard and fast between them, just as much but these softer, more tender moments between them allowed her to feel all the love he felt for her, that he could never put into words. They didn't exchange I love yous as often as other couples, but they showed each other in so many other ways. Beth would bring him his favourite treats from the bakery, or make sure she had a plate of dinner ready for him on the nights he worked late. He showed her with the fresh flowers he brought home every so often, or the way he fixed things around the house before she asked him to.

They were in her favourite current position, them both on their side as he took her from behind. Her leg was thrown back over his so he was able to wedge his hard cock into her dripping centre. They had discovered this position one morning when she was curled up into bed and not wanting to move so he showed her how to make it even better. Since then, she loved how close he was, and how much he could touch her. He could kiss her exposed neck, fondle her breast and rub her clit, all while still maintaining the slow rhythm within her. It was sensory overload and with his talent, he was able to bring her to orgasm, more than once.

She could tell there was something going on with him, he was happy and content and she wasn't about to stop it. He had brought her to ecstasy with his mouth once, and another from this position. He was going for number three now and he was really pushing for it as she could feel him start to tense up from his own impending orgasm.

"Fuck Beth, so good," he mumbled just below her ear and he put more force in behind his thrust. She squeezed her thighs around him, making it even tighter, which she knew he loved.

"I'm so close," she panted. "I need….more." He complied right away, pushing away from her body to hold on to her hips more so he could pound into her tight cunt. She cried out as he hit that spot deep inside her that only he seemed to find.

"Need you to cum darlin'," he practically begged through gritted teeth. With both his hands currently on her hips, she needed to help herself along. She took her hand and moved it to his mouth, allowing him to suck on her fingers and leave the moisture she would need. As she touched herself, she heard him groan from behind her. "Fuckin hot when you do that"

She smirked, and circled her clit, feeling it build her up quickly and he pistoned into her with such a force, she moaned out with every breath. Her back arched as she finally broke through, and let out a strangled moan as he lost himself with his last few thrusts inside of her. Once he finished, they stayed connected, not wanting to move, as they caught their breaths. Daryl pulled her close , wanting to feel her again. She turned over slightly, as best as she could from their connected state and kissed him fully on the mouth.

Once he pulled himself from her body, she immediately curled up to his chest and kissed up his neck as he calmed his breathing back down. The rain was continuing to come down and they could start to hear the howling of the wind through the trees

Beth eventually got out of bed to freshen herself up in the bathroom, while Daryl went to grab them some clothes to sleep in. As much as they enjoyed sleeping in the nude, it was going to be a cold night. Once he pulled on his boxers and t-shirt, he went to check on the kittens who were outside their bedroom. Ever since a week ago, where Duke starting playing on the pillow beside Beth's head as he was going down on her, he opted for the cats to stay out of their room. They placed his old sweater inside of the kennel and the cats slept in there every night.

He went down to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and took a look outside at the raging storm. The wind had picked up considerably and he was glad he locked up his bike that night in the garage out back. These storms didn't happen very often but when they did, they liked to cause some damage.

He made his way back to the bedroom, to find Beth already dressed in her pajama bottoms and tank top, snuggled up into bed. He kept the door open, closed the blinds in their bedroom and got into bed behind her. He fell asleep content to hold his girl and pretty soon, being able to put a ring on her finger.

* * *

Daryl groaned getting out of bed the next day. His muscles were tight and sore from the previous night's activities, but he couldn't find himself to care. In his mind, getting to enjoy Beth like that almost every night was heaven so he would just take an extra long, hot shower to help soothe his pains.

He went about his day like normal, getting dressed and eating breakfast while the kittens played around his feet. They were definitely cuddlers and Beth indulged them way too often. If she was on the couch watching a show, they were curled up on her chest or lap, taking a nap while she careful pet each of them. He found he did it too but kept it to a minimum.

He looked outside, wanting to catch any damage that the storm had done last night and was shocked to see a few shingles on the front lawn. That was odd. He put down his coffee and and put on his boots to investigate. Going out the front, he saw a few shingles laying on the ground, a few more on the driveway, in front of where Beth's car was parked. It shocked him that she didn't notice them when she left this morning, but she had to leave at quarter to six so it was still pretty dark out then.

He picked them up and inspected them,trying to figure out if they were his or not. He took a few steps towards to the road, wanting to get a better look at the roof. Everything seemed fine, from where he could see them but these had to have come from somewhere.

He looked to the neighbours and didn't see any damage on their homes. He looked to the ones across the street, and saw one house have a patch ripped up off theirs but the color was all wrong. He started to panic, hoping that it was just a few shingles off his own. Abraham was a pretty handy guy and would probably be able to fix something small.

When he go to the back yard fence, his heart sunk and he saw just how bad it was. There was shingles littering the whole backyard, all thrown about and torn up. The minute he saw it, he knew this was going to be a problem. The back part of their house was ripped up with plywood completely visible. He couldn't see the whole thing but knew this was gonna cost some money to fix.

He got back inside, and phoned Abraham, needing someone's opinion on this. Abe had the evening shift so he headed right over to the house to check things out.

"This ain't good, man," Abe said, just standing in the backyard along with Daryl. Daryl bit on his thumbnail and looked over at his friend. "I don't got a ladder big enough but I can see from here that there is water damage to the plywood up there. That's probably gonna have to be replaced."

Daryl sighed. "Any type of ballpark figure you want to throw at me?"

"Ballpark, couple grand. Could be more, could be less."

"Think you can do the work?"

"Nah, I ain't got the equipment to handle this, specially not by myself. I know someone though."

"You trust him?"

"Man can work a hammer like no one else. You know Sasha who works with Dr. Bob?" Daryl nodded. "It's her brother. He moved out to Atlanta, started a roofing business. Wouldn't take much to get him out here."

"'Preciate it," Daryl said, clasping his hand over Abe's shoulder. Abe got on the phone right away while Daryl phoned Beth.

"Ain't lookin too good, darlin'" Daryl spoke, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"We'd probably be able to get by if it was a few grand but anything more than that and I don't know where the money is gonna come from."

" We'll figure it out. We always do." Just then, Abe got his attention.

" Ty can be here this afternoon. Beth gonna be around? " Daryl nodded and relayed the message to Beth. She would be home just after two so he could show up anytime. The time was set and Daryl just hoped that everything turned out okay.

The first few hours of work were just terrible. He begged Merle to watch the front while Daryl cleared out the stock for their weekly special. It was nerve wracking just waiting for Beth to call and it made him think back to all those moments before where he was waiting on an answer from Beth.

He thought he was a patient man but as he waited for her, he felt his nerves get the better of him. If this roof cost too much to fix, there was no way he could afford Beth's ring. They both were tapped out credit wise as they had the house and their businesses to contend with. They refused to put it on a credit card as they couldn't imagine paying twenty percent interest on anything. He had the money but he really didn't want to put it towards house renovations.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see Beth come through the back door.

"Hey," she barely spoke out, which alarmed him. He put down his knife and washed his hands.

"How bad?" Was his only reply.

"There's damage all over the back of the roof, including the wood part. He's gonna have to fix that whole back part. The front is fine and isn't too old so it should be okay."

"What's that mean money wise?"

"Bout forty five hundred." She was visibly distraught telling him and he of course was upset too. "We don't have that kind of money and he said that it needs to be taken care of soon."

Daryl sighed and crossed his arms in front of him. "I got the money," he said quietly. Beth's eyes widened.

"What? I don't understand, how do you have that?"

"Was saving it for a rainy day," Daryl admitted, laughing at himself for how true that statement was.

"We can't use that money Daryl. That was yours."

"Nah. Gotta house and these things happen. We need it," Daryl spoke with sincerity which caused Beth to hug him tight.

"Ty can start the work on Thursday. Should only take them a couple days to finish."

"Sounds good. Give him the okay"

After Beth left, and they figured out the plans, Daryl went out for a smoke but really just wanted to punch something. This completely killed him on the inside and there was zero back up plan. He would pay for the renovations and with the little money he had left he would buy her an engagement ring.

He was angry and felt like a failure, that he didn't notice this brother outside with him. Merle knew something was wrong with his brother today. And seeing him paxing, ready to punch something really tipped him off.

Once Daryl noticed Merle, his demeanor softened.

"Sorry, you're done now ain't ya? I'll be in, in a minute."

"Wanna tell me why your panties are in a twist?" Merle asked with a smirk. Daryl rolled his eyes and made his way inside.

"House stuff. Need a new roof."

"This is why I enjoy living in an apartment. No maintenance to deal with. The landlord deals with that shit."

"That ain't what's buggin me"

"If you and Beth are having problems again, I don't wa-"

"I gotta use the money for Beth's ring to pay for the roof" Daryl admitted, looking down on the floor. Merle understood and kept his mouth shut. He simply nodded his head. "Just pissed at the situation and I can't do nothin bout it."

"Sorry to hear that little brother," was all that Merle offered as he took off his jacket and headed upstairs. This wasn't typical Merle behaviour, but really, what would he care. Daryl didn't have time to think about it as he heard the bell ring from the door up front.

* * *

When Daryl locked up for the night, he was in no better a mood than when he started his shift. He tried to rack his brain over his options and couldn't come up with anything.

He could buy a cheaper ring and propose but he would always regret not getting the ring he originally wanted for her. If he waited till he saved up enough money, that ring could be gone. There was nothing he could do and it just made him feel helpless.

He cleaned all the scales and put the meat in the freezer for them to keep for themselves. As he turned off the lights, he saw his brother standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaning on the door frame.

He held his hands behind his back, and was a little fidgety. Daryl only took off his coat and eyed his brother wearily.

"Thought you left for the cabin already." Daryl spoke finally.

"Wanted to talk to you first," Merle pushed himself off the door and walked closer his brother. He pushed a fat envelope into Daryl's hand and pulled away before Daryl could hand it back.

Daryl eyed the envelope and took a look inside. It was full of money. Daryl looked up and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Call it an early wedding present," Merle muttered.

"I can't take this Merle." Daryl rebutted and started towards Merle to hand it back.

"You're gonna have to. I ain't gonna watch you mope around for the next few days," Merle scuffed his feet on the floor. He paused before he spoke softly. "I owe you big time for all you did for me. Chasin round after me, putting up with shit. You gave me a second chance after rehab and I think it's time I pay you back for that." Daryl sighed, looking at the money again. "Plus blondie's good in my books so I don't mind havin her as family now."

"I gotta pay you back for this," Daryl insisted. Merle just shook his head.

"Probably owe you ten times that for all the times you bailed me out of jail." Dayl snickered and finally accepted his brother's gift. They were never one to hug it out so he just nodded his head and thanked him. "Probably worth it that I be best man at the weddin though," Merle said with a chuckle.

Daryl joined his brother in a laugh and agreed.

* * *

Everyone all together now, AWWWW. I've been waiting to write this scene cause I've had it in my head since day one. Merle may be crude but he's got a heart and he loves his brother although, he doesn't always show it.

Thank you to everyone who leave me reviews, and follows this story. I've been super busy these past few weeks (even today as I get ready for my daughter's birthday party), and I haven't had a chance to send back messages to everyone but I do really appreciate all the love you send me.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for all their help.

I'm super stoked that things are moving along now and these two are about to get engaged. Can't wait to get to that part!


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you to all those who have reviewed and followed. I absolutely adore each and every one of you. Thanks for taking a chance on this story with me.

Thank you to Carla and Brandy for always being there to push me along. Today I have an entire day to write so I can get caught up on this story finally!

* * *

There was a certain buzz in the air around the town. The mayoral candidates had been set with Phillip Blake, Dale Horvath and Morgan Jones. People were anxious to know more about this Morgan Jones character and what he had to offer, but Beth and Daryl seemed to remain firm on their choice for Dale. He was a respected man around town, had lived there for quite some time, and had a very successful business. He seemed like the obvious choice, but people still were drawn to the quiet newcomer.

A debate was set for that night and Phillip had come to Beth's shop the week before to ask if she would be willing to make food for the gathering. As much as Beth detested Phillip for his scheming ways, money was money and she kindly accepted the task. It wasn't much additional work for her, just some dainties and small fruit tarts for people to enjoy during the debate.

She'd never been to anything like this before, her only experience voting was for a presidential election a few years ago. She was young and naive and never took politics seriously until her daddy sat her down and explained why it was important. Since then, she always tried to make time to know what was going on with the government and making her own decisions from what she learned.

She learned that Daryl was an easy going man about it all. As long as they were fair, they had his vote. It wasn't one of their usual topics, but it was something that had been coming up quite a bit lately with all this news. They spoke about it at dinner with the Grimes as Rick was a huge advocate for the change in leadership. Phillip micromanaged every decision Rick made for how to patrol the town, a place he protected fiercely. He knew that he and Dale were on the same page about public safety so it was an easy decision for him.

Daryl was supposed to work late, but as the whole town seemed to be gathering that night, he was gonna close up early so he could join them. Beth would hitch a ride with Rosita and Abe and Daryl would bring her home after. She hoped the debate would take no more than a few hours so she could spend the next few days with Daryl cuddling in bed.

Beth was at the front, talking to Patti about an upcoming order when Amy came in. She waved to Beth and went straight to the freezer to pick up a pot pie.

"I'm swamped today, helping Andrea setup for tonight and Shane can't cook very well so I need something to feed the man," she said, putting the pan down to get her wallet out. Beth smiled.

"How are you and Shane? Things getting serious between you yet?"

"Yeah, right," she responded with a huff, "The day Shane and I settle down will be the day you and Daryl break up."

"You don't know that."

"Oh I know, and I've come to terms with it. Love him too much to leave and I've gotten over the fact that we'll probably never getting married. I'm lucky we live together, so I'll take what I can get."

"But don't you want to have kids someday?"

"Oh that's as easy as forgetting to take a birth control pill or two. I won't freak him out just yet," Amy laughed. Beth and Patti joined in, but when Amy turned to leave, the glance they exchanged showed how uncomfortable they both were with that kind of idea.

"How's the roof by the way?"

"Oh, got that fixed up last week. Took quite the hit to our bank account though," Beth grimaced. Amy heard a ding from her purse and took her phone out.

"So glad that we rent an apartment," Amy said, looking at her phone, "Andrea again, better run, see you guys later." She bolted through the door, clearly trying to keep her sister's schedule. Beth made her way to the back to check on Rosita right as she sat down to take a break.

"What happened to little girls dreaming about finding their prince charming and getting married? When did women decide to just settle?" Beth asked.

"Was that Amy out there?" Rosita looked up at Beth as she took a bite of her salad, "She's settling. Abe and I made that decision together."

Beth nodded and sat beside her, "I just can't believe that women have to settle for a man. If you want to get married, you fight for that."

"Oh, is someone singing a different tune now?" Rosita quipped, arching her eyebrow in question. Beth just blushed and ducked her head down.

"I was just scared of moving so fast but I think everyone is right, when you know, you know."

"You tell Dixon yet?"

"I've laid down a ton of hints. Apart from spelling it out in his food, there's nothing more I can do to keep it a surprise," Beth sighed.

"We'll if he doesn't ask you soon, I'll have to intervene as the concerned best friend." The girls laughed and stood together to finish the desserts for that evening.

* * *

"The town should always be aware of the going-ons of City Hall, so that is why I pledge to have public records of everything that happens. The people should know the business a mayor conducts, as well as the financial aspects of all transactions pertaining to Woodbury." Dale stated from his podium. The people erupted into applause at his answer.

They had been in a heated debate for over an hour with questions being asked by the various towns people. Jacqui had just asked what the new candidates would do with their power, and how much communication would be given to the town. Dale was straight forward as always, while they could see Phillip stew at his own spot.

"I believe the town should know what business a mayor is up to, but to have the daily schedule seems like overkill. I think that's what the town meetings are for and I would definitely be discussing town business at those meetings," Morgan was very quiet and kept his answers short and to the point.

It came down to the closing remarks and Phillip wanted to go out with a bang. His entire speech was about all the great things he did for this town and how many changes had happened on his watch.

"My time here has been well spent and I think by continuing to let me do this job, and allow me to expand this town in new directions is only going to better everyone's lives in the long term. We have been moving forward and I would hate to see our momentum stall out."

Beth seemed to tune out his speech and turned her attention to Daryl beside her. He was wringing his hands in his lap, not very noticeable but enough that Beth could see something was on his mind. This meeting was pretty big for the town, with everything that had been going on and a big decision was to be made afterwards. Perhaps that's why he was acting odd.

Dale spoke next, talking about community and what he would be able to bring to this place. He was a well respected man around these parts and that is something everyone should have for their politicians, respect.

"If you can't respect the people in charge of the big decisions, then you have to ask yourselves why? Honesty is something that goes both ways. If you want the best from your town, you have to have its citizens' best interests at heart."

Beth agreed with that statement. You need to understand your town or country or whatever your jurisdiction is and know what the needs and wants are among your constituency. If you think only about your own agenda, you don't deserve to hold a position of service.

Morgan spoke very quickly. He was a man of honor having served his country. He likes the responsibility that came with his position and although he was retired from active duty, this would still allow him to serve. Beth could tell that he was hitting something within the town. How can you turn down a man who served his country?

Andrea concluded the meeting with a few short notes about making sure to register for voting, as well as when the early polls would be open. She also thanked all the volunteers for their help

The meeting let out and everyone discussed their opinions and thoughts as they made their way to their cars, or started walking home. Daryl held tightly onto Beth's hand not wanting to let her go, as they pushed their way through the crowd. Beth was surprised to see his bike there.

"Why'd you bring your bike, we barely live ten minutes from here?" he shrugged and grabbed their helmets.

"Wanted to take you for a ride." He said passing the helmet over to her.

"I was hoping we would just go home and relax," Beth suggested with an evil glint in her eye. Daryl mounted the bike.

"I heard the sunsets are really nice this time of year." Before she could rebut him, he started the bike up and revved the engine. She shook her head and got on the back and they took off.

They drove just outside of the town limits when he took a side road that seemed to follow the river. She trusted his driving. He liked to take these roads a little faster, and Beth suspected it was partly because it caused her to grip his body tighter.

Daryl stopped along the side of the road at a picnic area beside the river and turned off his bike. Beth got off first and went to take in the view of the sun sinking low over the water, while Daryl dismounted. They'd come out there a few times to enjoy the day, and spend time with one another. With all the work on the house and how crazy busy their businesses were doing, they hadn't had a chance to come back in a few months. It was nice he thought of bringing them out to enjoy the sunset.

She turned around to see where Daryl was and noticed him fidgeting a few steps behind her. He was looking at the ground and had his hands in his pockets, like he was thinking about something.

"Hey, come enjoy this with me," she spoke, extending her arm out to take his hand. He looked up to her beaming blue eyes and smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. She snuggled into his arms, as he wrapped them around her and they just enjoyed the peacefulness of the night. She could feel his heart racing, as she was pressed up against his chest and she began to wonder what could be wrong. Was he nervous about something?

Her own heart began to race as her mind went over every scenario in her head and she put the pieces together. He was adamant about coming out here, to a secluded spot at sunset. He seemed nervous and was acting anxious throughout the town meeting. His breathing would hitch like he was trying to find the words to tell her something, or quite possibly ask her something.

_Oh shit_, she thought as it all came together. She tried to keep her breathing calm as she waited for him to finally speak. She prayed he said something soon before she combusted because if this was the moment, she didn't want to wait another second.

Her phone started ringing in her bag and she looked down with an exasperated sigh. She wasn't going to answer it, and risk ruining the moment. Intending to mute her phone, she grabbed it and saw it was Maggie. Knowing her sister, Maggie would just hang up and call right back, or she'd have to listen to fifty voicemails by the time she could get back to her. Beth inwardly groaned and answered it quickly.

"Hey Mags, little busy at the moment, can I call you back?" she rushed out, wanting to get back to whatever was about to happen.

"Beth," Maggie cried out, "It's daddy."

* * *

Don't kill me...please.


	44. Chapter 44

Beth tried to recount the past few hours in her head but it all became a blur. The last thing she remembered was Maggie crying on the phone, telling her to get to Grady Hospital in Atlanta as soon as possible. She figured Daryl must have taken over at that point because her mind just went blank. Blank in fear, blank in sadness, just empty.

He brought them back home to exchange his bike for her car, and took the wheel, driving them both to Atlanta. Not a word was spoken in the car, or none that she recalled. She sensed his hand on hers for most of the ride but couldn't be sure. It was a flurry of activity when they got to the hospital as she wasn't sure where to go. Daryl again seemed to take charge and got the right information. They were brought to the waiting room where Maggie and Glenn were sitting. Patricia and Otis were also in the room, Patricia holding the baby.

Maggie practically jumped from her seat at the sight of Beth and hugged her so tight that Beth forgot how to breathe. Beth could barely get the words out to ask what had happened. Maggie was a blubbering mess, not only because of the situation but from being wave of emotions brought on by a hormonal new mom. The men had to be the ones to converse.

"He just started looking so pale and then he collapsed. Couldn't breathe and couldn't speak." Glenn spoke, trying to fill them in. Maggie refused to let go of Beth who was trying to listen. "Called the paramedics and they came right away. Said it was best if we brought him to Atlanta. Longest ride of our lives."

"Any word yet on him?"

"They were trying to stabilize him when we saw him last. Had to intubate him. They said the doctor would come out as soon as they could."

"But he's alive at least?" Daryl asked, hesitation edging the tone of his voice. Glenn nodded. Beth breathed a sigh of relief.

Madelyn was crying a little more forcefully at this point so Maggie had to take her. She should have been asleep by that time, but with all the commotion, it was the least of their worries. Sensing that Maggie needed to nurse in the small room, Daryl got up and offered to grab some drinks for everyone. Glenn came along with him so he could get a minute alone.

"You know what it was?" Daryl asked, as they walked down the hallways towards the cafeteria.

"Probably a heart attack. Happened quick though. Never seen Maggie that scared."

"Freaked Beth out. She told me about how she shut down after her mom died. I'm worried if anything happens to her dad, it's gonna be the same thing."

"Let's hope nothing happens to him then," Glenn nodded grimly.

They got to the cafeteria and ordered coffee for everyone, tea for Maggie. Daryl also grabbed some snacks from the vending machine since he was beginning to get a little hungry.

"Anyone get in touch with Shawn?" Daryl asked.

"Left a message with his commanding officer. They said they'll get him back here as soon as they could," Glenn responded, "I left my number to call me too cause I think he should know what's going on in case he can't leave for another day or two."

"Fuckin sucks." They got back to the waiting room and passed the drinks around. Daryl sat down beside Beth and put his arm around her. He could tell she had been crying slightly, her eyes rimmed red and her cheeks puffy. She seemed to have waited for him to leave before letting her emotions out. He'd never been afraid of her emotions, only hurt when he was the one who caused it. He would gladly do anything to take the pain away from her now, hoping that just being there with her would help in the slightest.

It was another hour before a doctor finally came in. She was looking over the chart when he looked up to see six pairs of anxious eyes on her.

"Greene family?" she asked, looking over. Maggie and Beth got up to acknowledge her. "I am the doctor in charge of your father's emergency care. Dr. Suzanne but Dr. Suzi is fine."

"Is he okay?" Maggie whimpered out. She was on the verge of tears already and anything could start the waterworks at any point.

"We were able to stabilize him but he he did suffer a major heart attack. He has some blocked arteries that bypass surgery is really the only option. He's scheduled for surgery in the morning. I need some signatures to sign off on the procedure."

"I guess that would be me," Maggie offered, as she took the clipboard that was being extended towards her.

"I'll let you look over these and come back in a few minutes with the time and such. Do you guys live in Atlanta?"

"No, we're each about an hour's drive from here," Beth added while Maggie sat down to start reading over the paperwork.

"I would suggest getting a place to stay for the next few days. Your father is not out of the woods yet and he's gonna be here for at least a couple days while he recovers," Dr. Suzi gave a sympathetic smile and left the room. Maggie was almost a fit of tears, and Glenn grabbed the clipboard so he could read over everything. She was his executor, according to his will, and she was in charge of the medical decisions.

"There's a hotel just up the street from here. Probably get us a few rooms." Daryl spoke.

"I gotta head back to the farm. Gotta a bunch of farmhands comin in the mornin and they need direction," Otis spoke up.

"I should probably head back too then. Need all the help we can get to get the fields ready," Glenn said.

"But who's gonna stay here with me and the baby? I can't do this by myself." Maggie blubbered.

"I'll stay here with you. Keep the baby settled and you can focus on your dad," Patricia spoke as she rocked Madelyn back to sleep.

"I'll be here too. I don't have to be back to work till Thursday now, and I'm sure Rosita and Patti could handle things if I need to stay longer." Beth was adamant about staying as long as she needed to. It had been so long since she'd had to go through something like this, that she was ready to do anything at this point to make sure her father was okay.

"I'll go book two rooms then, then I'll head out tomorrow to grab us some change of clothes. Maybe swing by the farm and pick stuff up for them," Daryl nodded towards Maggie and Patricia.

"That would be the best Daryl, thank you," Maggie tried to smile at Daryl but her lips quickly began to tremble as she started crying again. "I'm sorry for being such a mess. Post-partum shit is terrible."

Dr. Suzi came back and answered all their questions. Maggie signed the documents and they all left. They weren't allowed to see him, due to his weakened state. Glenn and Otis got back in the truck to leave. Maggie held onto him for a solid five minutes as he spoke encouraging words in her ears. Daryl could tell that Beth was exhausted at this point, as it was well past midnight, and he put her in the car for the short drive to the hotel.

They were almost completely empty so they got their two rooms easily. Maggie had enough supplies in the diaper bag to keep Madelyn happy for the next twenty four hours and they could always run to the store if they needed anything else.

Daryl directed Beth to the bed and got her tucked in. She practically passed out the minute her head hit the pillow, and she didn't care about sleeping in her clothes. Daryl went into the bathroom, just to splash some water on his face and use the toilet. He looked into the mirror to see deep lines of concern etched on his face. He was worried sick about Hershel, and about how Beth was taking all this. Losing her mother so suddenly almost killed her so what would losing her father do to her?

He patted his pockets, remembering to take out his wallet and leave it on the dresser with the car keys and cell phone. He was glad he remembered to take the ring out from his pocket and leave it at home. He didn't want to risk her finding it on him and this really wasn't the time to be thinking about that anyway.

He was planning on proposing that night and he was really glad he hadn't. If he had gathered his courage only five minutes sooner and asked her, only for her to have gotten that phone call, it would have ruined everything. Not that her father could have helped the situation, but he would have hated Beth's memory of their engagement to be associated with something traumatic.

He climbed into the bed behind Beth and curled right up to her. She needed him and he was going to be there for her. He was glad that she was able to sleep. Daryl half-expected that maybe she would be up all night worrying, but she had woken up at five that morning and was tired enough from her workday. He closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would come just as easily to him.

* * *

Hershel's surgery was set for nine a.m and Maggie and Beth were allowed to see their father right before he got wheeled into the operating room. He was ghostly pale and covered in tubes and wires, attached to numerous machines. The nurses tried to explain everything as best they could, but it was such a hard image to comprehend.

Hershel was older, but he was still built strong. Now, he looked too frail and weak, and it broke her heart that he was going through this. The surgery would take several hours and Maggie and Beth were determined to stay and wait for him to come out. Dr. Suzi felt very optimistic and the surgeon made them feel at ease with her expertise. It was going to be a long road to recovery, which is why Otis and Glenn had to get back to the farm. Not only were the fields needing to be finished but they would need to hire some more farm hands. Glenn had only just begun to take on Hershel's role and still needed guidance.

This health scare was going to cause a lot of changes at the farm but everyone seemed ready to help. They still hadn't heard from Shawn, but they hoped that he would be on his way to them as they waited. Daryl had left early that morning to grab bags for him and Beth, then he was going to head to the farm to pick up some bags for the other ladies. They didn't know how long they would be in Atlanta so they would pack for a week and hope for the best. They reserved the hotel for the week, but with the possibility that they might leave sooner. The manager was more than gracious and said he would keep it open for as long as they needed.

Beth was glad to have such a strong man beside her. Daryl was really helping and thinking for them while her mind were otherwise pre-occupied. Beth didn't want to think about the upcoming wedding cake she had that weekend but knew that she would have to complete it. She had a business and it continued on, even though she wasn't there. Her father would want her to go on with life, regardless of what was happening with him. She had two days off and Daryl said he would sit beside her the entire time.

While they waited, Beth hoped that Daryl would pack her some books or something to take her mind off of things. All she could think about was her dad and Daryl's maybe proposal. She wasn't sure if that was what he was up to but she had a strong inclination that it was. It was probably a good thing that he didn't, cause this would have overshadowed their moment. It wasn't about her being the centre of attention, it was something so horrific that could have happened that would outshine something so positive.

She heard footsteps come into the waiting room and saw Daryl and Shawn standing in the doorway. Shawn ran to his sisters and held them close as Daryl leaned on the doorway, watching the siblings in their moment. Maggie burst into a fresh set of tears as her brother held her, letting her know that he was here to help them through this. It was a rare sight to see the three Greene children all together, and especially under these circumstances, but it was still important to them. They could lean on each other and have the support of family.

Beth looked over at Daryl who seemed to be standing awkwardly in the corner of the room. She could tell he was someone who needed to keep busy in these types of situations and she probably needed to get some fresh air anyways. She strolled over to him and took his hand.

"Wanna take me outside for a walk?" He smirked and squeezed her hand in acknowledgment. They took off to the hotel where she could change into a new set of clothes and check in on Madelyn. She was due for a feeding in about an hour so Beth would make sure they were back at the hospital by then so Maggie could come back and get changed herself.

It was a bustling Wednesday morning around the city of Atlanta and Beth just wished for the quietness of Woodbury in this moment.

"How you doin with all this?" Daryl asked, wanting to make sure he gave her the opportunity to vent her emotions.

"I think I'm okay. More shock than anything. Can't believe I slept last night."

"Me either, thought you would be awake for hours."

"I think my mind just shut off last night. Today, it's running a mile a minute," Beth sighed, knowing her brain wouldn't shut off until her father was out of surgery.

"Don't be worryin bout things you have no control over."

"It's hard. We have no clue how things are gonna work out and how much aftercare he'll need back home. Maggie is taking care of a newborn and the farm still needs to be run. Glenn is asking for updates every half hour, which is driving her insane."

"Shawn's here now. He'll help out."

"He'll stay for a little bit, but he's got to head back soon enough. And me, I have wedding cakes to finish and orders to fill. I can't let Rosita take that all on and I can't expect Maggie to take this all on herself."

"Hey, we'll make it work, okay? You said yourself, you wanted to hire someone else for your shop. Maybe this is the time to do it." Daryl said reassuringly. She nodded and came to the conclusion that maybe this was the time. She would want to visit her dad more often so by having someone else at the shop who could bake, would help her out immensely.

"I'll call Rosita and let her know what's going on. See if she can post the job for me."

"Sounds good." They walked around a bit more, grabbing some take-out lunch for the group at the hospital and Patricia who was back at the motel with the baby.

It was several hours later when the surgeon came out saying that everything was complete and she was optimistic about the results. Hershel would come out of the anesthetic soon enough and they would be able to see him after. The girls started crying in relief as they heard the news. He would be back to check on him later and go over all the care he would need afterwards.

Beth hugged Daryl tightly, thanking him for all the love he gave her through this. He was her rock and she never wanted that to change.

* * *

So, everyone was a little pissed at me last chapter and I'm really sorry. Brandy and Carla told me that I was a meanie, but it had to be done.

I hit over 800 reviews with the last chapter and I am so please with that. THANK YOU EVERYONE. No more mean, just pure fluff from this point on. I haven't written all the chapters, but so far, it's just pure sweetness.

We're getting close to the ending so stick with me. I promise a Happily Ever After.


	45. Chapter 45

Well, I'm glad that got things fixed cause I hated that I had to wait to share this with you guys. I had little time today and I'm eating my lunch as I post this. Multi-tasking mom is what I am.

* * *

It was two weeks after Hershel's surgery and things had improved immensely for everyone. He stayed at the hospital for about five days, under the constant care of Maggie and Shawn. Beth called several times a day from Woodbury, asking how he was doing, and they always had such positive news to tell her. The day he went home was the best news she heard that entire week.

He had to take things slow, and Patricia and Maggie were there to help out. Shawn reported back to base, with the promise to visit more often. Hershel joked that it took him getting open heart surgery for his children to come visit more, which caused them all the laugh.

Beth talked to her father as much as possible and would be visiting in the next few days with Daryl. She had been busy interviewing people for the baker position that Rosita had posted during her time in Atlanta. They had plenty of candidates from the culinary school, which delighted Beth. She and Rosita poured over all the applications and narrowed it down to five that they really liked.

Daryl was just as eager to hire someone for his shop and he had put an ad out too. He received quite a few applications himself but it was a culinary student that stood out to him, Spencer. He was Deanna's son, and Deanna was more than eager to pass his resume onto Daryl.

During the interview, he asked a lot of questions about their product and was generally interested in hunting his own meat one day. Because he also had a culinary background, he was able to talk Daryl into getting a smoker so he could smoke his own meats. It was something Daryl always wanted to do but was never sure how, and Spencer seemed liked the right guy to be helping him.

Beth found her perfect fit in Olivia. Her skill set was on par with Beth's and she had such great ideas that it was a no brainer. Both Beth and Daryl wanted to get their new hires trained as soon as possible, so that they could take a few extra days to spend with Hershel back at the farm.

"I'm gonna let Rosita keep on the ordering, since she's gotten it down pat, but if there's anything you think we need, just write it down here," Beth said, showing her the clipboard attached to the wall. Olivia nodded and continued to shadow Beth around her kitchen so she could get a feel for how the bakery operated day-to-day.

"Orders for the next two weeks are posted here so Rosita gets what we need. Once the orders are completed, the yellow copy goes over here for my records, and the white copy goes to the customer."

"You're so organized here. The last place I temped, they couldn't find nothing. I lasted a week before I couldn't stand it anymore," Olivia gushed to Beth. Beth giggled.

"We're so busy here, you have to stay on top of everything or you will lose your mind."

"Hence why you're the boss," Rosita interjected. The girls all laughed and Beth started showing Olivia the recipes for the daily product.

By the time that Beth got home that day, she was exhausted. She collapsed on the couch and just wanted to sleep but knew she should get going on supper for Daryl and her. He was working early shifts all week to get Spencer situated as he started just the day before. It was nice that Daryl would be home for dinner and they could enjoy it together. They always talked about hiring new people so they could spend more time together, and it was finally happening. It felt good and it only made things better between them.

He still hadn't proposed so Beth was beginning to wonder if she was imagining the whole thing. The past two weeks had been hard on her, but with each day that her father grew stronger, she felt more at ease about the situation. She would never pressure him, and would wait for Daryl to do things on his own time. She just hoped it was soon because at this point, after everything she had been through, she couldn't wait to become Mrs. Beth Dixon.

* * *

A few days later and Beth and Daryl were about thirty minutes from arriving at her family's farm. Duke and Daisy were in their carrier, as Beth couldn't bear to leave them alone at home for the four days they would be out here. They were their babies and as much as Daryl griped to her about it, he didn't like being away from them for that long either.

They spent their drive talking about the new hires, and how they felt about leaving them alone during their first week. Daryl knew that between Merle and Gareth, Spencer was gonna be fine. He was catching on super quickly to everything and Merle was gonna handle the business part of things. Beth was completely impressed with Olivia and Rosita practically pushed Beth out the door, citing that they would be more than fine.

"I don't like leaving them all alone like that but this was the best time to see my dad," Beth stated, looking over at Daryl as he drove.

"We ain't that far away. If anything goes wrong, we can always make it back in a couple of hours."

"I'm gonna be such a helicopter mom," Beth giggled. Daryl just looked at her confused.

"What the hell is a helicopter mom?" he grunted.

"A parent who hovers over her children, and does everything for them." Daryl snickered.

"I won't let you. Kids need to learn to do things on their own. Can't always have their parents bailin' em' out."

"I can already see it now, me and you are gonna have fun parenting." Beth grinned widely as she saw the small smirk on Daryl's lips. He would never admit it, but she knew he would spoil their kids rotten.

She liked that they could joke around about having kids one day. She worried after her pregnancy scare it would be a sore subject between them, but no, their relationship had grown so much since then. They still never talked about when that would happen, but she figured one step at a time. Being comfortable enough to talk about having children felt like an achievement in itself.

Getting to the farm, Beth practically ran out of the car, barrelling into her sister who was waiting on the porch for them. It felt good to hug and see her sister after more than two weeks apart. Beth felt some guilt that Maggie was the one to take care of their father, as opposed to all of them helping out.

"He's been waiting for you guys for the past hour. He's in his room and would love to see you." Maggie said, Beth smiled and went back to help Daryl with their bags and the kitten carrier.

She dropped off their things in her room, and Daryl said he would get the kittens situated while she talked to her dad. She smiled in gratitude and went to her father's room. She knocked quietly, in case he had fallen asleep but was happy to see him awake and in his bed reading.

"Hi Daddy," she said softly. He placed his book down and extended his arm out to her.

"C'mere Doodlebug," She walked over slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked so much better than he had in the hospital, gaining colour back in his face and not looking so gaunt. Patricia must have been feeding him often with his new diet, because he no longer looked like the frail man he was two weeks before.

She hugged him softly, being mindful that this chest was probably still sore from the incision. He kissed the side of her head and released her.

"You're looking much better now Dad," Beth smiled brightly at her dad. He returned the sentiment and held her hand.

"I'm feeling much better. But I've learned that I need to slow down."

"I think we've all been telling you that for years."

"And I was just looking for a way to see you three more." Beth rolled her eyes at his lame joke. "But I'm glad that you and Daryl were able to come out here for a few days."

"We're both happy to be out here."

"I don't want to see you two working too hard though. This is your own little vacation so make sure you go out riding or walking around the trails."

"Yeah, probably tomorrow. I think Glenn already convinced Daryl to take a look at that tractor for the fifth time." Just as Beth spoke, she turned her head at the sound of a soft knock on the bedroom door. Daryl was poking his head in to see how things were going.

"It's like he knows when you're talking about him," Hershel laughed, grimacing at the chest pain from the sudden movement.

"I just wanted to let you know I was headin' outside to help the others out."

"Don't work too hard out there Daryl. You left work to relax, not do more," Hershel reminded Daryl. He nodded his head with a smile and left the doorway. Beth giggled.

"You know he's gonna fix everything he can around here."

"Didn't say he couldn't. Jus' told him to relax a little." Beth smiled and squeezed her father's hand. They spend the next hour talking about all the exciting things going on in her life, and spending some quality time together.

At dinner, Maggie was setting down the green beans as Beth brought out the casserole she had worked on that afternoon. Everyone was gathered around the table, and Madelyn was sleeping in the bassinette a few feet away from her mother.

"How's the town election going? I hear that Dale has a good chance," Glenn asked about his former employer.

"Blake sure as hell ain't getting re-elected. But that Morgan guy seems to have something up his sleeve," Daryl said.

"Why do you say that?" Beth asked, not knowing what Daryl was getting at.

"For a man who's never been in politics, he sure does know what to say. Almost seems rehearsed, and he came out of nowhere."

"Is this the guy who just recently moved to Woodbury?" Maggie wondered.

"Yeah, right after that whole land deal thing. It did seem a little odd that he just decided to run for mayor out of the blue." Beth added.

"Suspicious behaviour, just like the other one. That's why I like Dale. He's got a no bull approach." Daryl minded his words as he knew Patricia didn't like cussing in her house. He found that one out at Thanksgiving last year when Merle spoke a little too openly about a former foe of his.

"So when is the election?" Glenn inquired.

"Next week," Beth responded, "And I made sure to get registered before we left so I would be eligible to vote."

"Well, I'll make sure to give Dale a call next week and wish him luck," Glenn added, taking a bite of his food.

"How are those fields comin' along?" Hershel asked, which earned a giggle from Maggie and Beth. They both knew it was only a matter of time before their father started asking about the farm. Daryl snickered but explained that he was able to save the tractor and get the water tanks working better. Hershel seemed to light up while talking about farm work so everyone allowed it. If it kept the old man happy, who were they to stop it?

* * *

Beth and Daryl worked hard the next morning but deemed the weather too perfect to waste, so she saddled up two horses and took Daryl around the property. For all the time he had been to the farm, he never knew just how expansive the property was. Beth was more than happy to bring him to some of her favourite spots.

She packed them some snack foods, so they could take a rest overtop of the hill. It was such a beautiful view and she couldn't wait to show him. They talked about random things from the farm and how Daryl felt about sleeping in her childhood bedroom. Once he found her secret stash of journals, with celebrity crushes written on the outside, he couldn't let it go and kept tormenting her with her choice in men. She took it in stride and knew she would get him back later.

The ride up was breathtaking with all the trees and flowers surrounding the path. She pointed out some areas that she used to hide in during their games of hide and go seek, or the old pond that had since dried up. She loved sharing all these childhood memories with Daryl and he seemed to be enjoying himself too. He didn't have much of a childhood so there wasn't much to show her, but he still recounted some funny stories between his brother and him.

They sat down side by side on the picnic blanket she packed and enjoyed the view. Their arms brushed as they shared the fruit and veggies she packed, along with their waters.

"This reminds me of my first date. Except this is way better," Beth admitted, letting out a laugh.

"You and that Jimmy kid?"

"Yeah, our parents were so busy with the farms and we were too young to drive that we had to stay on the property for our date. So we rode the horses up here and had a picnic."

"Reusing your dates on me Greene?" Daryl acted offended, but he was trying to hold back his laughter. He imagined a young Beth, sitting with an equally young boyfriend as they fumbled their way through a date.

"It was terrible. We talked about our teachers the whole time."

"He make a move on you?"

"He tried to kiss me, and he had to lean over and he missed and fell face first into the ground." They both laughed. Daryl leaned over and grabbed her face to give her a kiss.

"See, already a thousand times better," Beth said, kissing him again.

"What else did two teenagers do up here?"

"Oh, he wanted to remember this day forever. Back then, we were both so sure we were gonna get married and live on the farm. So he carved our names into one of the trees."

"What? I gotta see this?" Daryl laughed, as he got up off the ground. Beth pointed in a general direction of trees and Daryl walked over to see what she was talking about. Sure enough, very faintly, he saw their names. "Jimmy + Beth 4Ever. Wow."

"I know right? It's on a tree so it must mean something," Beth giggled from her spot.

"Well I ain't gonna have lies like this written out. Gotta stake my claim." With that, he grabbed his hunting knife that he strapped onto his belt before they left, and began stripping the bark to take off the words.

"You're really gonna take it down?"

"Sure am. Can't have people thinkin' you and Jimmy are 4ever," he pronounced with a smirk. The marking was on the other side of the trunk so Beth couldn't tell what Daryl was doing, only that it looked like he was cutting it out. She let him do what he needed and laid back down to watch the sky.

"I was so naive back then, it's funny to think about it now."

"We all went through the dumb phase. Thinking we knew everythin'." Daryl was carving into the tree now, slightly upwards of where the original post was.

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd be living on the farm the rest of my life. Then my mom died and everything changed, Couldn't wait to get away from here."

"Ain't a bad thing."

"Looking back, I get it though. I was willing to settle but my mom put some drive in me. If it wasn't for her, I would have never gone to school and opened a business, -"

"Met me," Daryl interrupted, with a smirk on his lips.

"Exactly. And where would I be had I not met you?" Beth asked.

"Probably sittin here with Jimmy." They both laughed. Beth could still hear some scratching in the tree and looked over to see Daryl concentrating on what he was doing. She sat up and continued to stare at him.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked, getting up and starting to move towards him.

"Making things right," he answered, finishing and stepping back.

"Oh gosh, such a macho man," she goaded him sarcastically as she went in front of him to see what he did. "Has to lay claim on his woman just to prove-" She stopped suddenly when she saw what was written.

MARRY ME?

She froze as her eyes locked onto the words carved into the tree. She forced herself to breathe and make her mind work. She couldn't move and she wanted to turn around so badly and see him and answer him but her body just wasn't working.

It finally clicked in her brain and she whirled around to see Daryl looking at her anxiously with a ring held between his fingers. She stared at the ring and how beautiful it was and back up to Daryl who was still patiently waiting for her answer.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling and she screamed _YES_ before grabbing onto him and hugging him tight. She felt his arms wrap around her and crush her to him. The tears started flowing and she couldn't help but whisper against his neck. _Oh my god, oh my god. _

She pulled back so that she could see his face. What she saw was overwhelming joy mirrored back at her. He grabbed her left hand and slid the ring down on the appropriate finger. Beth just watched as it hugged the based of her digit and how perfectly it sat there, like it was always meant to be.

Beth squealed and bit her lip, energy bursting out of her. Once Daryl saw how excited she was, he cupped her head and crashed his lips to hers, wanting to kiss his fiancee. As much as she wanted to kiss him and just love each other, she also just wanted to smile and laugh and be happy. She pulled away and couldn't stop grinning.

"I love you," she said, wiping her tears away. He caressed her face and returned the sentiment, loaded with more meaning than either could put into words.

"Love you too."

* * *

A somewhat spontaneous proposal? Does it live up to your guy's hopes. I'm super excited we get to move them forward. We got a wedding to plan now folks but a few more loose ends to tie up first.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for reading and commenting and helping me make changes.

Thank you to all the reviews and I want to hear from you guys what you though about their engagement and what you think about their wedding planning.

While I tried to post this, I was only bothered by my daughter once. She's currently hanging off my shoulders, waiting for me to finish typing. Okay kid! I get it!


	46. Chapter 46

If Beth thought her life was great before, then being engaged just multiplied that happiness by a thousand. If felt amazing to stare down at her hand and see the sparkling ring on her finger. Daryl had really done well, and she let him know. The minute they got back to the farmhouse, she immediately took him upstairs to their bedroom, pushed him against the closed door and fell to her knees to thank him. She would have preferred to have an entire evening in bed with him, but that would have to wait till they got back home.

At dinner, they made their announcement which had her whole family erupt in joy. Hershel was more than happy to see such a positive moment come out of his health scare, and he started to tear up as he welcomed Daryl to the family. They were even able to tell Shawn, who was making one of his weekly phone calls that night.

Maggie immediately started bombarding Beth with wedding questions, wanting to know when and where. Beth had to hold her back and say that they would talk about it first and then start the planning. They just wanted to enjoy themselves for the next few days and bask in the newly engaged afterglow.

They agreed to keep it quiet until they could tell the important people in Woodbury first. Daryl wanted to tell Rick and Lori, and Beth wanted to be the one to tell Rosita. This town loved their gossip. If the wrong person found out, then everyone would know in a matter of hours, and they wanted their closest friends to hear about it from them.

They also wanted to wait till after the election. It was an important moment for their town, and they didn't want their good news to overshadow Dale's possible win. They would wait for the election to be done and over with, and then let the town know about their news. It would be hard to wait and Beth would have to take her ring off for the next few days, but she promised Daryl she would wear it on her necklace for the time being.

They left the farm early on the fourth day of their visit, wanting to get back and check on their businesses. The truth was, Daryl refused to have sex with Beth while her family were mere feet away and she was getting desperate. Once they were back in the comfort of their own home, Beth let the cats out of their carrier and pushed Daryl onto the couch where she could have her way with him. He happily obliged.

They called the Grimes household and invited them over for dinner the next night. Lori seemed a little suspicious of the behaviour but was more than grateful to accept the offer. With school done for the summer, Carl was driving her crazy so she was happy to let him babysit his sister for a few hours so she could enjoy some adult time. They made their plans and Beth was excited for the next day.

Beth was practically jumping in anticipation as she waited for Rosita to come into work the next day. Beth had been there for a few hours already. Olivia met her there just over an hour before to start on her work, and she was ready to burst. Rosita was her best friend here, and she wanted to tell her more than anything. Beth made sure to put the ring on her necklace, and it was hidden below her shirt. She could feel the cold metal pressing against her skin and it just reminded her that this was really happening and she and Daryl were getting married.

When she heard the front door open and close, she stopped whatever she was doing and ran to the front. Rosita was just putting her purse behind the counter when Beth came around the corner and bit her lip, holding back from screaming it out.

It took Rosita a minute to figure it out. Her eyes went from squinted in concern to as big as saucers as she realized what Beth was trying to tell her. When Beth pulled the chain from out of her shirt and Rosita saw the ring hanging off of it, she screamed and immediately pulled Beth into a hug.

"He finally did it!" Rosita yelled. Beth could only nod as their bodies were both shaking with emotions. Rosita grabbed the ring to get a better look, "Oh he did good Beth."

"I know. It's absolutely perfect."

"You have to tell me everything."

"Oh I promise. Open up and come and see me." They released each other and went to work quickly. Beth relayed the story to Rosita and Olivia, who couldn't help but overhear. The additional set of ears was welcome to share in the excitement, and Beth was rewarded with some deep awwwws from them. Beth couldn't wipe the smile off her face the whole day and all the customers who saw her, commented that she was in such a great mood.

"Just really happy today," she would respond.

Rosita would give her little nudges and winks throughout the day, knowing she had a little secret to keep. They would giggle and act childish, but Beth loved this feeling and if she wanted to act like a teenager with her first crush, she was going to.

Lori figured things out pretty fast, once she and Rick arrived for dinner. Beth had put the ring back on her finger and it only took about ten seconds before Lori was grabbing Beth in a hug and shouting her congratulations. Rick clapped Daryl on the back, saying it was about time. Daryl blushed for probably the tenth time as he was congratulated for finally manning up. He was happy that they were finally moving forward and getting married, but he was still uncomfortable with being the centre of attention. He tended to push that more onto Beth since she had the ring.

Their dinner started with conversation of wedding planning and where their honeymoon was going to be. Daryl knew nothing about any of that so he kept his head down and let Beth handle it.

"We really haven't had a chance to talk about it. But we'll start planning soon, right after the election."

"Yeah, I think it's time for a change and I think everyone else agrees," Rick stated.

"Do you think Phillip is going to stick around after? He has to know he has no chance in hell," Beth inquired.

"See that's what I keep asking. Why did he even try to get re-elected?" Lori asked.

"Dude's a moron," Daryl exclaimed, "If I was him, I would have high tailed it out of here,"

"Well there's the difference, you aren't a selfish asshole," Lori raised her glass at her revelation. They all laughed and continued their meal, letting their good moods fuel the evening.

* * *

The night before the vote, everyone had been summoned to the church that evening for an emergency town meeting. Everyone was abuzz with what could be so important that they would have an emergency meeting. Rumors spread like wildfire, thinking that someone dropped out or that someone was ineligible. Or maybe one of the candidates had a change of platform and needed to tell everyone.

Beth and Daryl were walking along the road, towards the church, wondering what it could be about.

"Blake's probably dropping out. He knew he had no chance," Daryl spoke.

"He's a proud man, I highly doubt that he would just drop out the night before."

"Well he's still a dumbass for even tryin'," Beth giggled. They found some seats in the back as everyone was murmuring quietly about what it could be.

It didn't take long before Andrea came up to the podium and turned on the microphone.

"Evening everybody. I apologize for the short notice but we needed to meet immediately due to the nature of the information," She started before grabbing her notes, "We were supposed to go out and vote tomorrow for our new mayor. Unfortunately, that vote is no longer necessary."

"Last night, Phillip Blake was arrested by the city of Atlanta for charges of embezzlement and bribery. The evidence showed that he had been pooling revenue from the town's taxes and putting it into property deals. He bribed city officials into bypassing important documents, such as land transfers and legal notarization. He also bribed Morgan Jones into moving to the town of Woodbury, and having him run in the mayoral election." A gasp was heard amongst the town, as they listen to the charges be read.

"It should come as no surprise that both of these individuals have been removed from the ballot, thus leaving only Dale Horvath as our only candidate. In these situations, a vote is only needed at a town meeting, where the town will vote by hand."

Dale came up to the podium at this point and asked to speak. Andrea moved herself to allow the man to say his peace.

"I never wanted things to happen like this, so that is why I still would like your vote. If you don't think I can handle this job, I wish you to be honest and vote against. I still believe in honesty and respect and I will respect anyone's honesty." He nodded and stood off to the side.

"All those in favour of Dale Horvath to represent our town as Mayor, please raise your hand." As Beth raised her hand, she looked around to see a unanimous vote amongst the town's people. She grinned, knowing that Dale was gonna be a great man for the job and that no one would have to worry about town leadership again.

It was whirlwind of applause and congratulations as Dale was announced as their official new mayor. He gave a broad smile as he made his first speech.

"Thank you everyone. This town meant a lot to my late wife and me. We made a life here and it's done good for me. I promise, that you will be able to hold me accountable for every decision made in that office. I will do right by the town of Woodbury, I promise you that!"

Applause erupted from the crowd again, as he raised his hand for silence.

"I have a business here that has done well, but I think it's time for town hall to be cleaned up and I'll need to focus on that. I know Dale's Hardware is still needed, so instead of me closing down my doors, I want to ask Abraham Ford if he will take over for me." Dale's eyes searched the crowd for the bright red hair that was sure to stand out. He saw him standing in the back, his arms around Rosita. Beth looked back and saw the realization on both their faces as Dale was basically handing over his business to Abe. Rosita covered her mouth to stop the sob from escaping and you could just make out the tiniest hint of water in Abe's eyes. The town waited to hear his response.

"It would be an honour, Mr. Mayor," Abe choked up. Beth was so over the moon for Rosita and Abe. They had so many hard years behind them, so much financial trouble and now, they both had full time jobs that paid well, and they wouldn't struggle anymore.

"I'm very glad to hear that. Tonight we dealt with some bad news, and as much as me becoming mayor is good news and Abraham taking over the hardware store, is great news, I wanna share some amazing news and congratulate Beth and Daryl on their recent engagement."

Beth and Daryl both froze as Dale made the announcement in front of everyone. Beth covered her face in embarrassment as she was not expecting to be put into the spotlight like this. Everyone was eager to wish them congratulations, which only caused Daryl to turn beet red and cower.

"I know they wanted to keep it quiet but Merle was putting up a banner between your businesses this afternoon and everyone would have figured it out eventually," Rick whispered into Daryl's ear from beside him.

"I'm gonna kill him," Daryl muttered.

The town meeting ended soon after and everyone was jumping between Dale, Abe, Daryl, and Beth to wish them luck. Daryl grabbed Beth by the arm and started on their way home, before he heard another person tell him congratulation.

"They're just being nice Daryl," she said.

"Just so you know, I vote for eloping."

Beth giggled at his admission and hugged him close to her as they walked. With the way this town was, maybe they would have to.

* * *

DALE WINS! Abe gets a business and Beth and Daryl's secret is out! HHAHAHA, I'm mean.

Also, one of you guessed that Morgan was working with Phillip. GOOD ON YOU!

I don't know if any of you follow me on my personal tumblr account, but if you don't, you missed my message about me, finishing writing Sweet Surprises. It's done. No more! And I think I said way back, it was going to be 55 chapters and now it's only going to be 50 Chapters. I wrote a lot of stuff and moved quicker through my timeline that I expected. I don't want to add to the story if it doesn't make sense to.

Brandy and Carla have both finished reading through the remaining chapters and I've gotten a thumbs up from both of them, so I've accomplished my goal of this story. I'm seriously sad to see it go but it's time. I've still got my other story, On The Road, that I'm co-writing with Brandy, and there is no end in sight. So make sure you're reading that one too.

Would love to hear what you think of this chapter so please, keep sending me the reviews. I'm like 150 away from hitting a 1000 and I would just be over the moon if I could get there (no pressure on you guys). Love you all for your continued support of this story and I'm going to shut up now.


	47. Chapter 47

I just wanna say a big thank you to everyone for their kind words and all the reviews I've been receiving. I'm completely over the moon!

* * *

Beth had learned over time how to read people. Ever since she had moved to Woodbury, she had become a professional. Daryl was pretty quiet in the beginning and he used body language to convey a lot of his emotions. Once they began dating and he opened up more, it became simpler but in those quiet times, she could usually catch on pretty quickly to his mood.

Beth had always enjoyed people watching, so when she would spend her lunch time at the diner, or walking around in the afternoons, she could get a good tell on those surrounding her. It was how she was able to tell that everyone was plotting something. It was also how she was able to tell that they were plotting against her and Daryl.

The morning after the emergency town meeting, sure enough, there was a large banner between their two businesses that read "Just Engaged". Everyone came in and offered congratulations to the two of them which only caused Daryl to mutter to himself about plans to kill his brother. Beth took it in stride as she actually enjoyed showing off the ring and telling people the story of how he proposed. She'd only experience this one time in her life and she was going to enjoy it.

She started noticing Rosita answering text messages on her phone a lot more. She tried to keep it to her breaks but Beth could hear the vibrations coming from her assistant's pocket. If she was on the phone, it was hushed or outside and the minute Beth would come into view, the subject was immediately changed.

She noticed that Lori started popping by every once in awhile and would show Rosita some stuff on her phone. She even caught Rosita, Jacqui and Carol all hanging out at Lori's house one day when Beth walked by. She could see them working inside, sitting in the living room that was completely visible from the window. Beth felt jealous at first, and upset. Why would they be hanging out with each other and not invite her? That's when the wheels started turning in her head.

Sure enough, when Beth was looking through some of the invoices, she noticed that there was some additional supplies being ordered but not in her stock. It seemed that someone was ordering product, and taking it with them. But according to her accounting, there was money being deposited as orders. It was completely suspicious and Beth knew she couldn't just ask Rosita or Olivia about it until she was sure about what was going on.

She brought it up with Daryl one night as they were getting ready for bed.

"It ain't stealin' if they're payin' for it."

"But why the secrecy then?" Beth asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I don't know Beth. If everything's adding up, then don't worry bout it." Beth thought about that for a moment before she brought up her idea of what was going on.

"What if they're planning a party?" she suggested hesitantly, before adding, "for us." Daryl whipped his head around to Beth with his eyes round with shock.

"Hell no! I ain't dealin with any more of this. It was fine the first few times but when people I don't even know start coming up to me and askin bout weddin plans, I just can't." Daryl was practically pouting at this point.

"I know people make you uncomfortable but when you asked me to marry you, then you were kinda asking for it." Daryl merely grunted in annoyance, as he knew she was right. "If we get married right away, then we can get all this out of the way and people will leave us alone."

"I doubt it." Daryl slid into bed, waiting for Beth to finish up in the bathroom. She thought about the party idea and it seemed to make the most sense. But they were being so secretive about it, then they were trying to keep it a surprise. Rather than dwell on all the details she figured she'd let them continue their planning and she'd just deal with it when it happened.

The next day, as Beth was finishing off their dinner, Daryl came strolling through the door with a scowl on his face. He must have had an off day cause he wasn't usually the type of person to be upset all the time.

"What has you in a bad mood?" she asked, wiping her hands on the dish towel.

"Figured out what they're plannin," He said, taking his boots off at the door and coming to sit down at the counter. She was intrigued and stood across the island from him, waiting for him to continue. "They made the mistake of telling Merle and well, he ain't the kinda guy to hold in things if they don't concern him."

"So what did Ole' Merle tell you?"

"The whole town is planning a huge engagement party for us, under the guise that it's a celebration for Dale." Even though Beth had an idea that they were planning a party, it still shocked her to know they were actually doing this.

"Well, I guess we'll act surprised when we show up then."

"I ain't happy. I was willin' to be the center of attention once, when we got married. Now I gotta deal with this too?"

"Small price to pay to spend the rest of your life with me," she beamed. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Maybe we can skip the party and just go and elope. Win for us!"

Beth giggled and shook her head, "When the town starts driving me nuts, then I'll consider it."

* * *

The town continued to plan and by mid-July Beth and Daryl had been personally invited by Dale to attend his celebration barbeque in the town fair grounds. It was going to be a beautiful summer's day, so they couldn't say no. Beth agreed with a smile on her face, knowing full well what was really going on. Merle was more than an open book to them, that whenever she asked a question about the party, he would answer it.

They were told the party started at three when everyone was to arrive by two. They would get all the food and decorations put up and surprise Daryl and Beth once they arrived. Beth thought it was adorable how much thought went into this and she wanted to keep some of it a surprise. The girls must have been doing all the baking cause Beth watched them load up Rosita's and Olivia's cars with tons of baking supplies the night before. It worked out well that Beth was taking two weeks off with Daryl and promised she wouldn't visit the bakery under any circumstance.

Beth was finishing up getting ready in their bathroom when, Daryl came waltzing in with his shirt untucked and a tie hanging around his neck. She knew from one look that he still hadn't mastered the art of tying a tie and he would need some help. Luckily, she had some experience from her father and brother growing up so it only took her the second try for her to get it.

"You don't think they'll find it suspicious that you're wearing nice clothes today?" she asked. He was currently tucking in his shirt into his jeans and remained focus on the task.

"We can surprise them, just as much as they wanted to surprise us," he laughed back. She turned back into the mirror and played around with her hair a little more.

"Do you think the dress is too much?" Daryl looked down at the sundress and cowboy boots she was wearing.

"No, seems appropriate for today." Beth smiled and finished fussing. She was ready and after a few more seconds fussing with the collar of his shirt, he was too.

"You got everything?" Beth inquired, grabbing her handbag from the bed and making sure it had everything in there she would need. Daryl patted his pockets and gave a thumbs up. Beth took a deep breath. "Time for a big surprise."

It didn't take long for them to reach the main street of the town and from there, they could already see the white tents setup. It was a beautiful day, not too hot but the sun was beaming down and they didn't want people to overheat. There was also going to be lots of food so they needed a place to store all that.

Daryl and Beth strolled down the street, staying quiet as they gained their courage and pushed away the nerves. It took a lot out of them to act surprised, and they had been mentally preparing themselves for this moment for the past week. It seemed Carl was the lookout cause one minute he was standing in their sightline, the next, he was off running towards the tent.

Beth squeezed Daryl's hand and assured him that everything would be okay and this would all be over soon enough. She knew how he felt about today and she wanted to calm his fears. She would be right beside him the whole time.

Passing the buildings, and walking further along to the open field, they were greeted with all their friends. Even though she was to act surprised, she certainly was when she noticed her family standing, or in the case of her father sitting, along the front. Tears welled up in her eyes and she realized this town really wanted this to be special for them and including her family would certainly do that.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled and a banner was lowered that read - _Congratulations, Beth and Daryl._

Soon enough it was a flurry of activity from everyone coming over to them to wish them congratulations for the umpteeth time. Beth made sure they visited with her father. He was somewhat back to normal, maybe slightly weaker than before but still filled with lots of spirit.

"You're a tough son of a bitch," Daryl said, crouching down beside Hershel.

"I wasn't going to miss this," he retorted back, giving Beth a hug. "You look as beautiful as your mother, Bethy."

"Thanks Daddy," she replied from her father's embrace.

They mingled around with everyone for another hour, everyone asking about when the wedding would be and if they would have it here. Daryl kept quiet beside her, Beth explaining they would get started on planning while they were on vacation. True to her word, Beth and Daryl remained with each other the whole time. Neither one of them were used to being the centre of attention, but they would get through this together.

Lori summoned everyone into the tent and ushered the couple and her family to their own round table near the front. It was going to be a buffet style meal, and everyone would stay under the cover of the tent to enjoy their food. There was a microphone stand near the front, where Lori was located as everyone found their seats. It was quite the gathering of probably over 100 people, and they all were able to cram themselves around the many tables setup.

"Hi everybody!" Lori called out, gathering everyone's attention, "I wanted to thank everyone for coming out today. We're here to celebrate our favourite baker and butcher, and the fact that they found love in our little town with each other." Daryl took this time to snort at her choice of words.

"Before we get ready to eat, I just wanted to mention all those who helped out. Rosita and Olivia for all the baking. Aaron and T-Dogg for all the food. Dale, Andrea, Amy and Shane for their decorating. Jacqui, Michonne and Deanna for all their help planning. And to Carl for being such a great lookout." Everyone looked to Carl, and he shrank down in his chair for his mother directing all the attention to him. Lori laughed, knowing as his mother, it was her job to embarrass him.

"Father Gabriel, from Beth's family church is here today and he asked to speak a few words before we eat." Father Gabriel came up and thanked Lori before taking the microphone.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak before we enjoy such a bountiful meal today. I will keep this brief but I would like to ask for Beth and Daryl to come up here with me." They did as they were told and got up from their seats to stand beside him. Daryl squeezed her hand, and gave her a smile which she quickly returned.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon, with God and their friends and family as witness. I ask that if anyone was to have any objections, that they speak now or forever hold their peace." There were some hushed whispers from amongst the crowd as it was an odd thing to say at the party. Merle got up at this point and handed something to Father Gabriel, and clamped a hand on Daryl's back before returning to his seat.

"These rings are a symbol of your union and as you place them on each other's fingers, I ask each of you for confirmation." The crowd erupted into a gasp as they finally realized that this was really happening. Beth just giggled. Father Gabriel handed them each the appropriate ring and continued.

"Do you Daryl, take Beth, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Daryl slid the ring onto Beth's finger.

"Yeah," he replied. Beth smiled brimmed from ear-to-ear and she almost broke down before she remembered it was her turn.

"Do you Beth, take Daryl, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"Absolutely," she spoke softly, as she slid the ring onto his finger. No one could wipe the smile off her face, as she looked to Daryl who was just as happy as she was in this moment. He was trying very hard to keep himself contained but he was ecstatic.

"Well, by the power vested in me, by the state of Georgia, you may now kiss your bride." Daryl didn't have to be told twice, and as shy as he was about affection in front of people, he let them have this one showing.

He had her by the waist and pulled her close, her hands grasping the sides of his face as their lips met in their first union as a married couple. Their kiss was so much more than passionate or seductive, it was pure happiness. Beth still couldn't get the smile off her face and she pulled back slightly so their foreheads remained touching. It was then, they heard the eruption of applause and cheers from their audience. They turned back around to everyone and allowed Father Gabriel to announce them as Mr. and Mrs. Dixon.

"May the Lord bless their marriage and the food that you shall go and eat, as we take care of the formal part of their marriage." Gabriel ushered the couple back to their table, where Merle was sitting with the marriage license and a pen. Maggie was in pure shock as Glenn was bouncing the baby on his knee.

"How did we not know about this?" she finally managed to get out. Beth laughed as Daryl sat down to sign his part, along with Merle as his best man.

"Daddy knew," she replied. Hershel smiled from his seat. Maggie turned towards her father.

"How come you got to know?"

"They phoned me and told me what they were planning on doing. I wasn't going to miss my youngest daughter get married."

"I should have known. You wearing a white dress, Daryl in a tie." Maggie exclaimed.

"Well think of it this way, you got to be my maid of honor and you didn't have to do a thing," Beth said, holding out the pen to Maggie. Maggie just smiled, hugged her sister and signed as a witness. Once the paperwork was out of the way, Beth and Daryl were ready to eat. They received more congratulations, this time on their surprise wedding.

They managed to eat in peace, their friends allowing them to eat quietly with their family. But the minute they were finished, Rosita and Lori came rushing over.

"How on earth did you two find out?" Rosita demanded to know. Beth snickered and Daryl only had to nod in Merle's direction. Rosita rolled her eyes, "Last time we tell him anything."

"But why? I thought you would have some big country wedding, the dress, the cake, the whole nine yards." Lori sulked.

"No, this is exactly what we wanted. All our friends and family, good food and each other. This seemed appropriate."

"But why today? You could have had that still."

"Cause everytime we try and do something, someone interrupts or something happens. So we figured, we'd beat you guys to the punch," Beth giggled.

"I'm still pissed but I'm willing to forgive if you make me godmother of your first born," Rosita stated.

"Oh hell no. That goes to me first. You can have the second one." Maggie interjected.

"And it starts," Beth whispered to Daryl. He kissed her cheek and pulled her into his lap. The rest of the night was spent happily with friends and family, and with the knowledge that they were officially married.

* * *

I'm just gonna sit here laughing as you guys react to what I just did. Yeah they got married, almost eloped. This was a compromise for both of them. She got her friends and family there and he got to be the center of attention, only once.

I actually made my girls tear up a little with this chapter so that's a win for me.

Keep those reviews coming! I love to hear what you guys think. I wish I had the time to write back to every single one of you but life has gotten crazy busy. I'm just glad I finished writing this baby cause that would have been difficult right now.

So what happens after a wedding? oh yeah, a honeymoon. Where would these two head off to? Let me know where you think they're headed and think outside of the box, or possibly country on this one. LOL


	48. Chapter 48

Her family stayed the night in Woodbury, wanting to party as much as possible before heading back. Before he made his way back to the bed and breakfast, Hershel pulled Beth and Daryl aside and gave them an envelope. Beth was shocked to see what was inside.

"Daddy, what did you do?"

"Maggie and Glenn got married quickly and I gave them a small honeymoon. I'm doing the same with you."

"Thank you Daddy," Beth said, hugging her father. Daryl was usually never a hugger but in this moment, he figured he owed the old man some heavy gratitude.

That was how they found themselves on a plane two days later, on a flight to Calgary, Alberta, Canada. The very same location that Hershel and Annette had honeymooned themselves. It was only for a week, but it would be a welcome vacation.

They landed in Calgary and were taken by limo to the hotel where they would stay for a few days. From there, they would rent a car to spend a few days in Banff and then Lake Louise. By the time they got to the hotel, they were exhausted from their travelling and decided to make it an early night.

"I just want some room service, and a soak in the tub. Planes always make me feel sore," Beth explained, as she curled up to Daryl's side from inside the cab.

"Whatever the wife wants," he murmured back, kissing her head. Beth smiled, knowing he adored being able to call her his wife now.

They checked into the hotel and were surprised to learn they were staying in a suite. When they got to the room, they figured out why. The hotel had a bottle of champagne and some chocolate covered strawberries set up for them, with a card of congrats. Beth smiled at their kindness and knew they were going to have a wonderful night.

"Can you order us some food, maybe have it arrive in like forty-five minutes and I'll get the tub ready for us?" He nodded and grabbed the menu to peruse their options. Beth made her way into the bathroom and take in its grandeur. The shower was big enough for five people, double sinks, and a large soaker tub meant for two. It was the perfect romantic setting.

Along with the traditional shampoo and conditioner, there were plenty of lotions and soaps provided for them. Beth picked out a floral scented bubble bath and added it to the running water. She pulled her hair up into a bun to keep it out of the water and started to undress.

Sitting on that plane for several hours was hard and having to connect flights made it feel even longer. Stepping into the water felt so good on her tense muscles and once Daryl joined her, it would be sublime. She got comfortable and just relaxed into the water until she heard Daryl come in. He had opened the champagne and poured them each a glass and brought them into the bathroom for them to enjoy.

"Kept the food light, figured you wouldn't be too hungry," he said, as he passed the glasses to Beth to put along the side. He started to undress and Beth just watched him.

"You know me too well." Once he was completely undressed, Beth scooted forward so Daryl could come in and lay behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her tucked in close letting the hot water relax them.

"I'm gonna smell like a garden tomorrow."

"You can roll around in the dirt, if it makes you feel better," Beth giggled.

Daryl chuckled pressing a kiss to her shoulder. They stayed quiet, enjoying how peaceful it could be with just the two of them. There was one very important thing Beth needed to discuss with her husband, and she figured she might as well get it out of the way.

"So I think you and I need to talk about our future plans."

"Just got married and already wanting the next thing," he joked.

"It's the last week of my birth control pills, so I'm just wondering if I should start the next pack afterwards or if I stop taking them," Daryl tensed slightly which Beth found slightly odd.

"It's up to you Beth."

"No, it's up to us."

"You know I want to have kids. I just wanna make sure you're ready to have them."

"Well, I was waiting for us to get our businesses in order and now that we both hired new people, things are running better, and we both work more normal hours."

"You're gonna wanna take time off though, you're gonna have to."

"I know, and I trust Rosita to run the place while I'm gone. Plus, I can still do some work, maybe a cake here and there."

"I just wanna make sure…" he trailed off. Beth kissed the arm wound around her shoulders.

"I'm sure," Beth said. She could feel the cords of Daryl's muscles loosen, and that calmed her nerves. "I just wanna be clear though. I don't want to fret about it. I don't want things to be scheduled and worry about certain dates and all that."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Good. I just want things to happen naturally. I'll finish this pack and then it might take a few months. I don't want to worry about it. It happens when it happens."

"So no honeymoon baby then?"

"Not likely," Beth said, "Did you not take health class or something, or you just so old you don't remember?" Daryl tickled her side and let her squirm around in the water. They heard the knock on their suite door and figured their food had arrived. Daryl got out and put on one of the plush hotel robes to answer the door. Beth climbed out and put on her own robe, foregoing the need for any clothes.

They had a small table where Daryl was setting up their meals and drinks. Beth brought along the champagne glasses, so they could continue sipping the bubbly along with their food. They spent the rest of the night, enjoying their dinner, their dessert and each other.

Beth woke up suddenly in the middle of the night and she was not pleased. It seemed that even though her body was tired from all their bedroom activities, her mind was certainly not sated. After the numerous orgasms she had reached mere hours before, her mind still craved his body as her dreams were filled so many dirty thoughts and new sex positions for them to try. She woke up with an incessant need to have her way with him.

He was peacefully sleeping , the sheet hung low on his hips, the V of his abdominal muscles just peeking out. Beth could feel her mouth salivate with need and her pussy dripping with want. How to wake him was the real question.

She pushed the sheet off her own naked body and sidled her body right up along to his. She ground her centre along his thigh, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that had built up inside of her. She kissed him along his collarbone and let her fingers touch along his happy trail. He began to stir but still remained in slumber. Beth sighed knowing there was only one way to get him up and going. She pulled away and turned the other way, so that her head was in his lap and her bottom was near his face. He was already semi-erect when she pulled the sheet away from his groin and she would get him the rest of the way there.

She placed open mouth kisses along his length, adding her own saliva to help her hand glide along. She started sucking along the head, pumping his shaft in a slow rhythm, and hoping to work him up in a frenzy. She could hear his breathing become laboured as his body was catching on to what she was doing. His hands started moving from his side, to up and along her legs.

Once she heard the groan escape his lips, she knew he was awake. She started pumping him faster and sucking harder, taking more of him into her mouth. When she felt his mouth attach onto her clit, she nearly lost it there, she was so turned on. He popped out of her mouth and she let out a deep whimper as his tongue started to explore her folds. His hands were placed on each of her ass cheeks, gripping on to them as he explored her deeper; running his tongue inside of her moist center.

Having enough of the foreplay, she needed him inside her right then, and she pulled away from him. Instead of turning around to face him, she kept her back to him, but straddled his hips and guided his cock into her cunt.

"Oh fuck, Beth," Daryl growled out, completely blissed out on pleasure as she leaned back, placing her hands on his chest for leverage. She started moving up and down, and twisting her hips, trying to find that perfect spot. He grabbed onto her hips and helped find that sacred zone by thrusting up into her. He hit it once, and she almost screamed out from the pleasure that bolted through her.

"Right there," she panted. He got the message and kept making sure that he hit that same spot over and over again. His hand shifted from her hip, to right over her overly-sensitive clit. A few flicks and she was falling over the edge with a loud moan that she was positive the neighbours had to have heard.

He came a few moments later, his thrusts becoming erratic and full forced. She fell back onto his chest, as they both were trying to regain their breath. She fell to his side, releasing him from within her, and curled up to his side again, kissing him on his chest.

"Thought I tuckered you out hours ago," he chuckled in between breaths.

"Seems my mind had other plans," she flirted back. He pulled her in close and kissed her mouth. He would let them sleep but he had plans of doing that again very soon.

When Beth discovered Daryl hadn't been to a zoo since a fourth grade field trip, the Calgary Zoo was added to their itinerary as a must see attraction. She made it her personal mission for him to have an enjoy the new destination-his first out of the country-and as she reminded him, they would be having plenty of trips to the zoo with their own children one day.

Beth loved how carefree and affectionate Daryl was being with her. It seemed that now that they were married and away from the prying eyes of other small town folk, he let his guard down and would kiss her whenever he could. For him, these people weren't watching them, waiting for him to make a move. They could care less so Daryl felt more at ease. As they were looking at the elk exhibit, he even slid his hands into the back pocket of her jeans.

"What are you up to Mr. Dixon?" she asked. He simply nuzzled her neck and squeezed her bum.

"Gotta keep my mind off huntin' animals, so I'll just think about all the things I wanna do with you." Beth giggled at his playfulness.

"Well, we gotta get through quite a few more things before we get back to the hotel," she whispered, "But I'll let you do whatever you want once we get there."

Daryl could only groan into her ear as he took her words in. This would be a long day.

A few days later, they had their rental car and were travelling the short hour to Banff. It was up in the mountains and absolutely breathtaking. Beth just stared out the window while Daryl was driving. He had to admit, it was exactly like Woodbury. A small tourist town that had tons of shops. Only difference being that Banff's main attraction was the winter months with the snowboarding and skiing. Also, a lot of the shops were souvenir stands, which Woodbury only had one of. He did love the food here though.

They found a restaurant called the Saltlik, that Daryl swore had the best steak he had ever eaten in his life. He groaned after every bite, which Beth found highly amusing.

"Should I be worried?" Daryl raised an eyebrow in question. "I mean, you sound like you're gonna divorce me and move on with a piece of meat."

"Just appreciatin," he replied, taking another bite. Beth just rolled her eyes and drank the wine from her glass.

"I should call my dad, check in with everyone. You should call Merle, and ask how the kitties are doing."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Is that how you're going to be with our children? Leave them with Merle for a bit and assume they're alright." Daryl just eyed her down, knowing she was right but not wanting to let her know that.

"I don't think I'd ever leave them with Merle for more than a hour. They'd be cussin' and beatin' on each other by the time we got back." Beth giggled.

"Yeah, you're right," Finishing their meal, they walked around a bit, deciding to get some BeaverTails for dessert.

"Oh my God, this is so good," Beth moaned, taking another bite from her deep fried pastry. Daryl chuckled .

"Should I be worried?" he returned her joke from earlier. She glanced at him for a second before returning to her dessert.

"You wouldn't stand a chance."

One of their final adventures before heading home was visiting Lake Louise. It was so picturesque with it's bright blue waters and mountain scape. It was the prettiest picture. Beth made sure to get tons of selfies of them in front of the water, but an older couple came by and asked if they wanted some pictures taken. Beth nodded her head and passed her digital camera to them.

"You two look like you're enjoying your honeymoon," the woman said, as she brought back the camera.

"How did you know?" Beth was surprised they could tell.

"Same way my husband and me looked when we got married. Special twinkle in your eye." The woman winked and left with her husband. Beth and Daryl just smiled and looked over at the water again.

"Ready for that hike up the mountain?" Daryl asked. Beth looked up to where the path would take them and hoped she could handle it. They began their trek and found, it wasn't as easy as they thought.

"I don't think I've ever climbed straight up a mountain before," Beth whined, as she paused to take a breath.

"It's a path, with a steep angle. Just don't trip and fall or you'll end up at the bottom," Daryl glanced back at her, offering her his hand. She grabbed it and allowed him to help her all the way to the top where they could take in the best view they'd seen yet.

They sat at the top on one of the many benches surrounding the area and just enjoyed the spectacular sight around them.

"I think seeing that couple was a good sign for us. Means we're gonna be together forever."

"That was the plan anyways," Daryl quipped.

"I just want us to be back here in 20 years and still just as in love with each other as we are right now," Beth admitted.

"Still the plan." Beth smacked his chest playfully as he smirked. She cuddled into his chest and wanted nothing more than to just stay in this moment.

* * *

I'm Canadian so I had to throw some Canada in there somehow. This is where I honeymooned over eight years ago and it is just magical. If you can visit anywhere in Canada, Banff and Lake Louise are amazing!

The food I talked about, also mouth watering good. The Saltlik has the best beef around and BeaverTails are just deep fried goodness! Must haves in life!

Thank you to all the reviews last chapter and for Brandy and Carla for all their help. Only two more chapters to go now and I'm starting to feel a little sad about it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought.

Oh yeah, and them talking about babies...EEEEEEEEE!


	49. Chapter 49

Their honeymoon was amazing and when they got back, they were refreshed and ready to take on whatever came next. The whole next week, while she was on her monthly, they started planning the guest room, which would now become the nursery and bedrooms for their future children. Daryl was anxious to get started on taking down everything in each room and making it perfect for them.

Because they didn't have a large wedding, they were able to get their fence done that summer, which worked well for Daryl. Their kids would need a fenced in yard, and with the help of Abraham, Rick and Merle, they got the whole thing done over a weekend.

Beth could see the excitement on Daryl's face whenever she mentioned having a baby. It was something that was kept strictly between them as they didn't want or need any interference from their friends or family. Beth wanted this to happen naturally and once she was off the pill, she left it up to mother nature.

That first month, Daryl was determined to knock her up. Every chance they got, he was taking her. Beth didn't mind. They had always been in the honeymoon stage, and now being freshly married, they truly were in the honeymoon stage. No one batted an eye when they declined invitations to get together, they just blamed it on the eagerness of newlyweds. If only they knew that it was merely her husband's attempt to put a bun in her oven.

He waited eagerly to see if her monthly came to visit that month and she could tell he was disappointed when it did. She knew the odds of it happening that fast were slim, and she was a little upset herself but she kept telling herself, she was young and healthy and it would happen sooner or later.

She could tell that Daryl was sulking slightly and she made sure to talk to him about it. She explained how it was possible her body had grown accustomed to the pill and it just made the first few months a little more difficult. As long as they were having sex during a specific time period, they would be fine. He seemed to understand and began sharing her stance on letting it happen when it did. That didn't mean he still didn't take her whenever he could. If she was willing, he was there.

Soon the summer ended and Woodbury was hosting it's first ever Fall Fair. Dale was exactly what this town needed and without the help of a big box store, they saw a record number of visitors to their small town. Having the Fall Fair was the beginning of a wonderful annual event and the start of a long list of things that would make this town thrive.

The businesses were closing by six that night, so everyone could go and enjoy the carnival that was taking place. Beth hadn't been to one since she was little and begged Daryl to take her. Knowing him, he would take her wherever she wanted.

They arrived at the field, the same place their wedding had taken place not four months earlier. Daryl found it so hard to believe that it wasn't that long ago. It seemed they'd been together forever at this point but it passed by in the blink of an eye. She was everything to him and he could now call her wife and hopefully soon, mother to his children.

They strolled around the fairgrounds, taking it all in. She held his hand, and grasped his arm tight as they passed by all the games and food stands. There was a good selection of rides, which she assured him they would be riding later. First she wanted to play a few games and listen to the music that was going on at the main stage.

He saw a shooting game and knew immediately he had to play that. The prizes were little and lame but he knew that if he won her something, she would still hold it dear. He grabbed some tickets from his pocket, ones they had purchased when they first arrived, and bought the first round. The kid working the station seemed a little intimidated when this older man came strolling up, ready to shoot down the targets. Lo and behold, Daryl knocked them all down and won the prize.

"Pick whatever you want," the kid said, pointing to the large array of stuffed animals. Beth scanned through and saw a baby deer and immediately thought of Daryl.

"That one. The deer," she said, pointing towards the small grouping of stuffed deer. The kid grabbed it off the string and handed it to Beth. She held onto it like she was a kid, and kissed her husband's cheek in gratitude.

They walked to another game, the ring toss and Beth was determined to win this one. Daryl stood behind her, watching as she tried her hardest to get the damn ring on the damn bottle.

"Why can't I do this?" Beth huffed in frustration as yet another ring bounced off and hit the ground. Daryl tried to hold in his chuckle but couldn't stop the grin from curving across his face.

"You're overthinking it darlin'. Gotta relax," he reminded her. She tried again and again with her last remaining rings but still didn't get anything. She pouted as they walked away and Daryl just put his arm around her in comfort, "Can't win 'em all."

"Says the guy who could have won that with the first ring,"

"Probably," he mused. Beth punched him in the gut which only elicited a laugh at her annoyance. The minute Beth saw the ferris wheel, she knew that was their next stop. Daryl just stood at the bottom of the large ride and looked nervous.

"Never been on one before," he explained, when she pressed him on his anxious looks.

"Doesn't do much, just goes around in a circle."

"Ain't scared, just never been on one before."

"Well I'm glad that I get to witness this historic moment," Beth sassed. He muttered _smartass_, under his breath but knew she probably heard him. When it was their turn to get on the ride, he noticed how much the thing swayed when you were just sitting there. They moved slowly at first as each seat filled, but it was nice to relax for a few moments. When they were stuck at the top for a few minutes, they could see the whole town from where there were.

"That's something cool to see," Beth stated as she looked over the view.

"Can't say I've ever seen the town like this. Feels weird."

"You afraid of heights or something?" she asked, genuinely concerned for him.

"No, just enjoying something I don't get to see everyday."

"Oh, gotcha. Covering up your fear of heights."

"I'm not afraid of heights," he spoke a little louder

"Keep telling yourself that." He tickled her side until she begged him to stop and by then, it was time to get off the ride.

"C'mon. I think I saw Rosita and Abe over at the music. You girls can dance while we drink."

Not only did they find Rosie and Abe, but Lori and Rick were there too with Judith. Beth immediately grabbed the toddler and started tickling her. Lori just eyed her and grinned.

"So when are you two gonna have one of your own?" Lori asked.

Without missing a beat, Beth answered, "When the time is right."

Daryl could only nod but knew deep down what she really meant. Lori seemed to leave it at that and they returned to talking about how much of a success this fair really was.

The live band had everyone on their feet, and Rosita was dragging Beth to the dance floor soon enough. The men stayed back, Lori and Rick having left as the baby was getting cranky. They nursed their beers as they talked about how Abe was thinking about expanding his new business.

"Thinkin bout hiring some more guys to work the store. Leaves me to do contract work. No one wants to come out here from Atlanta so why not earn the business." Abraham explained.

"Makes sense. You know what you're doing."

"Roofing seems to be my only problem but I might be able to get Tyrese out here. His business is doing great out in Atlanta, so maybe he keeps that, gets someone to manage it and comes out here and work with me. He's a pretty handy guy too."

Daryl simply nodded. It would certainly help to have a good contractor out there. He had Abe help him out with their house so often, and he helped Beth were her bakery. He was trusted and respected in this town and that meant a lot.

"I bought Rosita a ring." He said, looking forward to where the girls were dancing. Daryl coughed as some of his beer went down the wrong pipe.

"Though you two didn't want that."

"It ain't that kind of ring. Just a promise ring. Let her know that I love her and always will."

"Sound like marriage to me."

"Marriage left a bad taste in my mouth. She don't want it either. This is just what we are and I prefer it that way."

"Happy for ya. You got it all now," Daryl said.

"And you? You got it all now too?" Daryl took a long look at Beth as she smiled and swayed to the music being played.

"Pretty much." They both watched their women as they enjoyed themselves, and knew that this was life, and it was really good.

By the time Beth and Daryl got home, they were exhausted. Daryl turned on the light and saw Duke and Daisy sprawled out on the couch, waiting for their parents to come home and snuggle up into bed. He also noticed there was a cupcake sitting on the middle of their kitchen island. He was confused, because he was sure that it wasn't there when he left but remembered that Beth asked to go back in cause she forgot something.

"Why is there a cupcake on the counter?" he asked, taking off his shoes. She looked at it and feigned innocence.

"Oh, I was trying out a new recipe and wanted you to try it when we got back," she said, going to walk around the island, waiting for him to join her.

"Think I ate enough sweets at the carnival. I'll save it for tomorrow."

"Oh c'mon, just a little bit. We can share, we each get half." she teased him. She seemed pretty adamant about having it tonight and he was tired and didn't want to argue so he just decided to try one bite to make her happy.

"One bite," he offered and she smiled. She broke it in half and passed him his. The outside looked like a plain vanilla cupcake, with some vanilla frosting, When it was broke open, he could see there was some bright pink and bright blue frosting piped on the inside. That was odd.

"I don't get it. Why is there pink and blue frosting in the middle?"

"Well, I don't know what we're having yet, but I figured this was a good way to tell you," she smiled, as she licked some frosting off the cupcake with her finger, and placed it in her mouth. It took Daryl a minute to understand what she was saying. What they were having?

Daryl's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Are you pregnant?" He held his breath as he waited for her confirmation. She smiled wide and nodded her head. He threw the cupcake on the counter and picked her up. He hugged her tight and willed the tears in his eyes to hold back.

When he finally let her go, a few tears had slipped down her face, and he held her at arm's length to get all the details.

"When did you find out?"

"Snuck over to Dr. Bob's today. I'm about 5 weeks along so it's still new."

"Holy fuck!" he said, kissing her on the mouth.

"I assume that's a good holy fuck?" she joked, pressing her forehead against his.

"Hell yeah!" he replied, kissing her softly and pulling her close.

* * *

EEEEEEEEE! Bethyl babies! I'm sure you guys figured it out but I still wanted to share this moment with you all.

Thank you so much to everyone for all the love through this. The next chapter is the epilogue and will conclude our story.

Thanks to Brandy and Carla for all their help, it's so greatly appreciated.

Let me know what you think in a review. What do you think they're having?


	50. Chapter 50

**10 Years Later**

Daryl clutched the coffee mug in his hand as he watched from the back window into the backyard. Outside, were his children and his wife, playing on the swingset he bought them two years before for Christmas.

It was one of his favourite things to do, just watch them. Beth always made sure the kids were happy and entertained, and watching her being such an amazing mom was just the icing on the cake of their lives.

After Beth had told him she was pregnant, he immediately went into protective papa bear mode. He wanted her to be happy and healthy and he literally would do anything for her. He came with her to her first visit with Sasha, the midwife. He was nervous as he had no clue what to expect but Sasha set both him and Beth at ease. When they heard the whoosh of their child's heartbeat for the first time, it was making his dream a reality. Being able to hear how real this baby was, just made his heart burst with joy.

Telling their friends and family about the pregnancy was the best. As much as Daryl hated being the centre of attention, he was just excited about finally getting to be a dad and was bursting at the seams to tell everyone. Because she would be far enough along, they decided to tell everyone at Christmas.

They hosted a Christmas dinner at their house and invited all their closest friends. Daryl made sure tell to Merle at the last possible second, as he still wanted to tell his brother before everyone else, but didn't trust him enough to not blab. Merle was happy for his brother and seemed generally excited about becoming an uncle.

They had purchased a special ornament for their tree, that said Coming Soon with a picture of their ultrasound inside. It would be hard to notice but Beth made sure to add lots of fun bright ornaments to their tree so draw attention. Sure enough, Lori was taking a peek when she saw the ornament and started screaming about babies. Everyone was confused, but once Lori could catch her breath and form the words that Beth and Daryl were expecting, their guests all joined in on the excitement.

Her family was just as special. It was an easy gift and would make sense. When Maggie opened her World's Best Aunt T-shirt on Christmas morning, she was practically crying and hugging her sister as everyone realised what was going on. Hershel managed to grab Daryl in a hug which he returned as Daryl had learned, when Hershel hugged you, you hug him back.

The holidays were filled with excitement over their news and they decided to spend their New Years at home, just the two of them and their cats. As the clock chimed down to midnight, Daryl was rubbing Beth's small baby bump and whispering to Beth how happy he was.

Beth went through the pregnancy like a champ and never suffered from any morning sickness or too much fatigue. She had an exuberant amount of energy in her second trimester which was great because she was really able to help get the bakery working at it's best. She knew she was gonna take a few months off once the baby was born, so she started getting Olivia to meet with clients for big orders and Rosita took over the majority of the baking. Patti was working more and they were going to hire a part-timer to help her out on her days off.

Daryl made sure that between Merle, Gareth and Spencer, the store would run like clockwork without him. He wanted to be at home for a little while after the baby was first born, and then return to work and keep to normal hours. It worked out fine and Gareth was still working at the shop, even though he was done school and was working part-time somewhere else. He enjoyed working there and being friends with the Dixons and he didn't want to change that.

They decided to keep the sex a surprise much to everyone's disappointment. The baby's room was painted a neutral beige and filled with browns, blues and yellows. The baby deer she picked out at the fair was placed on the shelf above the crib where their baby would lay once it was born.

Her labour was long and painful but Beth was determined to get through it without complaint. She and Sasha had practised many breathing techniques and positions for Beth to be in while she was in labour. Once the contractions got to be too much, she moved from home to the clinic where she spend another nineteen hours in labour. Once their son entered the world, Daryl couldn't hold back the tears, even if he tried.

As Beth slept, and he held little Hunter Dixon in his arms, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with love. He knew that falling for Beth had been fast but this was on a completely different level. This was instant and he vowed to give his son the childhood that he never had growing up, and love him more than anyone else possibly could.

Beth took to motherhood as a duck to water, as Daryl had expected. She was a natural with Judith and with Madelyn and it was no brainer that she would be with their own child. Yes she had her moments of panic and overprotectiveness but so did he. Everyone came around to visit and Beth enjoyed having the company, but their absolute favourite moment was lying in bed with Hunter between them. The cats played with his kicking feet, and they were all curled up together, just being a family. It was pure bliss and he wouldn't trade any moment for this one.

Eventually Hunter grew and Beth returned to work. She did the books from home and went to the bakery to work on specialty cakes and desserts. Her business was featured in several magazines, bringing even more visitors to the small town. She and Olivia handled all the orders and cakes, while Rosita thrived in the everyday baking. They were such a well oiled machine that when Beth got pregnant again not two years later, they made it work, just like they did before.

The difference with Beth's second pregnancy was there wasn't one, there were two. It added a lot more stress to her body and she was put on bedrest by her fifth month. Daryl was able to help out a lot as his business was prospering and Merle was happy to take on more of the workload. He was looking to retire in the next year or two and would take on the business now, while Daryl was settling into family life.

Hunter was right in the middle of the terrible twos when his twin sisters came into the world. Annie and Harper Dixon had Daryl wrapped around their tiny little fingers the minute they were born and Daryl knew that he was in trouble. He was suddenly outnumbered in his house by girls, and if they were anything like their mother, he could never say no to them.

It took awhile, but they managed to get a routine down and Daryl returned to work, with Beth going in once a week, once the girls were about three months old. It was hard. Sometimes they both just needed to take a walk around the block to catch a break, but they did their best and the kids flourished. Hunter didn't like having to split his parents attention with his little sisters, but his auntie Lori was more than happy to swoop in and bring him over to play with Judy when she wasn't in school.

With their businesses under control, Daryl and Beth were still able to spend as much time with their children as they could. They even spent the next few years working a few days a week and going on adventures.

Hunter wanted to be just like his dad and they would camp out in the backyard. Harper joined them once she was old enough, Annie, not one who enjoyed bugs or camping, stayed inside with her mother. If they were looking to pass their businesses down to their children, it seemed they would have that. Hunter loved everything about hunting and camping and dressing his father's kills never fazed him.

Beth had a shadow in the kitchen, named Annie. She followed her mother around, mixed the ingredients and licked the spoon. It was her favourite place to be, and if they didn't force her down for a nap, she'd be found fast asleep mid day, on the kitchen floor.

Harper shared interests with both her siblings but also did her own thing. She loved playing and acting things out with her dolls and toys. She would make elaborate plays for her parents to watch and was just generally outgoing and extroverted. What that meant for her future, who knew, but Beth and Daryl were glad that she was finding her own way.

The years passed, the kids started school and Beth and Daryl were able to spend more time at work. Merle had retired and was still living in Woodbury. He traveled on his bike during the summer and in the winter, and would continue to go hunting for the shop. Through all the years that Joe, Martinez and Len had gone hunting with Merle, they learned quite a bit and took over that part for Daryl. He still went out occasionally, in more recent years, bringing out Hunter for the day, but it was the other three who did most of the work.

Maggie and Glenn had another baby, somewhere between Hunter and the twins. Another little girl they named Maisie. Beth and Maggie were happy that their children were so close in age and got along great when they were able to get together. It wasn't often but they made sure to get together a couple times a year, the holidays and for a few weeks in the summer. They were family and they wanted their children to grow up knowing that.

They lost Hershel two years earlier, another heart attack. His old age was playing a factor and how weak he had gotten in the years leading up to it. It was hard on Beth, losing her father, as it was on Daryl was well. Hershel was such a positive father figure in his life, better than anything his father ever was to him and he missed him dearly. Daryl packed up his family and they stayed on the farm for a week, so that they could all grieve together and be a family.

Shawn never married and he was happy with his work on the base. There were a couple girls through the years but he enjoyed just being an uncle. He came to visit Woodbury at least once a year and any holiday he could get out for. He made sure to video chat with his sisters as much as possible and so the kids would recognize him. It worked for him and his family respected all the work he did for his country.

Things had been wonderful in the past ten years. Meeting Beth was the best thing that ever happened to him, and his life was complete. He was nearing fifty now and had three children under the age of ten. He had a beautiful wife who still made him feel like a teenage boy at night when they were alone in their bed. He worried with their age difference, he would lose his sexual appetite, but to this day, they never had a problem with that. Were they still having sex? Absolutely. Was it as often as they used to? Hell no! But it didn't matter. She still looked at him with the same gleam in her eye as she did when they first started dating.

Finishing his coffee, he came outside and was immediately bombarded by a little girl running into his body and attaching herself to his leg.

"Daddy, play hide and seek with us!" Annie exclaimed, as he picked her up in his arms.

"Well you guys go hide and mommy and me will find you," he said. The kids all screamed and started running in different directions around the backyard. Daryl just zeroed in on Beth and walked right up to her.

"Smooth. How much time we got?"

"Bout ten seconds."

"Better make them count then," she winked. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, enjoying the moment of intimacy between his wife and him. Apparently it took longer than the ten seconds he originally estimated, because they heard Hunter yell out.

"Dad, stop being gross. Come find us!"

"Ready or not, here we come," Beth exclaimed, pushing away from her husband but expecting him to follow her. Daryl just smiled as he watched her look around for the kids. He remembered her first coming to the town of Woodbury and how shocked he was by her beauty and personality. Her bakery was exactly what this town needed but she was exactly what he needed. She was the sweetest surprise he could have ever hoped for.

* * *

And there you go. The end. I'm super sad now but I just wanted to say the biggest thanks to everyone out there who followed along with me during this journey. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing this.

Thank you to Brandy and Carla for everything. They helped mold this story to what it was and let me bounce all my ideas off of them. They listen to me complain about writer's blocks and help me push through. Thank you ladies! I dedicate this story to you two and the lovely ladies in Bethylville.

Keep following my other story, On The Road, which I'm co-writing with Brandy. We're really getting into the thick of things in there so you don't want to miss out on that.

There is no sequel planned out, but never say never. I do wish to continue writing, so maybe something will come up eventually.

Thanks again everyone and leave a review with any last thoughts!


End file.
